


Not A Jedi Apprentice Story 非绝地学徒

by banmiao2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 145,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banmiao2018/pseuds/banmiao2018
Summary: 一对野生师徒十三年间的故事。After the Invasion of Naboo, 9-year old Anakin Skywalker bacame Obi-Wan Kenobi's apprentice, but not a Jedi apprentice. In other words, they went wild, not really, but still, anyway, long story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this story from Nov 2015 to Mar 2017. Let me also keep it here.

\-- Chapter 1 of 10 -- 

话说长老会一致认为安纳金的未来晦暗不明，而且年龄比较大，已经有了家庭观念和家庭成员之间的羁绊，所以不能同意欧比旺训练他。欧比旺和朋友们道别之后，一手提着个小包，一手拖着安纳金，站在神庙门外默默回头看得出神。他知道长老们能够原谅一个年轻学徒的一时鲁莽，但是不可能重新接受一个脱团又回来的成年武士，除非发生什么重大的变故，但他希望永远不要发生那样的变故。安纳金以为他改变主意了，下意识握紧欧比旺的手。毕竟怎么会有人为了一个刚认识没几天的小孩放弃奋斗了二十多年的事业呢。当时他还没意识到其实不是为了他，至少一开始不是。

欧比旺也不是完全没有心理准备，他的计划是先在科洛桑找个地方暂时落脚，然后攒钱买票去个比较容易讨生活的小星球隐居起来训练安纳金，比如去纳布。眼下第一步先去找德克斯蹭顿饭。德克斯知道绝地基本上都身无分文，奎刚的师父和徒弟虽然退出了绝地团，但人家家里有钱，不用找工作，以欧比旺的条件找工作的话也不容易找到专业对口的，做翻译、保镖或是开飞船的话大材小用，做走私贩子、海盗、赏金猎人这种估计他不会干，所以德克斯想了想问他考不考虑结婚。

欧比旺呛得直咳嗽，安纳金给他拍后背顺气。德克斯耸了耸肩说只要他同意那么首先曼达洛的女公爵一定愿意要他，还有几个星球的公爵亲王也都会很高兴考虑他，因为他们有适龄的女儿但不敢破坏周边势力的平衡所以必须找个没有政治背景的女婿，最好这个女婿没有很强大的亲族，这样如果将来需要除掉他也不费力。欧比旺谢过他的好意，往自己盘子里夹了一大块肉饼来压惊。

德克斯问他愿不愿意做赏金猎人，回答如他所料，欧比旺做不到拿钱杀人这种事。德克斯摊开手说也有不用杀人的生意，但是报酬比较低，工作性质基本上是传递消息，但又不能真的接触消息。欧比旺表示这种工作他可以做，听起来没有什么危险，可以把安纳金带在身边。于是德克斯给他解释这种没有技术含量的工作。简单来说就是通过HoloNet传递的信息都有可能被截获，即使加密也可能被解密，所以有些特别隐秘的东西不但要多次加密，还要用很原始的方法送交给收信人，一般先是送交储存信息的晶体，然后换个人送密码，有几次加密就换几个人，这样只有指定的收信人能得到阅读所需的全部东西。这种方法很原始，很缓慢，但是也很安全。欧比旺心想这样消息是安全了，但是需要这样传递的消息恐怕不是什么好消息，想要截获消息的人截获不到就只有毁掉这一种做法，难怪送个密码还要找有一定武力值的人。但是他也明白现实世界并不像绝地团内部那样是非分明，当然也可以说刻板，世俗世界有世俗世界的原则，其中最重要的一条就是生存原则。

德克斯让安纳金自己去厨房加饮料，等到他走远才问欧比旺是不是因为这个孩子而退团。欧比旺说这是奎刚的遗愿，自己无论如何也要信守承诺。德克斯摇摇头，从兜里翻出一个小晶体，告诉他一个坐标，和什么时间去哪里找一个什么样的家伙借飞行器。这时安纳金从厨房出来，德克斯起身去忙他的生意，欧比旺继续低头吃东西。

安纳金默默喝了一会儿饮料，忽然问欧比旺会不会真的去结婚。欧比旺又呛了一次，咳得满脸通红地回答他不会，以前是因为做绝地不能有羁绊，现在是因为没有想要与之结婚的人。安纳金如释重负地说结婚听起来太恐怖了，他愿意干活赚钱让欧比旺不用去结婚。欧比旺给他解释说不是钱的问题，得先爱上一个人才能考虑结婚的事。安纳金说那你先不要爱上其他人好吗。欧比旺忍不住轻轻笑了一声，说你放心我答应训练你就一定会训练你的。安纳金说这么多天你终于又笑了，欧比旺没回答，只是让他再多吃点，不知道下一顿什么时候呢。

欧比旺的前几单做得还都比较顺利，后来遇到个穷追不舍的，还把他们的一个发动机炸熄火了，他把驾驶座交给安纳金，自己跑去修发动机，等他经过一番颠簸碰撞好不容易修好发动机回到驾驶舱，安纳金已经把那家伙甩没影了。这是欧比旺第一次感到做师父的压力。后来他就习惯了。

为了赚钱，他们也接一些跟踪盯梢之类的工作，但大部分时间没有工作，欧比旺就给安纳金补幼徒的基本功课。几个月后，他们连赊带欠地买了个不知几手的破飞船，算是有了一笔小小的固定资产，也是移动房屋。欧比旺动买飞船的念头是因为安纳金一次生病发烧，本来这孩子就怕冷，发起烧来更是冷得直哆嗦，迷迷糊糊喊妈妈，欧比旺给他吃了药，搂着他陪了一夜，琢磨着也许应该把他妈妈买下来。虽然他自己的成长环境是个极其巨大的大家庭，但他当然知道世俗家庭结构一般是怎样，既然安纳金不会成为绝地，那么也许无羁绊的要求可以不适用。等到他还完欠款，就可以用这个飞船去换施米天行者，然后他们一起离开飞沙走石的塔图因，去一个容易讨生活的小星球隐居，训练安纳金。

安纳金十二岁的时候基本补完了幼徒的功课，对原力的感知和控制也变得熟练，可以开始光剑训练了，问题是去哪搞水晶给他造光剑。有时候黑市上会有人卖，但是价格非常高，而且他们两个人需要两把光剑，买了水晶就没钱买施米。这武器不仅仅关系到绝地的性命，也关系到其他人的性命。

正一筹莫展的时候，欧比旺抢到一单大生意。其实也算不上抢，之前几个都失败被干掉了，价格翻了几番也再没人敢接。欧比旺给安纳金讲这次恐怕会比较危险，让他去德克斯那边借住几天，等他做完这单生意再回来找他。安纳金一脸受伤害的表情跑到零件储藏柜里把自己锁在里面，欧比旺在外面贴着柜门好言好语劝了半天，安纳金才板着脸出来，指给欧比旺看他改造好的发动机、推进器、能量护盾等等这些，告诉他要对这飞船有信心，也要对他有信心。欧比旺向他道歉，答应他以后再也不动扔下安纳金独自出去冒险的念头，虽然欧比旺不是很确定自己为什么要道歉，而且这单生意不需要飞船，因为目的地在科洛桑。

他们带着密码到指定地点，和埋伏在那里的赏金猎人枪战了一会儿将其活捉，正要问雇主是谁，忽然又有一个赏金猎人跑来灭口，于是又枪战并将其活捉。安纳金正在享受胜利的喜悦，忽然欧比旺抱起他滚向一边，同时一发炮弹把刚才的两个赏金猎人同时炸碎，然后一个人影快速消失，只能看见盔甲的轮廓。

欧比旺一看这信是送不到收信人手里了，不如退回寄信人吧，结果他们找到上线的时候上线也被干掉了。欧比旺根据最后那个赏金猎人的外形推测他是个派克人，这群人主要做香料和药品原材料生意，不知因为什么接了这单暗杀的生意，当然这些事已经轮不到他来操心，他应该关注的是如何拿到报酬。他们俩在死掉的上线的屋子里翻找，找到一些可能是上线的上线的信息，然后在几次扑空之后，他们在Oba Diah的一个卫星上的一片坠机残骸里找到西弗迪阿斯大师的尸体和杜库伯爵。

杜库说他到达这里的时候西弗迪阿斯大师已经死了，然后问他们俩来干嘛。欧比旺完全不信杜库，只说他们是奉命来结账收钱的，绝口不提传递信息的事。杜库说既然你现在转行做赏金猎人不如跟我混吧，我相信奎刚的眼光和他训练徒弟的水平。欧比旺说他不做赏金猎人，他只是个跑腿收账的而已。杜库说我和他是好朋友我替他付钱，你们拿了钱就走吧，如果想通了随时来找我。匡走他们俩之后杜库开始找他需要找的东西。

这时的杜库已经拜在西迪厄斯门下，一方面以泰兰尼斯的名义为他做事，另一方面也在发展壮大他自己的亲信势力。他知道自己年纪老，利用价值主要是他的家族财富和政治影响力，贸易联盟和银行业联盟这几股势力西迪厄斯能给他也能随时收回。如果不做两手准备，过几年被一个更有钱更年轻力壮的取而代之的话就惨了。当然他也不是完全在做白工，这两年里他得到不少关于如何使用黑暗原力的指导和提点，加上他自己从年轻时开始收集的关于黑暗原力的资料，几年时间练习下来，他觉得自己愈发老当益壮，更坚定了他走黑暗路线的信心。

欧比旺拿了钱便离开那里，围观了整个过程的安纳金问他拿了多少钱，他得意地笑了起来，说足够他们开始新生活的了。在他们等待杜库回他的飞行器上拿钱的时候他在飞船残骸里发现两把备用光剑，看起来修一修还能用。不知道杜库有没有发觉，既然他没阻止，那么应该不成问题，估计他能理解习惯使用光剑的人却只能用爆能枪的郁闷心情。

之后他们按照计划回科洛桑还债，然后和德克斯道别，这时安纳金还不知道他们的下一站是塔图因，所以当他看到飞行器目的地的坐标时激动得安静了十几秒，然后紧紧抱住欧比旺。这种时候什么语言都是多余的，欧比旺也抱紧了安纳金，在他后背上轻轻拍了拍。

买下施米天行者的过程并不容易。经过一番讨价还价，施米重获自由，带着C3PO和他们一起移民去纳布。安顿下来之后，施米做了很多安纳金喜欢吃的东西，三个人一起庆祝。得知安纳金并没有像奎刚计划的那样走绝地道路，施米其实暗自松了一口气。绝地是一群了不起的人，而了不起的成就往往意味着巨大的个人牺牲。安纳金说他将来要当战斗机飞行员，施米心里那口气又提到嗓子眼。欧比旺说你第一次摸战斗机就炸掉个主舰，安纳金说你说得好像我做了件坏事似的，那我不去上战场，去做赏金猎人。欧比旺说不行我训练你不是为了让你去做那种事的。安纳金说他不想这辈子默默无闻随便活一活然后随便死掉。欧比旺说原力会指给你生命的意义，你不会默默无闻的，而且当赏金猎人绝对实现不了什么有意义的生命价值。安纳金说至少赏金猎人能够自由决定帮谁，不用听一群长老的。

欧比旺没做声，默默离开餐桌回自己的房间去冥想。安纳金等了很久不见他出来，悄悄推开门进去，却发现屋里没开灯，欧比旺并不在屋里。他很后悔说那些话，他想道歉，他独自在欧比旺的房间里等了很久，忽然他生出一种恐惧，也许欧比旺决定放弃他，再也不会回来了，这时他感觉到自己的双手不受控制地握拳，原力在他周围旋转，桌上的物品被卷到地上，他想停下来，但这股原力不受他控制。这时欧比旺从窗外跳进来抱住他，给他安抚的原力，他才慢慢冷静下来。

欧比旺见安纳金并没有危险，便让他回去睡觉。安纳金抱住欧比旺不撒手，问他为什么突然消失，欧比旺说他只是出去走走散心，感觉到安纳金在喊他就立刻跑回来了，安纳金并不记得自己喊欧比旺，欧比旺便给他解释师徒纽带和原力感应，安纳金很高兴，问欧比旺是不是有这个纽带之后他就再也不会离开他了，欧比旺勉强笑了笑，不知怎么回答。安纳金想起自己是来道歉的，连忙说自己非常抱歉，让欧比旺不要生气，也不要担心，他的理想是做个有能力帮助其他人的人。欧比旺点点头，让他早点回房间休息，明天还要早起上课。安纳金说他今天要留在这里，免得欧比旺半夜又跑掉。

安纳金满十三岁的那个月组装了他人生中的第一柄光剑，阿美达拉女王开始她的第二个任期，纳布举行了盛大的庆典，现任议长帕尔帕廷带着议会里和纳布关系好的那些星系星球的代表都来观礼。参加庆典的人群里有人认出安纳金是三年前那个空战小英雄，然后他便被人群抬到游行花车上。女王听说他来参加庆典，连忙把他请上贵宾观礼台，议长让工作人员把安纳金的座位安排在自己身边，亲切地问他这几年来的工作学习和生活情况。当听说绝地长老会没有同意训练安纳金，议长不无惋惜地说他理解绝地长老会的决定，毕竟他们是一群绝对理性克制的人，他们没有欲求，没有羁绊，只会按规矩做事。

这时安纳金感觉到有枪口对准了议长，他没带光剑，所以一手推开议长，一手拿起旁边的金属酒壶挡了一下，酒壶当即爆开，酒水喷溅。枪声引起一阵骚乱，刺客很快跑掉，议长并没有受伤，安纳金再立新功。

在之后的晚宴上，女王表示希望能做些具体的事向安纳金表示由衷的感谢，安纳金开玩笑说他想见见老朋友R2D2，女王当然满足了他的要求，并把R2送给了他。晚宴过后，女王又派人护送安纳金回住处。欧比旺在HoloNet新闻上看到议长被刺过程的画面，事发之前议长和安纳金之间亲切交谈的样子让他很不舒服，就像当年看奎刚和班特亲切交谈，他承认他感觉到的是嫉妒，他知道这样不对。

另一个被这画面刺激到的人是负责这次刺杀行动的杜库。他知道西迪厄斯在议会里有许多耳目，虽然还不能确定，但他非常怀疑那位黑暗尊主就是议长本人。这次他得到的任务是策划一次暗杀来占据媒体关注，以便议会悄悄通过一些议案，他完成得很好，正在一步一步接近目标，这时忽然有个天赋极高原力极强的小子吸引到议长的注意力，联系到那个天选之子的传说，如果他是西迪厄斯他一定会选择那个年轻人而不是杜库这个老头子。于是杜库决定除掉安纳金。

安纳金高高兴兴回家，见欧比旺不高兴，就问他为什么不高兴。欧比旺当然不能说自己嫉妒议长，所以只说让安纳金不要和政客们走得太近，政客的一言一行都是有目的的。安纳金说他想太多，帕德梅是政客但是正直勇敢聪慧坚强，议长也一直致力于控制贸易联盟的扩张维护和平。欧比旺说他听说纳布要修改宪法让女王变成终身制，这种不知源头在哪里却得到一致赞同的声音让他感觉有阴谋。安纳金说他想太多，女王工作做得好产生这种声音很正常。欧比旺说如果民选女王可以改成终身制那么是不是会有人提出议会议长也不妨改成终身制。安纳金说他觉得这两个人终身任职挺好的没有坏处，很多其他星球的统治者都是终身制世袭制，统治者才不敢为了短期利益而损害长期安定繁荣。欧比旺说他这是以偏概全，安纳金说欧比旺才是以偏概全。欧比旺差点说出我是你师父所以你必须听我的，但是这话太专治，所以他又不吭声了。安纳金也不知为什么最近总和欧比旺吵架，他们俩一起生活三年多，刚开始好好的，最近这几个月却总是话不投机，但是他并不想和欧比旺吵架，他想让欧比旺高兴起来，为他今天的所作所为高兴，结果欧比旺不但不为他高兴，不为他骄傲，居然还批评他和政客走得太近，这让他有种好心不得好报的愤懑。

欧比旺说他出去走走散散心。安纳金赌气不搭理他，但是又想和他言归于好，于是过了几分钟之后还是追了出去。他跟着欧比旺向城外走，越走越荒僻，能听到瀑布水声越来越响。欧比旺走过一道石桥，进入一个球形石头建筑。他认得这里，他们就是在这里告别奎刚的遗体。欧比旺静默了一会儿说安纳金你出来吧我知道你在。安纳金走到他身边站好说我不想和你争吵。欧比旺说没关系你说的并不是没有道理，我们只是争论不是争吵，如果两个脑袋想的东西永远都一样，那么一定有一个是多余的。安纳金说但我希望我们绝大部分时间想的都一样。欧比旺说我更希望我们的根本原则一样。安纳金觉得欧比旺实在是太老古板了，明明只有二十几岁却思想僵化得像有八百岁，但是他不想再次争吵，所以没反驳。

这天晚上安纳金做了个噩梦，梦见他抱着他妈妈，他妈妈的头靠着他的肩膀，慢慢合上双眼停止呼吸，他用力摇晃她，想要唤醒她，但是完全没有用。欧比旺被他吵醒，看他很痛苦的样子，忙把他摇醒，摸着他出了一身汗，又去拿毛巾给他擦干。安纳金的梦一向好的不灵坏的灵，他被绝地团拒收之前梦见自己从科洛桑的高处一直向下坠落，他去看庆典游行有一部分原因是之前梦见一个游行花车走到主席台前面爆炸，所以这次的噩梦让他非常担心。第二天安纳金就一直盯着他妈妈，没事，第三天也没事，第四天还没事，第五天杀手来了，他和欧比旺刚追出去又来了一个，他们俩分头追，追出去没多远欧比旺觉得不对劲，但是等他跑回去的时候已经晚了，施米已经无法抢救了。

安纳金直接崩溃，他感觉这些杀手的目标是他，原因是为了报复他救下议长。阿美达拉女王特地化妆成侍女出宫来安慰他，向他保证追捕凶手严惩不贷，但是没过几天又来了一批杀手，虽然被击退，但是欧比旺觉得非常不乐观，他考虑带安纳金去其他星球躲避追杀。这时议长派特使来通知女王说他决定出手保护安纳金，让他们俩去科洛桑在他的保护之下生活，女王觉得这样最安全，便立即派人请安纳金和欧比旺来皇宫和特使见面。安纳金还沉浸在悲痛之中，欧比旺觉得似乎没有更好的办法，便带上安纳金跟着特使回到科洛桑找议长。飞行途中，安纳金一直醒着不休息，欧比旺怕他出事，时时刻刻陪着他，最后给他吃安眠药才终于让他睡下。

他们被直接送进议长官邸，几天之后议长抽出时间来探望安纳金的时候他已经平静许多。议长说他非常喜欢安纳金，觉得他年纪轻轻就又聪明又勇敢又懂事又孝顺，如今他遭遇不幸，而他自己年老孤独，所以就想收养安纳金。安纳金说他非常感谢议长的好意，但是他还有欧比旺。议长说欧比旺是个人才我给他介绍个好工作将来一定事业婚姻双丰收。欧比旺说我的工作就是培养安纳金，安纳金说要么都留下要么一起走。议长本来想把欧比旺支开，怕他的光明面训练毁了安纳金这个好苗子，但是看情况不能操之过急。另外考虑到他自己毕竟不是当年训练摩尔时那个低调的小参议员，如今的他如果想要偷偷训练一个学徒不被察觉那太危险，万一前功尽弃多不划算，所以他勉强同意让欧比旺留下做安纳金的家庭教师，准备今后再想办法收拾他。

被刺杀和收养安纳金这两件事被媒体描写成正直勇敢的少年英雄和为共和国鞠躬尽瘁的伟大政治家如何结为忘年之交的故事，暗示着充满不惧艰险牺牲自我的高尚情操和伟大精神遗产必将由成熟稳健的老一代传递给充满希望的新一代，薪火相传，生生不息，等等等等，总之为帕尔帕廷在之后的议长选举(28BBY)拉来不少选票。

没有生计烦恼，欧比旺把全部时间和精力都花在训练安纳金这件事上，把他毕生所学毫无保留全都教给安纳金。帕尔帕廷观察他们的训练，觉得强度比起他当年训练摩尔差太远，简直可以用温柔来形容，但正是这个小毛孩干掉他辛辛苦苦培养的杀人机器，真不知原力怎么琢磨的。安纳金的时间和精力不能全部都给欧比旺，作为议长的儿子，他每天早晨要陪帕尔帕廷吃早餐听简报，还要分一部分时间学习文化课，还有他当做休闲放松的飞行训练。他不知道欧比旺怎么做到每天冥想读书练光剑都不腻歪，看起来还挺自得其乐的。

两年之后，安纳金的剑法风格逐渐鲜明，进攻犀利，以攻为守。他对原力的控制也逐渐变得熟练，虽然非常不擅长治愈，但是欧比旺也想象不出一脸杀气的安纳金去给别人做治疗的话，人家是被治好的还是被吓好的。这两年来困扰欧比旺的主要是安纳金坚持和他共用一个卧室。本来欧比旺有自己的卧室，然后安纳金每天晚上去他那里睡觉。欧比旺说你的大床那么好，你不睡我睡了哦，安纳金说你喜欢就给你睡吧，于是把欧比旺的东西搬到他自己的豪华大卧室里。欧比旺说让议长知道了多不好，安纳金说我从小穷习惯了，一个人住这么大的房间不习惯睡不着，精神衰弱影响学习。欧比旺说那在旁边给我加个单人床吧，安纳金就给他加了个单人床，然后每天晚上爬上去挤。欧比旺说反正也是挤还是上大床上挤吧比较不那么挤。

欧比旺三十岁生日那天晚上，安纳金没跟着帕尔帕廷去歌剧院，而是留下给欧比旺庆生。去歌剧院对他来说是任务，对议长来说是工作，去听取各方面的声音，总有人削尖脑袋想要挤进他们的包厢，当然这种事对于有些种族来说要削掉的部分比较多，比如提列克人和托格鲁塔人。帕尔帕廷并非不担心安纳金对欧比旺的羁绊，只不过他更愿意放纵安纳金去加深羁绊，虽然友情被背叛造成的伤害不如爱情那么强烈，但可以加剧伤害的就是有用的，他的风格一向是利用得彻彻底底再毁掉，绝不浪费。等到安纳金再长大一些，能力变得更强大，他还要亲自挑选个好女孩给他加上爱情的羁绊。当年他师父尝试用原力造生命，本来以为彻底失败，别说生命了，连个物体都没造出来，结果后来发现造出个孩子。当年他赔上辛苦栽培十几年的摩尔都没从绝地手里抢下来的孩子，结果绝地长老们没要，兜兜转转又回到他手里，只能说原力行事神秘莫测，他也习惯了。虽然安纳金看起来不如同龄的摩尔那么吃苦耐劳，但是潜力还是很不错的。当然这些事他不会说给安纳金听，他还夸奖他懂得报答老师的辛劳，让他替自己送上祝福，顺便提醒安纳金别玩得太晚，第二天要去听关于商业行会(Commerce Guild)提出议案的辩论。安纳金说他已经做好功课，让议长不用担心。虽然他只是去旁听，但欧比旺给他准备了一大堆学习材料，而且可以预料到明天还会给他准备提神饮料，以免他听开会听到睡着。

庆生其实就是他们俩一起吃顿饭，欧比旺同意让安纳金喝酒，但只能喝一杯。两人聊起五年前的第一印象，欧比旺说他记得安纳金像个大人似的和他握手，手心有汗但是稳定有力，安纳金说他的记忆要早几分钟，他冲进驾驶舱看见一个发型奇怪的人，后来他伸手其实是想拉一拉那条学徒辫。欧比旺将信将疑，安纳金哈哈大笑。

那天晚上安纳金做了个奇怪的梦，他梦见奎刚赤着脚斜靠在躺椅上，一只脚踩着地毯，另一条腿在躺椅上自然舒展，而欧比旺跪在奎刚对面，一只手攀着他的肩，另一只手的拇指轻轻揉着奎刚的下嘴唇，奎刚微笑着把欧比旺搂在身上，温柔地吻他抚摸他，欧比旺解开两人的上衣，顺着奎刚的脖颈向下吻到他胸前，这时他自己变成奎刚，在欧比旺的唇下微微颤抖，呻吟出声，欧比旺立刻吻上他的嘴唇，让他不要发出声音，然后跨坐在他身上。安纳金感到一阵奇异的快感炸开，然后便醒了，睡裤湿漉漉地贴着肚子，脑袋有点晕。天蒙蒙亮，欧比旺平躺在他身边睡得很安稳，薄毯下面某处被明显撑起。安纳金一阵脸红心跳，偷偷摸去浴室清洗。鉴于他的梦曾经不止一次变为现实，安纳金对这个梦的感情有些复杂，既希望成真又害怕成真。希望成真是因为感觉很好，害怕成真是因为那是他完全无知的新领域，他怕失控。

安纳金带着严肃认真若有所思的表情听着商业行会代表和奥加纳参议员辩论。商业行会想扩大势力范围，让议会通过法案批准他们去外环星系投资。贝尔说商业行会的目的是去搞垄断，让外环星系的穷星球更穷，不利于社会稳定。商业行会贿赂好的那些参议员说投资会让穷星球致富，贝尔说商业行会以前靠买行星再把上面的人口当奴隶卖掉来敛财，这次想要染指外环星系绝对干不出什么好事。

欧比旺在旁听席的偏远角落里一边翻看资料一边听贝尔一个人对抗许多人，辩论很精彩，但他感觉不到纽带另一端的安纳金有任何反应，于是转头看他，见他根本没有在听，只顾皱着眉头出神。欧比旺决定在散会之后找安纳金私下谈谈怎么回事。他知道自从安纳金出现在旁听席上就被称作前途无量的新生代，帕尔帕廷家族的继承人，所以不愿意在公开场合和他走得太近。还有一件事也需要会后私下里做，他想警告奥加纳参议员注意人身安全，商业行会并不怕与奥德朗结仇。

安纳金感觉得到欧比旺要找他谈话，但是他还处于羞涩期，所以拼命躲，直到晚饭之后欧比旺才在卧室堵到安纳金，就问他遇到了什么困难。安纳金捂脸，说他又做梦了。欧比旺说又是噩梦？安纳金说不算噩梦但是很令人困扰。欧比旺说关于你自己？安纳金点头。欧比旺说关于你自己发生危险？安纳金想了想摇头。欧比旺说你没危险就行，其他的我不在乎，再说未来总是在变化中，想要避免讨厌的将来最好的办法是好好关注现在。安纳金琢磨欧比旺的意思是如果他不希望将来和欧比旺做那种事，那么现在就应该好好关注怎么脱离欧比旺，而且最好是能既脱离得开又不伤感情，问题是他既不想将来不和欧比旺做那种事，也不想脱离他，事实上他现在看着欧比旺，脑子里全都是那种事。于是安纳金更加沮丧，大力揉脸。欧比旺说要不我们一起冥想吧，安纳金给他一个生无可恋的表情。欧比旺说那我们开车出去兜风吧，你练专注，我练耐心。安纳金点头起身去车库挑了个最快的，欧比旺深吸一口气带着视死如归的表情坐上副驾驶。

兜风回来，安纳金心情好了很多。他们俩在返回500共和大楼的路上偶遇一个行踪诡异的人，一看就是赏金猎人雇佣杀手这种。安纳金当然恨杀手，就偷偷跟着，欧比旺说你身份敏感，在这里等我我替你跟，安纳金说不行我必须亲自动手方能消我心头之恨，欧比旺说那咱们绝对不能暴露身份，所以要蒙住头脸，尽量不说话，尽量不用光剑。安纳金点头答应，两人跟着杀手到贝尔的书房，一番枪战之后把杀手俘虏。安纳金要杀，欧比旺不让，非要把杀手交给闻讯赶来的贝尔的护卫和大楼里的警察。人越聚越多，欧比旺怕暴露身份，毕竟过几天就要投票，于是拉着安纳金跑回停车的地方，让安纳金把车开出去绕一圈，再从其他方向飞回议长家用车库。

安纳金很生气欧比旺不让他杀掉杀手。欧比旺说杀手任务失败没有真的杀掉奥加纳议员，所以当然应该交给警察。安纳金说你明知道交给警察没有用，马上就会被交钱保释出来再杀其他人。欧比旺知道他说得好有道理，真心无言以对，但还是坚持按规矩办事。安纳金说规矩是死的人是活的，不能非得等犯罪成功了再惩罚。欧比旺说你说得对，但是也不能不经审判就杀掉杀手因为毕竟谋杀没有成功。安纳金说难道你是等着奎刚死了才好杀摩尔的么？欧比旺没想到安纳金说出这么恶毒的话，一口气哽在胸口，手已经按在光剑上，但硬是克制住了。安纳金说早晚有一天他要把这些人渣统统干掉，肃清共和国。欧比旺没搭理他，两人一直沉默着回去。

回去之后安纳金继续闷闷不乐，欧比旺把自己关在冥想室里生闷气。安纳金知道自己刚才的气话让欧比旺伤心了，他去敲门，欧比旺不理他，他等了又等，最后只好独自回卧室躺下，翻来覆去失眠了一整夜。

第二天贝尔身边出现一对绝地师徒做保镖，是希瑞塔奇和费鲁斯欧林。欧比旺很高兴又见到希瑞，她还是像从前一样一头金灿灿的短发，自信从容精神百倍的样子。贝尔第一次仔细打量欧比旺，发现他和昨天扔下一句注意安全就消失的神秘人物和昨晚帮他抓杀手的神秘人物之一有某种相似感，所以特意用心观察他，但是找不到有力的证据。欧比旺说了些场面话之后问希瑞能不能抽时间出来叙旧，贝尔想再观察他一阵子，就建议他们就在他办公室的小阳台喝茶聊天，既能看见科洛桑的风景又能随时看见办公室里的情况。他们俩本来也没有什么不能被贝尔听的事情要聊，于是就客随主便，让费鲁斯在办公室里留守。

希瑞开门见山，问谁欺负他了她去收拾那人。欧比旺用“希瑞别这样”的语气叫她的名字。希瑞指指他的眼睛说你这不是哭的吗，欧比旺用“怎么可能”的语气叫她的名字。希瑞说我们认识一辈子了，你自己老实交代还是我去调查，你选一个吧。欧比旺感受到家庭的温暖，眼圈又有点红，用“好吧你赢了”的语气又念了三遍希瑞的名字。希瑞说你有完没完，欧比旺说真的没人欺负我，只不过就是昨天忽然想起从前的事，有点伤感和自我怀疑，我一直羡慕你总是能活得很明白，今天又增加一条，羡慕你有那么好的徒弟。希瑞说你刚认识他怎么知道他好不好，虽然他确实很好。欧比旺用故作轻松的语气说虽然我不再是绝地但是原力还没有放弃我所以我当然能感觉到他是个好学徒。希瑞理解他心里苦，但那是他自己选的路，所以只能安慰性的拍拍他的肩。

之后希瑞请他帮忙带费鲁斯在议会大楼里认路，他们俩一边转悠一边聊费鲁斯几岁被送到圣殿、几岁开始受训、几岁拜师、学了哪几种剑式等等，再问些大师们的近况。欧比旺不得不承认他很想念圣殿的生活，虽然小时候很辛苦，离开时很痛苦，但是中间有十几年还是非常幸福的。

这时安纳金正在走廊拐角等机会去道歉，觉得欧比旺一定会接受道歉原谅他，然后他就看见欧比旺从贝尔的办公室里领出来一个彬彬有礼的大男孩，两人边走边聊，同样都有那种绝地式的庄重平和宠辱不惊的气质，时不时的还相视一笑，连步伐都协调一致，气得他立即决定不道歉了，不但不道歉，还要立刻脱离欧比旺。

费鲁斯走着走着肌肉紧绷起来，欧比旺问他怎么了，他说感觉到危险，也许是那个要刺杀奥加纳议员的赏金猎人藏在周围。欧比旺知道那是安纳金，但是因为安纳金的杀意全在费鲁斯头上，所以他并没有感觉到危险。他有点惭愧地说那是我的徒弟，在生我的气。费鲁斯很意外徒弟居然生师父的气，而且是像欧比旺这么好的师父，他觉得欧比旺完全符合希瑞的描述，强壮，有智慧，原力强大又平静，而且比他师父形容的更加温和。欧比旺微笑着摇头，继续指给他各个通道和会议室的用途。最后他把费鲁斯送回贝尔的办公室，和希瑞在门口道别，他们俩道别的时候并不是互相鞠躬，而是一个结实的拥抱。安纳金觉得他实在忍不下去了，立即快步走上前去打招呼。

一番相互介绍之后，希瑞看出欧比旺和安纳金之间有问题，便提出让安纳金带她在议会大楼里认路。为了打破沉默，希瑞开始问些几岁拜师学过哪些套路这样的常用问题，安纳金打定主意不喜欢那个抢他师父的小子的师父，回答得干巴巴。希瑞当然并不需要安纳金指路，她把他领到一个空荡荡的会议室，关好门，亮出光剑，也不多话，直接开打。

光剑对打其实是快速了解一个人的途径，她感觉安纳金是个直爽的人，原力很强但是不太擅长维持专注，一旦被动就会急躁，不过天分真的非常高。总之他们打斗了一下，安纳金毕竟缺乏实战经验，被打得没脾气。希瑞还挺喜欢这孩子的，直接问他和欧比旺之间究竟怎么回事。安纳金没提贝尔遇刺的部分，只说他们俩为了应不应该 预防犯罪、如何预防犯罪吵了一架。希瑞也是没想到师徒之间讨论问题能讨论到吵架的地步，况且欧比旺从来不是会吵架的人，从小就只有被欺负的份儿。安纳金只好承认他说了那句话，希瑞听了之后很想踢他屁股让他站起来再打一架。安纳金看她满脸不赞同，但还没意识到那句话有多恶劣，希瑞告诉他奎刚和欧比旺是多么令人羡慕的一对师徒，欧比旺愿意为了完成奎刚的遗愿而放弃二十几年的努力，放弃从小到大生长的大家庭，他怎么敢怀疑他为了立功让奎刚当诱饵！希瑞让他赶快找欧比旺道歉，安纳金这才意识到那句话的杀伤力有多大，但是还嘴硬，说他昨天试过了欧比旺不搭理他，今天又心情蛮好看起来不需要道歉。希瑞控制自己把怒火散到原力里，说从前有位喜欢喝茶的大师教育学徒做事要掌握好火候，就像泡茶，太急味道还没出来，太迟又苦涩。安纳金琢磨着昨晚欧比旺正在气头上，过了今天就失去道歉的意义了，觉得很有道理，于是深深鞠了个躬谢过希瑞。

两人从会议室出来，安纳金擦干额头上的汗水，整理好衣服，像模像样地沏了杯茶，端去找到欧比旺，说师父您忙一早晨了休息休息。欧比旺的气已经消了大半，但只是淡淡说谢谢，然后继续看数据板。安纳金说昨天说的关于奎刚的都是气话，他诚心实意地道歉。欧比旺说除了那句话之外呢？安纳金的火气又有点上来，他认为除了关于奎刚那句话说得很不应该，其他方面他并没有错。两人正僵持，传来敲门声，是费鲁斯。

费鲁斯关门之前还挺平静从容，关门之后一下跑到欧比旺面前说事出紧急请他帮忙，方才奥加纳议员接到神秘来信，非要单独出去，希瑞坚持跟着他，后来把他送回来，交代费鲁斯照顾他，就急匆匆走了。费鲁斯这才发现贝尔受了伤，忙给他简单治疗。他觉得针对贝尔的暗杀还没完，就想请欧比旺和他一起陪着贝尔，这样即使再来一波杀手，他追出去贝尔也不会落单。欧比旺立即同意，让安纳金该干嘛干嘛去。安纳金并不想去保护贝尔，但是他更不想让欧比旺和费鲁斯相处，于是就说他也要去帮忙。欧比旺说你身份敏感年龄小，从来没爆出和议长不和的传闻，别人会说议长在站队反对那个议案，本来议会就总被指责贪污腐败、效率低下，如果再被指责操纵投票，那只会给闹独立的星系以更多口实。安纳金本来就强压着火气，又听说那赏金猎人果然像他担心的那样逍遥法外跑出来害人，又被费鲁斯抢走师父，又被师父教训一顿，顿时怒火中烧。费鲁斯被骇人的原力震动吓了一跳，只见欧比旺紧紧抱住安纳金反复念叨着安尼冷静，要专注，要耐心，用平静的原力把安纳金的怒气释放到原力中去。过了一会儿安纳金冷静下来，欧比旺让他把头靠在自己肩上，像拍婴儿睡觉似的拍他的后背安抚他。费鲁斯觉得这实在是太亲密、太不绝地了，他在做幼徒的时候就能够很好地控制情绪，知道如何把不良情绪释放到原力里，看安纳金在这个年纪还得靠师父引导，不禁有些羡慕。当然他没有考虑到幼徒的不良情绪和安纳金的愤怒完全不是一个级别。

欧比旺在安纳金耳边轻轻说把你自己交给原力，你就会知道应该做些什么，相信你的直觉。安纳金站直身体点点头说师父你说得对，我去做我应该做的事，但是如果你需要帮忙一定记着来找我。欧比旺微笑着拍拍他的肩膀说小问题由我来解决，如果有我解决不了的问题再请你出面解决。

到了贝尔的办公室，欧比旺检查确定他的伤势并无大碍，就问他怎么回事，希望能分析出些线索。贝尔不确定欧比旺是不是可以信赖，就说他只是出去见个多年不见的老朋友。欧比旺当然不信他见老朋友要坚持独自一个人去，也不信他有那么蠢以为昨晚的暗杀过去了就安全了，但是既然这位亲王阁下不愿说，那么他也不多问，毕竟他不是被派来保护他的绝地，只是在帮老朋友的忙而已。

事实是一个和他有过情报往来但消失多年的线人说掌握了纽特刚雷应该为十七年前绝地大师泰沃卡(Tyvokka)的死负责的证据，他很高兴有机会把纽特刚雷交给绝地处置而不是像纳布那样只能把他交给最高法庭，最后只不过让法庭的某些人发了笔横财。所以他高高兴兴去买证据，结果中了埋伏。

临近议会结束当天工作的时间希瑞回来了，说是抓住了赏金猎人，交给了科洛桑警察，和昨晚那个一起接受监禁调查。他们只需要坚持到第二天投票结束，投票结果一旦公布，那时候再刺杀贝尔也没有任何 意义了。希瑞感觉到危险，但她从小就特别独立，虽然这些年逐渐愿意和其他人配合，但她现在仍然倾向于和徒弟一起独立完成这次的保卫任务。欧比旺看出她的担心，提出帮忙被婉拒。

安纳金好不容易熬到一天工作结束，坐在欧比旺平时坐的椅子里等他回来，看见他端来的茶还摆在桌面上，杯子里已经结了一个深色的圆环。他喝了一口又立刻吐回去，咂咂嘴，又冷又苦。好容易等到欧比旺回来，他连忙把酝酿了一下午的道歉的话说完，说他虽然还不理解欧比旺的道理，但是他愿意学。这已经足够让欧比旺满意的了，他收拾了东西，看见桌上冷掉的茶，想着别辜负安纳金一番好意，便拿起来喝了半杯，然后问安纳金走不走。安纳金连忙同意，他昨晚一夜没睡，下午听开会又不好意思睡，现在已经困得躺下就能直接睡着了。

欧比旺睡不安稳，他感觉有坏事要发生，他决定悄悄出去监视贝尔，确保他能够活着从公寓出来然后活着进议会大楼。他轻手轻脚翻身准备起床，忽然安纳金的胳膊从后面伸出来搂住他的腰。欧比旺把安纳金的胳膊推开，用自己的毯子给他盖好，反正他不准备继续睡下去。安纳金推开毯子坐起来，要求和他一起去盯着奥加纳议员。欧比旺再次用安纳金的身份敏感为理由拒绝他的提议，安纳金躺回到床上抱怨身份问题，不理解因为一个身份而不能去做正确的事，怎么会有这样的道理。欧比旺给他一个苦笑说我懂。安纳金知道他指的是绝地的那些戒律曾经限制他做他真的想要去做的事，虽然从来没有听他抱怨过，他忽然想问欧比旺后悔不后悔离开绝地团。

欧比旺愣了一下，不知道安纳金为什么突然问起这个问题，但还是如实回答说不能说后悔，可能有些遗憾，假如他得到许可将安纳金训练成绝地，那么他的工作会是训练徒弟的同时完成一些其他任务，现实里他的工作仍然是训练徒弟，只不过少了一些任务，所以其实是绝地团放弃了他的服务，他放弃了一个头衔，并没有改变他做的事，也没有改变他这个人，就像即使安纳金改名叫安纳金肯诺比，或者欧比旺改名叫欧比旺天行者，他们俩还是原本那个人。说到这里，他开始有点明白安纳金问题的含义，于是接着说假设他以绝地身份拒绝服从长老会的安排，他会觉得对不起绝地团对他的教育，所以他选择换个身份。对于安纳金来说也一样，今天在科洛桑，他得顾忌，但是他会去向议长提出带安纳金去其他星系隐姓埋名游历一段时间。安纳金给他一个大大的笑脸。

第三波刺杀发生在黎明之前。欧比旺躲在暗处观察希瑞和费鲁斯是否需要帮忙，他了解希瑞的实力，他只是担心这次的杀手不止一个。情况是杀手一共有三个，在他们打斗的时候，他去叫醒贝尔然后把他护送到议会大楼。总之这件事的结果是商业行会的提案没通过，贝尔安全返回奥德朗，欧比旺和安纳金和好，费鲁斯开始留意听希瑞讲她和欧比旺小时候的故事，帕尔帕廷让杜库抓紧时间撺掇对共和国不满的星系搞独立，另外在心上给贝尔再记上一笔，以及开始琢磨安纳金是不是比较喜欢成熟强势的姐姐。

\--End of Chapter 1--


	2. 2 of 10

\-- Chapter 2 --

安纳金看见帕尔帕廷从庭院走向书房，连忙催促欧比旺穿好衣服，同时快速给自己套上衣服擦干头发。欧比旺躺在床上不想动，这孩子体力越来越好，让他怀疑自己已经开始衰老，仅仅两个小时的光剑练习就累成这样，估计用不了几个月就只能在冥想时间比较长上找自我安慰了。安纳金用手理顺自己的卷毛，看着欧比旺用刷子整理头发，急得想揪着他的领子把他拖走。

根据他的观察，每次这位朗哈金(Ronhar Kim)大师来拜访，帕尔帕廷就会心情好，所以他要抓住这个机会去找他谈他们出去游历的事。议长和这位绝地大师是二十几年的老朋友，当年曾经为他的父亲纳布参议员威达金(Vidar Kim)工作，后来威达金遇刺身亡，帕尔帕廷在葬礼上劝说朗哈金放弃当绝地改行去参政，说当参议员可以为纳布人民服务，根据纳布人民通常的念旧心理，以他那张肖似他爹的脸，只要他参选一定能当选。当然他说这些都是以退为进，等他引诱朗哈金进入绝地更伟大绝地为整个共和国服务这个思路之后，他就只好勉为其难地参选，继承前任遗志为纳布人民鞠躬尽瘁了。

帕尔帕廷确实心情不错，在一个绝地大师面前隐藏黑暗原力装好人比在议会弄权更刺激，更有乐趣。他不但同意他们出去游历，还答应赞助他们一艘飞行器和一笔经费。欧比旺本打算用他自己这几年攒的薪水，但是他也没拒绝，毕竟他们是去游历而不是去谋生。

不出欧比旺所料，安纳金绝不会选择纳布奥德朗这种以优美风景、精美建筑和文学艺术著称的和平星球，他选择的第一站就是刚刚宣布脱离共和国的塞拉农(Celanon)星系。同一时期宣布独立的还有周边的Botajef, Drackmar, Axxila, Vandyne等等大大小小三十几个星系，官方给出的原因是因为商业行会关于开发外环星系的议案被否决将导致他们和商业行会谈到一半的开发合同被迫终止，因此为了保护当地经济，拉动市场需求，创造就业岗位，他们只好脱离这个被富有星系控制的政策严重不公平的共和国的控制。非官方的因素是那些谈到一半的项目其实都已经开始前期的土地和资金投入，当地财团政客们已经把钱押在上面，他们不敢让商业行会半路撤资。再加上杜库对部分官员（包括当地政府和共和国议会）施压，这些星系很容易就一致同意宣布脱离共和国，于是轻轻松松就独立了。

到达塞拉农的第一个月，他们很快摸清了港口周边一小时车程范围内的市场酒吧小饭店，欧比旺的说法是这种地方能最快融入当地社会，听到最多最新的各种消息，安纳金觉得这听起来像是馋嘴又八卦的另一种表达方式，但他其实也挺乐在其中的。有几个酒吧的食品饮料味道不错，同时还提供机器人换机油润滑油的服务，所以生意很好很热闹，港区的人类比土著Nalroni人口多得多，所以他们俩带着两个机器人混在里面完全不显眼。

某天晚上他们照常去吃饭听八卦，安纳金留意到欧比旺比平时沉默很多，就问他怎么回事。欧比旺说他没想到安纳金这么能吃，带的钱怕不够用，所以在琢磨卖掉一个机器人，同时快速挤挤眼睛，表示他只是在瞎说。安纳金从纽带里感觉到欧比旺有疑虑，于是悄悄凑到欧比旺耳边问他究竟怎么回事，欧比旺用极低的声音说了秘密警察四个字，安纳金快速扫视周围，果然有两个可疑的家伙。他们俩交头接耳的同时，3PO和R2争论起来，3PO说他和R2可以开省电模式同时不洗机油澡来省钱，R2说哔哔哔。3PO说他知道省电省不了几个钱但这是态度问题，R2说哔哔哔。3PO说他精通各个星系几万种语言所以比较有用应该留下，如果要卖就卖掉R2好了，R2说哔哔哔。3PO说他是礼仪机器人，在这种野蛮的地区卖不到好价钱，R2说哔哔哔。3PO说他就是实话实说，R2能开飞船修飞船比较有用所以比较容易卖掉，R2说哔哔哔。3PO说等主人有钱会把它买回来的，实在不行它还有战斗力自己逃跑，R2说哔哔哔哔哔。

这时那两个秘密警察溜进卫生间，安纳金立刻起身尾随过去，欧比旺等了一会儿不见他回来，便也悄悄跟出去，在一道帘子后面找到正在偷听的安纳金，于是挤在他身边听了一会儿。那两个秘密警察用当地语言夹杂通用语交谈，他们俩听个七七八八，大概意思是港区这边抓人少奖金少因为这边外星人太多，要抓叛国分子还是得去首府塞拉农城里，那边好多人反对亲王扩建宫殿，经常有画讽刺漫画的和撒传单的，前几天有叛国分子在闹市区安放了一个定时播放的全息图像，一只长着亲王脸的班萨领着一群小班萨欢快地在土里刨坑，周围刨出来的土底下压着很多窒息挣扎的人。虽然没几分钟就被关掉了，但是已经被几千人看到，上边把奖金加倍，但还没抓住这些叛国分子。警察甲说塞拉农城那边都是肥差，只有没能耐的和送礼不到位的倒霉蛋才被派来港区。警察乙说虽然不如城里的，但是比普通警察还是好得多，他邻居的小舅子说现在做普通警察都收不到保护费，还想托关系加入秘密警察。

纽带的另一端传来安纳金的愤怒，欧比旺轻轻摇头拉着他离开。回到他们的桌子却发现3PO和R2不见了，他们连忙跑到门口，远远看见一个人把R2扔进他们的车里，然后开着车便跑。安纳金抢了个飞行摩托便追，欧比旺连忙跳上去搂着安纳金的腰，心里想着等追回他们的车和机器人再把这摩托送回来好了。看R2的状态估计它和3PO都被这个贼用电击枪麻痹了，看偷车的熟练程度，这贼是个惯犯。

路边抢的飞行摩托非常破旧，饶是安纳金技术再好也只能眼睁睁被飞车拉下很远。那贼拐进一个偏远的货运码头，他们想抄近路在另一端的出口堵那贼，但是那贼半天没出来，于是他们也进去。那里只有很多破破烂烂的空货柜和集装箱，像是已经废弃的样子，但远远听到有机器运转的声音。他们俩循着声音找到装卸货区，蹲在高处的通风管道上向下看，只见一队扛枪的士兵在周围站岗，中间一些没穿军装的人在卸货。安纳金小声说难道军队在走私？欧比旺小声回答说那个亲王同时也是最高军事领导人，一切物资都以他自己和军队为优先，完全不需要走私，即使东西不合法也不需要这样隐蔽。这时一个军官模样的人从飞船上下来，一个戴头盔和护目镜的人把他送到舱门口，然后站在那里看其他人干活。那人肩上蹲着一只蜥猴，看起来是这伙人的头目。这时一个喽啰上前说了些什么，然后领着头目向外走，顺着喽啰手指的方向，他们看见他们的贼、飞车和机器人。

欧比旺摁住安纳金的肩让他少安毋躁，然后领着他沿着悬挂通风管道的钢梁悄悄跟过去。头目问那贼叫什么名字，贼说他叫白欧·劳柏，头目说可以让他加入，但是如果犯错会被直接扔进太空，劳柏说他明白。头目点点头让喽啰带他和这些东西进飞船，然后回去看卸货。欧比旺和安纳金跟着喽啰和劳柏从后舱门混进飞船的车库，等他们离开车库，便去拔掉机器人身上的锁，让R2和3PO恢复自由。3PO一恢复就立刻感谢安纳金主人，然后问R2还好吗，安纳金连忙让他不要出声，而且要记住在外面称呼他为安尼。回来取机器人的喽啰听见车库里有说话声，立刻开门掏出枪让他们别动，同时用通话器要求关闭后舱门。三人枪战了一会儿，喽啰打不过便逃，还锁上了车库门。安纳金掏出光剑把车库门削了个足够飞车通过的大洞，欧比旺让R2和3PO上车把它们自己固定好，把车开过去准备等洞口开好就逃离。洞口开好，安纳金一脚踢过去，门板轰的一声砸在地上，同时门外几十把爆能枪朝他们射击，安纳金点亮光剑，欧比旺也出来帮忙。几分钟后头目喊停，双方僵住。

航多没想到来的是绝地。虽然他并没有和绝地正面接触过，但是关于这些使用光剑这种神奇武器的神奇战士的传说，他还是听过不少的。传说中绝地武士刀枪不入，一个人打五万机器人轻轻松松，假如哪天绝地们想占领科洛桑的话绝对分分钟拿下。喽啰报告给他的是两个漂亮女人来抢机器人，他一向喜欢强悍又有些危险性的女人，加上在外面漂了几个月刚回到港口，正想办完正事就去找个女人出出火，所以当他听说有女人来抢东西，而且是漂亮女人，而且一来就是两个，他的心情是兴奋又激动的。但是当他看见两把光剑亮起，他便知道这两个女人不是有些危险，而是很危险。他的猜测是共和国派绝地来找塞拉农的亲王谈回归共和国的事，他不想惹绝地注意，怕他和塞拉农军方的关系暴露，所以如果绝地还没有产生怀疑的话，他会放她们走。然后他看清楚前面那个其实是个少年，此时他还抱着一线希望，万一后面的是个漂亮的女师父，不妨认识一下，然后他看见了欧比旺，于是他决定叫停。虽说一个是生意，两个是大生意，但绝地绝不是好生意。他有正经生意要做，不能为了两笔赎金引起共和国的注意，所以能把他们送走其实是最好的结果，就怕他们赖着不走非要调查，请神容易送神难，那就麻烦了。

航多说一切都是误会，既然是你们的车你们的机器人，那你们就带走。安纳金说我们还要那个贼，航多便让劳柏出来。安纳金问他为什么偷东西，他说他想入伙，在酒吧听见3PO说他们很有用，就想偷出来，证明自己有实力入伙。航多说你空手来就好了带什么见面礼，现在闹成这样我也不能收你了你走吧。劳柏恨恨地瞪了安纳金一眼就走了，安纳金想想还真是不知道应该怎么处理这个贼，只知道交给警察没有用。欧比旺看得出航多和军方有某种不能公开的关系，但他不想引起军方的注意，所以也想能走就走。于是他们俩开着飞车离开，在等后舱开舱门的时候听见航多训斥喽啰，问他怎么看出两个漂亮女人的。喽啰磕磕巴巴地说他们的头发很好看，脸蛋光滑又漂亮，就以为是女人了。航多骂他难道非得看见鸡巴才知道是男是女吗，喽啰说他见过长鸡巴的女人，还挺好看的，航多说长鸡巴怎么能是女人，喽啰说有个男的在后面干那个长鸡巴的人所以当然应该是女人，航多骂他是不是偷看了那批货，怎么一点职业道德都没有，问他究竟偷看了多少。这时舱门打开，安纳金还想再听，但欧比旺催促他赶紧离开。

如他所担心的那样，回去之后安纳金问他干是什么意思。本着有问必答的原则，欧比旺解释说干是性交的通俗说法，安纳金继续问性交是什么意思，欧比旺回忆课本里好像说性交是一男一女为了生育后代而进行的一种私密的活动，但是现实世界里其实似乎并不一定是一男一女，很大比例上并不是为了生育后代，而且也并不全都在私密环境下进行，所以他想了想说在各种族生理结构及星系分布课上教过，在习俗和宗教之后那一章就是繁殖，让他自己回去翻书。安纳金在他脸上看到某种少见的粉红色，觉得很好玩，于是继续发问说如果只是繁殖的话那是不是意味着人包括类人人种和动物一样。欧比旺回答说人和动物不一样，人包括类人人种的性交除了生育目的之外还是一种非常非常亲密的人与人之间交流爱情的行为。安纳金看到他连耳朵都开始泛红，觉得这问题值得深入讨论一下，于是憋着笑接着问交流爱情和鸡巴有什么关系。欧比旺回答说并没有什么基本关系，而且不许再说那个粗俗的词，然后催促安纳金赶紧洗澡睡觉。

安纳金觉得欧比旺尴尬的样子很有趣，躺在床上琢磨等他洗完出来继续问。等了半天不见他出来，安纳金忽然猜测欧比旺是不是猜到他在等着让他更尴尬于是想要拖到他睡着再出来，他还不想放过让他的小师父尴尬的机会，于是起身去浴室催他快点出来。浴室的水声里忽然传出一声极其细微的呻吟，安纳金以为自己听错了，他放轻脚步慢慢靠近，又听到一声。这时他大概能猜到是怎么回事了，他知道不应该偷看，但是他忍不住。他从门缝里看见欧比旺左手撑在浴室墙上，额头抵着前臂，水贴着肩膀和后背肌肉的轮廓滑下，经过脊背的沟继续向下顺着腰线向后散开，同时他的右手在下面快速套弄。这下轮到他自己尴尬了，连忙轻手轻脚关好门回去装睡。

之后几天他们去首府塞拉农城转了转，想听当地人谈论修建宫殿的事，但是显然没人敢谈，一旦提及宫殿就会被刻意忽略，生硬地转移到其他话题。他们俩愈发好奇，决定去看看那座宫殿。宫殿依山而建，二百多年前仅仅是山脚下一座三层大宅，是现任亲王的曾曾曾曾祖父的狩猎别墅，经过二百多年连续不断的扩建，现在平地部分是个几何构图的巨大庭院，而后向北直到半山腰是一组颇为壮观的建筑群。现任亲王对这座宫殿本来还算满意，但是自从曼达洛修建了著名的和平公园，他便决定要在风头上盖过曼达洛，在现有建筑群的西边新建一个巨大的歌剧院，而且务必修得从里到外金碧辉煌以彰显星球实力。

在三千多年前塞拉农曾经被曼达洛人统治过，后来恩怨不断。塞拉农一直想成为外环星系里最有影响力的，但是一直没胜过曼达洛，所以历任亲王都不放过任何机会扫曼达洛的威风，灭曼达洛的面子。虽然听起来没有实质性的东西，但是这种事在维持支持率上非常有效，只要支持率下滑，就搬出曼达洛来反一反，药到病除屡试不爽。所以刚开始说要建歌剧院的时候民众支持率其实还挺高，直到选址选在宫殿范围内，明显是给亲王建的而不是像一开始说的那样给全体人民建的，这时开始出现反对的声音。亲王认为不能惯着底下的人对自己品头论足指手画脚，于是打击反对者。歌剧院建了两年多没建好，政敌倒是打击了不少，亲王觉得很顺手。唯一让亲王有点头疼的是经费问题。几代人二百多年不停扩建和添置东西，亲王的私人账户早就负债累累，本来他想通过商业行会的关系找银行业联盟，用土地或者其他东西抵押借钱，但是被政敌捅给反对派和媒体，当时政敌想要以此弹劾他，他在商业行会的支持下抢回军权把政敌搞死，但是借钱的路也被堵死，所以他只好另外想办法，挪用其他经费。挪用经费的问题是需要财政大臣配合，不过这个比较容易解决，换个配合的财政大臣就行。剩下的问题仅仅是建筑项目永远会超工期超预算，害得他挪了又挪。

安纳金站在另一座山上眺望这片宫殿建筑，对比他们俩前几天在首府城里走过的贫民区，心里不是滋味。这样的星球脱离共和国，对共和国来说似乎不是坏事，但对这里的居民来说，脱离母星谈何容易。如果把银河系比作海洋，那么星球就是船只，如果船沉没，船上的人不说必死无疑也差不多。欧比旺想着几个月前奥加纳议员在辩论时给出预言说那个法案会让外环星系由经济受控发展为丧失主权，当时被批评为危言耸听，如今正在这个星系逐步成真。他感觉到纽带另一端安纳金的情绪除了常见的愤怒之外多了某种低沉压抑但温和稳定的东西，像火山口约束岩浆一样约束着愤怒，他猜可以称之为悲悯。他们俩从黄昏站到天彻底黑下来，灯火通明的宫殿像黑色丝绒上精美华丽的皇冠一般，让人不禁去想这里面包含多少人的心血甚至性命。

欧比旺拉过安纳金的手，想带他离开。这时首府方向的夜空忽然升起一束色彩斑斓的光，过了一会儿传来一阵巨响，他们俩都感觉到有坏事，于是立刻跳上车向那个方向驶去。半路遇到道路封锁，换了几条路线仍然无法靠近那个区域，他们只好先回港区。回去之后安纳金立刻打开HoloNet新闻，听了一阵子完全没有和火灾爆炸相关的，这时欧比旺把数据板推给他看，地图上是他们刚才飞过的路线和遇到封锁的几个点，所有被封锁方向连线的焦点是位于港区和首府之间的一座核电站。

塞拉农的几座核电站都是为了和曼达洛竞争而建的，所以其实港区和首府并不依赖这座核电站供电，平时完全不受重视，现在也只是短时间停电，很快就恢复，所以似乎没什么大问题，但是那些封锁证明这里面有极大的问题。又过了一会儿，新闻上说那只是一次小规模的意外事故，已经在控制中，前后大概用了五秒钟。他们俩忧心忡忡地睡下，第二天清早起来再看新闻，仍然没有关于昨晚那起事故的消息。安纳金想也许是他过度担心，欧比旺说以他的经验这种星球上越是没消息就越是大问题。他们出去吃早餐，希望能从其他人的谈话里找些线索，有人说是火灾但是已经被扑灭，有人说是设备故障，有人说是报警信号故障，有人说进去十几个消防员现在还没出来，有人说出来了在医院里抢救，有人说进去五十几个只出来不到十个，总之众说纷纭，越听越慌。这时餐馆里的HoloNet屏幕上新闻主播用一贯平和的语调说招募临时飞行员，有意者去某地报名。安纳金看向欧比旺，欧比旺已经站起身问他要不要一起去报名。安纳金本来有点担心欧比旺自己去不带他，因为他知道欧比旺一定会去，不仅仅是责任感，也因为执行任务能给他带来活力和认同感，同时欧比旺也许会认为他的年龄太小不适合这么危险的任务。欧比旺知道安纳金在担心些什么，但是一方面他答应过绝不会再企图把他扔下，另一方面他已经不再是十岁的孩子，他对安纳金的能力和缺点的了解程度恐怕比他自己更准确，所以他对现在的安纳金很有信心。安纳金很高兴原来他们俩想的一样，不禁笑着逗他说你不是不喜欢飞行吗。欧比旺说我是不喜欢飞行但是我想近距离欣赏你飞行。

一个小时之后，基地集合了三百多个志愿飞行员，其中还有前几天那个偷车贼劳柏，在白天的光线下看起来只是个二十出头的年轻人。安纳金对他本来也谈不上厌恶，见他也来出力，甚至开始有点好感。安纳金和他打招呼，劳柏冷着脸没搭理他。

拿到三十公斤重带防毒面具的防护服，他们确定这绝对不是小火灾小故障。欧比旺把他脑子里能搜索到的注意事项一股脑说给安纳金听，直到戴上面具头盔不能说话为止。安纳金感觉到纽带另一端满满的担忧，但欧比旺冷静的语调起到镇定的作用，他觉得欧比旺这个人临危不乱思路清晰真是难得。

他们的任务是空投砂石硼酸混合物。因为事故现场上空辐射极强温度极高，机器人和无人机接近到一定程度就会失控，所以需要有经验的飞行员人工操作。虽然飞机上临时加装了铅板，但建议停留时间仍然不超过一分三十秒，且仪表随时有可能失灵。之前二十几个飞行员有的被气流推开无法飞过上空，有的虽然飞过上空但空投落点不对，然后轮到安纳金。他先拉高到三百米向下观察，只见反应堆顶盖中间一个巨大的窟窿，周围都是碎石和断裂的钢筋，而且会随着视线角度不同而变化扭曲，估计是因为窟窿上方喷出的高温气体密度不均。观察好下面的情况，他开始下降接近那个窟窿，飞机很快开始剧烈抖动，仪表指针读数都像疯了似的乱跑，指示灯和报警灯闪个不停，机舱内的温度快速升高，让他有种缺氧的感觉。他耳边响起欧比旺的声音，告诉他集中全部注意力，跟随原力的指引，相信自己的感觉，然后他成功把砂石空投在指定地点。

三百多飞行员轮流驾驶一百架飞机，每次回到基地都要做一次脱辐射物处理，两小时后有些飞行员开始流鼻血，有些开始呕吐，劳柏和另一些人是脸色惨白大量出汗。安纳金决定再做一次尝试，递给劳柏一杯淡盐水。劳柏瞪他一眼，但是没拒绝他的好意。安纳金说没想到你这么年轻，飞行技术很不错。劳柏上下打量他一番，说你说我年轻是什么意思讽刺我还是期待我夸你更年轻。安纳金被噎住，也上下打量他一番，说我没有额外的意思，只是奇怪以你的飞行技术为什么要去做那种事。考虑到周围还有其他人，他没有直接说偷车，反正他们都明白他指的是什么。劳柏阴阳怪气地回答说他今天来只是为了钱，之前也是为了钱，来自内环星系的有钱少爷当然理解不了人为了钱能做到什么程度。安纳金楞了几秒才反应过来来自内环星系的有钱少爷是指他这个来自塔图因的小奴隶，估计劳柏是根据车来推测的，那辆车安纳金改造过，单看外观的话在科洛桑属于知名品牌的老型号，可能在外环星系算高级货。劳柏看安纳金没说话，以为他承认理亏哑口无言，就接着说他本可以加入航多那伙人去赚大钱，现如今却只能赚这种高危辛苦钱，都是被他害的。欧比旺插进来问航多那伙人是干什么的，劳柏斜他一眼，说他们是海盗，他好不容易等到他们回港口，结果好事被他们搅黄。安纳金还不知道今天这事会给钱，他以为所有飞行员都知道这里面的巨大危险但是志愿来抢险救援。劳柏对他这种少爷心态嗤之以鼻，说官方说了没有危险，虽然他并不相信，但是估计危险性不大，否则为什么不撤离周边居民。这时轮到劳柏去做准备飞下一轮，他对他们俩略一点头转身走开。欧比旺拍拍安纳金的肩说假如劳柏去做海盗也不一定是什么好事，说不定什么时候就被扔在太空里了，你对他的人生没有任何责任，事情是他自己做的，责任应该由他自己承担。

这一天其他人最多坚持到二十五次就挺不住了，他们俩各飞了三十三次，到了晚上他们累得没有胃口吃饭，脱了防护服坐在休息室里喝盐水冲淡嘴里的金属味道。工作人员轻声交谈，说是明天会增加二百架飞机和更多空军飞行员，砂石也会换成铅块。忽然他们留意到有两个人在休息室门外装做闲聊的样子偷偷扫视室内，是之前那两个秘密警察，然后有个工作人员来给他们一笔钱，同时让他们明天不要来了。

安纳金几乎控制不住强压了好几天的怒火，欧比旺摁着他让他坐下，然后问那个工作人员什么意思。工作人员很为难，犹犹豫豫地说他知道他们是今天最好的飞行员，但是上面有指示，从明天开始这里将交由军队接管，外星人不能再进入这个区域，然后他用极低的声音建议他们尽快离开这个星球，免得将来想走都走不了。

他们俩疲惫不堪地回到港区他们自己的飞船里，HoloNet上仍然没有关于这次事故的消息，没有通知周边居民撤离，什么都没有。两人静默了许久，欧比旺说咱们走吧去其他星球，留在这里不能去帮忙，不如离开让周边星球知道这里都发生了些什么。安纳金没说话，只是走过去抱着他，想像以前一样把头靠在他肩上，忽然发现他已经高过欧比旺的肩膀很多，不禁楞了一下。欧比旺抬起手揉了揉他脑后的头发说他长大了他很高兴，他为他今天的所作所为感到骄傲。他担心发生二次爆炸，周围还有三个反应堆，后果不堪设想，但是看官方这种沉默，应该是知道危险有多么巨大所以在刻意压制消息。

接下去几个月，他们沿着塞拉农古代航道去了周边的Ord-Cestus, Axxila, Vandyne这几个星系，然后还去了杜库伯爵的老家瑟里诺。Ord-Cestus距离塞拉农最近，仍然从属于共和国，所以对那里的形势最关注，因为如果真的发生连锁爆炸，塞拉农必然要花一大笔钱处理，以他们的经济水平，要么找周边星系贷款，要么找银行业联盟贷款然后被银行家们算光所有星球资产再被商业行会收购，如果真的被收购，那么这个区域唯一没独立的Cestus星系必然是商业行会的下一个目标。消息很快从Cestus传遍周边二十几个星系，但是塞拉农仍然不承认，亲王坚持对内对外一致封锁消息。

又过了几个月，他们在曼达洛的首都Sundari遇见偷车贼劳柏。他明显变老，佝偻着腰，如果不是他主动打招呼，他们一定认不出他。劳柏一开始并没认出安纳金，他个子长得很快，脸上的稚气只在笑容里还有迹可循，不笑的时候像个严肃的成年人。他先认出欧比旺，因为他没什么变化，然后他才认出旁边那个青年正是之前那个孩子。他们请劳柏一起吃了顿饭，问他后来都发生了什么。劳柏说后来空军来空投了几天铅块，铅块熔化之后上面不喷了，改从底下烧。专家说得挖条隧道通到底下充液氮降温，挖掘机在辐射波干扰下总是失灵，不是挖错方向就是卡住，所以又招募了一组人工挖掘队，从地下挖一条隧道到反应堆正下方，先降温再封堵。然后专家们说要把里面的东西清理出来处理掉，亲王看过预算之后决定在外面再造一个巨大的壳子把整个反应堆从上到下封锁起来，先封二十年再说，于是劳柏从挖掘队出来直接加入建筑队，所有机器失灵的工作都得人来做，他们被戏称为有机机器人。欧比旺问当地居民后来知情不知情，劳柏苦笑着说当地居民比较关心他们的房屋被震坏了，要求政府赔偿，但是听说修那个壳子花了好大一笔钱，所以只赔了很少。还听说本来就没钱，钱都被挪去修宫殿了，否则也不会出事故。后来聪明的拿了钱搬走，还有些人想要更多钱就一直留在那里，然后发现生怪病，想再找政府要钱，政府就拖着拖到他们死。欧比旺没忍心问劳柏属于哪种。

这天晚上安纳金格外沉默，跟着欧比旺冥想了很久。安纳金在变得成熟，欧比旺为他高兴，同时心疼他在变成熟的过程中不得不面对银河系里的种种惨状和不如人意。冥想之后安纳金问他如果换成绝地是不是就能够解决问题了，毕竟传说里的绝地总是无所不能。欧比旺想了想说如果是绝地代表共和国出使塞拉农劝说他们回归，以商业行会对亲王和他的内阁的控制程度来推测，谈判一定会失败。修宫殿的花费再多也有上限，很有可能国库早已被消耗殆尽，不仅仅是公爵在消耗，其他大大小小的官员也都在消耗，估计内阁里面十个人至少有九个有把柄握在商业行会手里。如果维持现有政府，以他们死心塌地封锁消息的劲头，想疏散当地居民也还是不可能。如果不靠官方疏散，直接告诉居民让他们撤走，那样要么达不到效果，要么造成恐慌。如果找反对派走正规程序把现任亲王和他的内阁搞下台，且不论要花费多长时间，那样做就是干涉其他星系内政。如果联合当地部落的军队推翻现有政府，那简直是教科书般的发动战争分裂星球。历史上有绝地做过这种事，比如七百多年前发生在曼达洛的斩除行动，后来因为死亡人数很大而受到多方面指责，于是在这方面逐渐形成了很严格的限制。

安纳金叹了口气，说他曾经以为无激情无羁绊的教义是最苛刻最不近人情的，但现在看来让他们在不存在公平正义的星球通过公平正义的方式解决问题更加不近人情，就像让人带着原力抑制器使用光剑。欧比旺说如果用不公平正义的方式可能能够解决眼前问题但一定会产生其他问题。安纳金说不解决眼前问题一样会产生其他问题，除非整个星球毁灭。欧比旺没有回答，他躺在床上看窗外的星空，忽然冒出一句希望和星星一样不会因为看不见就不存在，更黑的夜反而能看到更多。安纳金握住他的手，默默看向窗外。

 

\-- End of Chapter 2. --


	3. 3 of 10

\-- Chapter 3 --

塞拉农这种打落牙齿和血吞的做法导致他们最终找到银行业联盟贷款，同时不得不砍掉很多花费，其中就包括雇佣航多这伙海盗劫掠曼达洛控制下的航道的费用。曼达洛星系控制着外环星系进入海底眼走廊（Hydian Way）的入口，那里是内外环星系通商的必经之路。于是航多只好做回打劫商船勒索赎金的老本行，但是缺少政府资助的经费和军火，凡事只能靠自己抢，日子过得大不如前，所以当詹戈费特找到他雇他绑架杜库伯爵的时候，虽然他清楚风险很大，但他还是同意接这一单生意。他的想法是即使詹戈不给钱或者给不了他许诺的那么多钱，他还可以从瑟里诺那边勒索赎金，总之杜库伯爵应该不是个赔钱货。

詹戈对杜库的仇恨起源于大约二十年前的嘉里兰战役(Battle of Galidraan)，当时还是绝地大师的杜库被死神卫的谎言所蒙蔽，带领几个绝地配合死神卫歼灭了“真曼达洛人”这个组织，只有詹戈活下来。这些年来他一直试图寻找杜库身边保卫力量薄弱的机会，当得到消息说杜库要秘密前往曼达洛，他立刻决定抓住机会回来报仇。为了确保成功，他决定找海盗先绑架杜库将其控制住，然后再亲手将他杀死，不是公平决斗，只为报仇雪恨。

杜库被绑架的时候，安纳金和欧比旺正在和平公园的人造湖里游泳。安纳金十岁之前没见过比他自己体积大的水，后来游泳一直不是他的强项，所以欧比旺一直想找机会加强一下。和平公园有一个巨大的温室，有点像绝地神庙里的千泉殿，让欧比旺觉得好像回到学徒时期，在充满生机的环境里学习领会生命原力的奥秘。安纳金拿游泳当锻炼，让他快速游个几千米没问题，但是如果在水里嬉闹，他越是用力就越是下沉，总会被欧比旺耍得团团转。安纳金被闹得累了，独自上岸休息。欧比旺在水里看着他，有种欣赏自己满意的作品的成就感，想到当年那个瘦小的大脑袋小孩竟然长成现在这样一个高高个子肩宽腰细健壮挺拔的少年，觉得很欣慰。

这时一个工作人员过来问他是不是姓肯诺比，这让他们俩吃了一惊，因为他们游历过程中一直称呼彼此本和安尼，没有告诉过其他人他们的全名。欧比旺猜测他们的行踪到底没躲过萨婷女公爵。等到他们被送进宫殿，他的猜测得到了印证。

这是安纳金第一次见到萨婷，感觉她是个优雅高贵但很冷淡的美人。曼达洛虽然在议会有席位，但是这位女公爵一直没有再回科洛桑，所以他以前没有见过她本人。她对欧比旺伸出右手，欧比旺走上前握住然后轻轻吻了她的指尖，她顺势站起来说难道老朋友只能用这么冷淡的方式打招呼吗，然后在欧比旺的两侧脸颊和嘴唇上各亲了一下。安纳金惊讶得瞪大眼睛，同时他看见首相和另一个官员不约而同地皱眉，一副吃惊的表情，连一贯平静的欧比旺都有点愣住，他便立刻明白过来这里面有问题。萨婷给他们介绍首相和卫星康科迪亚(Concordia)的行政长官普利•维兹拉(Pre Vizsla)，然后欧比旺向在座的三位介绍说这是他的徒弟，但并没有提起安纳金的名字以及他和议长的关系，所以安纳金估计这三个人里至少有一个是欧比旺不信任的人，也许三个他都不信任。

萨婷开始和欧比旺叙旧，说对他放弃绝地生涯感到很意外，但是看他现在的样子比当年轻松许多，不再像从前那样总是板着脸皱眉头，所以大概不是坏事。欧比旺说当年曼达洛到处是战乱的废墟，民不聊生，所以他总是皱眉，现在的曼达洛在她和首相的治理之下一片安定繁荣，所以他心情轻松许多。萨婷说你为什么要对老朋友说这种场面话呢，欧比旺说好吧其实本来我见到你之前还一直皱眉来着但是见到你依然这么美丽于是心情立刻轻松了。萨婷给他一个完全不相信他瞎扯但是听他称赞自己漂亮所以心情很好于是放过他不说实话的微笑，维兹拉的脸色阴沉得像吃了生班萨肉，首相一副饶有兴味看热闹的表情。这时侍女送来茶点，萨婷亲自给欧比旺斟茶，说你是不是要放五块糖否则嘴怎么这么甜，欧比旺微笑着说我喝茶不加糖说话也不加糖只是陈述事实而已，萨婷把茶杯递给他说我记得你喜欢吃蓝果酱，欧比旺说我仍然喜欢蓝果酱。这个回答配合萨婷的蓝眼睛和蓝色长裙，听起来非常暧昧。维兹拉的脸色已经阴沉得像吃了热班萨粪，首相默默板着脸喝茶但似乎眼睛里有点非常难以察觉的笑意。安纳金完全不敢相信这个调情高手是他那个平淡刻板的小师父，他通过纽带探过去问你是哪里来的妖怪快把师父还给我，纽带另一端回给他一个要耐心我年轻的徒弟。

五个人吃着茶点听了一会儿音乐表演，维兹拉终于忍不住问首相是不是应该开始商议正事了，欧比旺听说有正事立刻起身告辞，萨婷拉住他的手说请你来就是为了商议这件事。欧比旺说我们并不是殿下您的官员所以不明白有什么正事需要找我们商议，萨婷没回答，首相也沉默，两人一起看着维兹拉，维兹拉只好说我们请你来营救杜库伯爵。

听说杜库伯爵被一伙海盗劫持了，安纳金觉得欧比旺在憋笑，他相信在座的人里面只有他自己能察觉得到因为他们形影不离地相处了这么多年。欧比旺说他虽然只是个普通人但也不想和杜库伯爵这个独立星系联盟的领军人物扯上关系，然后问首相难道曼达洛要和独立星系联盟扯上关系吗？首相用眼神示意这问题得问维兹拉，维兹拉回答说杜库伯爵是在曼达洛控制范围内被劫持的所以他们有义务去营救，否则会和瑟里诺结仇。欧比旺说难道瑟里诺有理由认为是曼达洛指使海盗去劫持杜库伯爵的吗？首相说海盗绝对不是受曼达洛官方指使，事实上近几年来他们一直在派军舰驱逐这伙海盗。欧比旺说既然这样那么曼达洛官方是如何知道杜库伯爵被他们劫持呢？如果海盗要勒索赎金难道不应该先去找瑟里诺吗？维兹拉说如果你不去营救那么我们不会透露更多信息。欧比旺向萨婷告辞，萨婷说营救的事再想其他办法，他和他的徒弟就当拜访老朋友在宫殿里先住几天。

他们跟着侍女去宫殿另一侧的居住区休息，相邻两间卧室中间有个共用的浴室。晚上安纳金试图冥想但无法静心只好放弃，盘着腿坐在床脚下的地毯上问他下午究竟怎么回事，欧比旺说他也不确定，但是萨婷利用亲他的机会偷偷在他耳边求助，他们是十多年的老朋友，所以他想留下看看究竟发生了什么。萨婷的那种亲法要么是关系非常亲密，要么是某些重要节日比如庆祝新年，现在距离新年还有段时间，所以难怪在场的人除了她本人以外都惊了。安纳金试探着问这位萨婷女公爵是不是就是几年以前德克斯提起的那个随时原意和他结婚的女公爵，欧比旺没想到他当时那么小却记得这件事，想起当时他的小徒弟担心他去结婚的样子很有趣，于是笑着点头。安纳金见他脸上出现那种美好回忆式的微笑，以为他想起十年前他们俩共同经历过的什么趣事，忽然产生一种不好的预感，但他毕竟不再是十岁的孩子，现在的他比较能沉得住气，于是他继续试探着问欧比旺会不会留下结婚。这时卧室门忽然打开，一个苗条的人影快速闪身进来，转身锁门的同时关掉门口的灯，卧室里变得一片昏暗。然后那人快速脱掉斗篷露出冰蓝色的睡裙，是萨婷。

欧比旺刚要开口就被萨婷捂着嘴推到床上，他感觉没有危险所以没反抗，只是奇怪安纳金怎么突然不见了。

萨婷用很小的声音解释为什么深夜偷偷来找他，她有两件事需要欧比旺帮忙。一件是因为维兹拉极力主张曼达洛和瑟里诺联姻，而她不愿意加入独立星系联盟但还不想与他们为敌，所以她想要形成某种客观阻力阻止这次联姻。另一件事是冶炼贝思卡的秘方被盗，需要立刻找回。这两件事都不适合被共和国知晓，所以无法向绝地求助，正好她的密探报告说当年来过曼达洛的绝地再次出现，所以她决定请他来帮忙。

这时门外传来细碎的脚步声，萨婷亲自己的手背制造接吻的声音，然后坐在床上摇晃了一会儿。欧比旺悄悄说你不会以为这种绯闻能阻止这种利益巨大的联姻吧，萨婷说她当然知道，她做这些只是为了让别人以为她来找他不是为了谈正事，她知道有些侍女被收买做眼线，只不过暂时假装不知道。欧比旺耸耸肩，配合地做出几声闷哼和呻吟，萨婷忍不住笑出声，然后自知不妥，连忙捂住自己的嘴，听起来像被吻住一样。

安纳金不知道为什么自己的第一反应是藏在床底下，也许是因为萨婷和欧比旺之前的亲密举动让他想要对那所谓十多年的友谊了解更多，也许是他潜意识里想知道如果他们俩单独相处会发生什么，看来果然和他担心的一样。他觉得自己被抛弃了，被最亲密的人背叛了，他捂住耳朵努力不去听，同时试图控制自己的怒火，但是这次没有欧比旺的协助，而没有协助的原因正是他抛弃背叛了自己，这让他进入某种越控制越愤怒的状态。

两人假装了几分钟之后继续一边摇床一边小声说正事，萨婷想知道维兹拉究竟和杜库达成什么协议才这么卖力促成联姻，虽说是利益结合，但毕竟杜库已经七十几岁，而且她不可能和完全不认识的人结婚。首相一直劝她尽早结婚生下继承人，虽然杜库并非理想人选，但是不妨请过来接触观察一段时间。维兹拉接受这个让步。考虑到曼达洛并不能公开和独立星系联盟扯上关系，杜库这次来访不能按照官方标准接待，只能以私人拜访的形式过来。这一点维兹拉也接受。于是杜库轻车简从悄悄来访结果被海盗劫持，维兹拉等了半天只等到逃过来的随从。首相坚持曼达洛官方必须装作不知道杜库要来，相比杜库的死活，首相更关心曼达洛在外交上不能出错，于是他们三人一致同意请欧比旺私下帮忙。

欧比旺看看时间，示意萨婷得再装一会儿才好说另一件事，不然会引起猜疑，于是两人又在床上用力摇晃几分钟。另一件事关系到一种曼达洛独有的金属的冶炼秘方。曼达洛铁在当地语言里叫做贝思卡，是一种硬度、延展性、耐高温性都极好同时密度很低的金属，非常适合制造武器和盔甲，传说中最好的加工工艺制造出来的盔甲即使绝地的光剑都无法穿透。这种金属矿产只有曼达洛星系有，冶炼和加工秘方也是严密保管，只有少数铁匠世代相传。昨天一个登记在册的老铁匠神秘失踪，首相认为抓走铁匠的人目的在于窃取秘方，所以已经派大量警察去保护其他铁匠，现在需要找回失踪的那个。她比较在意这件事，至于杜库的死活其实她并不是很在意。欧比旺说第二件事他可以帮忙，于是萨婷交代给他目前掌握的所有线索，请他明天尽早行动。

再看看时间，欧比旺示意萨婷差不多可以假装高潮了。萨婷瞪他一眼，但还是提高音量喊了一声。欧比旺说你装得太假了，萨婷试着减小音量增加感情，反复再三直到他们俩才都觉得很逼真为止。萨婷忽然想起得要几个吻痕，假装不经意间让更衣的侍女看见，欧比旺摇头表示爱莫能助，萨婷退而求其次，来几个手印淤青也可以。欧比旺在她肩上捏了一把但不够重没效果，萨婷让他用力用力再用力，结果疼得她惨叫一声，连忙咬住枕头哼唧，缓了一会儿看看效果不错，就让他在腰后和大腿上也用力捏出痕迹。然后他们俩起身下床，欧比旺帮萨婷披好斗篷把她送到门口，萨婷刚出门又转身抱住他，在他耳边说她爱他，他回答说他知道，然后萨婷亲了亲他的嘴唇才转身离开。

安纳金在床底下捂着耳朵，只能听见床叫和叫床但听不见其他谈话，好不容易忍到他们俩完事，他刚探出头就看见那个告别吻。他觉得师父一定会嫁给女公爵然后就不要他了，他觉得自己完蛋了。欧比旺关好门回头找安纳金，只见他坐在地上恶狠狠地盯着他，右手捏着一根床腿，愣是硬生生把床腿掰下来当武器一样指着他。欧比旺不懂他生什么气，只想着不能让他说话，否则万一门外偷听的人还没走那么刚才装的那些就露馅了，于是左手握住他的手腕，右手捂着他的嘴把他压在床上，缺了一条腿的床立刻倒塌，他们俩摔在一起。

安纳金本想挣开，但是欧比旺的手热热地盖着他的脸，眼睛深深地看进他的眼睛，呼吸扫着他的鼻尖，重量全部压在他身上，体温透过薄薄两层布料传递给他，他甚至能感觉到他皮肤的软度和肌肉的硬度，他就忘了生气也忘了挣扎，只顾定定地看着他。这时欧比旺猛然想到安纳金这么气愤也许是因为他在吃醋，虽然他年纪还小，但是萨婷那样高贵优雅的美人，谁爱上她都再合理不过，于是他先解释说他们俩刚才都是假装的，只是为了谈正事。安纳金眨眨眼，欧比旺点点头，安纳金放下武器，欧比旺放开安纳金。安纳金的反应印证了他的猜测，他的第一反应是徒弟还小还需要他的保护和教导不能放任他谈恋爱，然后他想到他已经年满十六岁，这个年龄爱上什么人似乎再自然不过，用不了几年他的小徒弟就不再需要他的保护和教导了，想到这里他忽然觉得心里有点空荡荡的。

两人看着一片狼藉，决定先去隔壁安纳金的卧室休息，第二天清早便离开宫殿开始寻找失踪的老铁匠。他们根据线索离开首都向北，地表由白砂逐渐变为大面积草场和茂密的灌木丛，高大的桅梢树越来越多。一路上欧比旺教给安纳金追踪和野外生存的技巧，教得又快又多，好像剩余时间不多了得抓紧机会把他脑子里的知识全部灌输给徒弟才行。

安纳金感觉他在为分别做准备，不由得伤心又失落。他试探着问欧比旺爱不爱萨婷，欧比旺如实回答说他很欣赏她，但那不是爱情。安纳金问那么爱情应该是怎样的，欧比旺想了想回答说爱情是一种极深的羁绊，也许可以说远远深于世间一切其他羁绊，让人不敢想象失去对方之后要依靠什么力量支撑才能活下去。安纳金代入他自己，假设欧比旺现在离开他，他想象不出谁能替代他，还有谁能像欧比旺这样了解他，耐心地教导他，陪伴他，支持他，鼓励他，虽然他还有帕尔帕廷，但是没有欧比旺的感觉就像突然和原力失去联系，整个世界变成一片令人焦虑的空白。他鼓起勇气说他似乎对一个比他年长很多的人产生了这种羁绊，欧比旺说也许你应该多交往一些同龄的朋友再来判断你的感情究竟是不是爱情。安纳金顺势问难道是因为年龄差距吗，欧比旺摇头说只是因为你还太年轻。

安纳金不高兴被称作太年轻，欧比旺看出他不高兴，于是语气软下来说如果你真的确定那是爱情，而且不怕年长的那个离开人世之后独自活下去，那么年龄差距就不是问题，而且未来总是在变化，不能因为对未来某些不确定的事的恐惧而放弃对现在的专注，否则等到其中一个人真的离开人世，剩下的那个不但孤独而且不得不活在悔恨之中，就像尤达大师说的，恐惧通向黑暗，必须勇敢面对才能接受然后放下。话虽如此，但他心里也清楚并非面对了就能放得下，无羁绊说来容易，但真正做到需要极大的勇气、智慧和心灵的力量。他猜测他的小徒弟已经陷入初恋，恋爱中的孩子往往心思细腻又敏感，所以他小心翼翼地劝他说萨婷的身份决定了她不得不把个人幸福排在最后。安纳金猜测他的意思是即使他对她不是爱情也不影响这两个人牺牲个人幸福而结成政治婚姻，让杜库的计划落空，想到这里他更加伤心失落了。看他伤心失落的样子，欧比旺更加确定他的初恋对象是萨婷，一方面觉得自己的小徒弟可怜，恐怕他的初恋注定没有好结果，另一方面觉得用不了多久他就要长大成人然后就不需要自己了，即使理智上知道应该勇敢面对但他心里却还是割舍不下。

经过两天的追踪，他们在树林深处发现一处隐蔽的半地下建筑，里面有被锁起来的老铁匠和绑架他的詹戈费特。他们偷偷潜入的时候詹戈正在劝老铁匠把秘方交出来，老铁匠说詹戈这样做是错的会惹来灾祸，詹戈说只是秘方而已没有矿石和冶炼经验也造不出贝思卡，老铁匠生气地说下一步就是矿石然后就是整个曼达洛星系被占领用来采矿，卖矿石的只顾赚钱才不会有计划地开采同时保护矿脉，等到矿石采光全他妈完蛋。詹戈铁青着脸关上牢房门上的小窗口，转身去另一个房间找航多通话。航多催他赶紧交钱把杜库领走，这老家伙试图逃跑二十多次了，费粮费水费看守费弹药，这些都得加到账单上才行。詹戈说他手头有另一个买家订的货但是这几天暂时联系不上买家所以还没拿到钱，让航多再多给他几天时间。航多骂骂咧咧地挂断通话，詹戈想着再尝试一次联系雇他盗取冶炼秘方的那个叫做泰兰尼斯的神秘人物，如果再联系不到，他就假装带着钱去找航多，但愿在航多发现钱不够之前他能够杀死杜库，反正他可以以后再慢慢和航多算账。

趁詹戈通话的工夫，安纳金用光剑切开牢房的门，欧比旺用控制意识的方法让老铁匠安安静静跟他们走，临走之前还破坏了詹戈的飞行车。等到詹戈觉察到，他们的飞行车已经跑出去老远。对于詹戈来说丢了铁匠就等于丢掉一大笔钱，丢掉这笔钱就等于丢掉杜库，丢掉杜库就等于丢掉报仇的机会，所以他非常气愤，一边向他们开火一边紧追不舍。但安纳金的车速极快，詹戈的盔甲上的推进器毕竟加速和续航能力有限，落后得越来越远，没多久就看不见了。同时欧比旺再次用控制意识告诉老铁匠这其实不快很安全，免得他惊慌失措胡乱挣扎，万一掉出车外就糟了。

与此同时首相派出一小队军舰以驱逐海盗的名义去搜索杜库，因为他不愿声张所以并没有大规模搜索。那个趁乱逃走的杜库的随从见曼达洛方面搜索三天没有结果就想回瑟里诺求援，但是首相绝对不允许任何其他星系的军队或者类似组织进入曼达洛领空，所以把那个随从软禁在宫殿里。杜库刚被航多关起来的时候还很从容不迫，但是等了三天不见有人来营救，搞得他非常气愤，感受到来自曼达洛的蔑视和极大的羞辱，甚至怀疑海盗其实是曼达洛方面雇来的，于是更坚定了他一定要把曼达洛并入他的独立星系联盟的决心，务求断绝他们和共和国的关系，然后再狠狠收拾这些不识好歹的好战分子，尤其是那个胆敢跟他谈条件的维兹拉。

除了曼达洛以外最先得到关于杜库被绑架的情报的是共和国议会。间谍和密探报告了杜库去曼达洛的途中突然消失的情况，联系到那片空域出没的海盗，基本可以确定他是被海盗绑架的。议会的情报部门接到这条消息之后很快汇报给议长。帕尔帕廷知道杜库的联姻计划以及之后架空女公爵和首相进而掌握实际控制权的计划，他同意了这个计划，而且还加上一条要设法取得贝思卡冶炼秘方。杜库猜测他打算造军火，他没有否认。如今他拿到情报说杜库被绑架但曼达洛和周围星系都没有反应，于是他当天夜里便联系到杜库手下的分裂派将军瑟伦斯·谭(General Sev'rance Tann)，让她以营救为借口派军队进入曼达洛空域，一方面控制贸易通道，一方面围困曼达洛，如有机会直接占领。至于杜库的死活，其实他也不是很在意。

得知独立星系联盟在集结兵力向曼达洛前进，首相非常气愤，质问维兹拉是不是他把消息泄露出去的。维兹拉见首相暴跳如雷就暗自高兴，嘴上说他绝对没有泄露任何消息，一定是杜库的手下联系不到他于是推测出来的。维兹拉力挺杜库的原因是杜库许诺他等到生下继承人就想办法除掉萨婷让他做摄政首相，那样他就有机会瓦解新曼达洛派政府，让死神卫上台。表面上他仍然是个新曼达洛派，所以首相猜测他只是在做政治投资，目的是为了有朝一日爬上首相的位置。考虑到这个星系是在斩除行动之后无力反抗才加入共和国，人们普遍对共和国并没有多么高的忠诚度，而且周边星系有一多半都已经宣布独立，以当前形势来看加入分裂派似乎前途更光明，所以首相本人虽然隐约觉得不好但并没有极力反对维兹拉推动的这次联姻，当然假如杜库能像那个肯诺比一样年轻英俊就好了。

萨婷说当务之急是把杜库从海盗手里救出来，让对方军队没有借口继续集结。首相表示同意，立即加派兵力去正面袭击海盗，要么救出杜库赶走海盗，要么把他们一起歼灭，大不了装作不知道杜库和海盗在一起。航多没想到曼达洛派出这么大规模的舰队来对付自己，知道这次麻烦大了，于是战斗了一会儿便向外环星系深处逃走。杜库趁乱抢回自己的光剑和一个救生舱，然后被军舰救起。航多这一票生意血本无归，万万没想到堂堂一个星系统治者分裂派领袖竟是个大大的赔钱货。

杜库按照原计划被安置在维兹拉的私人住宅，当天晚上首相先去和他共进晚餐，说既然他已经没有危险了那么应该让分裂势力退兵。杜库认为西迪厄斯这一招很好，既然舰队已经停在贸易通道入口，那万万没有不捞点好处就撤退的道理，所以他很倨傲地说只要他这次访问的成果足够好那么舰队自然会跟随他一同回去。杜库的意思很清楚，他就是要通过武力威慑达到他的目的。首相连夜回宫殿和萨婷商议怎么处理，因为如今形势危急，而且有首相在，无须遮掩什么，萨婷便直接请欧比旺来一同讨论。欧比旺分析杜库的目的一定是要控制曼达洛，因为曼达洛重要的航线位置和对周边星系的经济和政治影响力，如果能控制曼达洛便意味着能够从整体上控制这一侧所有外环星系，所以杜库的计划要么是利用这次机会军事占领，要么是按原计划通过联姻达到控制的目的。所谓联姻对曼达洛而言看似能得到独立星系联盟做靠山，但实际上结果一定是被控制被利用最终丧失主权。现在他们的战舰已经对曼达洛形成实际封锁，要解除封锁，要么顺从杜库出让主权，要么正面战斗，要么抓住杜库做人质逼他撤军。萨婷坚决地回答说她绝不会出让主权，如果能不引起战争那么最好不要，她并不惧怕战争，但是无论胜败，战争中的冷酷残忍为达目的不择手段都会留在人们心里，而道德和信任一旦崩塌就很难重建，再加上经济创伤，所以最好能够用和平的外交手段让分裂派撤军。欧比旺提醒她应该向共和国求助，请议会派绝地来从中斡旋。最后他们决定明天以见面为借口把杜库骗到宫殿里，外交手段成功最好，如果失败就只能用他当人质了。

第二天杜库见到欧比旺和安纳金也在萨婷的宫殿里，不由得吃了一惊，然后想起奎刚曾经给他讲过他们在曼达洛执行任务的事，所以他们很多年前就互相认识了。他们俩堪称年貌相当，于是杜库很自然地猜测欧比旺是潜在竞争对手。另外长大了的安纳金也让他吃惊，想起当年派出两个赏金猎人同时行动双重保险都没能除掉这小子他就生气。现在他基本确定西迪厄斯就是议长，看来在他的保护和培养之下，这孩子已经和原力形成极强的联系，于是当年的担忧又重新回到他心里。他想这次也许是原力给他的机会，如果他能在曼达洛杀掉安纳金，那么一则可以除掉竞争对手稳固自己的地位，二则可以栽赃给曼达洛不会引起西迪厄斯的怀疑，三则可以以此为由让共和国向曼达洛派兵，逼曼达洛投靠分裂势力。至于由谁动手，也许那个被他骗得团团转的詹戈费特就很合适，让他在自己离开之后动手，既不让他见到自己，又可以撇清关系。他用泰兰尼斯的名义雇他去搞冶炼秘方，他没有露脸，声音也处理过，这种生意那个詹戈费特也敢接，不知他是有多么需要那笔报酬。

因为联姻的事目前还是秘密，只有少数几个人知道，所以侍女们得到命令在花园里摆放好桌椅茶点就全部离开，欧比旺、安纳金和首相三个人陪着他喝茶，等待萨婷梳洗打扮好了再来加入他们，气氛呈现出一种诡异的静谧。这时树墙后面传来娇软的笑声和窸窣的脚步声，然后一个年轻女人问她的同伴真的还是假的。她的同伴也是个年轻女人，跟她确认周围没有其他人了才回答说都是真的当时她就在附近。侍女甲问一共多长时间，侍女乙说大约四五十分钟不到一小时。侍女甲问她确定女公爵是去找那个肯诺比？侍女乙说千真万确她亲眼看见他送她出门两人还吻别来着。

首相瞪着欧比旺但并不是很生气，最好杜库主动放弃，带着他的军队离开，他总不能因为并非他妻子或者未婚妻的女人的私生活问题向一个星系宣战。杜库挑眉看着欧比旺，看来他的猜测很正确，不过他觉得除了年龄之外欧比旺完全没有实力和他竞争，而他的年龄并不影响生出继承人，虽然有可能有智力缺陷或者先天疾病，但是只要是继承人就足以用来达到他的目的，所以他并不在乎。欧比旺盯着手里的茶杯，仔细观察水面上的泡沫。安纳金看着他们仨，劝自己要耐心。

这时侍女乙神神秘秘地说七次哦七次，侍女甲反应了一会儿才发出娇羞的笑声。杜库勾起嘴角，一小时七次未免太快。首相落下的心又悬起来，他越来越不喜欢杜库的行事风格，所以想让他知难而退主动离开，但是如果肯诺比不行那么他还得另外找理由婉拒这次联姻。欧比旺继续冷静地观察泡沫，安纳金继续耐心地观察这三个人。

侍女甲说平均还不到十分钟有什么厉害的，侍女乙说你没听明白，不是他七次，是她七次。侍女甲抽气说真的假的，侍女乙说绝对是真的她亲耳听见那种叫声绝对不会错，第二天她去收拾的时候发现床都塌了。杜库板着脸没吭声，首相用一种颇为赞赏的眼神看着欧比旺，欧比旺对他淡淡地笑了一下。安纳金没完全听明白，但是觉得欧比旺似乎是最终赢家。

他们静静听着两个侍女继续闲聊其他绯闻然后窃笑着走开，诡异的静谧又回来。好不容易等到维兹拉陪着萨婷走过来加入他们，一番介绍之后又陷入沉默。维兹拉开动脑筋找话题，从人生理想到诗词歌赋，没有一个能聊起来的。最后首相直接问杜库有什么想法或者有什么问题，杜库不着急回答，先用目光扫过在座的每个人，萨婷和首相不卑不亢，欧比旺和安纳金不急不躁，没有一个露出害怕或是惊慌或是有求于他的表情，得不到弄权的乐趣让他非常不高兴。杜库说他很遗憾完全没有感觉到曼达洛方面的诚意，首相说很遗憾我们很有诚意但是您没能感觉到，杜库说如果你们表达诚意的方式是海盗和其他求婚者那么他感觉得很清楚，首相说海盗和爱情都不是能够人为控制的所以他只能致以最诚挚的歉意。

维兹拉没想到首相突然用这种方式表态反对联姻，对他这种临时改换阵营的做法非常气愤。其实首相这些天一直在思考这件事。他对萨婷就像父亲对女儿，他希望她生下继承人，也很认真地考虑过加入分裂派，但分裂派这样仗势欺人用武力威胁让他非常反感，加上前一天晚上欧比旺的分析和他自己的基本一致，联姻其实是个圈套，对曼达洛完全没有任何好处，所以既然萨婷和肯诺比有那种关系，那么他想不妨利用这一点阻止杜库和维兹拉。

按道理联姻这种事不能强求，谈到这个地步杜库应该退兵走人，但是他的目的本来也不是联姻，而是得到这个星系，他清楚首相想提退兵又不想激怒他，所以他说如果交出贸易航道的控制权那么他可以接受首相的歉意。首相看出他的目的就是激化矛盾，于是回答说接受不接受歉意他不强求，就像爱情不能强求一样，再说爱情这种年轻人的事他们这个年纪的人就不要干涉了。杜库冷笑着说既然这样不如现在就公开宣布女公爵和肯诺比的婚事好了，免得被外界误以为所谓爱情只是拒绝他的借口。没等欧比旺开口，安纳金忽然说不行。所有人都很意外，杜库继续冷笑说看来首相阁下看到的爱情和海盗一样不知是不是真的，然后问安纳金为什么不行难道他也爱上女公爵了不成，情急之下安纳金觉得这个理由不错于是点头说正是这样，他也爱着萨婷所以不能让他们俩订婚。杜库看向维兹拉，维兹拉和首相看向萨婷，萨婷看向欧比旺，欧比旺平静地看向安纳金，安纳金看着他们做出很坚定的样子，反正欧比旺总是教要他相信自己的感觉，他的感觉就是决不能让师父结婚。其他人见欧比旺并不惊讶，好像之前就已经知道而现在终于听见当事人亲口说出来的样子，于是觉得说不定是真的。

首相顺势说既然如此我们不能着急做决定，不如等杜库伯爵离开之后再从长计议。杜库站起身说我会在旗舰上看着你们从长计议，然后转身就走。萨婷也站起身挥手，一队荷枪实弹的警卫兵拦住杜库，既然双方谈崩，那么按照计划他们要扣留人质要求退兵。杜库一手点亮光剑，一手用原力推开众人，他不信有谁能拦得住他，即使那对师徒一起来他也不怕，现在他只要快速离开这颗星球，到他自己的军舰上指挥机器人军队发动进攻，武力占领曼达洛。

一直藏在高处的詹戈看见这群人开始攻击杜库，觉得时机成熟，于是也开始攻击。之前他向安纳金的飞行车开火的时候发射了定位追踪器，然后他跟着追踪器一路找到宫殿，于是他推测是官方向绝地求助抢走铁匠然后藏在宫殿里保护起来。他的飞行车被破坏得很彻底，加上他的藏身地在荒郊野外，得走很远才能买到零件或者新飞行车，总之他落后他们将近十个小时，黎明时分才到达宫殿。他先是去寻找铁匠，然后发现杜库来了，不由得心中一阵狂喜，什么铁匠都抛在脑后，只顾潜伏起来等待时机。只不过他没搞清楚官方并不是想要杀掉杜库，其实正相反，他们需要杜库活着做人质。不过即使知道他也不会在乎，在他眼里这些和平派上台的道路上铺的都是他和他的战友们的血，虽然动手的是死神卫和绝地。欧比旺认出这个全身盔甲的人正是之前偷铁匠的那个，而这个人对杜库下手狠辣，招招致命。他知道他们现在需要杜库活着，所以连忙追上去阻止詹戈。詹戈也认出他是抢走铁匠的两个人之一，现在谁要想阻挡他杀杜库报仇那么就也是他的仇人，所以他对欧比旺下手也毫不留情。

维兹拉一开始没明白为什么欧比旺要帮着杜库，但是他很快想到一定是他们事先商量好的，首相要留下活的杜库，目的是为了让分裂派撤军。如果杜库死在曼达洛，那么正好给分裂派以正当理由发动军事进攻，如果那样的话这个新曼达洛派政府最多坚持一年，而且即使坚持下来也一定会受到重创，丧失民众支持，那样对于他的死神卫来说是极好的机会。在他看来他们是一群贪生怕死的家伙，浪费曼达洛人的血性。现在的情况是死杜库比活杜库对他更有利，所以他反而希望杜库死在这里，于是他抢过警卫兵的武器追上去，试图阻止欧比旺。

萨婷和首相都以为维兹拉是去帮助欧比旺，只有安纳金感觉到他师父有危险，于是连忙去追。维兹拉正在向欧比旺射击，安纳金掏出光剑向他发起进攻，让欧比旺抽身去阻拦詹戈，詹戈被欧比旺缠住战斗，让杜库得以跑开一段距离，然后维兹拉甩开安纳金继续去追欧比旺，詹戈抓住机会甩开欧比旺去追杜库，杜库发现落单的安纳金，觉得是个干掉这孩子的好机会，至少不算白跑一趟曼达洛，于是和安纳金战斗在一起，然后另外三个人都追上来。杜库的剑法适合一对一决斗但不适合混战，只能发挥六七成威力，欧比旺和安纳金虽然配合默契，但是因为他们一边要防着杜库跑，一边要防着杜库死，所以不能像另外两个要命的和不要命的一样发挥十成的杀伤力，反而是詹戈这个最后一个真曼达洛人和维兹拉这个死神卫为了共同目的合力作战。维兹拉推测詹戈是个在曼达洛受过训练的普通赏金猎人，詹戈根本没费心猜测维兹拉的身份，反正杜库的仇人就是他的临时队友。士兵们也很迷茫，那三个用光剑的他们的爆能枪根本打不到，维兹拉似乎是自己人，所以只好把子弹全都往詹戈身上招呼。总之最后经过一场极其混乱的战斗，欧比旺和安纳金把维兹拉敲晕过去，但是耽误了时机。詹戈受了伤但是仍然坚持追击杜库，杜库抢到一辆战斗机逃走，詹戈跟着消失得无影无踪。

之后分裂派对外宣称曼达洛谎称想要加入独立星系联盟把杜库伯爵骗去企图谋杀，以这个理由向曼达洛宣战。曼达洛向共和国的求助被议长送去议会讨论，同时装作不经意间提起曼达洛对共和国多有不满所以说不定真的是他们企图独立只不过条件没谈拢，议会要讨论的事多如陨石，这件事就这样被拖住。

新曼达洛政府崇尚和平但并不意味着没有正规军，事实上曼达洛人一向以勇武善战著称，在科技和武器制造方面既有天赋又有热情。萨婷再次穿上十年没穿的盔甲，去前线发表讲话鼓舞士气。欧比旺同意安纳金加入空军，这让他非常高兴，另外还有一点让他高兴的是欧比旺又完全只属于他了，即使住兵营吃压缩食品也比住宫殿快活。几次战役下来安纳金发现他自己和欧比旺的作战风格差别很明显，他和R2更喜欢一边开火一边灵活地绕来绕去戏耍敌人，而欧比旺总是选择很便捷的路线飞到最佳位置挑选时机再开火。对此他的评价是哪怕把3PO挂在欧比旺的飞机上恐怕也不会飞出更保守的线路，欧比旺对他的评价的评价是不如让3PO试试，说不定还能同时破译敌军的通话，3PO说如果让它像R2那样飞它会把电路板都吐出来的，R2的脾气变成现在这么暴躁说不定就是因为什么电路错位了，R2说哔哔哔。

他们找机会联系议长请他加速议会的讨论进程，虽然可能暴露身份，但毕竟大敌当前，不能顾忌太多。帕尔帕廷说他已经想尽各种办法但是议会程序就是这样，要组建一支共和国军必须得达到需要的支持率，而且很难在这么短的时间内完成，同时绝地们都很忙暂时派不出人，然后他反复强调说他们参战太危险，让他们赶快回科洛桑。安纳金说既然共和国目前抽不出力量来援助，那么就由他来替共和国出一份力，反抗分裂派的侵略，帕尔帕廷也就由他去了，如果他连这种局部战争都不能存活下来，那么他便不配做他的备用徒弟。

同时独立联盟内部有很多星系反对这次入侵，他们独立是因为反对腐败无能的共和国议会，而不是为了军事扩张。有些虽然因仇视曼达洛而支持这次入侵，但并没有足够的经济实力去支持，比如塞拉农。西迪厄斯见杜库在占有先机的情况下却没能速战速决拿下曼达洛，对他非常不满意，在他的眼里如果能快速拿下那么值得一战，如果不能，那么就不值得投入大量精力和物资，影响他的其他计划。最后杜库迫于各方面压力只好撤军，没有捞到好处。

维兹拉事后给出的解释是杜库骗他说独立星系联盟是团结互助共同求发展的联盟，他说他很后悔自己的轻信，同时对杜库的军事威胁感到非常气愤，所以一时考虑不周才去追杀他。首相考虑到他在战场上表现英勇，所以事后仍然让他回到康科迪亚继续做他的卫星长官。他表现英勇是因为他没想到杜库这么快就撤军，他希望这场战争能够扩大化，那样他就可以把自己塑造成战斗英雄，作为将来的政治资本。谁知几次战役之后那些侵略者就撤了，胜利让萨婷政府的支持率飙高，他自己忙前忙后结果什么都没得到，气得几乎要吐血。

之后萨婷邀请欧比旺和安纳金留下一起庆祝新年。庆祝晚宴过后是舞会，萨婷先和首相跳第一支舞，然后是若干位重要大臣和外星使节，好不容易完成应酬工作，她示意欧比旺来邀请她跳下一曲。萨婷说那天晚上她并不是完全都在假装，欧比旺说他知道，但是她应该也清楚他对她不是爱情。萨婷笑笑说她不会不切实际地去苛求美满的相互的爱情，她清楚她的责任，但是有时候她也希望有个可以信赖的人来帮她。欧比旺说他也有他的责任要履行，萨婷说可以让你的徒弟一起留下，欧比旺说那孩子爱着你，你不接受他我理解但我不能伤他的心。萨婷说她并不缺少丈夫，而且那孩子都没主动和她说过几句话，欧比旺说大概因为他年纪还小所以羞涩，他能够从他们俩之间的纽带里感觉到这孩子害怕被拒绝。他们俩看向安纳金，发现他也在看他们。欧比旺这一整天都能感觉到纽带另一端越来越强烈的复杂情绪，烦恼恐惧伤感嫉妒还有一贯的愤怒。本来他想坚持住不去管，让安纳金学会自己管理情绪，但他还是忍不住越来越担心，一曲终了便向萨婷告辞去安抚他的徒弟。

安纳金在他去跳舞的这段时间里灌了好几杯酒，平时师父不让他喝酒所以他也不知道自己酒量如何，只是想着把自己灌醉了去睡觉，不用眼睁睁看着那两个人搂在一起随着音乐旋转的美好画面。之前的宴会上他因为心情压抑所以几乎没吃东西，舞会上助兴的调制酒喝起来是甜的但里面掺的是烈酒，所以很快他就站不稳了，软软地靠在欧比旺身上，欧比旺只好把他送回卧室。回到卧室之后，安纳金觉得脸很热于是贴在窗玻璃上，欧比旺站在旁边扶着他，看外面灯火通明的街道和庆祝的人群。时间接近午夜，人群聚集在一起开始倒计时。这时安纳金说他记得他说这里庆祝新年的时候是要亲三下的，他们也应该入乡随俗用同样的方式祝福对方新年快乐，说着拉过欧比旺在他两侧脸颊上用力亲了两下，欧比旺愣住，任凭安纳金亲了第三下，他下意识地舔过嘴唇，上面留有甜甜的酒味。安纳金定定地看着他的舌尖滑过嘴唇，一阵强烈的渴望推动他不假思索地又吻上去。与此同时窗外的人群点燃烟花，夜空一片绚烂。

然后因为动作过于剧烈安纳金忽然就彻底醉倒了。

曼达洛保卫战前前后后经历了大约半个标准年，关于起因双方各执一词，分裂派说是曼达洛把杜库骗去企图交换某些不可告人的政治利益，曼达洛方面说是分裂派栽赃陷害编造理由发动侵略。外界比较接受的是第三种说法：传说女公爵的美貌和财富吸引了分裂派的领导和来自科洛桑的某神秘青年才俊，两人为了争夺美人而大打出手。这时忽然发现青年才俊的家庭教师其实是女公爵的老情人，同时还曾是分裂派领导的学生，一时间爱情友情师徒情激烈碰撞。后来分裂派领导为了得到美人芳心不惜动用军队，青年才俊不得已暴露真实身份其实是共和国某高官之子。他和家庭教师暂时放下个人恩怨为了保卫美人并肩作战，而美人不但拥有美貌和财富更有一颗伟大高尚的心，最终她为了银河系的和平而牺牲个人幸福拒绝了所有追求者，才结束了这场突然而短暂的战争。这种充满了英雄美人爱恨情仇的说法听起来更像是被双方刻意掩盖的真相，为围观群众所喜闻乐见，在银河系中广为流传。

\-- End of Chapter 3 --


	4. 4 of 10

\-- Chapter 4 --

欧比旺的新年由一个不眠之夜开始。安纳金的举动让他非常吃惊，不由得先怀疑是不是他会错意自作多情，但是一旦接受安纳金喜欢上他这个假设，那么这孩子之前的情绪和行为就都解释得通了，让他翻来覆去也想不出更合理的解释。于是接下来的问题就是他应该如何处理这份感情。断然拒绝肯定不行，他不想伤到安纳金。迂回拒绝肯定也不行，安纳金在感情上不会迂回。然后他想到把安纳金送回科洛桑交给帕尔帕廷，分开一段时间，避免产生不应有的羁绊，但是安纳金的训练尚未完成，他过于依赖感觉，还不能很好地平衡感觉和思考，所以欧比旺觉得现在还不能放心离开。既然不能拒绝也不能离开，那么能不能接受呢？他立刻摇头晃掉这个念头。安纳金还是个孩子，是他的徒弟，绝对不能接受。最后他得到的结论是耐心，如果是那种来得快去得也快的初恋，就让它自行慢慢淡化好了。想到这里他觉得轻松了一些，舒展四肢躺在安纳金旁边借着窗外的微光观察他的徒弟。他至今仍然不能预见安纳金的未来，就像尤达大师所说，这孩子的未来乌云密布很难看透，他只能认为奎刚曾经看到过，虽然也许只是很短的一瞬间，像光从浓云的缝隙里一闪而过，而奎刚把握住了那个瞬间。根据这些年来他自己的观察，安纳金和原力的联系超过他认识的所有同龄学徒，有时甚至接近优秀武士的水平，而他性格上的冲动急躁一定会随着年龄增长而逐渐变得沉稳，所以他更加坚信奎刚的判断不会有错。

安纳金的新年开始得还不错，除了有些轻微头痛。看见师父忧心忡忡地盯着自己，他觉得不好意思但心里很受用，欧比旺的注意力全部集中在自己身上才是他熟悉的感觉。安纳金先说新年快乐，欧比旺立刻命令自己不能去想之前那个吻，而且要继续板着脸。安纳金见师父不高兴，猜测是自己闯祸了，但是他这些年来已经摸清了欧比旺的脾气，这种时候只要很诚恳地道歉，他师父就自己先软了，不会太苛责他，所以他说他知道错了不应该喝酒不加控制。欧比旺见安纳金没有提起那个吻，直觉反应是他已经忘记了，那么他自己也不好主动提起，所以只是让他好好反思放任情绪影响行为而不去控制情绪的不良后果。安纳金完全没有意识到欧比旺为了那个吻失眠了一整夜，即使意识到他也不认为那个吻有什么错误，所以他不明白为什么道歉之后纽带另一端的那个人似乎更加生气了。

对于杜库来说新年的开端非常糟糕，战略重地和冶金秘方全都没拿下，西迪厄斯对他很不满意，命令他至少要保证詹戈费特能继续为他们工作。迫于压力，杜库向詹戈表达了和平的意愿。詹戈意识到杜库和泰兰尼斯是同一个人，仇恨加上被愚弄的屈辱让他恨不得通过HoloNet掐死杜库。不过他也不是一般战士，情绪激动的同时他的大脑能够冷静运转，假如他接受杜库的提议，虽然他并不相信杜库会真的放下戒备，但是也许将来有机会混入杜库周围，那样的话他的复仇计划也许还有一线希望，所以他接受了杜库的建议。

杜库知道西迪厄斯在发展军备，他以为是为了将来给分裂派使用。詹戈知道的比杜库多一些，他知道卡米诺人受雇生产的是他的克隆人，而且雇他用训练精英战士的方式训练他们，但最终买家的身份一直是个秘密。卡米诺人知道得更多一些，比如这个订单有多么巨大，不过他们以为在为共和国和绝地生产克隆人，而且非常有职业道德地保守秘密，既不多问也不多说。帕尔帕廷知道的比他们都多得多，这支军队既不是为共和国生产，也不是为分裂派生产，而是完全为他个人生产，只等时机成熟。正所谓知识就是力量。

新年之后帕尔帕廷召唤安纳金回科洛桑配合他进行竞选连任的准备工作。因为共和国没有军事力量援助曼达洛，险些让这个重要星系落入分裂派手里，所以帕尔帕廷利用这一点在自己的竞选方针中提出要建立一个隶属于议会的军队去维护和平。这个提案并非他首创，已故的兰诺夫·塔金(Ranulph Tarkin)在三十年前就提出要建立共和国军，负责打击海盗镇压叛乱这种事，只不过他的政敌前任议长瓦洛伦一直反对。另外帕尔帕廷还针对议会饱受诟病的臃肿繁琐的决策体系提出要精简流程，大事快办，特事特办。

安纳金还不想收心回科洛桑，欧比旺也不想回去和议会的政客们周旋，所以他们俩商量了一下，挑了条绕远的路线，先到珀勒勉商道(Perlemian Trade Route)最远端的寇伦卓(Colundra)地区，再往科洛桑的方向返回。这里有两颗相邻的行星，特劳依肯(Troiken)和奎尔米亚(Quermia, Poof大师的母星)，因为距离很近历史渊源很深所以关系并不好。

在飞往特劳依肯的路上欧比旺叮嘱安纳金遇见宰科托人(Xexto)千万不要试图握手因为他们的手同时也是嗅觉器官，也不要挑战他们的胆量因为他们非常害怕别人说他们胆小。安纳金坐在驾驶座上一边听一边琢磨为什么欧比旺好几天不刮脸，现在长出毛茸茸的胡须，让他的目光不由自主地集中在被胡须遮挡住的嘴唇上。如果说胡须的事只是因为他想换个造型，其他事情则很明显是在疏远他，比如不让他像以前一样勾肩搭背，还强迫他分开睡。欧比旺讲完课问他有没有什么问题，他便直接问他是不是讨厌他。欧比旺不假思索地回答当然不讨厌他，然后才觉得这问题有问题，便问安纳金为什么这样问。安纳金站起身把欧比旺困在副驾驶座上，伸手摩擦他的新胡须，问他为什么。欧比旺觉得气氛有些暧昧但是还想表现得为人师表处变不惊，所以回答说因为他觉得他的年龄可以开始蓄胡须了这样显得成熟稳重。安纳金感觉到他的师父有点紧张，觉得他微微张开嘴眨眼睛的样子非常可爱，想起之前那个吻太短暂，他都没有好好享受，于是想要现在补上，忽然他们俩同时感到危险，安纳金连忙回驾驶座坐好向外看去，他们的飞船正在离开超空间，准备接近特劳依肯的环绕轨道。欧比旺刚才还在担心安纳金要对他做什么，此时尚未出现的危险反而让他比较放松，同时他感觉到安纳金的紧张，便安慰他说别担心，最坏的情况不过是跳进一场正在进行的战斗中。安纳金给他一个这个玩笑并不好笑的表情，但还是冷静了很多。

刚离开超空间，他们对面便飞来一大群小飞船。这些大大小小的飞船各色各样，有快有慢，明显都是民用而非战斗机，而且都在用逃命的速度向外飞。欧比旺说别担心这些都是民用飞船没有火炮不会向我们开火的，与此同时安纳金连忙调转方向降低相对高度，躲在这些小飞船下方，这时他们可以看见后面有几艘大型军舰在向这些小飞船开火，他们混在里面迟早也要吃炮弹。安纳金给他一个原来师父你还有这么高超的预言能力的苦笑，欧比旺乖乖闭嘴。安纳金侧向滑出小飞船群，远远绕开军舰，然后向空港发信号请求着陆。空港给他们的回复是不定期关闭，所有外星人不得进入。他们俩交换眼神，欧比旺指着坐标仪上一个位置说他知道那里有个废弃的矿坑，可以着陆还可以藏飞船。安纳金用眼神问他怎么知道，欧比旺给他一个苦笑说他二十年前曾经来过这个星球执行任务，当时他们被迫撤退到那个矿坑，后来泰沃卡大师就是在那里牺牲的。

他们接近矿坑的时候感觉到那里有大量生命迹象，原来里面躲藏着很多没有武器的宰科托人难民。难民们用惊讶和敌视的目光看着他们，四只手臂在胸前和腰前交叠，像随时准备还击拼命的样子。这时有两个看起来和难民们很相似但高大很多的一男一女向他们走来，自我介绍说他们是来自奎尔米亚的亚瑞尔和朗奈卡，现在他们被困在这里，急需逃回奎尔米亚，所以想问这两位好心的飞行员能不能载他们一程，价格好说。

按照惯例安纳金负责观察周围的情况，让欧比旺去负责跟外人聊天套话。原来特劳依肯刚刚爆发了一场宗教战争，起因是几百年来多数派一直想让少数派改去遵从多数派的生活方式，少数派拒绝，多数派就在受教育、就业和财产继承等等方面限制少数派，积累了几百年怨气的少数派越来越贫穷，便产生了一个专门搞暗杀的组织，多数派控制的政府就用警察打击暗杀，后来打打杀杀发展成屠杀再发展成内战，于是少数派纷纷逃走。奎尔米亚是距离特劳依肯最近的行星，所以成为难民们的主要逃难目的地。亚瑞尔和朗奈卡的职业是记者，他们认为有必要告诉奎尔米亚人这里究竟发生了什么，所以来拍摄和报导，后来他们的飞船被炸毁，他们就跟着这些难民一起躲在这里。

欧比旺看向安纳金，安纳金感觉这两个记者没有说谎，而且这些难民都没有什么危险，所以点头同意搭载他们去奎尔米亚。但是问题是他们的飞船容量有限，估计要飞几次才能把矿坑里的难民全部运走，显然先走的生存几率更高，留得越久被发现然后被逮捕的可能性越高。他们俩决定让妇人儿童和老人先上飞船，这时有个名叫西里的宰科托人站出来反对，他认为应该让僧侣和青壮年男性先走，理由是这样可以保护战斗力。朗奈卡看向那群带着孩子的妇人，她们都低着头不做声，安纳金和欧比旺跟着扫视矿坑里的难民，发现并没有老年人。西里得意洋洋地看着那四个高大的家伙，欧比旺按住安纳金伸向光剑的手，亚瑞尔出来打圆场说目前难民都在一号卫星临时落脚，如果带着一飞船的壮丁和僧侣，那么估计卫星会拒绝让他们着陆的。西里反驳说他们并没有武器，所以没理由拒绝收留他们。安纳金说我们的飞船有充能炮，武器加壮丁加僧侣这样的配置其实等于军队，见西里还要强辩，安纳金补上一句难道你们害怕在这里等着吗。这句话立刻发挥了应有的作用，西里身后的壮丁们纷纷表示等就等谁怕谁。于是欧比旺抓住机会当即决定让妇女儿童和一部分僧侣先走，亚瑞尔和朗内卡负责和一号卫星交涉，拿到着陆许可。西里要求安纳金和欧比旺留下一个，用来确保另一个肯定会再来接剩下的人。安纳金的手又摸上光剑，但又被欧比旺按住。欧比旺说你的飞行技术比较好，所以你带他们走我留下保护剩下的人。然后亚瑞尔和朗内卡便开始安排难民登船，西里对他们翻个白眼，得意洋洋地走开。

安纳金悄声问欧比旺为什么不让他用光剑，而要和那个西里谈条件，那家伙明明没有谈条件的条件。欧比旺看着陆续登船的妇女儿童说他有。安纳金只好叹气说我会快去快回，你等我，欧比旺给他一个感谢的微笑。这时一个妇人带着五个孩子从他们前面经过，她的四只胳膊各抱着一个，最大的跟在她后面一边走一边抹眼泪，差点被台阶绊倒，欧比旺伸手扶住那孩子，给他擦干眼泪然后把他托上去。安纳金打趣他说难道他看这个孩子可爱想要捡回去，欧比旺回答说我有你一个就足够了，安纳金说我已经长大了如果你想要孩子那完全没问题你想要几个我都愿意，欧比旺说那是你自己这么认为其实你还小，安纳金说既然我还小那你怎么能让我单独护送这么多人去一个陌生的地方，欧比旺想说你完全有能力胜任你已经长大了，但是话到嘴边他自己也觉得矛盾，意识到被安纳金绕了进去，所以只是给他一个我识破你的圈套了的笑容，安纳金还给他一个你知道就好的笑容。欧比旺接着说他仍然觉得这件事有问题，那两个记者确实没说谎但是他们的信息来源是否真实全面我们并不知道，你还没有完全长大你只是长高了而已，但我承认你已经比我高了。安纳金说我不但长高了而且学会了耐心，事情早晚会真相大白，而且师父你别气馁说不定三十三窜一窜呢。欧比旺笑着说我努力努力大概能够横向生长，安纳金伸手搂过他的腰说没问题即使让我扛着两个你逃命也不会影响我的速度。欧比旺强行从他胳膊里闪出来，说船舱已经装满让安纳金赶紧上路。安纳金感觉自己被讨厌了，越想越生气，黑着脸扫视一遍飞船上的乘客，吓得大人孩子都噤声，连西里都没敢再惹他。

等待的过程中欧比旺用闲聊的方式从剩下的年轻僧侣们嘴里打听出更多细节。优先登船的那些老年僧侣都是位高权重的，西里是少壮派核心弟子，虽然相对比较年轻但是是大祭司的得力助手，不是首席弟子但是可以说是最受器重的弟子。然后他们开始争论大祭司究竟会传位给首席弟子还是给西里，争论得差点动手，之后被一个稍微年长的人喝止。众人沉默一阵之后把话题转为他们并不愿意离开母星去奎尔米亚和那些低级的奎尔米亚人一起生活但面对死亡威胁他们实在无能为力只能痛苦地离开，这个一致对外的话题得到热情响应。欧比旺猜测这和一万多年前阿卡尼亚人(Arkanian)用宰科托人的基因改造出奎尔米亚人这个传说有关，为了验证这个猜测他问他们为什么说奎尔米亚人低级。他们用一种这还用问吗的表情看着他，告诉他奎尔米亚人是基因改造的产物，不是自然的产物，所以当然是低级生物，而且随时有可能基因崩溃或者污染其他物种。欧比旺说已经过去一万多年了奎尔米亚人不是活得好好的吗，宰科托人回答说现在活得好并不等于将来不出问题，总之他们不是纯天然人种，没有祖先也不信仰祖先，随时可能基因崩溃，所以是低级生物。

几个小时之后安纳金和亚瑞尔回来接第二批难民，朗奈卡留在卫星上继续采访其他那些自己跑去的难民。因为他们的新闻报导，加上宰科托儿童本来就长得很像奎尔米亚儿童而且看起来更小更柔弱，所以奎尔米亚人纷纷表示无辜的宰科托儿童实在太可爱遭遇实在太悲惨所以立刻同意接收他们，既然接收了第一批那么当然应该接收剩下的好让他们家庭团聚，所以这群难民最后都被接收，然后都被转移到更适合生存的奎尔米亚行星。因为当地政府不愿与特劳依肯多数派控制的政府为敌，同时要听从当地人的声音接收这些难民，所以要求难民收容工作必须全部保持在民间层面，但官方会给予便利。

奎尔米亚人在中央广场上搭建好一大片临时居住区。这个广场非常巨大，一端是纪念碑，另一端是一座历史博物馆，两侧是商业区。居住区有四个出入口，帐篷、毯子、燃料和食物来自民间组织的捐赠，卫生问题靠商业区的公共卫生设施来解决。一些奎尔米亚志愿者在忙着给难民登记和发放食物，安纳金站在博物馆门前的台阶上看着广场上忙忙碌碌的人群，欧比旺凑过去解释说他绝对不是讨厌他，只不过既然他已经长大了那么他们俩就不能再像大人带小孩一样，而是应该像两个大人一样。安纳金本来打定主意不原谅欧比旺的，所以赌气不看他，说师父你亲口说的我还没长大我只是长高了而已，欧比旺小声说我讲课的时候没见你过耳不忘怎么偏偏就记住这句话真是小心眼，安纳金生气地转头看他，只见他师父仰着脸可怜巴巴地对他眨眼睛，他坚持了十秒几乎要笑出来但最后还是狠下心把脸转开，继续看广场上的人群。  
欧比旺沉默了一会儿开始第二次努力，说他让R2和3PO去帮忙了，他们运来一千多人，加上自己跑来的三千多，初步估计这里有五千人，不知社会捐赠能够支撑多久。安纳金说即使社会捐赠足够多，或者奎尔米亚政府出面提供物资，在广场住帐篷也不是长久之计，不知这些难民愿不愿意融入当地社会，也不知当地怎么容纳这么多人，住房就业医疗教育都是问题。欧比旺说宰科托人并不喜欢奎尔米亚人，甚至带有一定程度的鄙视，所以他们未必愿意融入，但愿奎尔米亚人的善意能够换来对等的善意，但是他对融入当地社会这个发展方向并不乐观。安纳金说如果不融入的话他们又能凭借什么力量重回家园呢，奎尔米亚人绝对不可能支援他们对多数派的战争。欧比旺点点头说特劳依肯剩下的少数派一旦听说奎尔米亚愿意接收难民，那么会有更多人涌向这里，对当地人也是巨大的压力。安纳金说我们建议他们向共和国求援吧，让绝地来代表他们同多数派谈判，结束内战，让他们回去过正常的生活。欧比旺微笑着说你说得对，看来你确实长大了，是我被固有思维蒙蔽没能看到你的进步，能原谅我吗？安纳金在心里回答让我抱抱我就原谅你，但是表面上还是很平静地说自己其实并没有生气，只不过被疏远让他感觉很伤心。欧比旺说他只不过用对待成年人的方式对待他，并不是要疏远他。安纳金说那是关系一般的成年人的相处方式，他以为他们俩的关系不一般，所以很伤心。安纳金连续两次用伤心这个词，欧比旺听得心里也像被戳了两次，于是忙说他们俩的关系当然不一般，不仅仅是师徒也是好友。安纳金说但你在我心里不仅仅是师父和好友，你是独一无二不可替代不可缺少的。

欧比旺意识到耐心等待安纳金的感情自然消失的策略似乎失败了，但他仍然不敢接受这份感情，于是他说我们不能有羁绊因为羁绊会干扰判断力造成行为错误，安纳金说在短时期看起来是错误的行为并不等于长期也是错误的，而判断力本来也是综合考虑各种因素而得到相对较好的路径并不等于一定是短期效果最优的路径。欧比旺眨眨眼继续说羁绊会使感情蒙蔽理智，安纳金说有灵魂的生物都有感情无论有没有羁绊，感情和理智并不矛盾。欧比旺说很多感情和理智是矛盾的比如贪婪嫉妒憎恨恐惧往往都会让人丧失理智，安纳金说我对你的感情并不是这种我只想和你更亲密，说着拉住欧比旺的手。欧比旺试着挣脱但是被抓得很紧，于是他接着说绝地戒律禁止对任何人和事物的羁绊，安纳金说戒律这样要求是有时代背景的是为了防止外人怀疑绝地执行任务时的公正性，你我向来凭良心做事跟随原力的指引，而且即使有偏差也影响不到绝地的整体形象。欧比旺说没想到我以前讲的课你都记得，安纳金说我一直努力做个好学生让你高兴，欧比旺说你这态度不对好好学习是为了你自己，安纳金早就习惯了师父的古板脾气所以只问他高兴不高兴，欧比旺不得不承认教出这样各方面都很优秀虽然有些骄傲但确实有值得骄傲的本领的学生他还是很高兴的。

欧比旺继续说但我毕竟还是你的师父我们的关系最好保持这样，安纳金激动地说但你这段时间一直在拒绝我疏远我，欧比旺理智上知道自己应该用师父的权威让安纳金先冷静下来然后冥想反思，但是感情上他愿意做任何事让安纳金高兴起来，况且被他那样火热地盯着拒绝的话也很难说出口。欧比旺张着嘴努力几次但找不到合适的词语，安纳金决定相信自己的感觉用力抱紧他狠狠吻住。这是一个完全没有技巧但感情十分强烈的吻，欧比旺挣扎着结束这个吻说不行你还小还是个孩子，安纳金把他抱得更紧让他感觉自己勃起的阴茎，欧比旺连忙挣脱说不行你还没成年而且你仍然是我的徒弟，安纳金说所以只需要等到我成年对吗，欧比旺回答说至少那时我们可以用成年人的方式处理这个问题。欧比旺的意思是像成年人那样坐下来慢慢谈，安纳金理解的是做成年人才能做的那件事，不过此时此刻他们俩都以为达成了共识。

之后一段时间又有大约两千人陆续逃到奎尔米亚。要靠这七千人反攻回去不过是杯水车薪，但是对于当地人来说又是巨大的压力。因为成年的宰科托人只有奎尔米亚人腰部那么高，所以完全无法驾驶机器或者做普通工作，做极其简单的工作报酬必然极低，所以宰科托人抗议说受到了歧视，于是再没有当地人愿意雇佣他们，也没人敢提让他们用劳动换取生活物资，只要求他们每天按时排队领取。但是有时候有些人不按时出现就领不到物资，这些人就抗议说当地人物资准备不充足让他们感觉受到了歧视，于是当地人为了确保他们都能得到物资就把他们的活动范围限制在广场之内，他们就抗议说失去自由受到歧视。当地人让步允许他们自由进出广场而且全天任何时间都可以去领食物，他们没有地方可去也没有事情可做于是抗议说不给他们提供祈祷的场所是歧视。当地人给他们在广场正中央搭了个巨大的帐篷作为祈祷场所，他们说把他们的祈祷活动限制在广场内是歧视，他们要求去任何他们想要祈祷的地方祈祷。当地人觉得可以忍耐于是同意。之后在西里的主持下大大小小的祭坛开始以广场为中心向周围扩散。

宰科托人的宗教和其他宗教差不多，都是造物崇拜，他们认为造物主是他们的祖先，所以也被称为拜祖先教，基本教义是必须按照祖先的理论的去思考，按照祖先的做法去做事。多数派对教义的执行不那么严格，被严格的少数派指为异端，这也就是为什么严格派人数越来越少，但仍然拒绝接受多数派的生活方式，最终变成穷困的少数派。

又过了一段时间，奎尔米亚人内部抗议的声音越来越大，一方面因为看不到任何计划能送走这些难民，另一方面是因为宰科托人的传教行为引起当地人的反感。亚瑞尔和朗奈卡觉得这些难民是因为他们的新闻报导而得以进入奎尔米亚避难的，所以他们有义务跟踪报导。根据他们的采访，以西里为首的僧侣们反复给当地人讲只有拜祖先拜得特别虔诚的人死后才能进入祖先们死后进入的极乐空间，不拜祖先的和不虔诚的死后都得去受种种折磨。极乐空间特别欢乐，要什么有什么，受苦的空间特别苦，怕什么来什么。有些从富足和睦的家庭里长大明明应该觉得幸福但就是觉得不幸福的年轻人很快变成信徒，他们的父母禁止他们这样做，僧侣们告诉他们他们的父母懦弱得无可救药所以反对他们的神圣行为，要靠他们做更加神圣的事才能让他们全家都得到救赎，于是这些年轻人形成了一支由奎尔米亚人组成的新教徒群体，离开家庭搬到广场和僧侣们住在一起。由于传教事业的成功，西里一时间风头无二。

这报导在HoloNet上播出之后两个记者很快收到死亡威胁。安纳金主动提出保护他们，因为他自己也对这些僧侣越来越反感，恨不得把他们一个一个掐死。欧比旺更担心他们下一步可能采取什么行动，如果特劳依肯和奎尔米亚两个星球政府的联合请求再不得到科洛桑的回应，他担心当地人和难民之间会爆发流血事件，毕竟善意换来仇恨的事在历史上多得是。好消息是绝地派出了朗哈金大师和他的徒弟泰纳帕尔(Tap-Nar-Pal)去特劳依肯和多数派政府谈判，少数派这边由于大祭司忙于沉思且作为重要人物得保持活着所以派出首席弟子和西里做代表带领几十名僧侣参加谈判。亚瑞尔、朗奈卡和其他记者组成一个记者团体去跟踪报导，欧比旺和安纳金混在里面保护记者们的安全。

他们到达之前，朗哈金大师已经和多数派进行了几轮谈判，摸清多数派愿意恢复和平，条件是少数派交出西里和暗杀小队并承诺不再搞暗杀。谈判正式开始之前，这位大师特意找到安纳金向他转达帕尔帕廷的口信，让他在这件事结束之后和他们一起返回科洛桑。安纳金偷偷和欧比旺抱怨说早知道这样就不告诉帕尔帕廷他们来寇伦卓地区的事了，欧比旺说早晚得回去因为你长大了得开始为共和国议会出力做事了，安纳金想说道理他都懂但是他还不想现在就开始，但是为了证明自己已经长大，他什么也没说只是点点头。

谈判过程中西里开出条件要求多数派放弃他们的异端邪说，严格执行教义，两派变成一派，那么当然不会再有战争。多数派代表当然不同意，说如果按照少数派那样祖先有的可以有、祖先没有的不能有，完全不发展进步，那早晚要亡星灭种。西里说别说我们不给你们机会，现在是你们逼我们反抗。多数派说我们掌握证据证明暗杀都是你一手策划，杀手也是你在有计划地培养。西里说他们都是为神圣事业献身的勇士，等到我们取得胜利他们都会被供奉在圣坛上受后世敬仰参拜，我那是为他们提供光荣伟大的机会。多数派说你只不过在利用他们，煽动他们的仇恨，禁止他们转变派别，逼迫他们犯罪成为通缉犯然后不得不继续为你杀人。西里说他们都是在为自由而战，如果不做这些伟大的事他们就只是最底层的贱命，做了这些伟大的事他们才能变成英雄。多数派说你四处宣扬说我们的学校教的都是异端邪说，不让他们受教育，让他们什么都不会只能听你的，然后你说他们是最底层的贱命？西里说你们搞的教育都是从其他星球拿来的糟粕，学了那些东西只会让人不听话，要拯救特劳依肯只能靠祖先留下的文化而不能靠你们那一套。多数派说你再多狡辩也没有用，现在把你自己交给我们，我们保证让其他人回来按照他们以前的生活方式过正常生活。

西里说你们完全没有谈判的诚意，是你们逼我的，说着从长袍里掏出武器，他身后的僧侣们也都掏出武器开始向多数派扫射。多数派立刻明白会议工作人员里面有少数派的内应，但是他们没带武器，只能逃命。内应极有可能是信奉少数派教义的老年人，因为他们的传统是只要活到一定年龄就享受祖先级别的待遇，做什么事都不会被追究责任，这两派本源一样都是祖先崇拜，所以即使内战也不杀老年人，所以这部分少数派并没有逃走，想必是他们把武器带入会议大楼的。

绝地们和记者们都没想到谈判演变成这个样子。西里挑衅多数派的时候，在场的绝地就都感觉到原力中的不安，所以都提高了警惕。西里掏枪的一瞬间，朗哈金大师立刻用原力将谈判桌竖起形成一道屏障。特劳依肯的木材资源丰富，质地密实坚硬，谈判桌非常巨大所以非常沉重，幸好有欧比旺助他一臂之力。然后两对师徒分别守住长桌两端阻挡这群少数派战斗僧侣，让奎尔米亚记者团跟着多数派逃走。

战斗僧侣们完全无法冲破一张桌子加四柄光剑组成的防线，西里喊出一声口令，几个僧侣冲上前试图用身体抱住光剑，朗哈金师徒俩和欧比旺连忙熄灭光剑改用拳脚，安纳金飞身跳到欧比旺前面继续用光剑为他挡炮弹，欧比旺用拳头揍那些人然后用脚把他们远远踢开。朗哈金师徒俩都熄灭了光剑，但扑过去的这几个人身后的炮火不停，而且他们毕竟没有绝地的闪避速度，结果都中弹倒下。这时西里又喊了一声口令，立刻又有新人扑过来，安纳金低声咒骂，连续使用原力把冲上前的敌人一个一个往后扔，其他三人觉得这办法很好也跟着扔，最后西里又喊出一声口令，僧侣们且战且退，从他们身后的大门逃出会议大厅。这时安保人员带着武器来抓捕他们，在绝地的帮助下一些人被逮捕，西里、首席弟子和另一些逃回了奎尔米亚。

事后朗哈金大师感谢欧比旺和安纳金的帮助，夸奖他把徒弟训练得很好。欧比旺谦虚了一下，说投掷敌人这件事不是他教的。朗哈金大师笑着说这种不拘泥于常规做法的临阵反应像是他的老师父的风格，听到一位绝地大师评价安纳金有奎刚的风格，这让欧比旺非常高兴，给了安纳金一个赞赏的笑容。安纳金觉得这位绝地大师眼光不错，不愧是帕尔帕廷的多年老友。

朗哈金大师接着说他认为有必要去奎尔米亚找大祭司面谈，于是他们四个和记者团一起返回。他们到达之前，奎尔米亚人和宰科托难民先从HoloNet上看到记者们发回的报导，了解到谈判现场发生枪战的情况，人们普遍认为是西里毁掉了这次和谈的机会。奎尔米亚人很失望，觉得这些难民还得继续留在这里，他们还得继续提供各种物资，出人出力，还得小心翼翼生怕歧视了他们。

与此同时越来越多的宰科托平民想要放弃少数派教义，跑回去改做多数派。他们中有一部分人从内战开始之前就在思想动摇，毕竟安定的生活更诱人，而且听说多数派信徒死后也都能去极乐空间，这种想法逐渐在平民难民里扩散，但因为僧侣们一直告诉他们改变教派会让他们背负极大的罪恶，即使回去也会被多数派屠杀，而且死后必然去极苦空间，所以他们一直没敢付诸行动。

然后西里这伙人逃回，宣称奎尔米亚记者的报导极度片面，他们预料到多数派没有诚意所以带着武器去自卫，事实证明多数派果然没有诚意。他们的说法缺少证据，人们还是相信现场的全息录像记录下来的东西。他们现在急需鼓动起人们的情绪，于是他们宣布要为牺牲的僧侣们搞一次祭奠和祈祷的活动，然后组织力量杀回去。几个小时之后祭奠活动在广场中央的大帐篷里开始，参加的人很多，大部分都呆在帐篷外面。记者团回来的时候祭奠活动正进行得热闹，记者们立刻又开始工作，忙着四处采访拍摄写评论。

朗哈金大师要求见大祭司但被拦在大帐篷外，守卫说大祭司正在和核心弟子们开会讨论，禁止一切外人进入。这时里面的诵经声忽然变得非常大，配套的乐器全都用最高音量演奏，他们意识到有变故，不顾阻拦冲进大帐篷，只见几个僧侣抬出一个装饰繁复的架子，一个穿长袍的人站在上面，四只手臂垂在身体两侧，看起来像个神像。然后声音逐渐恢复到人耳能忍受的程度，架子被抬出帐篷抬到博物馆门前台阶的最高处。人们看到首席弟子带着其他几个核心弟子绕着架子转了几圈，向里面洒金粉、花瓣和某种液体，这时有人认出架子上站着一动不动的人是西里。

首席弟子高声宣布为了表示决不妥协的决心，西里决定以身殉教。然后他们围着西里站成半圈，高高举起胳膊向后退开十几步，在台阶上站成一道向下弯曲的圆弧。在一片诵经声中，他们向西里站立的架子底下投掷火焰灯，灯被摔碎，里面的固体燃料受热液化流淌出来，火焰向架子上攀爬，遇见之前他们洒在上面的液体之后开始熊熊燃烧。西里紧闭双眼站在火焰里一动不动，完全没有露出痛苦的表情也没有惨叫，让所有看到这场面的人都觉得非常神奇，觉得这必然是某种神迹。营地里面的奎尔米亚青年团从没见过这么震撼的画面，立刻相信了西里是圣徒，他们坚持的信仰必然是神圣的和正确的，他们内心的战斗热情也跟着熊熊燃烧，纷纷抄起手边的棍棒绳索石块和便携式燃料灯，浩浩荡荡地离开广场去外面示威游行，要求奎尔米亚政府支持他们向特劳依肯派兵，帮助少数派推翻多数派的暴政。难民们不敢像当地青年一样张狂，但是一方面僧侣们都在盯着他们，另一方面外援的情绪都这么激动了他们也不好意思不跟着情绪激动，所以他们开始在广场范围内挥舞着棍棒呐喊示威。

奎尔米亚政府当然拒绝宣战，青年团就开始走街串巷号召青年们团结起来为正义事业奋斗，他们要组建一支民间军队和难民们一起杀回特劳依肯。他们已经分配好了军衔，一个总司令若干大将军，只要跟着他们干将来全都是元勋。两天之后他们并没有招募到很多人参军，于是为了捍卫梦想匡扶正义，他们开始强行抓人，如果谁敢反抗就揍一顿再把他住的地方砸烂让他不得不加入他们的大军。为了获取军需物资，他们还去商业区抢劫店铺然后用抢来的财物去黑市换取武器，同时顺便无偿征用了各种他们想要但父母不给他们钱买的东西。

打砸抢和街头暴力持续了大约十天。奎尔米亚警方逮捕闹事的和趁乱偷抢拐骗的本地人，然后让全体宰科托人打包行李上飞船送他们离开，有飞船的送去一号卫星领回自己的飞船再自行离开，没有飞船的给安排客船直接送回特劳依肯。有些人哭着喊着不愿走，说回去就是死，但是奎尔米亚人一致反对继续收容他们。宰科托僧侣们按照首席弟子的吩咐去教育这些不愿走的，告诉他们奎尔米亚人都是低级生物，不可信赖，留下也是死而且因为死得懦弱所以灵魂要去受苦，如果跟着他们回去战斗反而能够死后进入极乐空间。另一些难民本来就想回去偷偷变成多数派，于是很听话地收拾东西跟着离开。

外面混乱的同时，在绝地的斡旋之下，首席弟子代表大祭司和少数派僧侣同多数派政府达成了协议，多数派保证他们的生命安全和社会地位不变，保证他们能够继续从事神职工作，他们愿意带领难民回特劳依肯过正常生活，放弃暗杀行动。因为出了西里这么个圣徒，多数派不能继续说少数派是异端邪说，但是也绝不能说他们自己是异端邪说，所以最后大家商量了一下，决定一致对信徒们说像多数派那样生活完全没问题，对于有更高追求的人像少数派那样严格修炼也完全没问题，总之只要好好过生活死后都会去极乐空间的，因为祖先爱他们大家。圣徒西里的焦尸连同当时的架子一起被运回少数派在特劳依肯的寺庙里重新火化，骨灰由首席弟子亲手收集密封起来供奉。

特劳依肯恢复和平，朗哈金大师和他的徒弟应邀参加庆祝内战结束的活动，然后他们会回到奎尔米亚和欧比旺安纳金会合，再一同返回科洛桑。安纳金感觉到欧比旺的情绪低落，便问他是不是因为不想回去。欧比旺摇头说他确实不想回去和那些政客们周旋，但是他的情绪低落不是因为这个，而是因为他觉得西里的死有疑点。安纳金点头说他认为西里被焚烧之前已经死了，之后他曾经想去检查但是那具焦尸被严格保管无法接近，同时他们还要忙着配合朗哈金大师促成首席弟子和多数派的谈判，所以他并没有任何证据证明西里是被谋杀的。欧比旺说被焚烧的过程中西里站得那么直，一动不动，就好像被一根长矛从中间竖直穿透固定在那个架子上一样。他的声音越来越小，安纳金觉得不寒而栗，但是这样就能解释为什么那具焦尸要连同架子一起被运回特劳依肯，为什么要重新火化，以及为什么由首席弟子亲手收拾他的骨灰，因为有些东西不能被外人看到。欧比旺接着说从头到尾大祭司都没有直接表达观点和立场，西里在群众中受欢迎的时候人们都觉得大祭司支持西里，西里失去群众欢心的时候有人想要指责大祭司但是发现他老人家从来没有表示过支持，似乎西里犯的错误全都是他自己的事，估计首席弟子这样做也是得到大祭司的默许的，而且他知道一旦出事人们也同样找不到大祭司支持他的证据。安纳金冷笑一声说西里为了成为下一任大祭司做出那么多激进的事，害死那么多信徒，为了不被逮捕而破坏和谈，最后被谋杀也是罪有应得，如果焚烧之前他已经死了也许还不是最坏的，如果穿透他的那件凶器并没有穿过他胸腔上方的第二大脑，而是仅仅穿过他的躯干和脖子进入头部，那么他虽然不能动作但是还有知觉和痛感。

欧比旺摇头打断他，安纳金让他把头靠在自己肩膀上，两个人静静地靠在一起，让原力带走疲惫和沉重感。他们知道不论其他人如何欺骗煽动攻讦陷害斗争利用，至少他们俩可以彼此信赖，相互依靠。

这时亚瑞尔和朗奈卡来和他们道别，他们俩连忙分开，打起精神和他们聊天。朗奈卡问他们还有什么想做的，欧比旺说还有几个小时，也许可以去那座博物馆转转，两个记者便自告奋勇给他们当导游。博物馆里面不同展厅陈列着不同历史时期的文物，最后最深的一个展厅的建筑风格和其他奎尔米亚的建筑风格完全不同，看起来更像个生物实验室。朗奈卡给他们讲解说三千年前的奎尔米亚人还以为这是他们的祖先留下的奇迹，但是无法解释当时的奎尔米亚人怎么会有那么高级的工艺，后来人们逐渐意识到那个基因改造的传说其实是真的，这很可能是阿卡尼亚人遗留下来的，所以现在普遍认为这里是奎尔米亚人起源的实验室，把这里当做象征生命和希望的圣地。

这是最后一个展厅，返回的路上亚瑞尔和朗奈卡走在前面，欧比旺在中间，安纳金走在他身后。前面两位一直手拉着手八指紧扣，共同经历了这么多事，他们俩已经变成一对热恋中的情侣。安纳金也想去拉欧比旺的手，他记得欧比旺拉着他的手带他离开绝地神庙，带他买他们的第一艘破飞船，带他去找瓦图买回他妈妈，他记得欧比旺手把手教他握剑挥剑，他紧张时那双手会拍他肩膀让他放松，他发怒时那双手会抱紧他让他平静，他沮丧时那双手会握住他的手让原力在他们之间流淌。他走上前抓住欧比旺的手和他十指交握，欧比旺挣了一下没挣开便没再拒绝，只是对他说从这里出去之后便不可以再有这么亲密的举动，科洛桑人多口杂，政客更是最难缠的，不得不事事小心。

\-- End of Chapter 4 --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这宗教是瞎编的，没有标注的名字也是我编的，朗奈卡其实是long neck，亚瑞尔借用了卜夫(Yarael Poof)大师的名字。  
> Quermian人身高2.5米左右，Xexto人身高大约1.2~1.5米，其他基本一样，第二大脑在胸腔里，四臂两腿，每只手脚有4个指头。  
> 纳布之战发生在32BBY，当时安尼9~10岁，第一章结尾时他14~15，目前是24BBY，算他17岁半。


	5. 5 of 10

\-- Chapter 5 --

科洛桑没有变化，还是像三年前一样拥挤忙碌。帕尔帕廷让他们先去他的办公室，因为他迫不及待地想要见见他亲爱的孩子。见面的场面非常温馨，他给了安纳金一个热情的拥抱，然后端详着他说孩子长大了实在太让人欣慰，还向欧比旺表示由衷的感谢。见到安纳金长得这么出众，他对欧比旺的感谢至少有一半是真心实意的，虽然这个绝地小毛头杀掉了他的得意门徒——当然小毛头现在变成了小毛脸——但是如果现在是摩尔为他效力而不是杜库，那么要干掉摩尔用安纳金来替代似乎会很困难，而杜库已经这把年纪，要干掉他想必比干掉正值壮年的摩尔容易，所以也可以说有失必有得。当然他也思考过能不能让两个徒弟同时为他效力，如果有利于他那么他绝不会拘泥于贝恩法则，问题是一师一徒的规矩与其说是法则不如说是诅咒，贝恩之后一千年的历史中反复上演着西斯之间的谋杀，一旦第三个潜在的西斯尊主浮出水面，那么必有一场恶战。假如他当时显露出一点点将摩尔视为徒弟而非专业杀人工具的意思，舍不得派他去抢安纳金，那么很有可能普雷格斯会先向他发难，而现在活下来的未必是他自己。

帕尔帕廷对安纳金非常亲切，完全没有议长的架子，即使放在科洛桑所有的父亲里也一定是最温和体贴、同孩子们最亲密的那种。安纳金一开始有些拘谨，但很快就在帕尔帕廷春风化雨般的嘘寒问暖之下放松下来。然后帕尔帕廷的秘书们在办公室外面排起队，安纳金说他不愿占用议长更多宝贵时间，议长点头让他先回去休息，等他一起共进晚餐再仔细聊。

欧比旺约了他的几个好友去德克斯的店里小聚，但昆兰师徒在其他星系执行任务，希瑞师徒被临时抽调去支援另一对绝地，只有班特虽然还有未完成的工作但还是抽时间来陪他吃了点东西。其实他们三个虽然都住在绝地神庙但因为任务繁重也已经很久没有机会坐下好好聊聊了，本来计划借着欧比旺回来的机会小聚一下，但是又不得不让位给任务。班特没坐多久就走了，他不想回去打扰安纳金和议长的晚餐，所以只是独自坐在角落里，一边听其他顾客闲聊，一边思考自己的和安纳金的下一步，虽然这在很大程度上超出他的控制范围，而是要取决于议长。

最大的可能性是议长将安纳金领入政坛，考虑到今年是他的第二个任期的最后一年，虽然他仍然有资格参加竞选但他早晚要退休，所以他需要培养一个接班人留在议会，确保退休之后仍然能够及时掌握共和国权利核心的全部动态，那样才符合他的个人利益和帕尔帕廷家族的利益。但考虑到安纳金的性格，他并不是一个善于逢迎和表演的孩子，他也不屑于逢迎，所以虽然他的聪明才智和他身后的家族势力让他有成为政客的条件，但是欧比旺仍然无法从他身上看到一个政客。安纳金是天生的勇士，他能从他身上看到一个英雄，但是看不到一个政客。

忙完晚餐高峰，德克斯给他添了些酒，然后在他对面坐下闲聊，这时墙上HoloNet屏幕上正在播放关于特劳依肯内战的新闻和评论，欧比旺指指屏幕说我刚从那边回来。新闻评论说特劳依肯的宗教战争在绝地的干预下以多数派消灭少数派而告终，令人无法不怀疑绝地的公正性，而共和国议会对此完全不作为，画面显示议长在接受采访时说完全相信绝地，然后切回评论说这再次体现出议会对绝地的失控和软弱无能。

欧比旺眉头紧锁看向德克斯，德克斯咧开嘴说我脖子上这是脑袋又不是梨，我活得足够久见识过太多媒体带着先入为主的想法有目的地筛选拼凑新闻素材的事，如果站出来做澄清，他们会说你掩饰狡辩，如果不澄清，他们会说你做贼心虚，如果不让他们说，他们就说你干涉言论自由，如果让他们说，他们才不会为说错的事澄清道歉，只会用新的热点蒙混过去。然后他问欧比旺是不是很多年以前也去过一次特劳依肯，欧比旺点点头，德克斯说他有印象奎刚提起过有一位伍基人绝地大师死在那里，欧比旺继续点头，德克斯看看周围感觉没人在偷听他们俩谈话，然后低声说有个买家在收购关于当时发生了些什么的消息，问欧比旺愿不愿意卖。欧比旺摇头说他们事后向长老会汇报过完整经过，如果买家能够得到长老会的信任那么就可以去档案馆查到而无需去外面购买，如果买家自忖无法得到长老会的信任所以不敢走正规途径，那么他也不敢信任这种买家。

这时欧比旺感觉到安纳金在向他靠近，他转身看向门口，安纳金正掀开帽兜走进来。德克斯问难道这是当年那个瘦巴巴的小男孩，欧比旺微笑点头。德克斯说看不出来你还挺会带孩子的，这体格和走路的架势远看还以为是你的老师父，欧比旺回答说但我自从认识他之后就再没长高所以一定是他抢走了我的营养，德克斯乐了说没想到几年不见你居然长出了幽默感，安纳金打过招呼之后在欧比旺身边坐下接茬说他还长出了好多胡子，德克斯说这样挺好比较威严不然还以为他是你大哥呢，然后起身去厨房给他张罗饭菜饮料。

欧比旺问他为什么跑来这里难道怕他回去的时候迷路不成，安纳金说议长说今天特别忙没时间回去吃饭，整个房子空荡荡的只有警卫和机器人，所以他出来吃东西顺便接他。欧比旺重复“顺便”这个词，安纳金说好吧我怕你突然消失不回去了所以来找你顺便吃饭，欧比旺说我怎么可能不告诉你就突然离开，安纳金正色说即使你事先告诉我我也不会让你离开我。欧比旺皱起眉头说你还这么年轻，安纳金让一把叉子飘起，欧比旺说你的将来有无限多种可能性，安纳金让叉子的每个齿向下撕裂，欧比旺继续说你应该多交些同龄的朋友，安纳金让撕裂的细金属条向不同方向扭曲，欧比旺坚持着说我只是不希望你心智成熟之后后悔，安纳金让那一团金属轻轻落在欧比旺的酒杯上，是一枚用他姓名首字母组合成纹饰的别针。欧比旺叹气，刚说出一个“别”字就被安纳金接上“滥用原力”，欧比旺摇头说你不能这么任性，安纳金的眼神说我能，欧比旺说你得考虑我们的将来，安纳金的眼睛亮起来，低声重复最后几个字。欧比旺点头说是的我猜议长会让你先加入他的红袍卫队跟着体验一遍竞选流程，如果他再次当选，那么他会让你加入秘书团队学习日常工作，如果他竞选失败，他还是会让你留在议会工作，为将来培养实力，我担心你能不能顺利融入红袍卫队因为他们都很精英很骄傲而你也是，我还担心你能不能静下心做重复无聊的日常工作，我还担心你能不能受得了议会各种繁复的流程和手续。说着这些，他的眉头越皱越紧，安纳金用手指揉开他紧皱的眉心，说你对未来的担心太多了，是谁一直教我关注现在的，而且你得学会相信我的能力，说着他握住欧比旺放在桌子上的手同时给他一个我办事你放心的微笑。

之后如欧比旺所料，帕尔帕廷让安纳金先加入红袍卫队跟在他身边学习兼守卫，在安纳金的坚持之下欧比旺进入秘书团做文员，虽然帕尔帕廷说这样大材小用实在可惜建议欧比旺去追求自己的理想，但欧比旺表示做文员挺好的因为他的理想就是能为共和国服务。帕尔帕廷本想让安纳金脱离欧比旺的影响，但是见他们俩这种反应，联系到之前关于他们和曼达洛那位女公爵之间的那些传闻，觉得不妨把他们的友谊利用到最大值，等到时机成熟再让他们朋友变仇敌，于是接受了这样的安排。

新人加入卫队要先进行三个月训练，训练内容包括力量、速度、耐力、枪械、武器、驾驶和格斗，这些在很大程度上是朗哈金大师根据绝地训练为没有原力的人所设计，所以安纳金学得非常轻松非常快，但是仪容仪表仪式仪仗方面的训练让他很不耐烦。不仅他不耐烦，同期受训的新人普遍觉得那些没用的东西都是蓝袍卫队的功课，而他们是直接为议长服务的红袍，理应比为随便什么议员服务的蓝袍接受更多体能和战斗类的训练才对。

某天晚上帕尔帕廷终于有时间和他一起吃饭，便问起他的训练情况进展如何，安纳金以为自己掩饰得很好，但对于帕尔帕廷来说他就像光剑里的天然水晶一样，根据他对每个小问题的反应时间和回答角度就能知道他脑袋里的真实想法。虽然根本没有挑战性，但是为了获取安纳金的完全好感和绝对信赖，帕尔帕廷还是施展他常用的路数，先表示我们都应该遵守规矩，然后论证规矩哪里不合理所以安纳金的感受都是合理的正常的正确的，最后说其实也不是没有办法。安纳金觉得自己有义务问一句那么有什么办法呢，帕尔帕廷便说我们可以适当调整规矩，让规矩更符合现实需要，比如现在这样的特殊时期，几个月后所有星系的参议员和星系代表都要来参加这次议会选举投票，无论红袍卫队还是蓝袍卫队都应该把更多精力用在训练技能而不是仪表，所以他会让秘书向负责训练的教官转达这个建议，当然是否采纳还是要由教官们来决定。安纳金觉得这样做合情合理，而且难得的快捷高效，帕尔帕廷叹气说是的如果每天的工作都能这么快捷高效就好了，也就不用我这把老骨头拼死拼活的，连和家里人吃顿晚饭都这么困难。安纳金连忙说我完全理解议长工作繁忙劳累，让您百忙之中抽时间和我吃饭还要操心我训练的事，感觉非常不好意思。帕尔帕廷说你这孩子出去几年都和我变生疏了，我关心你又不是出于什么目的，我发自内心地想要关心你，而且在家里就不要称呼我为议长了，应该叫父亲。安纳金听话地用父亲称呼他，问他既然这么辛苦那么是否考虑不参加这次议长选举。帕尔帕廷摇头叹气说目前其他两个候选人一个是不懂民间疾苦的巨富，一个是瓦洛伦的门生傀儡，这种情况下他怎么能为了个人的闲适生活而将共和国的未来交托给他们这种人。看着帕尔帕廷疲惫忧愁又坚忍的表情，安纳金忽然产生了一种想要帮他分忧解难的冲动。

这两个最终候选人当然是帕尔帕廷挑选出来的，然后交给杜库去暗中行贿买选票让他们成为最终候选人，这样他就只需和这样两个易于碾压的对手竞争，以此确保连任。同时关于特劳依肯内战的深入挖掘也是由他授意杜库去操作的，目的是逐步瓦解民众心中对绝地的信任。于是HoloNet上每隔几天就会出现相关标题保持话题热度，比如少数派受教育程度更低、失业率更高、两派合并后前景堪忧等等，暗示多数派正在并将要继续压迫奴役少数派。期间也有过几次翻转，有些媒体引用了奎尔米亚记者团的报导，然后要么记者本人曝出私生活绯闻，要么主编责编曝出贪污受贿之类丑闻，要么整个频道曝出经济问题，总之为多数派说话的都曝出负面新闻，反而让民众感觉为少数派说话的是好媒体，间接证明少数派是真的被压迫被奴役了。

温杜大师明白目前这股反对绝地的风向一定有问题，他认为无须辩解但还是需要绝地们约束自身行为。之前朗哈金大师向长老会做完汇报之后，他私下叮嘱他要降低和议长见面的频率，朗哈金的回答是他的任务已经排满未来六个月，哪里还有时间私下见任何人。另外一件让温杜非常担忧的事是尤达大师这段时间变得沉默寡言，每天坐在窗前盯着议会大楼沉思，让他有种不好的感觉。

欧比旺对新工作适应得很快，而且估计议长事先打过招呼，常务秘书交给他的工作非常清闲，都是些查资料找卷宗之类的事，他也乐得每天泡在议会的档案馆。因为特劳依肯的事闹得沸沸扬扬，加上德克斯提起有人在搜集资料调查二十年前他们两对师徒去那颗星球出任务的详细过程，所以他顺手查找了一下那次Becta危机的相关记录。

在他的记忆里，二十年前海盗头子亚科斯塔克(Iaco Stark)从贸易联盟的商船上劫掠了大量Becta去外环星系低价卖出，造成内环星系Becta严重不足，后来当时的议长瓦洛伦设法交涉，安排海盗和贸易联盟去中立的特劳依肯谈判，泰沃卡普罗孔师徒和奎刚欧比旺师徒负责保护瓦洛伦和纽特刚雷。结果谈判刚一开始就直接进入枪战，泰沃卡大师让他们三个掩护瓦洛伦和纽特刚雷一起撤退到安全地带，他自己在后面抵挡海盗结果中弹，最后在等待救援的时候因为没有足够的Becta而去世。当时的他是个刚刚获得师父接纳的小学徒，观察力还远不如另外三个绝地，他只是尽全力完成师父交给的每个小任务，期待师父的肯定。如今再看议会的记录他才知道谈判变枪战的原因是有一支打着共和国旗号的舰队去袭击了那伙海盗，海盗当然不会继续和谈。

他把存储体放回存放位置的时候意外遇见了贝尔奥加纳，贝尔立即认出他是绝地武士塔奇的那个朋友，前绝地肯诺比。他感觉欧比旺检索这段历史记录并不是心血来潮或是什么巧合，但他作为一个成熟的政坛老手当然不会直接问，所以他先找其他理由开始谈话，说想要为三年前欧比旺救他那件事表达感激之情。欧比旺感觉得到这位亲王另有目的，他宁可面对一条克雷特龙也不愿面对一个别有用心的政客，无论这个政客看起来多么高贵正直诚恳无害，所以他只是回答说区区小事不足挂齿，档案馆不方便聊天，然后就要离开。贝尔还想套他的话，便邀请他去他的办公室喝茶。欧比旺虽然很闲但是并不想和政客扯上关系，就说自己还有工作要做。贝尔顺势说原来你也为议会工作那实在太好了以后可以经常见面，欧比旺说我目前为议长的秘书的副手的助理的资料员工作，恐怕我们并没有什么工作上的交集所以大概不会经常见面。

从档案馆溜出来之后他去看了一会儿安纳金的训练。一群穿着无袖束腰上衣的小伙子在进行徒手自由格斗练习，安纳金经过多年绝地式的训练，防守时极为灵活敏捷，进攻时又极为迅速刚猛，明显是最出类拔萃的那个。欧比旺在角落里静静看着，盘算着也许他的教育工作已经完成，应该放手让安纳金独立了，虽然他的性格大概会让他吃些亏，但是那样也会让他变得成熟。现在他的脸上早已褪去少年的稚气，肢体也已经完全是强健的青年模样，他的手臂肌肉饱满结实，胸前的肌肉从领口露出，上面一层薄薄的汗水反着光，有力的长腿让每个下蹲弹跳助跑和踢腿动作看起来都像充满力量和美感的舞蹈。安纳金知道欧比旺在看他，所以每个动作都做得格外漂亮，欧比旺知道安纳金在展示给他看，所以看得格外认真。

那天晚上欧比旺梦见他自己和安纳金赤裸地搂抱在一起不停地热吻，滚烫的嘴唇落在他的胸前腰后大腿内侧和硬得像石头一样的阴茎上，他低头看着自己的硬挺在安纳金饱满的唇间进进出出，很快便达到高潮然后迷迷糊糊醒过来。房间里一片漆黑，只有他自己的呼吸声。

第二天去议会大楼的路上他和安纳金商量搬走的事，安纳金极力反对，认为分开睡已经是他能做出的最大让步，他不能同意欧比旺从他的生活里一步一步逐渐消失。欧比旺不愿在议会大楼里和他争执，那里有不知多少摄像机器人和窃听器，甚至停车场都不例外，于是他们把飞行车开到科洛桑下层一处普通的公共停车楼。欧比旺解释说他并不是要一步一步消失，他只是希望安纳金独立到不需要他的辅助。安纳金说他这是在有计划有步骤地疏远自己，他只能理解为欧比旺对他其实并没有什么感情，只想尽快离开他。欧比旺知道不能说他正是因为发现自己对安纳金的感情超出了应有的限度所以才急着让这份感情冷却淡化，于是他想先用议长会反对他们来做理由，说议长极有可能已经在物色未来儿媳的人选了，如果一旦发现他们俩是这种关系一定会非常失望，所以他想要搬出去，而且他需要一个独立的可以放心说话不用担心被别人听到的地方。安纳金的怒气立刻消失转而变成惊喜，原来欧比旺的目的是建立一个只属于他们俩的空间，幽会这个词在他脑子里闪着光，于是他很高兴地同意了。欧比旺料到安纳金会反对他搬走，他以为需要一次耐心的劝导才能说服他，但是没料到刚刚用议长做理由就让安纳金由反对转变为同意，可想而知他有多么看重议长的态度，所以欧比旺并没有因为节省了一次争论而觉得轻松。安纳金以为他表现得不太高兴是因为担心议长反对他们，便说我当然不想让议长失望但他其实是个很好的人相信他将来会理解的。欧比旺点点头，什么也没说。

这天欧比旺又在档案馆遇见贝尔，这位亲王阁下兴致勃勃地邀请他去参观议会大楼里一条刚刚用奥德朗运来的艺术品装饰好的长廊。欧比旺完全确认他有不可告人的目的，虽然很想拒绝，但他明白这种抗拒来自于他自己对政客的恐惧，而他需要直面这种恐惧才能查明对手的真正目的，所以这次他点头同意，跟着贝尔去看艺术品展。

贝尔确实有不可告人的目的。他昨晚重新翻阅了一遍过去几年搜集的资料，意识到那个肯诺比亲身经历了泰沃卡大师死亡前后的全部过程，如果他的证词能够证明纽特刚雷谋杀了泰沃卡大师，那么他就终于可以把那个家伙交给绝地来处置，让贸易联盟换个总督，也许能够把这个重要的组织从分裂势力手里抢回来。但是他当然不能说他要对付纽特刚雷，无论肯诺比是不是议长的手下，无论议长对纽特刚雷的态度如何，他都不能冒险。他也不能确定肯诺比知道的东西是否能够作为有力证据，同时他预感很难让这位前绝地张嘴，好在他早已习惯了迎难而上。

贝尔仔细观察欧比旺对展品的反应，认为他品位不错但对艺术品完全没有想要据为己有的热情，即使再欣赏也只是欣赏而已。对那些让欧比旺驻足比较久的展品，他会详细介绍作者和创作年代背景等等，然后提起当前价格和升值潜力，但欧比旺并没有任何反应。贝尔猜测是因为这个价位的东西还不足以打动他，便把他领到自己的办公室给他看私藏的精品，但结果还是一样。欧比旺毫不动心的反应让贝尔变得有些急躁，恨不得直接说我给你钱换你脑袋里的东西，但是估计那样会彻底把事情闹僵，所以他忍住有钱却砸不出去的郁闷，继续揣摩这个肯诺比究竟能被什么收买。欧比旺则继续耐心应对，等着这位亲王的目的暴露，等得越久就觉得这件事越重大，所以也越来越好奇，所以之后贝尔再约他一起聊天他也不拒绝。

安纳金有些嫉妒，但欧比旺并不认为自己有足够的魅力吸引到一位重要星系的执政者，无论地位家族还是财富，他们之间的距离都像内外环星系的距离一样远。这位亲王有雄厚的政治资本、干净的履历和美满的婚姻，若非已经是奥德朗的执政者，假设他仅仅是个参议员，以他的条件去竞选议长估计很有可能成功当选。通过几次交谈，他推测出奥加纳想要从他身上得到的是一些信息，但又不愿让他知道调查这些信息的目的，联系到这段时间HoloNet上媒体舆论的反绝地风向，他当然要更加谨慎。最初几次闲聊的过程中，对他不愿回答的问题他会试着用控心术说这很平常没什么可问的你不想知道，大约半数情况下贝尔真的没再继续问，而且他不能确定是控心术生效还是贝尔主动改变话题，所以他也就没进一步尝试让贝尔直接说出他的目的，而是继续装傻。安纳金见他对贝尔确实没有其他想法，便放下一半的心，然后转告他议长想要挽留他，不想让他搬走因为反正房子足够大，但是既然这是欧比旺的意愿那么他也尊重，不过他希望欧比旺即使搬走也要继续他的工作，同时帮助安纳金完成工作。议长的挽留听起来很诚恳但他感觉不到诚意，加上这段时间安纳金一直热心帮忙找房子，好像急着让他搬出去免得万一被议长发现一样，他也清楚这样体面地互相疏远到朋友的状态正是他原本所希望的，他应该感到高兴才对，只不过他真的不高兴。

经过三个月的训练，安纳金顺利成为红袍卫队的正式一员，为即将到来的议长选举的安保工作做好准备。与此同时那股反绝地的论调在怀疑绝地通过控制议会来操纵共和国之外又增加了怀疑绝地存在的合理性，既然绝地一向自称共和国的守护者，公平和正义的卫士，那么如何证明绝地口中的邪恶敌人不是他们编造出来欺骗人民，让人民迷信确实需要绝地的保护，以此攫取权力和财富的呢？长老会深知是西斯在用这种谎言瓦解信任，但是对于不能感受原力的人来说，让他们相信西斯是绝地编造出来骗人的显然比让他们相信西斯的存在容易得多。在这种情况下争辩只会加剧阴谋论的扩散，所以长老会认为最好的办法是严格约束每个绝地的行为，绝对戒除一切世俗羁绊，包括但不限于金钱财产地位血亲姻亲和朋友，让阴谋论无法得到任何证据的支撑。

因为抓不到具体某个绝地在行为上的过失，帕尔帕廷授意杜库去散步谣言说绝地作为一个组织在过去几百年的时间里暗中积累了巨大的财富，这不但能损害绝地的形象同时还能让人猜测共和国议会一直知情，要么能分一杯羹所以一直包庇纵容，要么早已变成绝地控制下的傀儡议会，让一些原本就在观望的星系开始慎重考虑是否继续支持现有的共和国，也让一些星系已有的亲分裂派势力发展壮大得到更高的支持率。因为议会的腐败臃肿效率低下众所周知，所以由珀勒勉商道上九大外环星系联合组成的贸易共同体(The Commonality)提出了一套财政改革法案，希望以此打击腐败，恢复人们对议会的信任，保护正常的贸易活动能够继续正常进行下去。这个法案的起草历时将近一个标准年，几个月前舆论矛头指向绝地时他们并没有拿出这个改革法案，因为他们并不认为绝地真的有腐败，即使拨款越来越高是真的，那也是因为共和国越来越不和平，需要执行的任务越来越多。这九大星系和特劳依肯在同一条商道上相距不远，他们很清楚地知道是在绝地的帮助之下那场内战才没有扩大为地区战争，也没有影响整条商道的正常贸易，他们收容的难民回归母星之后并没有受到迫害，宗教改革后的特劳依肯给他们提供了更多更开放的市场，所以他们认为绝地做得很好完全没有问题。几个月后舆论开始攻击议会腐败，于是他们认为应该抓住时机提出这套财政改革法案，便将草案交给议长和几位德高望重的参议员先行阅读，争取意见。受这一系列事件影响，贝尔暂时放过欧比旺，回奥德朗研究这个法案如果通过会给议会带来怎样的影响，同时处理一些内政和家务事。

这个法案的目的主要是让参议员们的财产和人际关系透明化，对于贝尔来说完全没问题，他的财产来源和去向全都清楚明了。对于帕尔帕廷个人来说这个法案并不能抓住他什么把柄，财富并不是他要追求的东西，但是对于很大一部分参议员来说，这个法案无疑会要了他们的命，而这些人都在纽特刚雷和杜库的收买或者控制之下，所以他们其实都在为帕尔帕廷效力，所以帕尔帕廷当然不能允许这个法案获得通过。棘手的是这个法案写得很聪明，虽然能挑出一些措辞上的不妥但都不能歪曲成反对的理由，而且这种反腐法案不能用以往那种控制选票的方式让它不通过，毕竟谁敢明目张胆地投票反对反腐呢，所以他让杜库想办法收买或者恐吓代表贸易共同体的参议员杰拉马德•格雷谢德(Jheramahd Greyshade)和他的一切继任者，如果收买和恐吓无效就想办法除掉，总之必须让这份法案无法被正式提交给议会。

杜库把这个任务交给文崔斯，并让一个名叫温科奥特姆(Venco Autem)的被开除的蓝袍卫兵协助她，以及一个名叫茜(Tsian)的说客做她在议会的内应。文崔斯是杜库新近发现的一个非常强悍的战士，她接受过绝地式训练所以不用从零学起怎么使用原力，在为她原来的师父报仇的过程里她已经对原力的黑暗面自学成才。杜库告诉帕尔帕廷说文崔斯是他手下的专业杀手，帕尔帕廷表面上同意他的选择，但心里知道这就是第三个潜在的西斯尊主，而且他很有些好奇杜库会出什么招。

杜库给文崔斯的任务确实不仅仅是除掉贸易共同体代表这一件，他的计划是让他的杀手在西迪厄斯的首肯之下去科洛桑进入议会寻找时机杀掉天行者然后嫁祸给其他人或者声称只是任务造成的误杀，而且他要求任务的这半部分只有文崔斯能知道，另外两个配合她的家伙绝对不能知道。在他眼里第三个潜在的西斯尊主是天行者，而文崔斯只能算是第四个，是他用来对抗西迪厄斯的一张牌。为了杜库的这个计划，文崔斯在任务的前半段并没有认真去收买或者恐吓，也没有使出杀招，而是逐步把格雷谢德逼向科洛桑。格雷谢德逃过几次暗杀之后决定向绝地求助，长老会为了帮助这份打击腐败的改革法案能够成功提交给议会，决定派出朗哈金大师和他的徒弟泰纳帕尔去保护格雷谢德。这对师徒刚完成前一个任务，只休息了一晚便开始执行这个临时加入的新任务。与此同时格雷谢德家族也向奥加纳家族求助，希望贝尔能够想办法让他平安到达科洛桑。朗哈金大师暗中去奥德朗和贝尔面谈，他们在明处杀手在暗处，所以他们计划让格雷谢德伪装成奥德朗的工作人员跟着贝尔一起去科洛桑。

文崔斯尾随着格雷谢德从Columex星系到达奥德朗，误以为他打算藏在这里不走了，便又搞了一次暗杀让他知道奥德朗也不安全。这次暗杀之后贝尔的妻子布雷亚女王非常担心他被牵连，说什么也不同意他带着格雷谢德一起走，她提出让贝尔先去科洛桑，然后她借口去探望他把格雷谢德带去，也就是说她要为贝尔承担这份危险。贝尔当然不能同意，况且布雷亚本来身体就不好，如果真的发生什么事，她将会处于极大的危险之中，于是朗哈金大师向长老会求助派一个人类女性绝地来做布雷亚的替身，但是所有人都有任务在身没有可以临时抽调给他们的，连适合的女学徒都抽不出来。朗哈金大师只好考虑让泰纳帕尔化妆成布雷亚把格雷谢德带去科洛桑，在这种情况下这似乎是最好的解决办法，但问题是泰纳帕尔的身高过高，体型过于魁梧，让他化妆成格雷谢德还有几分相似，化妆成一位女性实在是欲盖弥彰。顺着这个思路，朗哈金想到有个人有很强的战斗力也适合化妆成布雷亚，而且一定会愿意帮助绝地完成任务，那个人就是欧比旺。

泰纳帕尔奉命偷偷潜回科洛桑找到欧比旺请他帮忙，欧比旺刚刚搬进一套小公寓，下班后便领他回去仔细谈。安纳金准备了很多食物和酒正在等他回来，本打算和他分享一顿美味的晚餐然后单独相处一个晚上，连换洗衣服都带来了，没想到欧比旺领着一个高大的年轻男人回了家。虽然他立刻认出那是曾经一起战斗过的绝地学徒，而且他们有正事要商量，但是他的心情仍然非常不好。欧比旺邀请泰纳帕尔坐下边吃边说，安纳金的心情更加不好，泰纳帕尔也觉得惭愧，默默在心里检讨自己对师父就没有这么细心关爱。

听说是去为贝尔奥加纳的妻子做替身，欧比旺想着这位亲王现在也可以算是个熟人，至少他办公室里的各种茶叶他都尝过了，另外他查档案的时候对他的妻子也有印象，虽然很少出现在媒体上但奥德朗人普遍非常爱戴这位女王，所以他想了想便同意接受这个工作。安纳金说他也要去，欧比旺说你又不像我那么闲你还有卫队的工作要做，安纳金才不会拘泥于那些事，他立刻向队长请假，然后告诉议长说要去帮忙让负责提交那份反腐改革法案的参议员安全顺利抵达议会。帕尔帕庭当然不能说那个反腐法案就是我派人去拦截的，他不得不回答说好的真是太好了你是个懂事的孩子知道替我分忧解难你要注意安全。欧比旺看着他一脸的我才不会让你去和那个奥加纳单独相处的表情，只是摇摇头，眼睛里隐约露出笑意。

他们当晚便搭乘公共运输飞船混在人群里到达奥德朗，然后偷偷进入宫殿听朗哈金大师安排任务。他们的计划是让泰纳帕尔化妆成格雷谢德，和贝尔、朗哈金一起去科洛桑，他们把杀手引开之后再由欧比旺化妆成布雷亚，安纳金冒充泰纳帕尔，格雷谢德伪装成随行工作人员一起去科洛桑，由朗哈金大师在暗中保护，同时真的泰纳帕尔继续伪装成格雷谢德留在科洛桑吸引杀手的火力。为了避免时间拖得太久他的真实身份暴露，两批人之间只间隔一天。考虑到布雷亚极少去科洛桑所以突然前往一定会引起猜测，所以他们设计了两层理由，表面上是去探望丈夫，同时假装隐藏着去看一位非常厉害的不孕不育症医生的目的。第一层理由没人会相信，毕竟贝尔刚从奥德朗回科洛桑，没道理第三天就去探望，但是一般人挖掘到第二层就会觉得挖到了真相，认为他们其实是要去诊所但又不愿被外人知晓。为了显得真实，他们用很通俗常见的假姓名真的预约了那位医学专家，这样等第二批人到达科洛桑，他们就可以用去诊所的名义把格雷谢德从500共和大楼夹带出去，然后送他进议会大楼提交法案。

欧比旺亲手为安纳金理了学徒的发型，因为他头发不够长，他把自己头顶最长的头发剪下来一缕，接着安纳金耳后的头发仔细编成学徒辫，三个连接处显得有点粗，所以他用细绳缠得很紧，最后稍微用力拉了拉确定不会断开，他才把辫稍理顺压在安纳金胸前。安纳金用自己的手压住他贴在自己胸前的手，看到他的眼睛里有水光，纽带里传来毫不掩饰的激动和喜悦，想必他曾经无数次想象过亲手给徒弟编学徒辫，但没想到竟然真的有这么一天。

行动之前欧比旺刮干净脸，把眉毛染成深色，穿上临时紧急改制的深色高领长裙，固定好假发髻，在头纱的遮挡下只要不近距离看完全可以以假乱真。奥德朗女装常见的宽垫肩和蓬起的袖子正好隐藏他的肩膀和手臂，高腰长裙不会暴露腰身不像真的女性那么细，贵族仕女们为了显得高挑通常在长裙底下穿十几厘米高的厚底鞋，他就不需要了。

文崔斯的目的本来就是让格雷谢德去科洛桑，她自信能够潜入议会大楼杀掉他然后趁乱杀掉天行者，所以她尾随着第一批人。朗哈金大师感觉得到杀手跟着他们，一切都在按照计划进行，然后泰纳帕尔就藏在格雷谢德的住所里。文崔斯认为他已经是被套在口袋里的蜥猴，于是让温科盯着他，她自己则去按照杜库给她的全息照片全力寻找安纳金，准备用先锁定目标然后摸清目标的行踪规律最后引诱目标再袭击的传统套路。因为红袍卫兵执勤时都戴着面具，所以她在更衣室天花板上的通风口里安装了摄像头，但她在监视器前观察了一整天都没有等到长得像的人，最后才听到卫兵们闲聊时提起天行者在休假，气得她恨不得顺着摄像头跳出去杀几个卫兵。

为了表现得很重视这个法案，帕尔帕廷让秘书安排一小队蓝袍卫兵去格雷谢德在500共和大楼的住所保护，名为保护实为监控，然后问情况如何，秘书说格雷谢德不让卫兵们进屋，他自己一直呆在里面不出门，没有任何访客或者HoloNet通话，也不和任何人接触，只是一直在数据板上写写画画，好像还在为法案做什么修改的样子。意识到文崔斯并没有去试图收买他或者恐吓他，也没有杀掉他，起了疑心的帕尔帕庭在原力里寻找文崔斯，发现她在议会大楼附近而且在监视他的红袍卫队，于是他自然而然地猜测杜库的真实目的是刺杀他。他在心里嗤笑杜库不自量力，但考虑到他的老徒弟还有利用价值，暂时也没有更好的替代人选，所以他没有戳破，只是催促杜库让他的杀手赶快动手。杜库给文崔斯一天时间，如果还不能找到天行者就先杀格雷谢德。

一天之后第二批人也顺利到达，站在停机坪上迎接他们的贝尔觉得那个学徒对自己的妻子未免过于殷勤了，就算要表现出她身体柔弱也不至于一路搀扶，一副恨不得直接抱下飞船的样子。估计传闻马上就会飞遍议会，关于他们为什么一直没有孩子的猜测也会变得更加丰富多彩。为了不让更多人看到这个场面，贝尔连忙走上前去给假布雷亚一个深情的拥抱，然后让他挽着自己的胳膊走向飞行车。其实在这件事上贝尔误会了安纳金，他只是在控制欧比旺走路的速度不要太快。他们在贝尔的住所里稍作休整，然后贝尔欧比旺和格雷谢德三人装作一对夫妇带着秘书去诊所，朗哈金大师和安纳金开着另一辆飞行车跟着他们暗中保护，计划等到了诊所之后再把格雷谢德换到他们的车上送他去议会。

他们到达科洛桑停机坪的时候文崔斯收到杜库的命令让她先去杀格雷谢德，她在窗子上开了个大洞进去，没惊动楼里的蓝袍卫兵，但她没想到那个参议员逃跑的动作这么敏捷而且没有埋伏着的绝地跳出来救他。她意识到眼前这个家伙是假货，自己中了掉包计，真的格雷谢德一定被那个贝尔奥加纳藏起来了，于是她立刻跑去贝尔的住处。贝尔住在另一座塔的比较高的楼层，她到达的时候他们的电梯已经下降到停车库，等她开着飞行车追过去的时候他们已经飞出去很远。虽然有一段距离，但是三个绝地都能感觉到杀手在向他们靠近，看来泰纳帕尔的伪装终于暴露了。

他们都做好战斗准备，两辆飞行车一前一后到达诊所，安纳金驾驶的那辆没停稳就立刻开出，幸好有朗哈金大师把格雷谢德拉进车里。贝尔和欧比旺留下，把车停在诊所门外显眼的位置，希望杀手误以为格雷谢德藏在诊所里，那么他们俩就可以伏击杀手，如果杀手不上当直接去追另一辆车，那么他们就上车从后面追击。不过有一点和他们的计划不太一样，他们刚走进大门便被领进医生的办公室，没给欧比旺卸下伪装的机会。原来排在他们前面的病人临时取消了 预约，所以那位非常厉害的专家很热情地让他们提前进去问诊。

专家也是阅人无数，看他们的样子就知道这对夫妻非富即贵，所以并没有认真问他们的名姓，而是直接问他们的年龄和性生活情况。欧比旺怕开口说话会引起专家更多问题耽误时间，所以用眼神示意贝尔来回答，抓紧时间答完就走。虽然有些不自在但贝尔回答得很流畅，专家见过很多不自在的丈夫所以没觉得哪里不正常。然后专家让他们先做检查，丈夫检查精子数量和活力，妻子则需要全身检查，因为不但需要明确她能否怀孕而且需要确定她的身体能否承受整个孕期和分娩的过程。专家正低头在数据板上写检查项目的时候文崔斯破窗而入，欧比旺摸出藏在袖子里的光剑把贝尔和专家护在身后，专家虽然见多识广但从没见过这么勇猛的夫人，所以楞了片刻才想起喊保安，然后很多机器人从门口涌入开始战斗，贝尔也趁机抢到一把爆能枪。文崔斯打了一会儿发现这几个人都不是她要杀的格雷谢德，便想抽身离开，欧比旺当然不能让她离开，贝尔也想要活捉这个杀手让她供出幕后主使，所以他让专家命令机器人改用击晕模式。诊所的保安机器人毕竟不是高级战斗机器人，无论击毙模式还是击晕模式它们的命中率都很差，而且切换模式造成一片混乱。文崔斯无心恋战，用原力把贝尔抓过去当人肉盾牌，欧比旺连忙追上去救贝尔，这时在乱枪之中一个机器人击晕了他。文崔斯冷笑一声扔下贝尔便走，继续去追她的目标，贝尔知道枪战不是自己的强项，于是决定去议会等格雷谢德然后帮他把法案快速提交上去，临走时他想起欧比旺还晕在地上，便请专家先照顾着。

欧比旺醒过来之后在专家诡异的目光注视下离开诊所，跑到一个偏僻的巷子里脱掉长裙摘掉假发，只穿着单薄的衬衣长裤和靴子然后联系安纳金。安纳金听说他们遭到杀手的攻击，连忙问他有没有受伤，欧比旺有点不好意思说自己被击晕了所以只说完全没问题，然后问安纳金在哪里他好去支援。安纳金回答说他正在500共和大楼外面做自由落体所以不能聊太久，欧比旺听他说得轻松，知道情况不妙于是连忙赶去找他们。

原来文崔斯追踪他们的这段时间里，温科一直围着议会大楼转圈，因为他知道格雷谢德必须得想办法进入这座建筑，后来果然被他发现一辆飞行车以极快的速度驶来，于是他本着宁可错杀绝不放过的原则往那辆车上发射了上百个自爆机器虫。事实证明他的猜测是对的，能把车开成那样的确实是安纳金。这些机器虫的利爪碰到目标物的外壳就会紧紧抠进去，同时弹开保险栓开始倒计时，如果用光剑削这些机器虫，一方面数量多很耗时，另一方面可能会提前引爆，所以朗哈金带着格雷谢德跳车逃生，安纳金坚持把飞行车拉高到没有交通的高度才跳车，然后他们的车爆炸，不过还好没有误伤其他人。跳车时格雷谢德不慎打掉了朗哈金的通讯器，他们暂时无法联系泰纳帕尔，好在爆炸发生的地点距离500共和大楼很近，所以朗哈金决定带着格雷谢德去他的住处把他留给泰纳帕尔保护，然后他再回来和安纳金一起捉捕杀手。

这时文崔斯循着爆炸的火光飞速赶来，正看见安纳金一边自由落体一边和欧比旺通话，虽然发型看起来像个绝地的学徒但是那张脸完全符合杜库给她的全息照片，于是她立即加快速度飞过去，企图用飞行车撞死安纳金。安纳金感觉到危险然后立刻锁定了危险来自哪里，他用原力推开文崔斯的车顺便为自己减速，文崔斯被推得向下掉了几十米但她立刻重新拉升高度追击安纳金，安纳金便跳上她的车顶用光剑给她改造成敞篷车。文崔斯左手控制飞行车让车身剧烈摇晃颠簸让安纳金站不稳，同时右手点亮光剑开始战斗，不久之后朗哈金大师也杀回来协助他，文崔斯便有些招架不住。安纳金留意到文崔斯的车和刚才向他们发射机器虫的车不一样，而且刚才没有感觉到这么强的原力扰动，所以他一边战斗一边告诉朗哈金大师说杀手有两个，这时他们听到一声惨叫，远远看见一个人形从500共和大楼的窗子飞出砸向下层地面。

因为距离远加上文崔斯的阻拦，他们根本来不及去救，此时的泰纳帕尔正被温科缠住战斗，在格雷谢德躲避温科的攻击时，说客茜突然出现顺着之前文崔斯开的洞口把他推了出去。眼看着格雷谢德在他们的保护下被杀害，安纳金的怒火暴涨，对文崔斯的攻击也从力求活捉变成招招致命。这时欧比旺赶到，文崔斯知道一对三没有胜算，便猛地倒转飞行车把他们甩掉然后逃走。后来温科也逃走，泰纳帕尔捉住了茜。

因为格雷谢德的死，短时间内没人敢接替他做代表贸易共同体的参议员，反腐法案无法按照程序正式提交。起了疑心的帕尔帕庭担心杜库会不按照他的要求去行贿操纵选举，同时他也不确定纽特刚雷这个只忠于钱的墙头草目前站在谁的阵营，所以他决定不冒任何风险，利用这个机会栽赃给另外两个议长候人，以茜的性命做交换条件让茜做假证说他们分别找到她介绍杀手去阻止反腐法案的提交，所以出现了两个杀手，他们的目的当然是为了将来当选议长之后能够贪污腐败不受限制。那两个候选人虽然极力否认但形象已经严重受损，因此退出了竞选，按照程序现任议长的任期延长一个标准年，这一年时间用来筹备新一轮竞选。

安纳金对这次失败感到非常恼怒和沮丧，欧比旺劝他不要为此自责，安纳金气愤地说他能力这么强，应该能够保护需要保护的人才对，欧比旺花了很长时间帮助他冥想，教他分析过程总结经验。500共和大楼里面住着包括议长在内的大量高官显贵，安保系统非常严格而且当时额外增加了蓝袍卫兵，这种前提下有两个杀手能够不触发报警就进入他的住所，识破泰纳帕尔的伪装却不被发现，等待真的格雷谢德出现之后才开始行动，说明还有其他人在暗中协助他们。这个人很可能来自议会内部，鉴于议会腐败这么严重，也很可能有不止一个人在为他们提供情报以阻止反腐法案的提交，更多人在暗中想办法让它即使提交上去也不通过。安纳金说你这是在安慰我，欧比旺说在大形势下一人之力总是有限，哪怕能力像你一样强也不能靠单打独斗。对于安纳金的个人表现他很满意，尤其是能够在危急关头准确判断形势而且不伤及无辜，他觉得他能教给安纳金的东西已经十分有限，年轻人也的确应该从更多人身上学习更多知识，但他还是希望他今后能够多来这里坐坐。安纳金听出他话里有话，便问他究竟什么意思，欧比旺回答说你希望我快点搬出去我都理解，毕竟是我提出要搬走，然后他把双手搭在安纳金又宽又结实的肩膀上，看着他的眼睛说如果有问题欢迎随时来问你的老师父，我一定知无不言言无不尽。安纳金说我不希望你搬走，但既然这是你所希望的那么我当然要让你满意，反正你走到哪里我跟到哪里，难道你以为我着急是让你一个人走？欧比旺眨眨眼没否认，被他顺势紧紧抱住。安纳金的手臂紧紧箍着他让他有点缺氧，双脚似乎离开了地面，耳边是安纳金湿热的呼吸和轻轻的一句我离不开你你也别离开我想都别想。

等安纳金的情绪恢复平静之后欧比旺滑出他的怀抱站稳，问他是不是又长高了，印象里他只比自己高一点点的。安纳金微笑着松开他，用手指搓着他头顶上突兀地翘起的短头发，回答说是呀长得还挺快。欧比旺摸摸自己头顶那一小片扎手的短发，说感觉好像回到年轻的时候也挺好的。说到头发，他想起应该把安纳金的学徒发型修剪回普通人的样子。欧比旺找来剪刀，贴着他耳后的皮肤小心翼翼地剪下那条学徒辫，安纳金摊开双手准备接过去，欧比旺眨眨眼说这只有底下一截是你的头发其他都是我的所以应该算是我的学徒辫。安纳金说每个学徒都只有一条学徒辫所以你不能有两条，不如这条算我的。欧比旺说算你的也不是不行，我的那条送给我的师父了，所以你的这条也送给你师父我吧。安纳金说这基本上都是你的头发，自己送自己也不合适，不如送给你徒弟我，就当送给我的十八岁生日礼物。欧比旺说距离你的生日还有一个多月呢，而且十八岁是很重要的生日我准备送你更贵重的礼物，安纳金说我知道对于绝地来说这比什么都贵重我只要这个，说着从欧比旺手里抢过来仔细卷好塞进腰带上的储物包里。欧比旺觉得鼻子有点酸，安纳金觉得脸有点热，他们之间的纽带被一种新鲜的感情充满，轻轻颤动。

几天之后，贝尔用来预约诊所的假名下的联络信箱里收到一封密信。信中写道我们为尊夫人在昏迷状态下做了一次普通基本全身扫描，扫描结果显示其身体健康状况良好，但我们不得不遗憾地通知您，尊夫人的身体条件不宜生育。另，我方承诺对一切信息严格保密。贝尔的嘴角抽了抽，销毁了这封密信。

贝尔收到密信的同一天，帕尔帕庭在议会听到关于奥加纳亲王和他妻子貌合神离的传闻，据说第三者是布雷亚女王身边的保镖，但是也有人说那不是保镖而是去保护他们的一个年轻英俊的绝地。帕尔帕庭知道绝地其实是去保护格雷谢德的，反正整个议会的人都知道贝尔为保护格雷谢德出了很大力气，他还知道绝地派去的朗哈金和他的学徒都绝对称不上英俊，联系到安纳金说的去帮忙保护那个负责提交反腐法案的参议员，以及他突然变短的头发，他完全不需要问朗哈金就可以确定那个保镖也好绝地也罢其实就是安纳金。他记得安纳金在十四五岁的时候曾经和一个金发的女绝地在一个空会议室里单独呆了很久然后衣衫不整地出来，后来关于他爱上曼达洛女公爵还为她上战场的事传遍整个银河，这次又是奥加纳的妻子，每次都是比他年长十几岁的美丽高贵的姐姐，看来他得依照这个标准为安纳金选择对象才行。

\-- End of Chapter 5 --


	6. 6 of 10

\-- Chapter 6 -- 

这次议长选举被迫取消打乱了帕尔帕廷的计划。他原本计划用下一个任期的四年时间集聚更多兵力物力财力，同时好好调教折磨安纳金给他做好充分准备再把他转变成为一个西斯学徒，然后在最后一年发动战争。但是依眼下的形势他不信任杜库会为他在一年后的选举中操纵投票，他更倾向于相信杜库已经将谋杀他的计划搬上日程，所以眼下他手中只有一个标准年，不得不抓紧时间布局，同时得把分裂势力里面不受杜库控制的那几个团体攥在自己手里。为了这些，他决定以议长的身份出访一系列主要星系，表面上是去直接听取各星系执政者对共和国议会的意见建议批评鼓励等等这些，议会的政客们普遍解读为去为一年后的选举拉选票，但实际上他是去了解分裂势力的实际影响力度和掌控范围以便正确评估形势，同时把纽特刚雷找出来摸清他的心态确保贸易联盟不会背叛，这件事他现在不放心交给杜库来办，而且他不希望杜库和纽特刚雷有机会背着他暗中协商联手对付他。另外他还想再顺便看看有哪些合适的姐姐可以给安纳金撮合撮合，他认为理想人选应该既符合安纳金对美丽高贵成熟强势的要求，又具有足够强的家族势力或者极强的责任心和正义感，这样的女性在该决裂的时候才会决裂，即便她自身性格软弱也有家族替她做决定，适合用来折磨爱她们的男人。如果安纳金在愤怒中狠狠伤害这女人甚至杀死她，那么他就有机会推他一把，让他形成自我厌弃愤怒悔恨痛不欲生的感情，如果这女人没被安纳金杀死，那么他会很高兴在这方面帮帮忙。

在帕尔帕庭的授意之下随行人员名单里没有欧比旺，安纳金表现出的不悦印证了他的猜测，让他更加确认应该尽快用自己取代欧比旺在安纳金心中如师如父的地位。得知安纳金被安排离开自己，以红袍卫兵的身份陪同议长访问，欧比旺觉得有些担心但是没有表现出来。他明白议长这是要把自己挤出去以便接手安纳金的人生，他告诉自己议长的权力地位可以为安纳金提供的条件和机会是他永远无法提供的，而且安纳金离开他独立是早晚的事，他感觉到的不舍是因为羁绊而羁绊是不应有的，他们俩之间的羁绊只会耽误安纳金的前途。

安纳金盼望这个生日已经盼了很久。他向帕尔帕庭请求带上欧比旺，帕尔帕庭给他的解释是议长要以身作则节省开支精简人员，欧比旺本来就不负责什么重要具体的工作，安保有红袍卫队连绝地都不需要。其实不带绝地主要是为了方便他自己以西迪厄斯的身份去会见纽特刚雷，当然这一点他不会告诉安纳金。安纳金不愿用私事麻烦议长，所以他想了想决定不等到生日那天，而是要在出访之前和欧比旺确定关系。为了留下美好的回忆，他精心挑选了美食美酒鲜花蜡烛音乐香氛和床单，趁欧比旺白天不在把他的小公寓打扮起来，把自己也收拾得又干净又漂亮，然后躺在床上琢磨第一句话应该说些什么。他想说菜在炉子上我在卧室里，然后觉得有点羞耻，不如说怎么才回来我等得都饿了，但又觉得煞风景，然后因为他前一个晚上构思得太兴奋，早晨又激动得睡不着起得太早，所以不知不觉就睡着了。

欧比旺知道安纳金轮休的日子都泡在自己的公寓里，但是没想到刚一进卧室就看见他躺在床上睡得像个天使，红润的嘴唇微微张开，紧绷的皮肤在黄昏的阳光下泛着光晕，浴巾估计原本是缠在腰上的但是目前在他两腿之间，欧比旺感觉到全身的血液都在往一个器官奔涌，他毫不犹豫地踢掉靴子快速剥光全身上下的衣服，连头顶上抓成一个小团的头发也顾不得解开就一头扎进浴室打开冷水。几分钟之后血压逐渐恢复平稳，他长出一口气把水温调高，一边洗一边琢磨怎么解释他不是不喜欢安纳金但他对未来很担心所以不愿做出可能将来会让他们俩都觉得后悔的事。忽然他感觉到安纳金在向他靠近，同时猛然想起刚才跑得匆忙忘记锁门，但是晚了，安纳金已经站在他身后开始亲吻他的耳朵了，一股电击般的酥麻感从耳垂传向脊椎。

安纳金其实已经紧张得快要爆炸，心跳声大得他自己都能听到，幸好欧比旺没有躲开也没有抗拒只是轻轻叹息了一声，他才有勇气继续用手臂环绕住欧比旺的腰让他转过来面对自己，把嘴唇印在他的唇上。这次欧比旺没拒绝他，还用舌尖轻轻挑动他的向他发出邀请，一只手勾住他脑后另一只手贴着他的脊背缓缓滑动最终停在腰窝以下，还用手指尖上下摩擦他的尾椎处的皮肤。感情终于得到回应让安纳金万分激动，不禁把欧比旺紧紧抱在怀里让自己又热又硬的器官贴着他的肚子来回磨蹭，来自纽带另一端的爱意像海浪一样一波又一波源源不断地向他扑来，快感迅速堆积到达顶峰于是他就这样射了出来。欧比旺思想挣扎了半天还是坚持不能做将来可能后悔的事，于是狠下心来结束了这个长得令人窒息的吻让两人分开一点距离，喃喃地说安尼不行这太快了。安纳金愣住，仿佛冲刷全身的不是热水而是冰冷刺骨的雪水……他听见欧比旺说安尼不行……太快了……

这个打击让安纳金在出访之前一直闷闷不乐。欧比旺以为他是因为被拒绝而郁闷，想找他好好谈谈但是安纳金故意躲着他，纽带里愤怒的情绪横冲直撞，欧比旺觉得应该多给安纳金一些时间让他冷静下来，而且他相信这种等待和忍耐对他们的未来而言是正确的。帕尔帕庭以为这孩子还在为出访不带欧比旺而闹脾气，觉得他太重感情一旦形成依赖就很难割舍，这弱点实在太适合被利用起来。

这次出访的第一站是Fondor，从Fondor到Eriadu这条线上重要的星系和行星的执政官都聚集在Fondor等着开会，大大小小的会议从早到晚连续进行了十几个标准日，这期间最让帕尔帕庭满意的是塔金终于表示愿意从政。帕尔帕庭说自从我们第一次见面我就感觉到司法部有限的工作对于你的能力而言实在是大材小用，塔金表示他本来认为司法部应该有能力公正解决星际争端打击海盗维护秩序，但是十几年工作下来他认为现在的星际冲突和社会动荡越来越频繁单靠司法远远不够，共和国真正需要的是军事力量，帕尔帕庭说我何尝不知道共和国需要军事力量但是首先议员们都代表各自星系的利益所以他们一向反对共和国议会的控制权大于各星系的控制权，另外建设军事力量需要大笔经费所以很难得到议会通过，塔金听他的意思像是在试探但他不愿贸然表态所以只回答说相信议会会讨论出合适的解决方案。

Fondor之后是Yag’Dhul，在这里转科雷利亚贸易通道(Corellian Trade Spine)去往科雷利亚。挑选这里做第二站的原因一方面是因为科雷利亚本身和周边以及这条贸易通道上的星系都很有影响力非常重要，另一方面是因为这里去安塔(Antar)非常方便飞行时间比较短，而安塔距离赫特人控制下的Gyndine非常近，纽特刚雷从那边过来去安塔的 4号卫星等着和他面谈不会被共和国的情报网发现。他们的飞船在Yag’Dhul的停机坪上等待补充燃料时被当地的示威游行人群包围，抗议叫喊和辱骂声不绝于耳，听得帕尔帕庭一边摇头叹气一边心中欢喜。安纳金本来就非常郁闷，又旁听了很多天的会议被这几百个星系为争夺资源和利益推卸责任和义务吵个不停搞得很焦躁，现在又加上当地人贴心地用通用语辱骂他们这些贪污腐败党同伐异只顾互相勾结算计不做正事践踏公正的科洛桑官僚，让他觉得像被困在塔图因的沙暴里一样焦灼而窒息。

帕尔帕廷一直在观察安纳金的反应。每天晚上他换下红袍摘掉面具之后都要去冥想，用绝地的方法让原力带走他的愤怒。到达科雷利亚那天晚上帕尔帕廷装作闲聊的样子表示关心问他这样做有没有效果，还说他以前听朗哈金大师讲过一些基本的原则但是他只是个普通的老人所以不知道所谓原力究竟是怎样的感觉。安纳金说因为原力存在于万事万物之中所以可以吸收愤怒痛苦这些不良情绪然后将其带走，帕尔帕廷说既然能被吸收那么不良情绪也是原力的一种咯那么为什么不利用起来呢，安纳金说欧比旺一直教育他那样是错误的，帕尔帕廷做出不解的表情说朗哈金也曾经这么解释但其实他从来没试过。安纳金也不知道有哪个绝地曾经试过，所以他回答说等再见到欧比旺的时候问问。帕尔帕廷说那么就不打扰他的冥想了，他觉得很累想要早点休息然后微笑着离开，他知道一个极小的种子已经埋下，等到恰当的时机就能生根发芽。

想起欧比旺，安纳金默默在心里叹气。自从离开科洛桑他就没和欧比旺通话，只收到两通HoloNet留言但是当时他还在生气所以没回复，现在他有些后悔。他知道自己想念他，虽然他总是纠正自己的错误哪怕非常微不足道的细节都要教育一番，但是他仍然想念他教训自己时动听的嗓音和淡粉色的嘴唇，他有时严肃刻板有时灵活狡黠但对他永远坦诚的双眼，他沉稳柔和似乎能包容一切的原力，他甚至想念他古怪的幽默感和并不好笑的玩笑。他试图继续冥想但是想来想去还是决定找欧比旺通个话，和他聊天来安抚情绪向来比较有效，虽然现在科雷利亚的天已经黑了但是在科洛桑还是下午，他呼叫欧比旺没有应答，他改拨小公寓的号码接通之后3PO告诉他说肯诺比师父和一个名叫马斯特温杜的人通话之后就出去了，安纳金记得那位超级严肃问他很多问题的绝地大师，于是觉得更加奇怪。正疑惑间忽然他感觉到一丝极其细微的原力震颤，他的第一个反应是有坏人要伤害议长，于是立刻拿起光剑跑向议长的卧室，里面空荡荡的没有人，办公室里也没人，得知情况之后队长让红袍卫兵们悄悄散开在楼内和庭院里四下搜索但是仍然没有议长的踪影，他们意识到议长恐怕是被坏人劫持了于是决定立即扩大范围低调搜索。

目前议长失踪的情况只有红袍卫兵知道，队长认为不能让同行的议员和文员们知晓因为怕别有用心的人会利用这个消息制造谣言煽动情绪，或者把他们的搜索情况泄露给外界反而给搜救造成不利影响，但是光靠他们搜索肯定不够所以他们立即决定请绝地派人来增援。他们的通话请求立刻被接进长老会，HoloNet上显示出坐着的五位大师和站在中间的欧比旺。听到议长失踪的消息欧比旺立刻看向安纳金，虽然没说话但是他明白这是在问他是否和劫持者有正面冲突有没有受伤，安纳金觉得心头一热回给他一个不明显的微笑表示他很好不用担心。尤达抖了抖耳朵说立即派出武士绝地会，更多线索红袍卫队马上搜集，安纳金说请欧比旺也一起来，尤达和温杜对视了一下回答说你的建议我们同意。两个小时之后温杜、费斯托和欧比旺悄悄到达科雷利亚，快速商议之后决定由红袍卫队负责在当地搜索，同时请长老会通知正在Onderon和Yag’Dhul附近执行任务的绝地让他们也留意，因为这两个星球的分裂派势力强大所以有很高的嫌疑。

安纳金的感觉告诉他议长不在科雷利亚，欧比旺说他在文献里读到过几个绝地一起冥想也许能得到启示正好现在有两位大师也许可以试试，温杜也知道这个方法所以点头同意。刚开始他们什么都感觉不到但是后来他们在原力中看到一颗气体巨行星和周围的六颗卫星，于是他们立刻在星图中寻找然后将目标锁定在安塔。安塔的六颗卫星中1号没有适宜生存的自然环境，安塔4和5因为有储量巨大的矿产资源所以经济发达人口众多，为了加快速度温杜负责安塔4费斯托负责安塔5，欧比旺和安纳金负责人口稀少的2、3和6。在接近安塔的过程中他们都感觉到越来越强烈的不安，而安纳金对安塔6的感觉尤为强烈，于是他们俩决定从安塔6开始搜索。

这颗卫星看起来没什么特别之处，虽然矿产稀缺但是植被和水源都充足，主要贸易是为富裕的安塔4和安塔5提供食品原材料。他们在环绕轨道上转了半天才找到一个停机坪还是货运的，当地的戈塔尔人(Gotal) 工作人员满脸疑惑地让他们着陆但禁止他们离开飞船，他们问有没有其他客机回答是没有，他们问有没有人类搭货机来安塔6回答还是没有，然后工作人员撵他们走。这种掩饰也是一种解释的情况他们见得多了，于是他俩对视一眼顺从地离开然后找个偏僻地方把飞行器藏起来，开始调查。

欧比旺说你也感觉到异常了对吧，安纳金说是的那些戈塔尔人很奇怪感觉起来不像生命但也不像机器人，欧比旺搓着下巴说他们感觉起来就像泥土沙石，虽然没有生命但是是自然界的一部分。这时他们同时感觉到危险在靠近，于是快速握住光剑背对背做好防御姿势，然后他们很快被几十只柯瑞纳狼(Corrina)团团围住。这种动物原产于恩多一带，不知什么时期被贩卖到这里。因为狼群只是围住他们但没有发动攻击，所以他们也没有点亮光剑而只是保持防御状态耐心等待一个看起来有生命但感觉起来没生命的当地人向他们靠近，估计这个人就是这群狼的主人。过来的戈塔尔人灰色皮毛黄色眼睛，头顶上两只圆锥形的角按习俗装饰得又粗又长。这个人看到围住两个人类显得很高兴，向他们喷射出某种气体，他们的光剑无法阻挡气体所以只好屏住呼吸试图逃走但是毕竟狼多人少，而那个戈塔尔人显然有很多这种气体，足够喷到他们昏迷过去为止。

温杜大师那边的进展比他们顺利，到达安塔4之后他很快发现一个装满B1型和B2型战斗机器人还有毁灭者的飞船，很明显属于贸易联盟。这时帕尔帕庭和纽特刚雷已经把该谈的都谈完了。纽特刚雷原本以为西迪厄斯派来的只是个使者，像当年封锁纳布时的达斯摩尔那样的角色，但一听到那种阴冷的像毒药一样的嗓音他就知道麻烦大了，即便仍旧看不见这位西斯尊主的脸他也立刻认出他的声音。

虽然西迪厄斯明确要求他独自来赴约但是他还是带了很多战斗机器人保护自己，但是戈塔尔人头上的角对各种电磁波都很敏感所以拒绝让机器人入境，纽特刚雷就想贿赂负责的戈塔尔人，那个戈塔尔人被那些机器人弄得非常暴躁拒绝接受贿赂还喊来更多戈塔尔人，他不敢使用强硬手段因为他不敢闹出太大动静，毕竟这里目前还是共和国的星球而他是分裂派的，虽然他不怕被捕但假如被捕就没有机器人保护他，他怕有人趁机设法把他害死然后代替他当总督。他不敢独自去面对西迪厄斯的使者但又不敢不去，所以他犹豫了很久才壮着胆子去赴约，因为他的犹豫和机器人的事耽误了时间，等他只身到达指定地点的时候西迪厄斯已经等了他很久。帕尔帕庭的原计划是见到纽特刚雷之后给他承诺更多金钱和贸易权限等等这些好处，然后刺探他的真实想法和忠诚度，最后吓唬吓唬他让他复习一下如果背叛会死得多惨，前前后后最多一小时就能完成，再回科雷利亚恐怕天还没亮那么谁也不会发现他消失了几个小时。可惜纽特刚雷的贪生怕死耽误了时间，加上长时间的冥想让安纳金处于一种原力充沛非常敏感的状态所以发现得早，所以温杜他们虽然落后两个小时但还是赶上了。

温杜感觉得到强大的非常令人不安的原力场，他推测议长是被一个堕落的原力使用者绑架到安塔4准备卖给贸易联盟。他靠近的时候帕尔帕庭正用原力掐着纽特刚雷的脖子把他悬在半空，在他脑袋里展示人被原力闪电折磨的画面，忽然他感觉到有绝地在向他靠近，他的第一反应是纽特刚雷出卖了他向绝地透露了这次秘密会面，第二反应是这个蠢货被跟踪把绝地引到这里。他想扔下纽特刚雷直接回科雷利亚但是怕这个胆小鬼会把一切都告诉绝地，于是他维持掐脖子的动作把半昏迷的纽特刚雷拖到他自己的飞行器上然后快速离开，但是他很快想到纽特刚雷并不知道他要亲自来，所以不可能是第一种情况所以他决定饶他一命，打算把他扔到停机坪上了事。但是温杜跟得太紧他没找到机会所以只好直接离开安塔4，准备把他扔在最近的安塔5然后自己回科雷利亚，假如他被绝地捉走大不了再想办法把他送给最高法庭，那么只要花钱就能赎他出来而且反正花的是贸易联盟的钱。

温杜大师远远看见一个穿长袍的人拖着另一个穿长袍的人飞快地进入飞行器飞走，于是他便紧追不舍一直追着他们飞到安塔5，同时联系费斯托让他来增援。感觉到被不止一个绝地盯上的帕尔帕庭动了把纽特刚雷直接丢出飞船扔进太空的念头，打算以此吸引绝地然后趁机逃走，但是转念一想这个贪财怕死的家伙仍然有用，而且正因为他既贪财又怕死所以才容易使唤，如果都像绝地那样既不贪财又不怕死那么也不可能为他所用。想到这些绝地绊脚石他心中气愤，令他更加气愤的是一个没甩掉又来一个。

这时纽特刚雷醒过来问他们这是要去哪，西迪厄斯说无法降落在安塔5所以他们直接回科雷利亚，纽特刚雷的冷血爬行动物一样的眼睛瞪得几乎从脑袋上跳出来，去科雷利亚就意味着他得在没有机器人军队保护的情况下想办法从共和国偷渡回贸易联盟控制的地区，就算西迪厄斯会帮他他也不想跟着那么恐怖的家伙或者他的什么恐怖手下玩星际旅行。看着显示屏上代表他们的飞船的光点距离安塔的边界越来越近，眼看就要进入超空间，情急之下他开动脑筋说可以降落在安塔6他有认识的人能够租给他飞船用来逃跑，西迪厄斯虽然急着回科雷利亚但是他更想赶快甩掉这个包袱所以表示同意。

纽特刚雷想起的能帮他的人是安塔6最大的农场主之一，一个名叫马卡(Mahk'khar)的戈塔尔人。将安塔作为整体来看的话这里矿产资源丰富，距离共和国控制的内环星系很近，如果分裂派能够拿下安塔就可以配合内莫伊迪亚和周边这些已经在分裂派控制之下的星系对科雷利亚形成包围钳制，所以贸易联盟很多年前就开始结交贿赂安塔各个卫星上的权贵，所以纽特刚雷认识马卡。但他提议去安塔6并不仅仅因为知道马卡会帮助他，还因为他知道西迪厄斯是人类，而他知道安塔6对人类来说很危险，至于具体有什么危险他并不知道底细但他认为不妨试试运气，如果能解决掉掐着他脖子的这只手当然最好，如果不能他也没有损失，对于他来说是保本逐利的稳健型生意。

贸易联盟虽然不直接贩奴但是对整个银河的各种贸易往来还是掌握得一清二楚的。戈塔尔人受不了电动机器产生的电磁波所以需要进口很多奴隶来做机器人的工作，奇怪的是奴隶消耗速度最快的不是采矿业发达的安塔4和5而是安塔6那么个小小的农牧业星球，更奇怪的是安塔6只进口人类而不像其他星球那样大比例购买提列克人做奴隶。有传闻说安塔6在用人类奴隶做实验所以其他安塔卫星都对安塔6的情况讳莫如深从来不向外界透露，在戈塔尔人内部他们称呼安塔6为死亡卫星。 

欧比旺和安纳金醒过来发现被锁在笼子里，双手被反拷在背后双脚也被原始的金属锁链捆住，光剑连同腰带都被拿走，笼子外面一个灰白毛红眼睛的戈塔尔人微笑着看着他们。准确来说他脸上并没有表情只不过他们感觉他像在微笑，戈塔尔人的情绪都是用头顶的角产生的生物波来表达和被同类接收的，在原力里像某种轻快的震动，而原力对戈塔尔人来说就像一种很低的嗡嗡声。这个戈塔尔人自我介绍说他名叫格劳特(Glott)，是农场里负责研发培育的，欧比旺心中暗道不妙，曾经有个臭名昭著的科学家为了研究原力和原力敏感者的生理特征而用活人做实验害死过很多人，安纳金感觉到他的紧张于是也警惕起来。格劳特接着说他们俩的血液测试结果显示各项指标都很好，所以他来采集其他样本，如果结果仍然很好的话他们就可以留在农场里。安纳金问他如果结果不好的话他们的下一步是什么，格劳特说如果结果不好的话他们会被送去种植园劳动，欧比旺说难道农场不同于种植园，格劳特说当然不同种植园是为农场里面养殖的人提供饲料的，当然也有很多副产品可以用来出口。他们俩交换一个眼神同时无声地重复“农场里面养殖的人”这半句话，欧比旺问养殖的人是用来做什么的，格劳特用看低智商生物的眼神看着他们回答说养殖的人当然是用来做食物的，不过你们不用担心你们的功能不是生产而是改良基因，好了现在你们脱掉裤子我要采集精液样本了。

他们俩又对视了一眼心想我们都做好抽脊髓刺大脑打骨折的心理准备了这算什么，当然即便只不过是精液他们也不会配合所以在笼子有限的空间里快速闪避。几分钟后格劳特意识到他制不住这两个家伙，而他又不想冒着污染样本的风险让他们药物昏迷，所以他决定尝试另一种方法用美好的生存环境诱惑他们接受，他一边抱怨着初代就是麻烦还是十代以上的比较容易控制，一边把锁着他们俩的笼子固定在平板手推车上推他们去农场内部参观。

格劳特先把他们推到气态药剂消毒室放置三分钟然后穿过一道长廊，在长廊上他们看到底下的人工草坪上很多人穿着统一的服装在做运动，仔细看去全部都是女性人类，脖子上都烙着符号和一串数字。格劳特介绍说这些都是十二到十五代女人，她们情绪稳定身体素质好抗病害能力也比较强，生产出的产品数量多质量好很受欢迎。然后他们经过另一片区域，里面穿着同样服装的另一些人都躺着接受输液。格劳特说这些是十八到二十这三代，她们的优点是产品油脂比例低符合现在的流行趋势，缺点是产品数量少且存活率不如十二到十五代的产品，所以需要给她们输液补充营养加强抵抗力。再然后是一堵很高的墙，墙上紧密排列着大约五六百个胶囊形状的透明小单人间，里面的女人没有衣服腰部和四肢都被固定住全身浸泡在某种血红色的液体里，脑袋上插着注射器或者输液管之类的东西，有些表情痛苦像是在经受巨大的折磨，有些没有表情像是折磨过度已经休克的样子。格劳特说这些是不足五代的，她们的优点是产品强壮成活率高，缺点是情绪不稳定总是有很强的破坏欲有时候甚至会毁坏产品或者她们自身，所以需要定期进行处理教她们认清自己的位置履行自己的义务，这样整个农场才能安全有序正常运转。

欧比旺和安纳金不停地交换眼神，虽然还不能完全确定这个诡异的农场究竟在生产什么，但是他们能确定这些都是活生生的人。格劳特用头上的角对着他们试图感知他们的情绪和想法，发现他们仍然充满疑虑，他猜测他们想知道为什么这里只有女人没有男人，于是解释说你们不要担心这里是有男人的只不过比较少因为不需要那么多，只要你们表现好就可以一直留在这里不会被淘汰去种植园，我们会给你们提供最舒适的生活环境和最高档的饲料，你们不是奴隶不需要劳动甚至连插入式性交都不需要只要提供精液就行，当然如果你们更喜欢那样的话也可以，我个人建议你们找十二代以上的女人因为她们比较配合而且会自觉收集精液上交，你们只要躺着硬着就可以，代数就看她们脖子上编码的第三位和第四位数字。探测到他们的疑虑越来越多，格劳特感到不能理解，他进一步解释说这个农场有大约两万个女人和二十个男人，你们不用劳动每天都可以自由挑选排卵期的女人，这难道不是所有男人梦寐以求的生活吗？

安纳金只恨手边没有光剑，如果有光剑他一定要砍开笼子破坏这个农场放里面的人出去逃生。欧比旺也是同样的想法只不过他想先确定安塔6上面是只有一个这种农场还是说整个安塔6都是这样，如果整个星球都这样的话只破坏一个农场不能解决问题，逃出去的结果只能是被其他农场捉去继续同样的事。他问格劳特你们究竟生产什么产品，格劳特回答说他们生产人类，饲养到一定年龄就外包给专业的收血工厂进行罐装，他们生产的人类的血液向来都是低盐低脂高蛋白，而且在2400小时的收血期结束之后他们的产品还可以被做成高级狼饲料，几百年来他们的产品质量在整个安塔6一直都是数一数二的，比那些种植园里淘汰的或是外星买来的奴隶的血液质量好太多，所以能卖到很好的价格。

安纳金猛地跳起来狠狠撞了笼子一下质问他们怎么能这样生产婴儿然后杀死卖掉，格劳特吓得后退半步说我们不卖婴儿我们买的是六到七岁的儿童，那个年龄段能生产的血液量相比成本来说是最优的。太小的坚持不到2400小时，太大的血液里激素味太重而且难以控制需要追加的管理成本太高，我们曾经研究过利用六到十六岁这十年寿命去种植园劳动来抵消一部分成本，但是那样就需要给他们基本的教育和训练而且他们就可能接触到外来的奴隶然后被煽动去反抗或是逃跑，所以那种方法就被淘汰了。当然我们会挑选健壮温顺的女性儿童留下进行再生产因为每年都要淘汰一批过了生育期的，我们也会保留少量男童用来再生产但是没几代就会严重退化所以总需要加入新的基因。欧比旺试探着问那些罐装的血液是否也出口到其他安塔卫星，格劳特的双角发出类似否定的波动，说我们和他们不一样，五百多年前他们把我们丢弃到这个小小的卫星让我们自生自灭，但我们不但活了下来而且获得了永生。这时格劳特想起有一些原则性问题需要强调一下，为了保护资源严格禁止和月经初潮前的女童、孕期的女人和产后不足720小时的女人交配，也不要在接近报废期的女人或者其他男人身上浪费时间和精力，减去这些人农场里长期有大约一千个待受精的，你们的工作就是让她们受精让她们实现她们的价值，另外提醒你们不要做手淫或是口交肛交这种没用的事，如果一定想做那么要记得收集精液上交。

欧比旺挤住愤怒的安纳金对格劳特说我们需要私密的空间还需要打开镣铐，你把试管留下我们会给你提供样本，格劳特说你们这种野外猎来的就是麻烦总有毫无用处的羞耻心，镣铐没的商量必须锁着但是可以给你们一个房间，欧比旺说手锁在背后没办法取样，格劳特想了想说你们先在这个房间等着我去找个女人来给你们取样。格劳特离开后欧比旺把安纳金紧紧挤在笼子一角让他不要冲动，他们的任务是搜寻议长而且他们必须专注于这个任务，安纳金的额头上青筋直跳，努力克制着愤怒说这件事晚一天解决就意味着不知多少人要无辜死去，欧比旺说这件事必须交给绝地长老会处理，即使他们今天就释放农场里养殖的人她们也没有安全的去处，要么被其他农场捉走要么在荒野里成为科瑞纳狼的食物。安纳金做了几次深呼吸把愤怒释放到原力里，问欧比旺有什么计划，欧比旺转过身说我们先从这里出去找回光剑和通讯器联系温杜和费斯托，然后根据他们那边的进展决定下一步行动。他一边说着一边为安纳金掰开手铐之间的链条让他的双手恢复自由，然后他们互相给对方松绑再把笼子也掰开足够出去的宽度，欧比旺的话刚说完他们就已经从笼子里出来，悄悄靠近门口偷偷向外看却不见格劳特的踪影。

格劳特是被紧急叫去抽样室手动抽血去了，他不明白为什么要抽这么个老得干瘪的男性人类的血，他习惯性地取样测试了一下发现这家伙的血液果然和他估计的一样比种植园里淘汰的奴隶的质量还要低劣，但是既然马卡让他抽干那么他就抽干。原来十几分钟之前纽特刚雷联系马卡说他需要在他的私人停机坪上降落还要求他亲自来接机，马卡没少拿他的贿赂所以同意帮忙，纽特刚雷下了飞船就快步走到马卡身边用极低的声音让他拖住后面的飞船，马卡知道纽特刚雷向来喜欢花钱办事所以也没多问就让手下给飞船添加燃料。利用加燃料的时间纽特刚雷说那飞船里是个很危险的赏金猎人，他这是被绑架所以他要马卡帮他杀掉那家伙再给他一架飞船让他回贸易联盟的基地，他愿意出双倍的赏金只要马卡能想办法杀掉那个非常危险的家伙。马卡知道他出得起那么多钱而自己的农场虽然没有机器人和爆能枪但是有药物和设备，而且他愿意和贸易联盟维持互相利用的友好关系，于是他让身手最利落的一个手下用气体麻醉剂把飞船里的人放倒。帕尔帕廷本打算扔下纽特刚雷就走，但是舱门还没关上就被从外面接上了燃料管，他想加燃料用不了几分钟所以就没反对，这时那个身手利落的戈塔尔人悄悄接近他，他没感觉到任何有生命的东西靠近自己所以放松了警惕结果被麻翻。

纽特刚雷要求马卡立刻杀死这家伙因为他非常非常危险，马卡说我这里没有机器人没有爆能枪没有喷火枪只能慢慢杀，纽特刚雷说难道你连刀都没有吗，马卡说刀对于我们饲养的食物供体来说很危险所以我们没有那种东西我们吃饭都只用杯子或者吸管，但他让纽特刚雷不用担心他会让手下把这个人类送去抽干血液，然后把剩下的东西喂科瑞纳狼。这时纽特刚雷看见绝地的飞行器向他们飞来于是也不再啰嗦，先联系自己的手下让他们把一半赏金支付给马卡，剩下的一半要马卡给他另外找一个飞行器让他躲过绝地的追踪安全回到贸易联盟的基地之后再支付。

这时欧比旺和安纳金在格劳特的办公室找到了他们的光剑和通讯器联系到温杜大师，温杜把劫持议长的飞船在安塔6上降落地点的坐标给他，正是他们所在的这个农场。他提醒两位大师注意提防当地人的气体麻醉剂，然后结束通话和安纳金一起去寻找帕尔帕廷。找的过程很顺利没有遇到任何阻拦，安纳金劈开抽样室的门让格劳特立刻停止抽血，格劳特意识到他们手中的武器很厉害所以乖乖听话，然后安纳金扛起昏迷的帕尔帕庭，让格劳特在前面领路带他们去释放那些泡在胶囊体里面的人。欧比旺在反对他而后更加激怒他和顺从他安抚他之间权衡了一下，认为这件事不会花费很多时间不影响营救议长所以没有反对，他明白安纳金想要破坏那些胶囊体，这样一来即使需要很多天才能真正解决这颗卫星上的问题，那么至少这段时间里这个农场的人类不会被关在里面受折磨。那些人脑袋里都插着不知什么设备，考虑到如果突然拔出很可能会造成严重的不可逆的伤害，所以安纳金才要求格劳特按步骤操作胶囊体的机械系统把里面的人释放出来。格劳特服从他们的命令虽然他不懂释放这些人有什么用，反正无论他们逃去哪个农场结果都一样会被榨干，如果他们逃去野外那么就会失去农场的保护只能自己对抗野兽。把那些人从胶囊体里面释放出来之后欧比旺让安纳金先带着议长往门口跑，他来负责毁坏这些胶囊体然后去追他们，他的理解和配合让安纳金的怒气稍微收敛了一些，他对他点点头然后扛着帕尔帕廷继续向外跑。

这时温杜和费斯托跳出飞船和马卡的手下在门口打斗起来，越来越多的戈塔尔人跑来围住他们拿着非电磁类的武器保卫家园，他们不愿随便杀人所以只是削弱他们的战斗力所以推进速度很慢。忽然农场里面传出乱哄哄的打杀声，原来是里面的男性人类发现那几百个女性人类被从胶囊体里释放出来，加上门外的打斗声于是以为是其他农场来抢劫，他们中有些人担心损失女性的结果是按比例减少男性而导致自己被送去种植园做苦工或是直接送去收血，而年轻体壮的虽然没有这方面担心但心理上认为这里的女性都归他们所有不能让其他农场抢走，总之他们一致同意报告给负责管理他们的戈塔尔人，闻讯赶来的戈塔尔人大声叫喊谩骂着要把那些女人赶回胶囊体，但是她们大部分处于昏迷状态小部分痛苦地蜷缩在地上都不能行动，只有少数能坚持站着而且本能地拒绝重新进入胶囊体。他们还发现胶囊体上都破了很大的洞不能再密封，控制闸门的机械系统和输送液体的管道也都被破坏了，他们不得不命令那些赤裸的女人立刻从地上爬起来回住宿区。听到叫喊声那些能自由活动的女性人类也涌过来，有些反应比较快的高声叫喊说门外在打斗一定是有人来救我们了，有些则愤怒地拉着她们不让她们向门口跑，喊着你们不能逃跑你们跑了农场垮了所有人全都会死你们不能那么自私，有的喊着大家不要乱我们一起逃跑去野外生存下来的可能性更高，有的喊你们这些低代的可能能够生存一段时间但是那些高代的出去就会感染疾病，你们要带上她们就是为了用她们喂野兽保全你们自己，还有抓住扭打不让她们逃跑呵斥她们破坏秩序和正常生活的，还有慌乱中摔倒或是被撞倒被踩踏只能跪在地上蜷曲身体抱着肚子哭的，整个农场乱成一团，充满了叫喊哭号咒骂的声音和血腥的气味。

帕尔帕廷在混乱和颠簸中逐渐恢复意识，发现是安纳金来营救自己于是连忙做出一副虚弱老人的样子问这是哪里究竟发生了什么，安纳金回答说这里是安塔6，您被贸易联盟派来的赏金猎人劫持了我们和温杜费斯托来救您，这个姿势可能不舒服但是估计您现在跑不动所以我扛着您跑得比较快。帕尔帕廷听说这个责任已经被推给贸易联盟了便不再多问多说，一边忍着恶心一边琢磨究竟是不是纽特刚雷害他落入现在这个处境。

安纳金扛着帕尔帕廷在这一片混乱中根本跑不快，他不能用光剑把他们全部砍倒开出一条血路因为他们都是手无寸铁的人类，同时叫骂声殴打声和哭喊声让他无法冷静，他感觉到怒气在血管里燃烧。他一边躲闪一边四下张望，想要找出其他路径快些离开这些互相撕扯扭打的人，突然一个戈塔尔人拦住他的去路，他习惯性地服从感觉挥动光剑把那个家伙拦腰砍断，变异的体质导致截面没像普通生物那样立刻烧焦，一股浓黑恶臭的黏液从断开的截面喷出。安纳金连忙向后跳开稳住脚步，周围的惨状让他感觉好像陷入塔图因无边无际的沙暴，看着他想要帮助的这些人类的种种疯狂和残忍的行为，混乱和愤怒让安纳金失去平静和专注。理智告诉他应该把愤怒释放到原力中去等恢复平静专注之后再重新使用原力，但是他肩上扛着的不仅仅是共和国的议长同时还是他一直非常尊敬的像父亲一样慈爱的人，而这个老人现在很虚弱需要立即送去安全的地方接受治疗，他没时间等着愤怒慢慢消散。这时帕尔帕廷的问题在他脑子深处重新响起，如果愤怒也是一种原力那么为什么不使用起来？同时他听见欧比旺的声音说相信你的感觉把你自己交给原力，忽然一股异常强大的原力在他周围集聚，并不是他熟悉的感觉但是他就像窒息的人渴求空气一样渴求强大的原力来帮助他脱离困境保护他想要保护的人。欧比旺隔着很远看见安纳金突然站住还以为他受了伤，连忙努力加快速度追赶想要去救他，然后他感觉到安纳金释放出迫人的压力，在他面前扭打着的人被无形的力量推开，而他则像能量束划开空气一般穿过人群。

他们俩保护着帕尔帕廷逃出农场，费斯托跳上飞行器低空掠过让他们上来，然后帕尔帕廷立刻被医疗机器人带去治疗。安纳金坐在地上大口喘气，欧比旺走过去单膝跪在他旁边安慰他说刚才发生的事不完全是他的责任，他破坏胶囊体时没能及时阻止那些戈塔尔人才造成场面失控所以他要负主要责任。安纳金摇头说你阻止不了因为你不能杀掉他们毕竟他们只不过是在保卫他们的财产，我明白责任主要在我，我应该专注于营救议长而不应该横生枝节。欧比旺说你想要救那些可怜的人是很好的也是正确的，安纳金长长叹了一口气说但是后来我看到他们自私愚蠢弱小又不团结忽然就不想救他们了，欧比旺回答说即便如此他们也有资格拥有有尊严的生活，共和国不应是弱肉强食的。安纳金仍然想不通为什么自由摆在眼前却居然有人不但自己不争取还要残忍地破坏其他人去争取自由的机会，欧比旺揽过他的肩膀让他把头靠在自己胸前帮他疏导情绪，几分钟后安纳金喃喃地说怎么好像又回到小时候，欧比旺回答说你已经长大了休息一会儿就站起来吧，安纳金用鼻子蹭着他的领口说那让我再多休息一会儿，欧比旺由着他，心里想着你不是一直急着长大么现在真的长大了又在地上耍赖，但是他什么也没说只是低下头轻轻亲了亲安纳金的头发。

回科雷利亚的路上安纳金想起来问欧比旺为什么恰好在和绝地长老们开会，欧比旺回答说长老们问他愿不愿意回归绝地团。安纳金吃了一惊紧张地问他是怎么回答的，他明白当绝地就意味着割舍一切私人感情而他认为自己当然是欧比旺的私人感情也就是说需要割舍掉他，欧比旺眨眨眼说他告诉长老们他很荣幸也很愿意为绝地团服务但是恐怕并非以绝地武士的身份。安纳金通过纽带感觉到欧比旺觉得遗憾，那种虽然知道自己做了理智的决定但情感上仍然难以割舍的遗憾，他紧紧抱住他在他耳边说谢谢，向他承诺自己绝对不会辜负他。欧比旺也伸开手臂抱着他，虽然心里有些沉重但是见安纳金高兴他也就没有那么惋惜了。

回到科雷利亚之后帕尔帕廷对他们表示由衷的感谢，然后请他们帮忙保密只向绝地长老会汇报但不要向外界透露究竟发生了什么，他给出的理由是不希望议长被绑架出现在新闻标题里助涨分裂派的气焰，真实理由是他要报复但不想让别人意识到。温杜和费斯托都是放下其他任务临时过来的必须赶回科洛桑，帕尔帕庭并没有挽留欧比旺所以他也跟着回去，继续之前被打断的会议然后向长老会汇报安塔6上面变异戈塔尔人的情况。之后温杜大师和尤达大师单独谈起安纳金，他认为年轻的天行者被训练得很好，而且确实如奎刚当年指出的那样这孩子和原力的连接非常强，长老们偶尔感觉到的原力涌动恐怕就是这个年轻人。尤达大师点点头，眺望着远处的议会大楼没说话。

发现纽特刚雷对自己隐瞒安塔6上面的戈塔尔人都是变异的这么重要的信息，帕尔帕廷非常生气开始怀疑纽特刚雷是故意把自己骗去安塔6。他在HoloNet上质问但纽特刚雷当然不会承认，他发誓说他和马卡他们都仅仅是纯粹的金钱关系，他当时跳上飞行器就跑了并不知道之后马卡偷偷绑架西迪厄斯尊主的事，他还发誓说绝对没有泄露尊主的身份所以马卡应该并不知道他究竟绑架了什么人。考虑到安纳金和欧比旺也被绑架做基因供体，帕尔帕廷觉得纽特刚雷的说辞也没有什么漏洞，有可能马卡绑架他也是用来改良基因的。不过他仍然记恨马卡对他做的事，所以他把安纳金的汇报交给秘书整理成书面材料提交给议会讨论，参议员们同意关押安塔6上面的变异戈塔尔人解救人类，这件事被议会交给司法部的塔金去执行。

塔金带领着一支由机器人和雇佣兵组成的部队去封锁了安塔6调查取证，然后按程序要求他们交出所有人类当然他知道变异戈塔尔人绝不会同意交出赖以为生的全部食物资源，于是他对外宣布安塔6拒绝配合他执行任务然后在这颗卫星的环绕轨道上布置一圈高强度电磁波发射器。变异戈塔尔人在电磁波干扰下变得疯狂残暴，杀死他们养殖的人类和种植园里的奴隶之后互相残杀。然后他派出轰炸机投掷燃烧弹把地表彻底烧个遍，连科瑞纳狼都未能幸免，于是安塔6真的变成了一颗死亡卫星。

共和国议会对安塔6的处置引起安塔4和5的强烈反对，他们从安塔6进口普通农产品的合同全都作废所以要求共和国赔偿他们的损失还要为他们提供同样的产品填补市场平抑物价，否则就要加入能为他们提供这些的独立星系联盟。他们事前不反对事后才反对是因为纽特刚雷要借塔金的手杀掉马卡以免他让马卡杀死西迪厄斯的事情败露，他贿赂他们让他们不要阻碍安塔6被毁，而他们也乐意假他人之手消灭他们曾经的同类因为那样他们就不必背负任何道德谴责。

议会内部也对这件事的处理结果不满意认为塔金的做法太不人道，塔金认为这些只会动嘴的参议员们根本没想过如果把所有变异戈塔尔人关押起来之后要怎么给他们提供人血，难道继续用人血养活他们或者把他们关押起来饿死就比较人道吗。不过他并不想让这件事发展成关于人道主义的辩论，他更愿意利用这次机会重提为共和国建立正规的军事力量，而且根据他们之前的交谈他知道现任议长不会像他的前任那样立场鲜明地反对。塔金给出解释说全面封锁安塔6的目的是为了防止变异戈塔尔人逃窜，保护其他星球上的人类的安全，使用电磁波发射器是为了逼迫变异戈塔尔人投降，但是由于能够调拨给他的机器人数量非常有限他不得不使用雇佣兵，但唯利是图缺乏忠诚而且难以追责的雇佣兵不服从命令趁机勒索变异戈塔尔人未果所以私自调高了电磁波功率才造成不可挽回的后果。这些解释加上塔金提供的人类养殖农场和收血工厂的证据资料，参议员们既没理由继续批评他的做法也不愿讨论建立机器人军队的问题，因为机器人军队不仅仅意味着一大笔预算同时如果一个不小心表了不恰当的态恐怕会导致政治生涯的终结，所以议会最终选择噤声。

安塔6事件收尾的同时帕尔帕庭也结束了他为期90个标准日的访问回到科洛桑。他看得出有些事深深困扰着安纳金，不仅仅是安塔6事件还有在他们所到的每个星球上都能看到的分裂势力或多或少的影响力，他便趁机向他灌输共和国亟需变革建立一个强而有力的管理体系去监督每个星球掌握第一手信息，对人民严加监控对分裂势力防微杜渐。现行的议会制度让参议员们把各自代表的星球的利益置于共和国整体利益之上，比如安塔6这种情况持续了几百年，周边卫星和他们一直有频繁贸易往来不可能不知道那里都在发生些什么事，但是他们只忠于自己的星系而议会又拿他们没有办法。安纳金也问了欧比旺的看法，欧比旺认为这件事假如交给绝地来处理的话至少一定会先救出上面的人类再研究如何处理变异戈塔尔人，他不理解为什么这件事由议会直接处理，安纳金说绝地是共和国的卫士但并非议会的上级，议会为共和国服务而绝地为议会服务所以议会有权直接处理无须通过绝地，他同意应该先救人但他并不怜悯那些人类和变异戈塔尔人。欧比旺点点头说格劳特说他们获得了永生但其实他们早已死了，也许正是因为这样他们才必须以人类的血液为食才能从中吸取生命的力量。

安纳金还问起关于将愤怒转化为原力的问题，他表达得很小心生怕欧比旺教训他说那是错误的，欧比旺听得出他隐瞒了些什么但他相信安纳金有正当的理由。他回答说温杜大师是这方面的专家如果安纳金有问题可以向他请教，安纳金立刻拒绝说温杜大师看起来太苛刻他不敢，但他真的没想到温杜那么资深的委员会长老严格的绝地教义执行者以身作则的表率居然研究如何使用原力的黑暗面。欧比旺说看人不能看表面你要学的还很多，他曾经听尤达大师讲课时提起原力的光明与黑暗就如同日与夜生与死并不仅仅只是简单的对立关系，而且温杜大师虽然看起来严肃但其实是个很热心很好相处的人。安纳金盯着他确定他不是在讲冷笑话而是在陈述事实，一时间好奇心起就问他觉得尤达大师怎样，欧比旺回答说尤达大师剑术非常高超思想非常睿智而且很幽默。安纳金重复说你觉得尤达大师很幽默，欧比旺点头说是的，但他听温杜大师说尤达大师近几个月来经常连续几天沉思冥想一言不发让大家都很担心，虽然他平时说的话即使理清主谓宾定状补也不容易理解话里的哲理和玄机，但是完全沉默的尤达大师就更加让人完全无从理解了。

\-- End of Chapter 6 --


	7. 7 of 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex.

\-- Chapter 7 -- 

帕尔帕廷本人对这次访问的结果颇为满意，分裂势力日渐壮大，绝地们疲于奔命，星系之间人种之间的小规模冲突不断，让恐惧和憎恨的情绪在星系之间蔓延，一派巨大的动荡之前那种压抑不安的理想景象。对于安塔6事件虽然他通过塔金达成了报复的目的但是回想起来仍然让他觉得憋屈，可惜塔金利用这件事重提建立军事力量的议案没得到议会通过，不过他相信机会将来会有的，如果没有机会那么他就创造机会。另外他通过杜库授意部分议员利用安塔6事件提出一项关于建设全面安全监控网的预算案，他的目的一部分是为了直接监控更多星球，但更重要的是借着在科洛桑布置监控网的机会再次把绝地推上舆论的风口浪尖。如果绝地接受监控——虽然他知道他们绝对不可能接受——那么他作为议长就能获得权限直接观看绝地神庙里面的实况直播，他当然求之不得。实际情况如他所料，绝地婉拒了科洛桑警方所谓的保护性监控，舆论暗指绝地神庙里有不可告人的秘密，帕尔帕廷对这个结果基本满意，一切都在他的掌握之中。

安纳金完成工作交接之后立即跑去欧比旺的小公寓，见他赤着脚站在窗前，半新不旧的衣衫散着领口随意套在身上，窗外的落日余晖给他镀了一层金。欧比旺早就感觉到他在靠近但只是静静站着用目光迎接他一步一步向自己走过来，眼角带着若有似无的笑意。安纳金想问他这两个月过得怎么样有没有挂念自己有没有结交什么新朋友，但是话到嘴边就只剩下我回来了这四个字，欧比旺给他一个微笑回答说哦你回来了。安纳金逼近欧比旺问他为什么没去停机坪迎接自己，欧比旺闪身走进厨房一边给他倒饮料一边说你知道的我的耳朵对政客们的闲聊过敏，安纳金闷闷地跟进厨房说政客们的闲聊可能包含有用的信息听听总没坏处，欧比旺端着饮料踱到沙发旁边说聚在一起的政客们越多真话的比例就越低，他们能连续说五个小时的话但没有任何一句有实际意义。说着他放下饮料在沙发上坐好，安纳金挤到他身边苦着脸说难道不能为了早一点见到我而忍耐忍耐，欧比旺说我们昨晚在HoloNet上见过了而且你到达科洛桑之后还要继续执行今天的护卫的任务并不能擅离职守出来闲聊，然后他问他工作交接有没有做完报告有没有写完还有没有其他工作要做，然后眨眨眼问他还要盯着自己的嘴唇看多久。安纳金根本没在听他唠叨，所以听到最后一个问题时不禁愣住，被欧比旺趁机在唇上啄了一口。

安纳金觉得自己的心脏停跳了一秒。欧比旺主动吻他！欧比旺居然主动吻他！虽然只是短短的一瞬间但是欧比旺居然主动吻了他！原来欧比旺并非不愿意要他，但既然愿意要他为什么一直拒绝他？他理解欧比旺坚持等自己长大再做某些事，但他不理解为什么之前连牵手亲吻这种事也要拒绝，害得他一直以为欧比旺并不想要他，只是在忍让而不是真心喜爱他。欧比旺感觉到安纳金的喜悦和兴奋同时也感觉到他的怨愤，他不明白这怨愤从何而来，自己的吻没有得到任何反馈让他有些无措，担心自己的决心下得晚了，也许因为这个吻来得太迟安纳金已经喜欢上了其他人？这个念头让他心里一紧，忘了使用理智去分析假如安纳金真的喜欢上了别人那么他们俩就可以只做单纯的朋友让他们之间的羁绊自然消失而这正是他等了这么多年的目的，这一瞬间他意识到他自己需要安纳金的程度恐怕并不比安纳金对自己的需要来得少，而在他反应过来之前他的手臂已经环上安纳金的脖子把他拉向自己深深吻住，一切感觉起来都那么正确流畅自然而然顺理成章，就像在原力的指引下组装光剑一样无需犹豫。安纳金陶醉在他温柔的吻里，怨愤很快消失得无影无踪，纽带里只有满满的喜悦和欲望。他欺身把欧比旺压在沙发上一手托着他的脑后另一条胳膊紧紧箍着他的腰，好像生怕他再次把自己推开，温柔的吻逐渐变得激烈，他感觉到自己欲望抬头的同时也感觉到欧比旺坚硬的阴茎抵着自己的，隔着衣物慢慢摩擦让他觉得皮肤发烫仿佛着了火。

几分钟之后安纳金主动结束了这个吻，他怕如果再继续下去他会再听见一次安尼不行太快了，但他又对那有魔法的嘴唇恋恋不舍，所以他用拇指轻轻揉着欧比旺的嘴唇体会柔软的触感，同时盯着他的眼睛说我以为你会像从前一样拒绝我。欧比旺假意咬了一下他的手指表示对他胡思乱想的惩罚，安纳金说我一直以为你并不爱我，欧比旺有些不好意思地说我很抱歉但请你理解我不敢超过应有的度所以我不得不克制，安纳金叹气说我知道但是我完全不赞同而且我也不知道究竟是我一厢情愿还是你克制得太好，欧比旺说显然你不是一厢情愿而我克制得也不够好，安纳金说我知道你的自制力有多厉害所以我猜是我的魅力过于强大才终于占了上风，欧比旺被他逗乐但嘴硬说年轻人不要这么骄傲，安纳金说我骄傲是因为我的师父把我训练得非常好。欧比旺虽然嘴上不承认但他心里知道他对安纳金的感情已经远远超过师父对徒弟应有的感情，过去几个月他想了很多，他知道无论他们是不是恋人关系他都无法不将安纳金放在心里不能割舍，这份羁绊已然无可避免地形成了而且像有生命和自由意志一样不停生长。当温杜大师问他是否愿意重新加入绝地时他的第一反应是感激长老们又给了他一次机会，他知道绝地团的任务日益繁重有增无减现在非常缺少武士，他愿意用自己的全部人生为绝地服务，他明白自己绝对不能因为私生活而影响绝地的整体形象，他非常清楚再次成为绝地武士的机会极其珍贵一旦放弃便再没有下次，他全都知道全都明白全都清楚但他仍然无法割舍安纳金。

安纳金低下头凑到他耳边轻声说我今晚想留下，欧比旺说现在科洛桑各个角落都有监控机器人，在没准备好面对议长之前我们必须非常小心。感觉到安纳金的怨愤情绪重新出现，欧比旺忙补充说我知道你有十天假期所以可不可以陪我去奥德朗看雪山，安纳金回答说当然可以没想到你已经知道了我还以为你并不关心，欧比旺又轻轻咬了一下他的手指说你过于看重表面现象而忽视了表象下的实质你要学的东西还很多，安纳金的手指滑过他的下嘴唇说不能完全怪我毕竟谁能想到这么能唠叨的表象下面的实质会是这么适合亲吻呢，欧比旺顺势把他的拇指含进口中再吐出来，安纳金说师父你是不是馋肉了是不是这两个月都没有好好吃饭因为你抱起来感觉瘦了，欧比旺想到他大概不明白这里面的暗示于是笑着放开他，装出恍然大悟的样子回答说可不是么我饿了我们吃饭。安纳金不知他在笑什么，只知道他很高兴所以他自己也就高兴了。

听安纳金说他要和欧比旺一起休假去奥德朗看雪山和冰川，帕尔帕廷看得出他有所隐瞒但他有的是耐心等安纳金的小心思暴露出来，他甚至有些高兴安纳金终于有秘密了而秘密往往意味着可乘之机。他觉得可能性最高的是安纳金计划偷偷出去约会但不敢让自己知道对方是谁因为他应该知道自己是帕尔帕庭家族的继承人所以他的婚姻一定不会完全由爱情来决定，当然很有可能他并没有想到婚姻那么远的事情只是到了恋爱的年纪又恰巧遇到了某个漂亮的姐姐于是拿欧比旺当幌子来掩盖真实的目的，所以他只是笑笑祝他玩得愉快。

安纳金出发之后他接到一通来自贾米莉亚女王的HoloNet会议邀请，现任纳布女王表示希望曾经代表纳布的参议员现在德高望重的议长阁下能够出面帮忙劝说帕德梅接受参议员的职位成为纳布在议会的新一任代表。帕尔帕廷表面上当然表示热烈欢迎，但他知道这个纳贝里家的女孩已经不是再当年那个年轻单纯的十五岁少女，经过两个任期之后的帕德梅积累了很多从政的经验，还从奥纳康达法和贝尔奥加纳这些人那里学到很多，现在的帕德梅已经逐渐成长为一个比较有经验有耐心有政治家潜力的人，而且最关键的是她一直是个理想主义者，帕尔帕廷可不希望他的议会里再增加一个喜欢伸张正义捍卫共和的理想主义者。他回答说女王的想法很好他非常赞成但是帕德梅没有立刻接受这项任命一定有她的原因，女王说这正是她希望议长帮忙的地方请议长找时间和她谈谈，帕德梅说需要考虑几天然后就去奥德朗探望布雷亚女王去了，所以在那里可以联系到她。

帕尔帕廷觉得自己似乎发现了安纳金的小秘密而且果然是非常不错的可乘之机。客观地说帕德梅完全满足美丽高贵聪慧善良强势而且比安纳金年长这些条件，安纳金爱上她完全合情合理。她刚刚卸任的时候贾米莉亚女王就表示希望她留下但她决定离开政坛一段时间，也许是需要休息也许是为了避嫌也许兼而有之。这次他们在纳布停留期间她应女王的要求回来负责组织接待，所以她和安纳金有很多工作上的接触，现在回忆起来的话他们之间的互动虽然全部关于工作但似乎相处得颇为愉快，最重要的是访问刚刚结束他们就忽然都去了奥德朗，谁会相信他们不是事先约定好的呢。虽然他不太相信帕德梅会在这么短的时间里突然爱上安纳金，但是他英俊的相貌和总是充满自信的气质很讨女士们的喜欢，加上他身后的现任议长，如果帕德梅有意在共和国议会发展事业的话那么安纳金是个相当不错的丈夫人选，如果她计划先尝试培养感情不想过早公开的话偷偷约会也完全合情合理。所以他推测现在的情况是安纳金爱帕德梅，帕德梅认为安纳金有用，在他看来这种关系比两人相爱稳固得多，十有八九会走到结婚那一步。接下来他顺着这个思路假设安纳金和帕德梅决定结婚然后一起在科洛桑生活，那么他不妨先顺着贾米莉亚女王的要求劝帕德梅接受纳布参议员的职位，那样除掉她一个人就能达到削弱议会和打击安纳金的双重作用，不失为一桩美事。于是他颇为愉悦地决定装作不知道这个小秘密让安纳金不受打扰开开心心休假好好培养感情。他相信一切都在他的掌握之中。

安纳金跟着欧比旺先搭公交飞船落地后租了两辆飞行摩托然后向山区进发。水草丰美的平原和缓坡上遍布大片大片的牧场，风吹拂过高高的绿草显露出繁星一样的白色食草兽，放眼望去依稀能够看到城镇的轮廓和反射阳光的白色建筑群。傍晚时分他们到达山脚下的小镇，在一家热闹的小店分享美味的食物和小店自酿的酒，听一个看不出年龄的老人哼唱不知名的情歌。欧比旺努力克制着想要触摸安纳金的冲动，但他们之间只隔着一张小小的桌子，对面就是安纳金神采风扬的蓝眼睛和爽朗的笑脸，浓密蓬松的短发里有几缕不听话的随意任性地翘着，他的手指记得那强韧又有些毛躁的触感，他想把手指插入安纳金的头发里再把他拉进自己怀里，然后他们俩就像此时此刻这样在一个和平美丽的星球共度每一天每一夜直到生命的尽头。

虽然订了两个卧室但安纳金坚持在欧比旺的床上过夜，欧比旺拼命克制着自己的渴望让他早点休息积攒体力准备明天早起爬山，为了保护雪山的宁静飞行摩托只能停在半山腰而之后的登山路程需要徒步。安纳金不停地吻着他的嘴唇阻止他的唠叨，双手热热地贴在他背后摩挲，让他舒服得唠叨不下去只能微笑着放任安纳金的舌头在他嘴里捣乱。安纳金贪婪地吸吮着他的舌尖和嘴唇，一条腿强行顶进他的两腿之间，手逐渐向下在他的腰侧和臀上揉捏，这时欧比旺的手探进两人之间紧贴着的腹部隔着他的睡裤握住他坚硬的阴茎，同时发出一声满意的轻哼，他不由自主地向上顶弄换来力道适中的一握，舒服得他忍不住呻吟出声。他快速拉下欧比旺的睡裤也握上他的阴茎，感觉到手心里又热又硬的家伙他忍不住撸动起来，同时另一只手扯下自己的睡裤把自己涨得有些发痛的分身塞进欧比旺的手里。欧比旺的手灵活地套弄他火热的欲望，好几次他觉得自己快要坚持不住了但硬是忍住把注意力集中在手上，感觉到欧比旺的心跳越来越快速呼吸越来越急促最后终于发出一声低吼，而握住他的阴茎的手也突然握得更紧，这时他实在坚持不住了也跟着射了出来。

欧比旺休息片刻之后起身把他们俩擦干净，然后躺回床上把他拉回怀里拍着他的后背带着笑意轻声说现在可以乖乖睡觉了吧，安纳金意识到自己中计了但中得很幸福而且确实觉得昏昏欲睡所以他没回答只是把脸埋在欧比旺胸前拱了拱然后很快睡了过去。

第二天天还没亮安纳金就被欧比旺叫醒出发赶路，黎明前的天空呈现幽幽的蓝色，蜿蜒的山路像银灰色丝带一样贴着山体曲折向上，反射着幽蓝的天光。他们顺着山路前行，山坡一侧时不时地出现茂密的阔叶林而后逐渐变为高大笔直的针叶林。日出之前他们到达半山腰停放飞行摩托的地方，存好车之后在一个干净的小店坐下吃了一顿热乎乎的早餐。他们到得很早店里没有其他客人，老板招呼他们坐在最适宜看日出的窗边，窗下是树木的尖顶，窗口正对着一排高低错落的山峰，天空逐渐由紫色变成红色而后变成橘色，最后新鲜的阳光把天空的云和山顶的雪全部染成金色，金红色的光让欧比旺的头发看起来好像燃烧着的火焰，他蓝绿色的眼睛泛着水光，而他的笑容比这一切都更加明亮。安纳金握住欧比旺放在桌面上的手说真美，欧比旺回握他的手说我猜你过去几个月看了太多压抑的人和事所以需要用些美好的事物让你平衡一下，安纳金以微笑表示感谢，默默想着其实你才是让我移不开目光的美好。

饭后他们去找负责管理山顶小屋的工作人员领取钥匙和几天的生活物资。山顶有一系列供游客租用的小屋，都是线条流畅的银白色建筑而且相隔比较远，完全可以融入到周围的环境里既不互相干扰也不会破坏景观。生活物资包括食物燃料布草和照明用具等等，由游客自己运上去再把废物垃圾运下山。小屋坐落的位置说是山顶但其实并不是山的最高处而更像是登山的营地，要去看冰川还得徒步继续向上。随着海拔升高负重行走也越来越辛苦，欧比旺显得乐在其中，时不时地坐下休息招呼安纳金看山看鸟看云看雪，让他和他一起好好体会流动的生命原力。

当天下午他们到达属于他们的小屋，安纳金负责安置物品检查电路电器供热供水，欧比旺负责做饭。天色逐渐暗下来，安纳金有些兴奋雀跃同时也有些紧张，他希望今晚发生让他终生难忘的事而且他已经做好准备，但他仍然担心欧比旺也许不会迈出最后一步。他认为自己已经足够耐心坚持过了那么多次的拒绝，虽然昨晚前进了一步但以欧比旺的性格说不定今晚又退回两步，他不知道自己还能做些什么才能让他完完全全接受自己。他觉得欧比旺是喜欢他的但是爱得不够多不够热烈，而他却只能可怜巴巴地乞求自己的感情能得到相等的回应。他悲观地盘算如果今晚再次被拒绝是不是应该放弃但他又不甘心就这么放弃，忽然他听见欧比旺在浴室里喊他过去，他立刻觉得又充满了希望和活力，几乎是飞着跑去浴室，只见欧比旺坐在一大桶热气腾腾的水里邀请他一起来洗。

安纳金告诉自己要镇定要表现得从容不迫，然后用三秒钟脱光了全部衣物跳进热水桶里吻住欧比旺。这是一个让人窒息的深吻，他们分开时欧比旺的脸颊和嘴唇都泛着红色，眼睛半闭着，嫩粉色的舌尖舔过嘴唇好像在回味，惹得安纳金立刻要再次吻住他但是被他推开。安纳金受伤的表情逗乐了欧比旺，他推开安纳金让他坐好然后分开他的膝盖倾身吻上他饱满的嘴唇，而后逐渐向下用舌尖卷过他的耳垂，吻过他的颈侧，喉结，锁骨，胸骨，最后含住一颗乳头用舌头正面来回舔弄，同时他的手从安纳金的膝盖逐渐向上，抚过他结实修长的大腿滑向腿根托起囊袋。上下同时传来酥麻的快感，安纳金忍不住向后仰头双手抓住浴桶边缘把自己完全交给欧比旺，他感觉到异样的兴奋随着血液流遍全身，这时欧比旺一手握住他充血的器官有节奏地上下撸动，另一只手的指尖按压着他的入口旋转着让那里的肌肉放松，然后一根手指慢慢探了进去。

对于安纳金而言身体被打开的感觉充满了陌生新奇的刺激和可以忍受的疼痛，混合着前方阴茎传来的快感，让他的身体不由自主地轻微抽搐。欧比旺的手指在他的身体里轻轻转动抽插，带来一阵阵酸胀感，然后手指变成两根，酸胀变成酥麻。安纳金用尽全部意志力才挤出一句去床上，欧比旺在他唇上回答好的我们去床上，安纳金觉得他的语气里带着笑意但他管不了太多只想赶快去床上继续享受这种折磨。

欧比旺把他们俩擦干然后在床上铺开一条大浴巾让安纳金躺下，然后从床头的瓶瓶罐罐里挑出按摩油滴在安纳金胸前，而他则跨坐在安纳金腿上双手撑着他的胸把按摩油推开，热热地贴着他的胸肌向下滑过漂亮的腹肌继续向下故意绕开那根高高翘起的棍子滑向大腿。听见安纳金不满的哼唧声，欧比旺让他翻身面朝下，再洒了些按摩油在他的背上然后推开，给他按摩肩膀手臂然后向下一寸寸揉过他线条流畅的后背到达他小巧结实的屁股和健壮的大腿根。这次欧比旺又故意绕开关键的部位先去按摩小腿，把安纳金按得全身酸软放松了才让他翻身面对自己，分开他的膝盖挤进他两腿之间从他的嘴唇吻起一路向下最后含住那根被忽视了很久的勃起。安纳金舒服得呻吟出声，快感迅速堆积，他低头向下看见自己的阴茎在欧比旺的唇间进进出出，这画面刺激得他突然毫无预兆地达到高潮全部射在欧比旺嘴里。

在高潮的余韵里安纳金看见欧比旺把嘴里的东西吐在手心然后直接用这个润滑手指再次插入自己，酸胀酥麻的感觉再次袭来，然后他加入更多润滑油和三根手指，适度的疼痛驱散射精后的昏睡感，他清楚地感觉到欧比旺的龟头顶着他的入口慢慢滑进他的身体。他的身体被欧比旺的分身充满，他的嘴被欧比旺的嘴堵住，他的眼睛看到的都是欧比旺，他的脑子里想的都是欧比旺，他的心里全部都是欧比旺，他一直求之不得的极度的亲密感和毫无保留的爱意在纽带里振荡，阴茎很快再度充血高高翘起。发现他这么快就重新恢复战斗力，欧比旺默默感叹年轻就是好。他观察着安纳金的反应，控制角度和力度让每次插入和抽出都滑过他身体里的敏感点，身下的年轻人散发着诱人的气味和热度，汗水出现在他的额头和胸前点缀着他健康光滑充满青春活力的皮肤，动情的呻吟混着师父这个词从嘴角溢出。他吻住这些呻吟让他直呼自己的名字，安纳金听话地喊着他的名字颤抖着达到高潮，与此同时他也一泄如注射在他爱的人火热的身体深处，巨大的快感在纽带两端来回激荡伴随血液流遍全身然后是极度的疲惫，于是他们就着抱在一起的姿势沉沉睡去。

安纳金醒来时天刚放亮，窗外云雾迷蒙，把他们的小屋同周围的世界隔开，空气里飘着食物的香气。他披了件睡袍循着香气去小厨房找欧比旺，从背后抱住他的腰把头搭在他肩上闭着眼嘟囔再陪我睡一会儿。欧比旺笑着关掉炉子放下手里的铲子把他推进浴室，安纳金保持半睡半醒的样子赖着让欧比旺动手帮他里里外外清洗干净。热水和欧比旺的按摩让他逐渐苏醒，洗去身上干掉的汗水和体液让他觉得舒服了许多，但他还是假装没睡醒让欧比旺给他擦干，而他自己则低头轻轻啃咬着欧比旺的锁骨，惹来一声轻笑。安纳金伸手扯开眼前的衣领含住左边的乳头同时用手指揉捏右边的，感觉到那两粒粉色的小东西立刻硬了起来，欧比旺跟着抖了一下停下手里的动作，他没给他溜走的机会直接把他推到墙上困在自己和墙壁之间，然后用嘴唇沿着他的腹肌一路向下最后跪在地上扯下他的睡裤把他软着的阴茎含进嘴里。模仿着昨晚欧比旺的做法，他用粗糙的舌头正面反复舔过敏感的龟头，轻轻抽吸着让口中的器官迅速变硬变大，一分钟之前他还能含住整根用鼻尖蹭过根部的毛发，一分钟之后就只能含住一半了。他用双手抓着欧比旺的髋部把他固定在自己面前，让那个粗大的家伙顶着柔软的上颚，他能感觉到欧比旺紧绷了腿部肌肉努力站稳，头顶传来粗重的呼吸声，同时一只手插进他的头发里像是要把他拉开又像是在无声地恳求他加快速度。嘴里被塞得满满的几乎没什么来回移动的空间，于是安纳金尝试着放松喉咙让嘴里的东西插入得更深，但他经验不足没控制好力度搞得自己干呕了一下，同时头顶传来一声酥到骨头里的惊叫。

欧比旺低下头说安尼别勉强同时从他嘴里抽出来，阴茎带着唾液在安纳金脸上弹跳了一下，那画面色情得让他不由自主地收紧下半身的肌肉。这时他发现安纳金脸上又露出那种他学会什么新的招式之后打算拿师父练手之前都会露出的跃跃欲试的微笑，他只犹豫了一秒是继续还是喊停，一瓶润滑油已经飞到安纳金手里。他的双脚被安纳金的膝盖挤开，火热的硬挺又回到湿润的嘴里，同时一根手指慢慢挤进他的身体里。欧比旺调整呼吸放松自己，虽然气息不稳但坚持念叨着按计划今天要去爬山天色已经不早了他们还没有吃早饭，这时又有一根手指挤进他的身体里配合之前的手指一起旋转抽插。听着他混合了克制和颤抖的语调安纳金感觉到血液向下奔涌，自己胯下的家伙迅速挺立起来，趁欧比旺继续念叨再不出发就来不及赶在天黑之前回来的工夫安纳金用润滑油涂满自己的分身，然后站立起来搂着欧比旺的腰把他从地上举起压在墙上。感觉到两脚悬空，欧比旺下意识地蜷起双腿夹住安纳金的腰，安纳金趁机找准位置放松手臂让他借着重力狠狠坐了进去。

虽然经过充分的润滑扩张但是这一下进入得太快太深，他的额头立刻渗出汗珠，眼眶也湿了，脸上和身上的皮肤都泛起粉红色，方才虽然断断续续但还算平稳的语调突然变成脱离控制的呻吟。安纳金吻住那声呻吟告诉欧比旺要专注，然后把他的双腿都挂在自己的臂弯上让他无法借力，只能跟着自己上上下下。欧比旺觉得下半身好像着了火，背后是又冷又硬的墙壁，面前是火热强健的身躯，紧贴在一起的胸膛传递彼此的心跳，他只能搂着安纳金的肩膀勉强维持平衡，每一次插入都在重力作用下插得又快又深。他的头不由自主地向歪向一边，缓缓渗出的前列腺液混合着刚才的唾液打湿了两人腹部的皮肤，润滑油从紧密的交合处挤出流淌到安纳金的大腿上，忽然欧比旺尖叫一声身体由内而外绷紧，激烈的快感同时包裹住他们俩。又过了许久高潮的余韵才逐渐平静下来，欧比旺低头靠着安纳金让双脚落地勉强站稳，又分享了一个温柔绵长的亲吻之后他才让两人的身体分开，然后他找来湿巾递给安纳金，转身弯腰前倾示意他帮自己擦干净。安纳金觉得呼吸一紧，面色潮红的欧比旺全身赤裸弯着腰背对自己，暗粉色的环状肌肉周围全是润滑油和精液，看起来又湿又滑又热又紧，他的手指探进去再抽出带出更多乳白色的液体顺着大腿内侧缓缓下滑，那一圈肌肉像在挽留他一样紧紧箍着他的手指，于是他发现自己又硬了。

欧比旺感觉到一股清凉进入自己的身体，但安纳金的手指更像是在往里面推而不是往外面刮，按压的力道让他不由自主收缩肌肉，然后他感觉到那个又粗又硬的家伙再次挤进自己的身体，他连忙试图站直却发现自己被安纳金的手臂紧紧锁住不能动弹，身体内部的酸麻感让他使不上力，只能用语言表示安尼不行这太快了，安纳金贴着他的后背弯下腰凑到他耳边说我还能更快，说着又把他压在墙上加快速度抽插起来。十分钟之后欧比旺觉得腰酸，安纳金便让他转身背靠着墙，又过了十分钟欧比旺觉得一直抬腿很累，安纳金便让他用腿盘住自己的腰顶着他一步一步走进卧室把他放倒在床上，然后一边继续顶弄一边亲吻他的嘴唇他的下颌和他脸颊上那颗痣。又过了十几分钟，欧比旺的胸前和额头上布满汗珠，睫毛上挂着的不知是汗水还是泪水，肚子上堆积了一片粘稠的体液。看着完全陷入情欲之中的欧比旺，安纳金意识到他一向平和冷静的师父在为他纵情，向他敞开身体的同时也为他敞开灵魂，他倾慕多年的人爱他，信任他，把最私密的一面毫无保留地交给他，而他能给他爱的人带来这么多快乐，这让他感觉无所不能，无所畏惧，无限接近于神。纽带中激荡的感情挟裹着灭顶的快感向他袭来，他摸索到他的爱人的手和他十指交握的同时吻住他的嘴唇，然后再次颤抖着达到欲望的巅峰。

这次是安纳金先醒过来，给欧比旺擦拭干净之后把他揽回到自己怀里。欧比旺觉得十分疲惫而又十分满足，他伸开手臂圈住安纳金的腰闭着眼睛嘟囔说为什么我有种预感总有一天我会死在你手上，安纳金想开玩笑纠正他说不是手上而是床上但他忽然意识到自己从没想过也无法接受欧比旺会死这件事。他的师父原力充沛剑术高超，一直是他努力追赶希望超越的目标，而不是像他母亲一样没什么战斗力的普通人，但若论战斗力他记忆中最强的奎刚终究被摩尔所杀，而敢于向强大的绝地武士宣战的所谓西斯武士摩尔也没能逃脱死亡，所以他的欧比旺应该一样会有死去的那一天，想到这里他硬生生改口说我不会让你死的我会保护你，欧比旺闭着眼睛所以没看见他严肃专注的表情，只是嘟囔说如果再不吃饭我就饿死了。安纳金轻轻笑了一声说那我们去厨房，欧比旺嘟囔说他的老胳膊老腿累得不能动了需要体力好的年轻人把吃的端过来，等安纳金端着小桌子回到卧室却发现床上空着，欧比旺则裹着毯子坐在落地窗前欣赏窗外的景色。

小屋周围的雾已经散去，高处的山顶仍然藏在云后，低处的森林湖泊都在阳光下舒展开来，湖水倒映着天上的云，仿佛水中另有一片天空。他们慵懒地坐在地上晒着太阳吃着早午饭，安纳金把食物送到欧比旺嘴边，看着他把食物连同自己的手指一同含进嘴里，指尖触到湿滑的口腔擦过舌头而后从紧绷的嘴唇间拔出，让他不禁联想到自己的分身在那漂亮的嘴里进进出出的感觉，他觉得自己的兴致又被撩拨起来，但欧比旺却往嘴里塞了更多食物两腮鼓鼓的像个恶作剧得逞的小孩一样看着他笑，那笑容仿佛驱散浓雾的阳光一般纯粹得让他无法抗拒，他忍不住摇摇头也跟着笑了起来。

在山上的几天时间里他们在寒风刺骨的山顶抱在一起取暖等待冰川覆盖的雪山从云雾中露出真容，或是在林间湖畔散步谈论从前的趣事，晚上回到温暖的小屋关闭所有人工光源在落地窗前满天星光下做爱。他们俩很有默契地不谈将来，不提起议长和科洛桑。

他们假期的第五天远在科洛桑的议长联系了在奥德朗做客的帕德梅，劝说她接受女王的任命担任代表纳布的参议员。在帕德梅的坚持之下布雷亚女王和贝尔都没有回避，在一番礼节性的问候之后帕尔帕庭开始谈正事，问她究竟在为什么而犹豫，帕德梅回答说她更希望能够留在纳布因为那样可以陪伴亲人，帕尔帕庭虽然不相信但口头上表示理解，然后表达了一下对于代表缺席的星系无法在议会中发声的担忧。他知道帕德梅做不到为了个人生活抛弃责任感，趁她沉思的工夫他补充说自己的任期还有不满一年所以希望能够在退休之前带一带后辈。帕德梅回答说安纳金是个优秀的青年是个可塑之才，帕尔帕庭有点惊讶于她主动提起安纳金，他把这个问题理解为帕德梅想知道议长为什么不像所有人猜测的那样忽视女王的提议把这个职位留给安纳金，他不动声色地说安纳金确实是个可塑之才但是一方面他的从政经验几乎为零，另一方面他是他的义子而这种任人唯亲的事情他是极力反对的。帕德梅说安纳金很聪明加上议长亲培养他一定会学得很快的，帕尔帕庭说安纳金需要积累经验用实力证明自己有能力胜任这份工作，他有些惭愧地承认自己很关心安纳金的前途，所以他出于私心也希望帕德梅加入议会，等他退休之后他会很放心把他钟爱的孩子交给她，然后他给了帕德梅一个非常慈爱的微笑让她再好好考虑考虑。即使奥加纳夫妇没在场旁听他也当然不能直说他会在退休前把安纳金安插在议会，但如果不表达出那个意思又显得不近人情，反而难以骗取信任。帕德梅的犹豫让他有点不安，他不想让帕德梅以为她只是临时替代品将来随时可能被安纳金取代，但如果她认为安纳金的利用价值远不如她的预期，那么又有可能无法顺利缔结这门亲事，安纳金会失恋但不至于心碎搞不好还会变坚强，这不符合他的计划。他想也许他应该亲自去一趟奥德朗以确保一切都在掌握之中。

通话结束之后帕德梅问贝尔夫妇怎么看待议长的这番话，布雷亚反问她究竟愿意不愿意接受这个职位，帕德梅坦白说她其实是愿意的但是她的父母希望她多考虑个人幸福，布雷亚说其实你知道你最看重的幸福来自于什么，贝尔补充说而且议会确实需要纳布的声音，那不仅是对纳布人民负责也是对议会制度和共和国负责，安塔6事件之后几乎所有参议员都对塔金提出的建立军事力量的事表示沉默，那并不是什么好现象，议会需要更多公证理智的声音。布雷亚点头说发生在安塔6的不幸让安塔4和5非常不满甚至表示要加入独立星系联盟，贝尔补充说如果再次处理不当那么安塔星系很可能会脱离共和国。布雷亚拉过她的手说你也不必过于担心议会的勾心斗角，贝尔点头说你有很多可以信赖的朋友，布雷亚说议长刚才也表态会帮助你，贝尔说他感觉议长有所暗示因为虽然帕德梅比天行者经验丰富得多但是和其他参议员相比她仍然资历不足。他猜测帕尔帕庭嘴上说反对任人唯亲其实是考虑到亲人不可任所以才不得不借助其他人来完成过渡，而这个其他人最好也是他的亲信由他一手培养于是他选中了帕德梅。他们都知道年轻的天行者一直以来接受的都是绝地式的训练而非政客式的培养，这些年来他跟着师父四处周游没在议会积累人脉和政治资本，虽然朗哈金大师对这对师徒赞赏有加，但绝地的肯定对从政没有任何帮助，尤其是在近些年舆论总是苛责绝地的情况下。

布雷亚看着帕德梅的眼睛问她和天行者究竟是什么关系，帕德梅说他们九年前就认识后来他还在纳布生活了一段时间直到他母亲遇刺身亡议长领养了他把他带去科洛桑，之后他们很多年都没有再见面，最近一次接触是在议长访问的时候，他们只是朋友。布雷亚点点头说如果议长真的在暗示帕尔帕庭家和纳贝里家的联姻那么和朋友总比和陌生人要好得多，况且天行者是个很英俊的小伙子，帕德梅的脸立刻红了说他们真的只是朋友，奥加纳夫妇把她的反应理解为虽然现在暂时是朋友但是她不介意向更深层发展，事实上她的确对安纳金颇有好感但她认为婚姻的基础是相爱而他们俩距离相爱还有很长一段距离。

之后帕德梅联系了她的父母，对于他们来说整个银河系没有谁能配得上他们如此优秀的女儿，不过他们仍然希望她能获得真爱和幸福美满的婚姻生活，他们理解女儿在事业上的追求但是他们不希望她的人生有任何缺憾，她做女王的那些年受身份和责任所限要代表纳布的形象所以不得不把私人感情搁下，现在任期刚结束如果马上就又接手代表纳布的工作那么私人感情就又得搁置，而且这一搁置不知要搁置多少年。她不太想和他们讨论为什么没有婚姻是人生缺憾因为她对这一点还并不肯定而且她也插不上话，她能和贸易联盟据理力争，能面对整个内阁侃侃而谈，但是对父母就完全是另外一回事了。听着他们俩互相补充对方没说完的半句话，像一个人用两条腿走路一样一前一后交替迈步前进，她想起奥加纳夫妇也经常这样，让她感觉插不上话的同时又颇为羡慕。现在的情况是她愿意接受参议员的工作但她不愿被认为加入了任何阵营，即使是现任议长的阵营，她也愿意尝试和安纳金发展一下关系做到事业爱情两不误来安抚她的父母，但她不愿被怀疑凭借私人关系获得工作。大概在所有人眼中，同议长的儿子结婚和做参议员这两件事大可以同时进行锦上添花，但是在她看来公与私必须分开。

一天之后帕尔帕庭再次联系帕德梅问她考虑得怎么样，她回答说还有一些细节问题需要想清楚，帕尔帕庭趁机给安纳金增加筹码提升他的可利用价值，说他会同时培养她和安纳金两个人，能为纳布人民服务的有能力的人越多越好，而且他们俩将来可以互相帮助。这让帕德梅忽然想到有可能帕尔帕庭的确计划了让安纳金接班走他的从参议员到议长的路，但是综合考虑他对机械的兴趣和作战的天赋，以及女王的选择才让出这个机会，有可能议长之前暗示的并非联姻而仅仅是向女王让步找她合作而已，想到这里她感觉到自己竟然觉得遗憾，这让她意识到必须好好审视一下自己对安纳金究竟是何种感情。

见她忽然表情严肃，帕尔帕庭也不能理解究竟哪里出了问题，甚至开始有些怀疑也许他从一开始就误会了她和安纳金的关系，也许她并没有把安纳金当成结婚的对象而是当做这个职位的竞争对手，一直以来都不过是在以退为进试探他的态度，所以在听说要同时培养他们两个人的时候才会出现那么严肃的表情。如果真的是这样那么他的计划就被打乱，他还得重新寻找安纳金的弱点或者重新物色能狠狠打击到他的人，这让他很生气，甚至开始有些后悔选择先促成爱情这种不可靠的东西再由爱生恨的计划。另外他完全没想到安纳金在这个年龄居然还会像所有愚蠢的绝地学徒一样把时间用在跟着师父四处游荡上面，不热衷于物质享受没有政治野心甚至连美色都不追求，这让他怎么找弱点？事到如今为了搞清楚真实状况他决定亲自去奥德朗一趟，如果安纳金真的是去游玩而不是去追求帕德梅，那么帕德梅就没有利用价值他就得想办法阻止她进入议会比如找机会杀死她。至于打击安纳金这件事他的备用计划是找个机会让他误杀肯诺比，虽然杀死师父对于西斯来说是件值得热烈庆祝的事但安纳金毕竟是按绝地那一套训练出来的，杀掉师父会让他被自我厌弃和自我仇恨牢牢控制住，不得不向最可信赖的义父求助。他认为相比爱情还是仇恨和恐惧比较可控且可靠。

帕尔帕廷决定亲自去奥德朗的当天，安塔4连续发生了三十几起炸弹袭击事件，大量平民伤亡。贝尔立即赶回科洛桑，帕尔帕廷不便离开于是他稍加思索决定派一个不会引起任何人提防的家伙代替他去看看安纳金究竟是不是在和帕德梅待在一起培养感情，比如他们的老朋友加加宾克斯。接到直接来自于议长的任务让加加觉得非常光荣，他第二天清早就从科洛桑出发当天到达奥德朗，晚上他向议长汇报说帕德梅还需要一两天时间，帕尔帕廷问他有没有遇见其他什么老朋友，加加摇头说他陪着帕德梅在花园里散了半天步然后陪她和女王吃晚餐并没有遇见什么老朋友。帕尔帕廷让他继续游说然后结束通话，他尝试联系安纳金却发现他和欧比旺两人的通讯器都处于关闭状态，这让他感到不安。

接下来的一天也就是安纳金到达奥德朗的第八天，在加加的追问之下帕德梅承认她其实很愿意接受任命，目前剩下的唯一一件让她不安的事是她觉得自己在抢夺一个老朋友的机会甚至可以说在抢夺他的事业发展路线，她觉得那是错误的她做不到。加加说他来说句公道话因为帕德梅和安尼都是他的朋友，他并不认为纳布参议员这个职位是议长的遗产理应由安尼继承，这个职位应该属于最有利于包括刚根人在内的全体纳布人的人，所以不存在什么抢夺老朋友的机会。帕德梅楞了一下忽然微笑着说加加总是能看到事物的本质，加加不知道自己看到了什么本质不过帕德梅的夸奖让他很高兴，他继续说安尼是议长的儿子所以他必须结婚，帕德梅你又不是绝地所以也迟早要结婚，所以你做参议员然后和安尼结婚多好。帕德梅说她绝不接受没有爱情的婚姻，加加转转眼睛举起双手说安尼救过纳布救过我们大家，你怎么能不爱他？帕德梅笑着摇头说我感激他但你看到的并不是爱情的本质，加加不知道为什么他又看不到本质了，他觉得本质不本质的都是帕德梅说了算但是帕德梅比他聪明所以大概她是对的。

当天晚上帕尔帕廷再问加加有没有遇见什么其他人，加加说他们散了两天的步把宫殿每个角落都走遍了并没有见到其他人，议长不用怀疑有其他人在劝帕德梅拒绝任命，他相信自己很快就能达成议长的目标劝说成功。帕尔帕廷觉得这件事越来越失控，如果帕德梅真的不是安纳金的弱点同时又成功进入议会阻碍他的其他计划，那么他就只能安排她死在参议员这个岗位上了。

第九天的上午帕德梅请加加陪她去宫殿外面不远处一个著名的风景区散步，他们沉默着走了一段之后她表示经过慎重考虑决定接受参议员的职位，如果安纳金将来能够证明他的实力那么到时候再由纳布人民来决定。她的决定的另一部分是暂时和安纳金保持同事关系，将来走一步看一步，不过这部分她没告诉加加。听到她的决定加加非常高兴立刻向议长汇报，通话立刻被接通，帕尔帕廷立刻表示这是自从安塔4发生爆炸惨案之后他接到的第一个好消息，虽然他表现得非常高兴但其实很生气因为他计划得好好的却不得不跟着飘忽不定的爱情动向反复修改。他当即决定把去安塔4解决暴力冲突的任务交给帕德梅让她去送死，他知道纽特刚雷会很高兴利用这个机会雇赏金猎人杀掉她来报九年前纳布之战的仇，即使这次不成功将来这种机会也多得是。帕德梅把这理解为议长的信任和为她增加政治资本的机会所以立刻接受了这项任务。加加很高兴自己解决了困扰议长和帕德梅的问题，在他的努力之下一切都在按照议长的计划向前进行。

这时他们旁边的灌木丛里忽然钻出一只纯黑色的斯普卡马斯猫，脖子被绳套缠住，绳子的另一端穿过灌木丛消失在高高的石墙后面，看来这只猫是从墙底下窄小的土洞里钻出来的。墙外传来含混的笑声和抱怨声，一个人说它偷走了对我很重要的东西你不但不帮我抓它还只顾着笑，另一个人回答说我看你的套猫技术挺娴熟的不需要帮忙，而且我不是在笑你我是在笑它认为你要么松手要么钻洞但你都做不到所以它觉得自己赢定了。帕德梅听出第一个人是安纳金，没想到在这里遇见他所以她有些惊讶地看着加加，加加摇头耸肩表示他也没想到这两个人会突然出现在这里。他们听见安纳金说我既不松手也不钻洞，如果它不把偷走的东西交出来那么他们就这样僵持下去反正他有的是耐心等它看谁先忍不住饿，欧比旺回答说它和你想的差不多它有的是耐心等你看谁先憋不住尿，安纳金哭笑不得地说动物简直不可理喻还是机器人更容易沟通，欧比旺说那你输定了因为你哪一样也坚持不过机器人。加加高声喊着问欧比是你吗，听见他的声音他们俩也很意外，没想到他们的假期就这样戛然而止比原计划结束得更早，欧比旺收敛了笑容深深看了安纳金一眼然后给他一个快速的深吻，手恋恋不舍地抚过安纳金的脸，然后他跳上墙头发现加加和帕德梅在底下，锁着那条学徒辫的吊坠被帕德梅托在手上。他一边向他们点头打招呼一边跳下来安抚那只猫然后给它解开脖子上的绳套，加加跑过去拥抱欧比旺表达他的喜悦之情，帕德梅向通讯器另一端的议长表示歉意说明天她就去科洛桑报到然后结束了通话。

帕尔帕廷听见安纳金的声音和帕德梅语气里的惊讶时有些百感交集，不知应该气那对情侣隐藏得太好还是应该气加加宾克斯太蠢还是应该气安塔4事件爆发的时机不巧。看来事实果然如他最初的推测一样他们俩确实在一起只不过一直瞒着加加但刚刚暴露了，而加加那个笨蛋误导了他导致他误以为帕德梅不是安纳金所爱的人所以既没有利用价值又会掣肘他的其他计划所以决定让她去安塔4送死，虽然去战乱地区不是必死，但他原计划等她和安纳金养育一两个孩子感情最甜蜜最幸福的时候再让安纳金亲手杀死她，万一这次她真的死在安塔4那么还是达不到沉重打击安纳金的目的。事到如今他不得不重新再做个补充计划让安纳金去保护她顺便继续培养感情，虽然原计划仍然可用但这番折腾让他心累。他觉得什么事情一旦和爱情扯上关系就都会失控，实在是太讨厌了。 

\-- End of Chapter 7 --


	8. 8 of 10

\-- Chapter 8 --

考虑到安塔4上面事态严重，帕德梅没有回纳布而是带着朵梅直接从奥德朗出发前往科洛桑，同时通知泰弗队长带上他的手下去科雷利亚待命，会合之后再一同去安塔4代表共和国调解冲突。在议长的关照之下安保人员优先给帕德梅和朵梅做好身份登记，让她们能够自由进出议会大楼，然后帕尔帕廷和她亲切交谈了几分钟，叮嘱她注意人身安全，如有疑问尽管随时直接联系他，然后让秘书把整理好的爆炸事件前后的各种情报交给她，最后指派安纳金为她的贴身护卫。

安纳金提出让欧比旺也加入，帕尔帕廷的目的是让他和帕德梅单独相处，让安纳金有更多机会英雄救美，所以用疑问句问欧比旺是不是还有其他工作要忙。欧比旺假装没听懂议长的暗示，回答说他认为安塔4的任务更紧急更重要，而且他认为还有一些知识和经验需要教授给安纳金。安纳金在提议之前就猜测帕尔帕廷会像之前出访时那样故意把他们分开，因为希望他尽早独立起来而不能总是仰赖师父，他只不过不甘心不去争取就放弃，但是他没想到欧比旺主动找理由留在他身边，这让他心里一甜，不自觉地快速看了欧比旺一眼。帕尔帕庭观察到安纳金的表情和眼神里面似乎有种羞涩的喜悦之情，显然这两个人之间有些小秘密，联系到之前安纳金偷偷幽会帕德梅就是用欧比旺做幌子，他推测欧比旺知道安纳金的心思而且在为他保密，这次主动请缨也是为了保护他的徒弟继续追求心上人。见帕尔帕庭的态度有些松动，安纳金连忙附和说是的我还有很多东西没有掌握，需要欧比旺继续教我。帕尔帕庭观察到他的脸似乎在变红，这让他猛地想起一个曼达洛保卫战时期出现的逸闻，据说欧比旺是个技术高超擅长让女士们开心的优质情人，根据杜库对此嗤之以鼻的态度他相信这个传言基本上是真的，所以他们俩所谓的传授知识其实是传授性知识吧，那确实不方便在HoloNet上咨询，最好手把手传授。想到这里帕尔帕庭在心里默默发笑，不由得暗自赞叹自己对银河系上上下下大大小小的事情都掌握得如此完整，记忆力如此超凡卓群，他脸上的表情也软化下来，表示同意他们俩一起出这次任务。

帕德梅推测这个贴身护卫的安排是议长故意而为，毕竟红袍卫兵是议长专属的卫士，派出一个来做她的护卫，而且偏偏还是议长的义子，而且是全天候贴身保护，这里面的含义让她有些脸红。但是无论如何任务第一，她不会让任何私人感情影响她的理智和判断。朵梅也觉得这个安排不同寻常，按照惯例这种任务都是交给绝地的，她忍不住猜测会不会是议长有意撮合这对青年男女，如果真的是，那么是不是需要她去支开那个严肃的师父让他们俩单独相处呢？

朵梅很快发现她并不需要纠结于这个问题，天行者带来的礼仪机器人一直跟着帕德梅形影不离，为她把任务资料里的安塔语部分翻译成通用语。天行者本人兴冲冲地带着另一个机器人对整个飞船进行了一番检查和改造，说是议会给他们提供的飞船平稳有余速度不足，根据他这些年来的经验速度才是硬道理。而他那个严肃的师父则一脸正气地端坐在小会议室里，和帕德梅一起捧着数据板查阅资料。人人各司其职，一切井井有条，完全感觉不到恋爱的气氛。她想了想觉得这样也好，议长的儿子当然是个很好的结婚对象，但是她相信即使没有这种助力单凭自己的能力帕德梅将来也会成为成功的政治家的。

进入超空间之后他们坐在一起研究这次任务。爆炸发生后一个极端组织宣称对全部爆炸事件负责，他们的诉求是共和国公开审判塔金。这个诉求听起来合情合理，但是在具体操作方面他们要求把塔金关押在安塔4，整个法庭也都由戈塔尔人组成，所以外界看到的是共和国枉顾无辜平民的生命安全拒绝了极端组织的要求，公开包庇纵容塔金搞屠杀，于是极端组织又策划了第二轮爆炸事件，诉求也改为脱离共和国加入独立星系联盟。

安纳金认为极端组织炸死平民的行为一样也是屠杀，欧比旺点头表示同意，说他认为极端组织的真实目的本来也不是塔金而是造成恐慌，让平民反对共和国从而达到独立出去的目的。帕德梅放下数据板走到舷窗旁边说既然他们的目的是分裂那么他们还会继续提出更多我们无法满足的无理要求，而且更糟糕的是会继续制造爆炸事件，那样的话不知还会有多少人丧生。欧比旺说但我们也绝对不能向他们妥协让安塔分裂出去，否则安塔加上原本就在贸易联盟控制下的内莫伊迪亚和周边这些已经加入独联的星系就会对科雷利亚形成包围钳制，那么整个科雷利亚星系和航道都将岌岌可危，会害死更多人。安纳金说那我们先逮捕极端组织的首脑，然后找温和的分裂派谈条件，另外两个人点点头，以他们目前掌握的信息这似乎是最佳方案。

欧比旺提议说我们到达安塔4之后由参议员负责和总督开会，让他们和我们分享他们掌握的关于极端组织的情报，安纳金你负责保护参议员的安全。安纳金说那么你是要去居民区调查民众的态度对吧，欧比旺点点头说也为了以防万一，假如总督不给我们提供有用的情报我们也有办法继续行动。安纳金说你是担心总督和极端组织勾结吗，欧比旺说即使以总督为首的当地政府不包庇极端组织，也不能保证他们不想利用这次机会独立出去。安纳金说如果那样的话我和你一起去找极端组织的藏身地，欧比旺说首先我们得搞清楚总督属于哪个阵营，所以你要参加会谈，而且你要保护参议员的安全。安纳金说我预感从当地人那里得到的信息会更真实有用，帕德梅听他们俩一句接一句的终于找到机会插话说我和泰弗队长一起去见总督你们俩去调查，安纳金表示赞同，说可以让3PO和R2一起去参加会议，如果出事就联系我们，欧比旺皱眉说如果你读了资料就应该知道戈塔尔人受不了电磁波干扰，拒绝一切机器人入境，安纳金低下头没吭声，帕德梅替他解围说我不需要机器人，泰弗队长在安保方面工作经验非常丰富你们不要担心。

欧比旺批评他的语气非常冷硬，让安纳金的心情迅速由喜悦滑落到郁闷，他认为欧比旺不顾及他的感受，尤其是他们俩之间的关系已经如此亲密的前提下，他居然不顾及他的情绪当着别人的面直接批评他，这让他非常不高兴。其实那句批评说出口的同时欧比旺就意识到自己反应过度了，安纳金从来不会仔细阅读资料，他只会抓重点然后依靠现场反应处理问题，但话已出口，旁边还有其他人，他只能再找机会道歉安抚安纳金。

他反应过度的原因一方面是在议长办公室的时候他也观察到安纳金的脸红和眼神闪烁，他非常担心帕尔帕廷猜出他们已经越界发展成情人关系，那不符合他的政治利益所以他一定会出手拆散他们。另一方面是他事后意识到当时的自己顺从了感觉而非理智，主动站出来拒绝和安纳金分开，这一举动其实也出乎他自己的预料，只希望他的面无表情能够掩盖他的真实想法。当他听见帕尔帕廷安排安纳金单独贴身保护帕德梅的时候，一种强烈的不好的感觉推动他站了出来。方才在小会议室里他快速浏览了一遍他让R2从议会的监控系统里调出的交谈记录，虽然他的本意是想了解参议员们对安塔4事件的看法，而且他也确实了解到当地政府和极端组织并非对立关系，但他意外发现大部分人的兴趣都在议长力劝帕德梅当纳布的参议员这件事上，而且普遍认为议长的目的是培植亲信，逐步准备将来的退休生活或者打算退而不休，下一步动作十有八九是让帕德梅和安纳金结婚。他的不好的感觉有了合理的解释，他一直担心但抱着侥幸心理刻意忽略的问题正式浮出水面，考虑到帕尔帕廷那么擅长言辞，而安纳金又那么敬重他，即使他对自己的感情再深恐怕也难免要受影响。他明白对于安纳金来说联姻之后走上仕途意味着光辉灿烂的人生，但他内心深处真的不愿失去安纳金。在他身上他倾注了全部心血和关爱，感谢原力安纳金成长得比他这个老师更强，在如今这个动荡不安的时代，年轻人的真诚和热情就像沙漠中的绿洲，让他觉得充满生机活力和希望。他明白这就是羁绊，他现在清清楚楚地体会着羁绊蒙蔽他的理智，影响他的判断，但他仍然舍不得放手。

可惜直到飞船降落他也没找到机会去道歉。安纳金闷闷不乐地去了驾驶舱，帕德梅跟上去劝他，说老师们对学生们都这样，抱有越高的期望就越严格。安纳金不能告诉她说我们已经不再是单纯的师生关系，也不能说我要一个人呆着等欧比旺来找我但是你在这他就不会来了，即使他来了有你在场我也不能狠狠亲他发泄我的不满，所以更加郁闷。帕德梅见他的情绪越来越坏，更加觉得不能一走了之，于是决定坐下来一边阅读资料一边陪他。

同泰弗队长会合之后他们一行人到达安塔4，总督告诉他们截止当天一共发生了五十六起爆炸，虽然不是每次都有伤亡，当地警方也发现且处理掉了另外二十几个炸弹，但是整个星球都笼罩在一片恐慌之中。现在极端组织占领了距离首都只有半小时车行距离的一座要塞，假如再有哪怕一次造成死伤的爆炸事件，那么他就将不得不迫于民众压力取消禁止首都人民逃走的禁令，那样一来首都很快就会被极端组织占领。帕德梅继续问总督有什么针对极端组织的计划，总督表示极端组织只不过直接表达出了戈塔尔人的不满，如果共和国不交出塔金，那么他们会进行全民公投决定是留下还是独立出去。一边是包庇屠杀犯的共和国，一边是宣称自由平等的独立星系联盟，加上现在的不独立就发生更多爆炸死更多人的恐慌气氛，公投结果可想而知，所以帕德梅只能力劝总督相信共和国能够解决极端组织。

事实上极端组织和以总督为首的官方的资金都来自于贸易联盟，所有这些的目的不仅是让安塔星系有借口闹分裂，也是为了让共和国有理由建立军队来打击分裂。既然独立星系联盟有机器人军队那么共和国就也应该有军队，这就像大部分人觉得有必要携带武器的原因不是为了出去伤人而是因为别人携带了武器。出访之后帕尔帕廷重新估计形势，认为与其再花精力搞竞选连任议长不如全力以赴利用最后这一年任期促成共和国对独立星系联盟的战争，消耗掉整个银河系的有生力量，消灭绝地，那样就再没有任何人能阻碍他获取至高无上的权力了，而他也将成为超越贝恩的最了不起的西斯尊主，真是想想就令人激动不已。考虑到安塔星系的权贵基本上全部都被贸易联盟收买，已经具备了闹分裂的基本条件，他把制造流血冲突造成社会恐惧动荡的任务交给了杜库。唯一美中不足的是杜库把任务完成得太快，恰好在他准备去奥德朗调查安纳金的地下恋情的时候爆发了第一轮爆炸事件，不过好在加加宾克斯那个蠢货误打误撞地为他调查出了真相，所以帕尔帕廷才得以继续放心大胆地按原计划推动安塔星系加入独立星系联盟。

混在居民区里调查的欧比旺发现当地人都躲在家里，街道空空荡荡，因为人们都害怕再发生爆炸不敢聚集，所有市场和店铺都关闭，各种生活物资供应全都中断，人们无法维持正常生活，怨声载道。他们只希望赶快结束这种活在恐惧下的日子，共和国也好独联也罢，谁能解决掉极端组织让他们恢复正常生活他们就支持谁。

到了晚上他们坐在一起交换白天获取的信息，决定第二天继续由帕德梅和总督开会说服他组织力量拿下那个要塞，欧比旺潜入要塞摸清里面极端组织的人数、人员结构和分布，为设计进攻计划做准备，安纳金继续执行议长交给他的全天候贴身护卫的任务。

回到他们俩共用的休息仓之后欧比旺终于找到机会道歉，但是他无法解释为什么突然这么严苛，因为他不想承认也不愿坦白为什么自己在嫉妒尚且不是情敌的情敌，而不愿坦白的原因是他不想告诉安纳金他利用职务之便在监控系统里给R2预留了虚拟型号和权限的事。知道这件事的人越少越好。他知道滥用职权是错误的但他实在很想知道这套新的监控系统究竟在监控些什么，他感到矛盾和羞愧所以他甚至都没告诉任何一位绝地长老，他也不希望安纳金知道这件事之后不得不向帕尔帕廷撒谎说他不知道。

安纳金听见他道歉的那一刻就原谅了他，但是他看得出欧比旺有事情瞒着他，他不理解以他们之间这种亲密得不能更亲密的关系他有什么事必须瞒着他，除非是关系到他们的关系。他再次提出明天和欧比旺一起去极端组织占据的要塞，不出他所料，欧比旺说他们应该各自完成分配好的任务而他的任务是保护参议员。安纳金说他担心他的安全，欧比旺回答说这是羁绊而羁绊是危险的，你不能因为我可能发生不测就不去完成你应该完成的任务。安纳金说但我不能失去你，欧比旺扭开脸不看他，轻声说也许你最好现在开始练习为将来做好准备。他心里想的是也许不久之后在帕尔帕廷的干涉之下他们终将分手，但安纳金并不知道那些政客们私下的言论，他对失去欧比旺的恐惧让他直接往他最担心的方向猜测，也就是说欧比旺想要抛弃他。

欧比旺摇头说你想错了，羁绊让你害怕失去我所以蒙蔽了你的理智。安纳金气愤地说我不想要理智也不想听你说教，少拿羁绊当借口，如果你真的想结束就直接告诉我。欧比旺的大脑告诉他趁现在分手也许不会造成更深的伤害，安纳金可以立刻在帕德梅那里得到温柔的安慰，然后在帕尔帕廷的助推下走上平坦的仕途，比跟着一个又老又穷没身份没地位没事业的家伙要好得多，但是他的感觉让他快去拥抱他亲吻他证明他仍然爱他。这几秒钟的犹豫在安纳金看来就是欧比旺默认了他确实想分手，他不懂为什么一天前还柔情蜜意的人突然变得如此决绝，他甚至开始怀疑在奥德朗的那几天其实是分手前的礼物，而欧比旺从没爱过他只不过在可怜他。感觉到安纳金的怒火，欧比旺顾不得再犹豫，张开手臂想要拥抱他但是被猛地推开，然后被掐着脖子提起向后拍在墙上，后脑勺撞上墙壁的冲击力让他一阵耳鸣，同时他感觉到牙齿划破了舌头和嘴角，过了几秒才感觉到疼痛和血腥味。

被提起的一瞬间他的脚反射性地踢向安纳金的小腿骨，但是在踢到之前他用残存的控制力减小了力道，安纳金感觉到小腿传来一阵剧痛但是他坚持着不松手。泰弗队长听见撞击声便立刻赶来，安纳金不想向外人解释，松开欧比旺闪身出去。欧比旺表示他并没有受伤，泰弗队长看见他嘴角的血迹所以坚持让医疗机器人过来给他检查。听见呼叫机器人的声音，安纳金觉得心脏下沉，不知道自己刚才究竟造成多大伤害，他立刻转身回去打算查探欧比旺的伤势，这时闻讯赶来的帕德梅拉住了他。帕德梅看见欧比旺嘴角的血迹和脖子上一圈指印也吓了一跳，她怕他们再起冲突所以迅速决定必须把这师徒俩分开让他们有时间冷静下来，她让安纳金立刻去她的休息仓准备今晚的守卫任务。欧比旺知道自己只不过咬破了嘴角，不是内脏受伤，所以也挥手让他去执行任务，但安纳金理解为欧比旺不愿见到他也不想听他道歉，他想要硬闯进去强迫欧比旺接受他的道歉，但是泰弗队长从正面拦住他，帕德梅在后面死命拉着他的胳膊强行把他带走。

帕德梅的休息仓带有一个小办公室，安纳金坐在小办公室的沙发上抱着头懊恼，后悔自己一时冲动对欧比旺动粗。他通过纽带探过去但感觉不到欧比旺的回应，纽带另一端只有一片深不见底的伤感，他意识到自己犯下了无法抹去的过错，不知欧比旺会不会再不让他靠近了，此时此刻他无比思念欧比旺的气味和他一贯平和包容的原力，想起拥抱着他的满足感让他觉得此时此刻怀里格外空荡荡。帕德梅拍了拍他的肩膀然后坐在他身边，告诉他欧比旺没受什么伤，医疗机器人处理之后已经没有大碍了。见安纳金这么自责，她觉得可以不必再教育他要尊师重道，只是让朵梅给他准备毯子，今晚就在沙发上凑合一夜。

第二天天没亮欧比旺就悄悄离开停机坪躲过边检去首都外围的要塞摸极端组织的底。跟随原力的指引他在要塞里找到极端组织的几个关键人物，他们正坐在一起讨论究竟要不要搞第三轮爆炸。因为同样的原因，这里的门都是机械式开闭而不是电磁控制，欧比旺悄悄藏在门后掏出微型全息记录仪，让细细的摄像探头从门缝钻过去，同时他自己躲在门后听他们交谈。一个名叫历施玛的坚决主张继续制造爆炸，一个叫尼格的主张谈判，一个萨利姆在中间摇摆，还有一个惜字如金的名叫詹戈费特的人类。

尼格主张谈判是因为他得到情报说共和国议会将要为是否组建一支小规模军队派往安塔4而投票，他担心他们会被武力镇压。历施玛认为现在需要的就是让共和国派军队武力镇压让安塔4流血，用鲜血和生命来唤起民众的血性，让戈塔尔人擦亮眼睛团结起来捍卫星系独立，逼迫官方搞公投然后加入独联。尼格说就算整个星系加入独联但安塔4仍然由总督他们说了算对我们没有任何好处，历施玛回答说我们先逼迫总督搞公投，然后用同样的方法让其他卫星都同意加入独联，然后我们再把总督搞下台或者直接搞暗杀。尼格还有顾虑，他们虽然得到了武器弹药爆炸物方面的支持，但是前两轮爆炸让他们损失了很多人员，有的当场被炸死，有的被警察逮捕，现在没有足够的人手做这种事了。历施玛说很快将有一大笔资金入账，即使这次把受过训练的人手全都消耗光，只要他们这些骨干活下去就仍然有资金有经验再雇更多戈塔尔人加入他们的组织，顺从的就给他们高薪训练他们战斗，不顺从的就交给萨利姆教他们学会顺从。萨利姆的工作包括刑讯逼供和处决囚犯，见历施玛和尼格都盯着自己但他暂时还不想表态，因为他既想赞同历施玛的让别人去送死换来自己做捍卫民主自由的正义英雄的计划，又和尼格有同样的害怕遭到强有力的组织比如共和国军队打击而丧命的顾虑，于是他把问题甩给詹戈问他怎么想。

詹戈是杜库雇来指点极端组织的，包括如何策划和实施爆炸，怎样能造成更多伤亡，怎样训练不要命的狂热极端战士等等这些，另外还要让他们一直保持极端的状态。詹戈去过很多星球执行过很多任务见多识广，他明白要让别人服从不能用爱心换取忠诚因为那样太慢而且总得持续付出，一旦付出变少忠诚就会变成不满，他没时间也没必要跟这些极端分子培养感情；一般来说可以依靠憎恨，但这些戈塔尔人对安塔6上的变异戈塔尔人并没有什么深情厚义，他们甚至庆幸不需要承受任何道德上的谴责就甩掉了那些变异人，所以对共和国也谈不上憎恨；眼下最好的办法是依靠恐惧，因为恐惧一旦形成不需要持续付出就会一直存在于心里，而且不论共和国在现实中有没有正规军都不影响一个星系的居民对共和国军这个势不可当的概念产生恐惧。目前戈塔尔人心中最大的恐惧就是塔金对安塔6的屠杀和尚在争议中的共和国军，他分析说共和国那么护着塔金，所有人都知道塔金是主战派也是这次建军法案的发起人，如果不加入独联寻求保护，那么共和国的军队在你们的星球周围布置一圈高强度电磁波发射器也不过是早晚的事。

最后他们一致同意继续用制造爆炸的方式促成安塔脱离共和国加入独立星系联盟。躲在门后的欧比旺记录下他们商议好的第三轮爆炸的全部时间和地点。等那三个戈塔尔人离开之后，他正打算收起记录仪跟着他们去要塞里其他地方看看，但忽然发现詹戈并没有离开，于是他继续躲在门后耐心等待。

詹戈留下是因为他和杜库约定好的通话时间快到了。没过多久杜库的全息影像出现在桌子上，他告诉詹戈共和国派了一个代表两个保镖和一小队卫兵，昨天到达安塔4，现在在首都和总督开会。然后杜库展示了三个主要人物的全息照片，命令他恐吓那个女的但不要杀死，而是要杀掉那个年轻的保镖，然后把另一个保镖锁起来带给他。詹戈认出这两个保镖就是几年前在曼达洛妨碍他杀杜库的那两个，他在心里冷笑帮杜库保命就是这种下场，同时像个非常职业的赏金猎人那样面无表情地点头说那么一共是四个任务，杜库大方地回答说总的赏金之外再加三成。詹戈接着问这三个目标有什么弱点，杜库回答说那个政客诡计多端很狡猾，但这次的任务不是刺杀她所以她的弱点和任务没有关系，至于那两个绝地，对付绝地最好的办法是激怒他们，因为绝地教义排斥愤怒这种情绪，一旦愤怒起来他们就先慌了，就会强迫自己平静冷静镇静，那么就有可乘之机。

杜库当然不会给詹戈解释恐吓参议员的任务来自于西迪厄斯，他不过是奉命行事，而另外两个任务来自于他自己。假如他一直没能除掉天行者，而将来真的有一天西迪厄斯要用天行者取代他，那么他希望手下除了文萃丝之外还有肯诺比，获胜的可能性显然更高。詹戈对任务背后的来龙去脉不感兴趣，这让杜库觉得他很有职业道德，所以他也从来不去打听詹戈平时都在哪些地方活动做些什么其他工作。詹戈当然很乐意瞒着他共和国在卡米诺造军队的事，他非常希望杜库见到那支军队的那一刻他能在他身边近距离观察他脸上的表情，想象杜库惊慌失措的样子，他觉得一定非常有趣，他愿意等杜库惊慌够了再趁机刺杀他。

明确目标之后，詹戈带上头盔离开会议室准备出发执行恐吓暗杀和抓捕这三个任务。欧比旺透过门缝目送这个詹戈费特走远，觉得他看起来非常眼熟。近几年来他只见过一个穿这种传统曼达洛式盔甲的赏金猎人，也就是几年前在萨婷的宫殿里袭击杜库的那个，他感觉他们就是同一个人。没想到现如今杜库成了他的雇主，更没想到刺杀的目标不是帕德梅而是安纳金。同时他有些惊叹于独联的情报网，他们昨天上午刚确定好由哪些人来执行这次谈判任务，今天早晨他们的个人信息就传到了赏金猎人手里，不知是独联的窃取技术太先进还是共和国的保密工作太薄弱。

欧比旺又耐心等了一会儿，估计詹戈已经走远了，他悄悄溜到户外一个周围没人的隐蔽角落藏起来呼叫安纳金。安纳金一见欧比旺主动联系他便立刻接通了通话，不顾总督和当地政府的官员们正在会议现场大吵大嚷。通讯器里传来总督义正辞严慷慨激昂的声音，正说到反对独立公投就是不爱星爱族就是反对民主就是不相信人民就是与人民为敌就是畏惧强权的懦夫就是戈塔尔人的叛徒。欧比旺皱眉，这种先扣帽子再攻击的方式在科洛桑议会属于常见路数，如今极端组织已经放出话来不独立就继续搞爆炸，那么谁还敢投票反对独立呢？在这种人人自危的环境下一人一票看似民主，但其实不过是打着民主旗号的高压独裁。他一边调低音量一边说安尼你要提高警惕，赏金猎人的目标是你，这时他忽然感觉到自己被发现了，抬头就看见詹戈正从半空中向他俯冲，爆能枪的能量束像雨点一样劈头盖脸砸下来，他连忙用右手摘下光剑进行防守，但左手里的通讯器中了一枪冒出一团火花掉在地上。

詹戈没有走远是因为他要给装甲添加燃料准备武器，但这星球没有机器人，这些事全都得他自己手动，结果他刚飞到瞭望台上方就听见一阵没来由的叫嚷声，于是他发现了欧比旺躲藏的位置。他认出这个人就是杜库要活捉的那个，只要捉住他那么就能轻轻松松完成任务之一，而且他知道如果不趁现在捉住这个，那么他一定会回去通风报信，那么另外两个任务就会变得不轻松。欧比旺不确定在那么吵的环境下安纳金有没有听清楚他说的话，同时他又要想办法逃走把第三轮爆炸的时间地点信息交给帕德梅，所以他且战且退，专注于寻找逃跑的机会。

詹戈追了半天但他的目标东躲西闪，狡猾得像阿伊瓦鲸的尾鳍一样滑不留手，把他引到一处没有人烟的开阔地之后就开始反击。感觉到目标很棘手很难控制，詹戈他觉得不妨尝试一下激怒眼前这个绝地，于是就用很平的语调说绝地都是欺世盗名的胆小鬼。欧比旺不明白他突然说这个是想要表达什么，他只知道应该逮捕这个詹戈调查出幕后主使然后送他去科洛桑接受审判，但是眼下的当务之急是把第三轮爆炸的布置计划带回去，所以他逐渐打得有些急躁。詹戈以为是激怒生效了，于是又说绝地的战斗力不过如此简直弱得可笑，欧比旺反应过来对面的赏金猎人在尝试激怒他，也就是说詹戈的目的是像杜库要求的那样抓住他，所以如果他逃去首都的总督府的话那么詹戈一定会紧紧跟上，那么他就可以想办法让安纳金出来帮他一起抓詹戈，然后等控制住詹戈之后他们就能够专心布置反爆炸的工作，下一步再处理极端组织。在心里做好计划，欧比旺且战且逃，时不时卖个破绽让詹戈以为他的激怒策略有效。

安纳金这边刚听见一句让他提高警惕那边就传来枪声，然后通话就断了，他的心立刻提到嗓子眼，连忙找到泰弗队长说欧比旺有危险他要去救他，然后迅速离开会议室。泰弗队长觉得天行者一定是着急去营救他师父，这样将功抵过比较容易消弭他们俩昨晚的不愉快，所以点头让他快去。安纳金倒没有什么将功抵过的想法，即使昨晚什么都没有发生他从泰弗队长的视线里消失的速度也不可能慢一点点。他承认他昨晚的行为是错误的但是他仍然认为他生气的原因是合理的，同时他认为保护欧比旺是他的责任，不论有没有昨晚的不愉快，不论他们的关系将会向什么方向发展，他都无法不在乎欧比旺的安危。

当他骑着当地的燃机式陆行摩托找到欧比旺的时候，恰好欧比旺故意让詹戈的飞镖贴着颈动脉飞过划开领口，看起来非常惊险，安纳金立刻跳下摩托加入战斗。感觉到他的愤怒，欧比旺连忙通过纽带让他冷静，詹戈则很高兴另一个任务自己送上门来，说你们两个人打我一个人你们真是弱得可怜，你们只不过是共和国的奴隶和机器人，那些当官的让你们干什么你们就干什么。安纳金没搭理他，只顾黑着脸把光剑舞动得像堵墙一样密不透风，把欧比旺护在身后。欧比旺见他来了便不再故意示弱，而是和他配合着向詹戈发起进攻。

安纳金并没有仔细听詹戈说什么所以他并不是为那些话而生气。当飞镖贴着欧比旺的脖子划过的时候他觉得全身上下的血液都像结了冰一样，他不敢想象假如他没能及时赶到而导致欧比旺受伤甚至死去，他气欧比旺非要坚持独自去调查而不带上他，气他为了任务不在乎生死也不在乎剩自己孤单一人要怎么活下去，气他让自己做好分手的心理准备，气他让自己如此生气但又舍不得丢下他不管，总之他生气全都是欧比旺的错。

但是詹戈并不知道他的心思，作为一名经验丰富的战士他感觉得到安纳金的怒火让他失去平衡，招数虽然越来越快但也越来越没有章法。他没想到杜库居然真的把切实有效的窍门告诉了他，假如当年在嘉里兰战役的时候他知道这个也许他的战友们就不会死而杜库就活不到现在，不过假如杜库没活下来也就没人会告诉他这个窍门，似乎有些事在冥冥之中早已注定无法逃避也不能强求。但他也没有多余的精神想更多，安纳金的攻击虽然急躁且混乱但仍然非常犀利，同时欧比旺的配合保护住了安纳金在进攻中露出的薄弱点，让詹戈疲于应对又找不到机会反击。因为占不到什么便宜，詹戈决定把这两个绝地引回要塞然后利用极端组织的人数优势对付他们。怒火中烧的安纳金紧跟着他不放但欧比旺意识到他的目的，也知道他们俩无法对付极端组织全体，因为毕竟他们都是戈塔尔人而不是机器，他们俩既不能把他们全部砍倒，也很难在没有当地警方出面的情况下把他们全体逮捕，况且他们现在的当务之急是为应对第三轮爆炸做准备。詹戈见他们没追上来便也就此作罢，决定等他们俩不在一起的时候再找机会逐个击破。

欧比旺拉住安纳金的胳膊阻止他继续追击詹戈，安纳金猛地甩开他的手问为什么不追，欧比旺想要骗过詹戈所以故意大声回答说我们的任务是保护参议员我们不能离开太久，同时用口型说相信我等一会儿给你解释。目送詹戈的背影迅速消失，安纳金把手伸向欧比旺的脖子，见欧比旺下意识地向后躲闪，他的心像被光剑灼烧似的生出一阵火辣辣的疼痛。他用左手揽过欧比旺的腰把他拉近，轻声说让我看看你的伤，声音里满是愧疚和自责。感觉到安纳金的后悔懊恼和手指轻轻抚过皮肤的温柔触感，看到他目光里的歉意，欧比旺轻轻叹了口气说你真的得学会控制你自己。他还有半句不论将来你生命中的那个人是谁你都需要控制好你自己，不能变成情绪的奴隶做出伤人伤己令你后悔却无法抹去的事，但是考虑到这半句话恐怕会立刻激怒安纳金，他决定耐心等待一个他们俩都平心静气的时机再谈。

安纳金轻轻抚摸着欧比旺脖子上的淤青，心里后悔得无以复加。方才欧比旺的瑟缩让他真正意识到有些事一旦做了就无法当做没发生，有些伤害即使能够弥合也会像血痂脱落后的皮肤一样留下疤痕。想到欧比旺可能因为他一时冲动犯的错而不再信赖他，无法相信在他身边绝对安全绝对不会受到任何伤害，想到他们之间的亲密感可能逐渐变得疏远最终消失，他竟不知不觉流下泪来，说自己知道错了愿意接受任何惩罚但绝不接受欧比旺不爱他。欧比旺皱眉说你不能强迫我爱你，看见安纳金受伤的表情，他连忙把他揽到怀里拍着他的后背安慰他说但你能吸引我爱你，结果被安纳金用更大力气紧紧抱住，仿佛要把他们俩揉成一个人似的，虽然很窒息但是为了安抚对面那个伤心的年轻人他还是选择默默忍耐。

明确了欧比旺对自己的感情之后安纳金的情绪很快平静下来，趁周围没有别人他快速偷了一个吻。欧比旺心里高兴但嘴上说这样很鲁莽以后不要再这样做了，我们应该先专心完成这次任务。说起任务，安纳金想起问为什么放过那个赏金猎人，欧比旺告诉他说自己已经拿到了极端组织第三轮爆炸的计划，而且了解到这次独联要暗杀的人不是参议员而是你，所以刚才故意说我们的任务是保护参议员，让那个赏金猎人误以为我们对爆炸和暗杀这两件事毫不知情。安纳金不明白自己为什么成了暗杀目标，他挑眉用眼神询问欧比旺的想法，欧比旺摇摇头表示不理解，如果为了同共和国彻底决裂或者为了抗议建立军队的法案那么暗杀目标应该是参议员，他能想到的唯一勉强合理的解释是为了刺激议长。安纳金思索了一下说你从来都只用职位称呼他，其实他不是古板的人，他经常说如果规矩不合理那么就改变规矩，而且我能感觉得到他非常关心我，也许我们不必把我们的关系当做秘密，他不会因为我们曾经是师徒就反对我们的。欧比旺本想反驳说政客所谓的不合理往往只是不符合他们的利益的意思，但是他知道安纳金有多么敬重帕尔帕廷，还经常说他对政客抱有偏见，所以他只是摇摇头转身往回走，闷闷地回答说是呀他是非常关心你。

安纳金听出他话里有话，走在他身边沉默着等他说下去。欧比旺犹豫要不要告诉他，安纳金说你应该告诉我因为这是我们两个人的事我们应该共同面对，语气非常不快，因为他讨厌欧比旺对他有所隐瞒。欧比旺叹了口气说有传闻说议长力劝阿美达拉接受参议员的职位因为他选中她做接班人，下一步就是让你和她结婚，也许如你所说他不会因为我们曾经的关系而反对我们现在的关系，但我想他会为你选择一个未来的议长而不是普通人。安纳金板起脸说这是哪里来的传闻，我怎么从来没听说过，欧比旺回答说我们回科洛桑之前我让R2去议会的监控记录里面读取爆炸发生后的全部信息，昨天在读过政客们的讨论交谈记录之后我才知道原来他们这样理解议长的意图。

听了这个解释安纳金觉得完全没必要担心，他轻松地眨眨眼说所以你让R2进入议会的监控记录，欧比旺点头说是的就是安塔6事件之后议长提出要增设的那个新系统，你们回来之前刚刚完成调试。安纳金说R2是宇航工业机器人，欧比旺说是的但我是议长秘书的副手的助理的资料员的手下所以就顺便给了它一个虚拟型号和权限，在系统看来它是一个数据维护机器人。安纳金露出师父你知道这不合规矩吧的窃笑，欧比旺摊开手说这就是为什么我不知要怎么和你解释，我知道监控是让渡自由换取安全而我个人没权力监控那些参议员，但是我的感觉告诉我应该这样做，总之我阅读了爆炸发生后的全部交谈记录，普遍猜测极端组织背后的支持者是独联，以及议长计划培养帕德梅走他自己的从参议员到议长的路，还会让你们联姻。

安纳金扶起倒在地上的陆行摩托跨上去坐稳，欧比旺习惯成自然地跟着上车坐在他身后，问他难道没有什么想要问的问题吗？安纳金并不在乎什么规矩不规矩的，他只在乎他在乎的人是否也在乎他，对他来说这便足够。当然他也明白欧比旺还在纠结越权获取信息这件事，但他并不在乎权限，而且他现在知道了欧比旺是因为在乎他们的将来而心烦意乱所以他的心情非常之好。他开玩笑地回答说其实有一个问题，为什么是R2而不是3PO。欧比旺愣了一下便明白过来他的不在乎，于是也半开玩笑地回答说因为3PO会把它知道的不知道的全都说出去，安纳金也明白了他的担心，说你放心我会为你保密的我会永远保护你。

回去的路上安纳金把陆行摩托驾驶得像在贴地飞行一样，欧比旺了解这是他心情愉悦的表达方式之一，他自己也很愉悦所以就没唠叨让他减速。又过了一会儿忽然一个念头在安纳金脑子里炸开，他回头问欧比旺所以你坚持来帮助我执行这次任务是怕我爱上帕德梅对不对？他得到的回答只有一句气鼓鼓的专心看路，但同时他感觉到腰间的手臂温柔地收紧，背后传来一阵暖意。

他们回到总督府之后给帕德梅播放了那段全息录像，帕德梅为总督分析了助长极端组织势力的后果不外乎被推翻或是被暗杀，说服总督先防范第三轮爆炸，逮捕极端组织成员，然后再在和平的环境下向共和国提合理的诉求。总督虽然答应贸易联盟利用极端组织制造的恐慌来达到加入独联的目的，但他绝不会纵容极端组织取代他的地位。他意识到对他自己最有利的状态是一边维持适度的恐慌一边打击极端组织让他们不能成长壮大，加入独联的事可以暂缓，所以他同意了帕德梅的方案。因为有准确的情报、充分的事前准备和当地军警的配合，第三轮爆炸没有造成任何极端分子之外的人员伤亡，剩下的极端分子被打散，要塞被夺回。

因为安塔4当地政府对局势恢复控制，议会里很大一批因为惧怕独联壮大而准备投票赞成建立军队的参议员改变了想法，结果建军法案没能在科洛桑获得通过，这进一步让当地人对共和国的担忧减小，信心有所恢复，独立公投的呼声几乎消失。帕尔帕廷见他们这伙人几天时间就让纽特刚雷策划了几年的分裂和他自己策划了更多年的建军陷入停滞，如果要重提建军法案就必须得有足够多的对战争的恐惧才行，错过安塔4这次机会就意味着他不得不重新制造机会而他手头的时间已经不多，他连忙宣布帕德梅的任务圆满完成，让他们快回科洛桑，而这个决定则导致詹戈的暗杀无法继续实施，让杜库的计划落了空，也让詹戈的四个任务全部失败半个信用币也没拿到。

回科洛桑的路上轮到欧比旺值班守卫，安纳金独自在休息仓里琢磨回去之后有没有什么合适的理由能够瞒过帕尔帕廷让他同意自己搬去和欧比旺同住又不引起怀疑。那些参议员们对议长想法的解读解释了为什么点名指派他执行这次保护帕德梅的任务，他理解议长对他的期待而且他不想欺骗那个慈祥的老人，但他已经有了心爱的人，所以他想最好的解决办法是耐心拖下去直到帕尔帕廷意识到政治联姻的计划行不通，至于让他接受他和欧比旺的关系则恐怕需要更多耐心，目前能做到的最多是让帕尔帕廷不反对他继续黏着欧比旺。

然后他想象他们俩共同生活的样子，想着那样就能够每天泡在欧比旺温和平静的原力场里，握着他的手入睡，看着他的脸醒来，想着想着他情不自禁地把手伸进裤子里开始抚摸自己。想着欧比旺英俊的脸庞和脸颊上那颗漂亮的痣，想着他柔软的嘴唇和那嘴唇里溢出的动听的呻吟声，想着他诱人的身体和他们俩火热缠绵时的模样，安纳金手上的动作越来越快，直到最后他在脑子里喊着师父的同时射在手心里。这当然不是他第一次想着欧比旺纾解欲望，但他发现这种转瞬即逝的快感满足不了他了，虽然仅仅过去几天而已但他已经开始想念在奥德朗无忧无虑的日子，想念深深埋在欧比旺的身体里的同时吻他吻到接近窒息的感觉，那种快感在纽带里盘旋冲撞仿佛爆炸一般的感觉让他上瘾，可惜自己动手的快感远远不如双向的交流，结束之后他反而更加想要一次真正的性爱了。

与此同时正在帕德梅的小办公室里值岗的欧比旺忽然感觉到纽带里猝不及防地闪过安纳金衣襟敞开裤子褪到膝盖一只手抚摸自己另一只手握着阴茎撸动的画面，他赶紧坐直身体向前倾斜面色凝重目光低垂一手扶额一手拉过旁边的毯子以掩饰自己的生理反应。他觉得真的有必要好好训练一下安纳金的自我控制能力，飞船里满是工作人员他却几个小时都忍不住，更难办的是他不能离开岗位还得保持清醒直到着陆所以他要怎么处理自己被勾起的欲望。

回到科洛桑之后在帕尔帕廷的暗中布置下他们再没接到其他外星任务。安纳金借口要提高自控能力需要练习冥想，一有机会就去欧比旺的小公寓过夜。至于为什么需要提高自控能力，他支支吾吾地告诉帕尔帕廷说因为一点小争执他动手打了欧比旺。听说他们师徒不和，帕尔帕廷心中暗喜，为了迎合安纳金性格里的骄傲，也为了树立无条件站在同一阵营的慈父形象，他完全没问更具体的原因就说他相信安纳金一定有合理的理由不会无缘无故动手，安纳金便顺水推舟没进一步解释。

几个月后安塔4的极端组织卷土重来，在贸易联盟的资金输入和独立星系联盟的人力支援也就是詹戈费特的推动之下，爆炸事件和暴力冲突在所有安塔卫星大规模爆发，甚至波及到科雷利亚。塔金趁机把修改后的更大规模的建军法案重新提交给议会投票，帕德梅主动提出再去出使，帕尔帕廷以希望她参加建军法案的辩论为理由说服她留在科洛桑。这次赞同和反对的声音基本相当，帕德梅属于反对派，他们认为共和国拥有军队会加速大规模战争的爆发，而且一旦建立了军队恐怕议会就无法收回权力解散军队了，赞同派认为反对派腐朽僵化危言耸听小题大做，为了维护稳定对抗分裂势力建立军队势在必行，否则共和国只能被动挨打完全没有力量消灭分裂势力维护银河的和平。

绝地派出Saesee Tiin 和 Coleman Trebor 两位大师去安塔星系平息暴力冲突，在和这两位大师战斗的过程中詹戈又使用了几次激怒战术，给他们造成很多困扰。极端组织制造的流血事件愈演愈烈，各个卫星的总督们发表联合声明指责共和国腐败无能无视他们的合理要求，同时放任整个星系陷入暴力混乱的状态，最后两位大师决定使用电磁波让所有人丧失战斗力，然后利用这个机会抓住了历施玛他们几个重要的头目和煽动者，勉强平息了这场争端。因为争端平息和反对派的努力，建军法案这次也没能通过，帕尔帕廷本以为这次把帕德梅困在科洛桑就不会阻碍自己的计划，但是显然他又错了。不过相比第一次反对票远多于赞同票的结果，这次反对派仅仅以微弱优势取胜。

建军法案虽然比其他法案更受关注但对于科洛桑的政客们来说那不过又是一个要投票的法案而已。一千年来共和国都没有军队，局部星系冲突一直存在但并不影响科洛桑的和平繁荣，对绝大多数人来说军队都是个遥远而陌生甚至有些英雄主义浪漫情调的概念。即使真的发生战争也不用他们亲自上战场，他们并不觉得他们的生活在战争中会有多大不同，共和国如此强盛一定能快速击败独联，然后他们就能占领战败星球掌握更多权力，有些人甚至开始盘算战胜之后如何瓜分贸易联盟和商业行会了。

接下来新一轮议长选举成为议会的焦点。帕尔帕廷表示打算退休不参加这次选举，虽然在他任内分裂势力不断发展壮大，但既然他愿意让贤，整个议会便毫不吝啬地盛赞他不贪恋权力的高尚情操。在选举正式开始之前杜库派人绑架了近百名参议员，制造了吉奥诺斯西惨案。被绑架的参议员大多是支持建军法案的，看起来目的是为了趁共和国尚未组建军队占据先机主动宣战。为了营救这些参议员，安纳金、欧比旺和绝地们一起去了吉奥诺西斯，剩下的参议员人心惶惶，痛痛快快地通过了第三版的建军法案，整编了绝地执行任务时在卡米诺意外发现的克隆人军队，克隆战争就此开始。因为处于战争状态，议长选举被无限期推迟，帕尔帕廷只好不得不免为其难地继续做他的议长而且获得了越来越多的战时特别权限。

在吉奥诺西斯，詹戈果然欣赏到了杜库看见克隆人军队时吃惊的表情，杜库也如他所料像个胆小鬼一样选择逃跑。他刚要去追就被绝地缠住战斗，他本来的战斗力就极强，如今又熟练使用激怒战术，所以不算费力地连续杀死了几个武士和学徒。最后他被温杜大师拦住，詹戈得意地说你们绝地不是一直标榜自己是法律和正义的捍卫者吗难道你想不经审判就杀掉我？然后他就被温杜大师手起剑落砍掉了脑袋。

\-- End of Chapter 8 --


	9. 9 of 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex.

\-- Chapter 9 --

克隆战争正式打响之初共和国方面普遍认为这是一场正义对抗邪恶的战争，叫嚣着分裂共和国的邪恶势力虽然来势汹汹但很快便会被正义的一方战胜，整个过程不会超过半个标准年，但实际情况是独联连续打赢几个关键战役，迅速吞并了几百个星系，于是科洛桑的议会立即决定增兵。独联的连续胜利当然离不开帕尔帕廷的情报，他这样做的目的正是为了让战争全面爆发，让克隆人军队的兵力达到足以消灭所有绝地的规模，同时让战火烧遍每个星球，摧毁一切社会秩序和道德准则，让人们渴望英明神武的救世主从天而降结束战争带来新的秩序哪怕是独裁式的，只求能拯救他们免于死亡和痛苦。虽然建军法案遇到了重重阻力，但军队一旦建立起来，再加上独联连续胜利形成的舆论压力，增兵扩军的议案就再没遇到太大障碍，除了包括帕德梅在内的少数参议员表示担忧，绝大多数参议员都同意应该将现有军队扩大数倍，快速扫灭独立星系联盟。

因为独联总能提前预知共和国军的作战部署，这让绝地长老会开始相信议会内部有间谍，而且这个或者这些间谍很可能是某些位居要职的人的亲信甚至就是某些高官本人。另外杜库在逃离吉奥诺西斯的时候曾经告诉尤达大师议会已经被他控制，他说这话的目的是希望能够借绝地之手除掉西迪厄斯。过去这么多年在整个银河系里面他最想杀死的是天行者因为他以前还不敢想象杀死西迪厄斯，他知道以他的力量即使加上文崔斯和效忠于他的那部分军队也不是他师父的对手，他以为共和国无军可建，即使短时间内建起来也完全无法抵抗独联的机器人军队，接下来发展方向应该是独联占领科洛桑建立新的政府取代现有的议会，但是共和国居然有实力有军队和独联正式开战，这让他在混乱中看到机会。假如在战争中绝地加上共和国的军队发现并且杀死了西迪厄斯，那么他就成为唯一的西斯尊主，那样一来他便再也无须担心被天行者取而代之了。假如他直接告诉尤达说绝地们一直苦苦寻觅的黑暗尊主就是议长本人，那么他的话很可能会被当做恶意陷害挑拨离间，反而有利于议长洗脱嫌疑，所以他在和尤达对战的时候只说独联已经控制了议会，让绝地们自己去调查。他了解长老会向来秉承绝地服务于共和国而非议会的原则，所以无论他们调查与否，他的这番话都不会传到议会，所以他是安全的。他相信以议长的狡猾程度这会耗费绝地很多时间和精力，最后的抓捕一定会搭上许多性命，他能给绝地提供的帮助就是把议长给他的情报利用得充分又彻底，完全不考虑保护情报来源。于是在分裂势力连续取得胜利半个标准年之后，在帕尔帕庭和杜库各怀鬼胎的共同努力之下，战争进入拉锯阶段。

尤达大师在几年前就开始感觉到原力中的波动，大约一两年前这种波动逐渐明显起来，当时恰好安纳金结束游历回到科洛桑开始红袍守卫的工作，而温杜大师从安塔6回来之后也汇报了他感觉到年轻的天行者拥有强大的原力，用他的话说就是没想到欧比旺那个像行星一样的师父居然训练出一个恒星一样的徒弟也许奎刚是对的年轻的天行者真的是预言中的那个人，所以那些来自于议会的原力的波动似乎有了合理的解释。尤达大师在吉奥诺西斯特意仔细观察了一下这个因为性格中存在太多患得患失的恐惧而未被接受加入绝地组织的年轻人，安纳金的原力同温杜的描述一致，强大耀眼得像颗年轻的恒星，这让尤达意识到来自议会的原力波动并不仅仅是安纳金这一份加上他熟悉的欧比旺的那一份，在他们两人之外还有其他人的原力，一份潜藏在恒星的光芒之下像影子一样黑暗却存在得理所当然极难引起任何注意的原力。开战后天行者师徒停止科洛桑的工作加入了共和国空军，而那团黑影却仍然笼罩着议会，这再次印证了杜库的的话是真的。这件事只有长老会和少数几位德高望重的大师知道，朗哈金大师提议去议会测每个人血液中的迷地原虫，尤达和温杜认为这样做目的太明显，西斯尊主一定不会交出真实的血样。

安纳金加入空军为共和国效力，起初他也像绝大部分人一样认为共和国能够以压倒性优势迅速取胜，然后他就可以恢复平静的生活，想在欧比旺身边消磨多少时间就消磨多少时间。可惜恢复和平的希望在战争全面爆发之后变得越来越渺茫，希望越大失望也就越大，加上物资紧缺物价猛涨，实行配给制度的星系越来越多，战场上残留的大片大片的废墟和残破的尸体上痛苦扭曲的表情让所有目睹这种场面的人都感觉到惊恐愤怒心神不宁，陷入心理和生理的双重压抑却看不到任何光明。安纳金想知道战争何时能够结束，他最重视的三个人全都认为共和国不能也不应向独联妥协，必须消灭分裂势力，所以战争必将持续很久而他们只能坚持战斗。

不过这三个人对这场战争的理解并不相同。他敬爱的义父认为战争当然是坏的，是敌人先发起攻击我们才不得不拿起武器自卫，但敌人并不是单纯荒谬地作恶，其实发生战争的根本原因是共和国的腐败低效让那些闹分裂的星系失望了，他多年来试图改革但都因为议会的腐败低效而失败，不论决策合不合理都只看投标结果，这便是民主的代价，过去半年来战场上连遭败绩更是反复印证了现在这个腐败低效的议会没有能力领导共和国战胜分裂势力，要解决就必须彻底变革，建立简明高效的统治体系。看着他努力消化理解的样子，帕尔帕廷觉得是时候抓紧执行让安纳金恋爱结婚组建家庭然后痛失家庭的计划了。虽然安纳金对帕德梅的热度似乎在下降，他也理解年轻人的恋爱往往来得快去得也快，但他没时间等他慢慢谈恋爱或者改变目标再爱上其他漂亮姐姐。他不止一次在原力中看到安纳金为了保护心爱的人而倒向原力的黑暗面，他相信现在战乱动荡的大环境正好适合利用起来制造些生离死别，让他们醒悟不能失去对方再趁热推他们一把。这个计划还有另外一半，他要把安纳金塑造成战斗英雄，让所有胜利都归功于议长的英明领导，所有失败都归罪于绝地和议会的腐朽僵化，这样发展下去他将来会需要一个人民心目中的英雄站出来说话，号召人民去支持带领他们取得和平的伟人也就是他自己。

帕尔帕廷建议安纳金去问问帕德梅的想法，然后不再拐弯抹角地试探而是直接问他是不是喜欢她。安纳金听欧比旺说起过帕尔帕廷有促成这门亲事的意愿，他想让他不要再操心这种事但话到嘴边又觉得会让这个一直关心他的老人伤心，所以他低下头说他确实很喜欢帕德梅但他们只是朋友。帕尔帕廷认为安纳金这种局促的反应不过是掩饰，他都不用借助黑暗原力只需一眼便能看穿，于是他拍拍年轻人的肩膀让他利用难得的停留在科洛桑的时间多去见见帕德梅。

安纳金本来也想问她的看法，帕德梅认为战争的起因是杜库的权力欲和贸易联盟的贪婪，这两方勾结起来对那些星系威逼利诱让他们加入分裂势力，达到他们推翻民主制的共和国建立独裁政权的目的。企图用战争终止战争无异于用火灭火，解决之道在于使那些星系明白他们是被利用的，杜库和贸易联盟达到目的之后等待他们的只有更加残酷的集权统治。

帕尔帕庭的理论让他觉得保卫这么腐败低效的共和国没有意义，而帕德梅的理论让他觉得整个战争都没有任何意义。几天之后他和欧比旺一起去执行克里斯托弗西斯的营救任务，他问欧比旺同样的问题，欧比旺回答说这是西斯的阴谋，如果杜库伯爵领导的独联控制了银河那么普通人都将变成贸易联盟商业行会这些组织榨取暴利的资源，变成他们的奴隶，所以共和国必须战斗而且必须获胜，但是哪怕能让这场战争早一天结束，就能避免很多人被迫失去他们关心的人，那么他们参战就是有意义的。安纳金觉得帕尔帕廷的解释更合理也更深刻，欧比旺讨厌政客但他自己的想法实在太单纯比政客们差远了，同时他微微皱着眉头努力表达想法的样子看起来认真又可爱，让他越来越强烈地感觉到他是他们俩之中比较成熟果断的那个，他得保护欧比旺。

这时雷克斯招呼他们说终于联系到奥加纳参议员了，舰桥指挥室的演示台上闪烁着出现贝尔的蓝色影像，说他在克里斯托弗西斯建起的基地受到分裂势力的猛烈攻击，他们的给养已经耗尽，弹药还能坚持两小时，需要立刻得到支援，否则他和他的人连撤离的机会都没有。欧比旺告诉他增援部队会以最快速度突破封锁带着物资给养到达基地，他平稳冷静的语气给贝尔增加了信心，虽然情况并不乐观但他点头表示一定坚守到底。

目前他们藏身在克里斯托弗西斯的卫星背面，前面是封锁这颗矿产资源行星的分裂势力舰队，因为这颗行星的矿产是重要的战略物资，所以双方都想要夺取控制权。尤拉伦上将(Admiral Wullf Yularen)在之前的战斗中觉察到熟悉的作战风格，然后他在敌军旗舰上发现了代表特伦奇上将(Admiral Trench)的符号，证明他的感觉是正确的他们确实曾经交过手。特伦奇是个老辣的指挥官，资料显示他曾经在其他战役中摧毁过隐形飞船，为了确保完成运输任务，他们必须分散敌军的注意力，所以尤拉伦的计划是由欧比旺带队发起佯攻吸引火力，同时由安纳金驾驶隐形飞船躲过封锁把增援送到贝尔所在的基地。这种新型隐形飞船比以往的型号体积更大速度更快，这是第一次投入实战，所以欧比旺叮嘱安纳金千万小心谨慎按计划执行任务，绝对不要和分裂派战舰交火。安纳金提出异议，他认为以他们目前能够调动的兵力其实有一定胜算击穿封锁。欧比旺赞同上将的计划，说我们的任务是运输物资让奥加纳能够守住基地，坚持到大部队增援赶来然后再正面作战，同时他用眼神请求安纳金不要做任何危险的尝试。他的表情让安纳金心里一软，但是他同样不能允许欧比旺为了帮他吸引火力而置身险境，所以他回答说他希望其他人继续隐藏在卫星背面，他有信心让这艘全新的隐形飞船穿过封锁不被发现。欧比旺摇头说隐形状态下没有能量盾也不能开火反击，而且我告诉过你这个新型号没有经过任何实战，虽然我相信共和国的科技但是我不同意让你去冒险，话刚一出口他就意识到上将和雷克斯他们都在旁边听着，于是他连忙补充说毕竟这关系到任务成败和奥加纳参议员的生死以及整个战局。

安纳金思考了几秒钟之后表示同意按计划执行任务，在送他去驾驶室的路上欧比旺再次叮嘱他一定要严格执行，他不置可否。欧比旺叹气说我们都有责任完成各自的任务，况且我的任务并不比你的更危险。安纳金说我在隐形飞船里而你直接暴露在敌军眼前你怎么可能不比我更危险，你不让我冒险但你自己却要做那么危险的事，那么我只能做我应该做的。欧比旺双手按在他肩上凝视着他的眼睛说我一直教你没有死亡唯有原力难道你都忘了？安纳金克制着在众目睽睽之下拥抱他的冲动闷闷不乐地回他一句我倒是一直想忘但你每天都说好几遍。

隐形飞船悄悄滑出卫星背面的同时，欧比旺所在的战舰从另一侧绕出开始向特伦奇的封锁线开火。特伦奇并没有忽略那艘落单的运输船，虽然他不得不把火力重点消耗在对战上，但仍然对安纳金的飞船发出两枚鱼雷。在追逐着船尾画出两条漂亮的曲线之后这两枚鱼雷击中彼此，安纳金的飞船开始隐形，几十秒后在极其接近敌军探测范围的时候安纳金下令熄灭全部推进装置，屏蔽一切信号，飞船依靠惯性成功飘过封锁线。估计安纳金已经穿过封锁，欧比旺下令整理队形开始后撤，但特伦奇不甘心白白挨打还放过一艘运输船穿越封锁线，于是他加大火力对欧比旺发起猛烈的攻击，即使不能把那艘隐形飞船引诱回来也能给共和国军造成巨大的损失。

发现欧比旺那边战况凶险，安纳金立刻通知他说他决定回头从后面攻击特伦奇，欧比旺立刻反对说他的飞船如果不解除隐形就不能开火，一旦解除隐形开火就会立刻暴露位置而特伦奇有击落暴露位置的隐形飞船的先例。安纳金回答说不过是利用磁力标记的小把戏，别忘了你是怎么教育我的，没有死亡唯有原力。欧比旺无法反驳那句话所以只好说我得提醒你你并不是这次行动的指挥官，安纳金说谢谢提醒然后关闭了通话。旁听了他们俩针锋相对的通话的新兵看向雷克斯，雷克斯让他执行命令准备解除隐形。

欧比旺非常不喜欢安纳金冒险，但他知道继续辩论下去没有用处，而且虽然他教育徒弟没有羁绊看淡生死但他很清楚自己做不到看淡安纳金的生死，相信他也一样。虽然嘴上不承认但其实他很佩服安纳金勇敢果断的做事风格。他迅速整理好思路专注于如何在强大的火力压制下且战且退，希望能为安纳金争取更多时间吸引更多火力协助他完成他的行动计划，虽然他并不知道他有什么计划。

发现隐形飞船解除隐形，特伦奇下令集中全部火力攻击，安纳金驾驶着飞船把六颗鱼雷都引到船尾之后再次隐形。特伦奇高兴地摩擦口器发出诡异渗人的响声，耻笑安纳金误以为隐形之后便没有危险，然后他命令身旁的机器人搜索那艘隐形飞船的磁力标记来定位制导。特伦奇志在必得地盯着显示屏上鱼雷追逐逼近目标，等待着胜利的喜悦，忽然一艘巨大的飞船在他眼前解除隐形擦着控制室飞过，然后六颗鱼雷全部击中舰桥，特伦奇便随着他的旗舰一起葬身于茫茫宇宙之中。残余的执行封锁任务的分裂派战舰顾不得编队就仓皇撤退，安纳金将物资运抵贝尔所在的基地，保住了基地和共和国在这个行星上的部分控制权。

先头部队进驻基地之后贝尔和他的战士们就按原计划准备撤离，他特意找到安纳金当面向他表示感谢，尤拉伦上将也没提他擅自改变作战计划的事，反而颇为嘉许地拍了拍他的肩，雷克斯和其他克隆人们都因为这次胜利而情绪高涨，只有欧比旺闷闷不乐。他的不悦一部分来自于对他们之间越来越深的羁绊的担忧，另一部分则是因为安纳金方才擅自改变作战计划这件事。关于羁绊他们已经谈过很多次，欧比旺知道自己割舍不下安纳金所以他辩论起来底气不足，而且这也不是目前他想要表达的重点。

等其他人都散了之后欧比旺私下里对安纳金说你的做法实在太鲁莽了，安纳金说我那不是鲁莽，战场上局势瞬息万变我必须时刻调整战术。欧比旺说但你调整战术的目的应该是整个战局而不应仅仅为了保护我，安纳金说我既取得了胜利又保护了你所以你的指责没有道理。欧比旺说但你这种唯结果论的做法是错误的，取得胜利这个结果并不能证明你采用的手段就是正确的。安纳金理解为欧比旺还在为自己冒险的事生气，所谓唯结果论是错误的不过是他用来教训自己的借口，他满脸担忧后怕的样子让安纳金觉得他真的非常在乎自己，所以他的好心情不但没受影响反而变得更好了。他学着欧比旺的样子抬起双臂抱在胸前，说你这么在乎我我怎么舍得死，但是如果你自己再冒险的话我也不保证会做出什么事来。欧比旺听到这混合了威胁的情话一时语塞，几次开口却说不出话来，似乎一切语言都不足以表达他的感受，此时此刻最恰当的做法是一个紧紧拥抱，但他又怕被别人看见，所以只能睁大眼睛看着他。安纳金面对着这副克制得可怜又可爱的样子简直要用尽全部自制力才能忍住不去吻他，刻意忽视内心幸福的呐喊，他接着用轻松的语调说那么我们一起活过这场战争好么？欧比旺长长叹了口气，然后对他微笑着点头说知道了。

几个小时之后援军在基地着陆，同行的还有朗哈金和泰纳帕尔师徒，以及普罗孔和他的新徒弟阿索卡塔诺。按照原计划欧比旺和安纳金护送贝尔回科洛桑之后由一对绝地师徒接替他们留守基地，朗哈金大师解释说今天他代表绝地向议长汇报工作的时候恰好收到这边的捷报，于是议长提出乘胜追击扩大战果，把分裂势力彻底赶出克里斯托弗西斯。这样一来仅派普罗孔大师和一个稚嫩的学徒就不够用了，而且作为认识了大半辈子的好友他看得出帕尔帕廷想要有人去前线关照他唯一的儿子和继承人，恰好长老会暂时没有给他指派其他工作，所以他就主动申请来协助他们和普罗孔师徒完成任务。

但有一件事他没有提起，因为他认为与这次任务无关，而且不适合让长老会和议长以外的人知道。其实在汇报工作之前朗哈金大师和帕尔帕廷聊起了在议会验血这件事，他觉得长老会过于谨慎了，所以他问帕尔帕廷集齐议会里每个人的真实血样的可行性。帕尔帕廷想了想回答说他不懂为什么验血就能找出绝地想要找的人，但是这种怀疑一定会激起议员们的反感，恐怕他们不会配合。然后他就利用眼前最方便的机会把朗哈金骗到战场上，再去命令杜库杀掉他和他的徒弟。

杜库在接到特伦奇阵亡的消息之后不久便得到西迪厄斯的直接命令，让他亲自去克里斯托弗西斯务必除掉朗哈金师徒二人，于是杜库带着文萃丝火速赶到分裂派在那颗星球上的基地。情报显示他追杀了多年的天行者也在这里，杜库在脑子里默默把任务修改为除掉绝地削弱共和国，除掉天行者削弱西迪厄斯，终有一天他要除掉那个掌握他生死的黑暗尊主，然后坐享他用阴谋换来的权力。

在科洛桑的帕尔帕廷也没闲着，他把安纳金立功的消息转告给帕德梅，用一种慈父般的语气说安纳金离开科洛桑去执行任务之前还和他说起非常喜欢帕德梅。帕德梅虽然反战但她一样感激所有为维护共和国的和平统一而在前线战斗的人，不过年轻的战斗英雄安纳金在她心中引起的就不仅仅是感激之情了。帕尔帕廷顺势问她觉得安纳金怎么样，任凭帕德梅再怎么不愿自作多情也听得出撮合的意思，她列举安纳金的一系列优点作为回答但刻意避开强壮英俊有魅力这些字眼，帕尔帕廷慈祥地微笑着一边听一边点头，说既然她这么了解安纳金那他就放心了，其实他看得出安纳金对她的感情不仅仅是喜欢，他如此英勇战斗也不仅仅是为了保家卫国，他其实是为了让自己更有资格爱她。帕尔帕廷的这套理论在表面上并没有引起剧烈的反应，但他看得出帕德梅的眼睛变得更加明亮有神，嘴上说着安纳金完全不必自卑他本人那么优秀他有资格爱上任何人，同时她的脸颊微微显出粉红色，让她看起来更加美丽动人。

在克里斯托弗西斯，共和国这边按照议长的命令修改作战计划，安纳金和欧比旺做先头部队对分裂派的阵线发起进攻，尤拉伦上将和普罗孔阿索卡师徒带领主要兵力跟上，朗哈金和泰纳帕尔殿后，贝尔推迟返回科洛桑的计划负责驻守基地。他们发起进攻时并没有得到关于杜库和文萃丝突然赶来的情报，但杜库却及时得到他们的进攻计划。进攻开始之后杜库命令分裂派机器人部队先适度抵抗，再由阵线中间开始后撤，造成被先头部队击溃的假象，引诱克隆人部队深入把阵型拉长摊薄，然后他命令机器人军队从两个方向夹击把共和国军斩成三段，重点攻击朗哈金所在的第三段。安纳金和欧比旺被困得最深，距离朗哈金也最远，而且在杜库的私心安排下他们承受的攻击并不少，所以他们完全无法也来不及赶去援助朗哈金。中央的主要兵力也被机器人军队团团包围，不得不一边保持队形应战一边缓慢改变前进方向，分裂派军队抓住这个时间段对朗哈金所在的兵力最少的第三部分发起猛攻。最后经过五天四夜殊死战斗共和国方面损失惨重撤回基地，朗哈金大师牺牲。

尤拉伦上将向议长汇报了结果，对议长努力掩饰的失望感到非常惭愧，帕尔帕廷同意他们不再进攻但要求必须保住现有的基地。然后他命令杜库必须除掉朗哈金的徒弟，不放过任何一个可能泄露秘密的人。杜库聪明地没问他究竟害怕什么秘密被泄露给谁，西迪厄斯最需要掩盖的秘密就是他的真实身份，如果朗哈金知道了什么那么他的确很有可能已经告诉了他的徒弟，那是绝地的师徒之道。显然西斯的师徒之道与绝地那种毫无保留的互相信任正好相反，是攥住对方的弱点秘密互相制衡互相算计互相利用的共生共存，当然他谦虚地认为他和他的师父之间这些都是相互的，但恐怕他的师父并没有这么谦虚。因为希望西迪厄斯的秘密被泄露出去但又不敢明目张胆地违抗命令，杜库的计划是杀泰纳帕尔的同时兼顾杀天行者。文萃丝对他的计划不发表评价，只是默默执行。

给杜库布置好任务之后帕尔帕廷又同安纳金私下通话，先是对他受的伤表示关切，了解到都是皮肉伤很快就能养好，帕尔帕廷做出如释重负的表情，说执行完这次任务就赶快回科洛桑吧帕德梅很想你。安纳金不知应该如何回答想要含糊过去，帕尔帕廷的表情又变得非常为难欲言又止，让安纳金不忍心随便敷衍，便问能做些什么为他分忧。帕尔帕廷长叹一声说你知道我一向非常欣赏帕德梅，但是她一直反对增强共和国的军事力量，这让她在议会里饱受非议，人们甚至开始怀疑她对共和国的忠诚，所以她需要你的帮助，用你战斗英雄的形象。安纳金假装听不懂，帕尔帕廷慈祥地微笑着说你不用不好意思，我深知你们之间的感情，这世上还有什么能比相爱的人结婚更合情合理的事呢，况且你们的婚姻会大大有助于帕德梅的政治生涯，而你我亲爱的孩子在婚后也会更加珍惜自己的生命，减少我的担忧。帕尔帕廷这一番话说得极其动人，安纳金一向感激他为自己所做的一切，他想婉言拒绝但实在不忍心打击这个慈爱的老人，更不想在他为国操劳身心俱疲的情况下增加他的烦恼，最后他点点头回答说一定慎重考虑。

共和国基地的医院里挤满了伤兵，几个绝地包扎好伤口之后便让出床位回到军营互相用原力疗伤。泰纳帕尔平静得不正常，欧比旺和普罗孔坐在他旁边引导他冥想。安纳金心里压着三块大石头，一是和帕德梅的婚事，二是担忧他们是否真的能活过这场战争，三是他隐隐觉得朗哈金大师的死和自己急功冒进有关但是不愿承认，仿佛一旦承认就坐实了是自己的责任，他感觉到良知的折磨，担心欧比旺对自己失望，不想和他们共处一室，于是他装作出去透气的样子默默溜出了营房。

起初阿索卡对这个传说中的天选之子充满好奇，在后来的战斗中她对他的强大战斗力感到惊叹和敬佩，见他心事重重地走出营房，阿索卡决定追上去和他聊天。安纳金想一个人静静所以对阿索卡爱答不理，阿索卡猜测他在为朗哈金大师感到悲伤所以安慰他说死是生的一部分，为之欣慰当你周围的人融入原力，毋悲伤，毋留恋。安纳金低头看看身旁的小女孩然后移开视线凝望远方，轻声说不仅仅是朗哈金大师。他感觉得到自己心底最深的恐惧，他甚至不敢想象失去欧比旺。他的母亲抚养他十年，但他们俩一同做奴隶的九年多往往身不由己，母亲极少能立刻响应他的呼唤；他的义父是整个银河共和国的首脑让他充满崇敬感激之情但那种发自骨子里的权贵世家的优雅做派让奴隶出身的他很难找到归属感；只有一直陪伴他教导他的欧比旺让他感觉安心自在，总是在他左右和他共同面对世间一切好的坏的。

阿索卡眨眨眼接着说练习放手对你不敢放手的一切，安纳金叹气说你小小年纪就懂这么多，阿索卡说都是尤达大师说的。这些话其实欧比旺也经常说给他听，他从来不理解如果真的在乎一个人或者一个目标又怎能轻易放手，但是现实给他上了沉重的一课，如果不是他对快速推进杀敌那么执着，他们的中路军就不会被拉长得首尾不能相顾，也许朗哈金大师就不至于牺牲。他想他终于开始逐渐明白放手并不等于彻底放弃，放手更多的是理智克制和兼顾平衡，他想除了欧比旺之外的一切他都可以学着放手。安纳金苦笑着说尤达大师说的话你都记得很清楚嘛，阿索卡摇头说那不可能，尤达大师活了八百多岁说了那么多话怎么能都记得，但是每次遇到想不清楚的问题就想想他是怎么说的，总能找到答案。

结束冥想之后欧比旺表情凝重地找安纳金谈话，安纳金下意识地想逃，欧比旺料到他的反应，没给他转身逃跑的机会便伸手摁住他的肩膀，安纳金向后弯腰屈膝同时伸手格挡，一眨眼的工夫两人拆了好几招。欧比旺说你知道我要谈什么，逃避不解决问题，如果你嫌我唠叨那么光剑对打还是冥想你选一个吧。安纳金觉得欧比旺一定对自己失望极了，但他所做的一切全都是为了早日结束这场该死的战争，可欧比旺不但不理解居然还生自己的气，这让他脑子一热不假思索地伸手点亮光剑做出熟悉的起手式，两人便在营房外的空地上对打起来。

阿索卡睁大眼睛观察他们俩的动作，感觉像在欣赏又快又激烈充满力量和美感的双人舞，不知什么时候普罗孔大师和泰纳帕尔也走出营房，普罗孔搭着两条毛巾站在阿索卡旁边指点给她听。拆解了几千招之后，筋疲力尽的两人结束了对打训练。他们俩浑身汗湿，气喘吁吁，礼貌地彼此鞠躬致意，然后欧比旺伸出手抚了抚安纳金的脸颊。阿索卡看见欧比旺说务必记住这一课，而安纳金听到这句话之后的表情竟使她忍不住就要眼泪盈眶。泰纳帕尔说他一直很佩服天行者的实力，他也想让师父看见自己成为绝地武士为自己而骄傲，但是可惜来不及了。普罗孔大师把毛巾扔给向他们走过来的两个人，然后拍拍泰纳帕尔的肩膀说朗哈金大师回归了原力而原力会一直与你同在，所以只要你按照他的教导做一名合格的绝地，那么他一定会为你骄傲的。然后他们聊起了牺牲在特劳依肯的泰沃卡大师和牺牲在纳布的奎刚金大师，绝地们就是这样前仆后继世代相传。安纳金一边擦汗一边听他们回忆过去的事，愈发觉得那么多做徒弟的都曾经痛失师父所以他必须保护欧比旺的安全。他无比自然地接过欧比旺用过的毛巾拿来擦自己的脸，接的过程中装作不经意地用手指抚过他的手背，感觉到纽带中传来轻轻的振动，他想欧比旺一定明白他的意思了。

基地里剩余兵力和物资仅够防守，远不足以发起第二次进攻，分裂派虽然获胜但也受到重创没有能力反扑，所以双方陷入僵持。修整了两天之后，泰纳帕尔想要返回科洛桑把他师父的遗体送回绝地神庙，贝尔提出使用他的飞船因为他本来也要去科洛桑然后其他人再回奥德朗，考虑到泰纳帕尔的精神状态，他们决定让安纳金负责驾驶飞船，护送贝尔和他的奥德朗士兵。因为担心分裂派增加兵力组织反击，尤拉伦上将、普罗孔师徒、欧比旺和全体克隆人负责留守基地。

他们出发之前欧比旺又生出某种不好的预感，但是因为他经常这样所以安纳金只是笑笑说没有我飞不了的飞船也没有我不能着陆的地面，欧比旺抿着嘴不说话。安纳金觉得他因为担心而气闷的样子也非常可爱，他的整个心思都放在尽快回科洛桑和帕尔帕廷当面解释说他还太年轻不想这么早结婚，然后等欧比旺也完成任务回去，他们就可以窝在小公寓里补偿不能亲密接触的这些天。因为他们的二人世界刚开始没多久就爆发战争，所以安纳金对他的渴望一直没能彻底满足，逐渐变成一种永远无法满足的执念，就像一个从婴儿期就得不到足够关爱的人即使成年了独立了也仍然无法抑制地渴望关爱，纵然得到再多也总觉得不够，更何况战争打响之后他们并没得到过多少机会。

欧比旺的不好的预感很快得到应验，贝尔奥加纳的飞船起飞之后不久就和基地失去了联系而且开启了信号屏蔽，然后所有的逃生舱都被弹射出去但扫描显示里面并没有生命体。欧比旺只觉得心脏被狠狠攥住，所有血液都被挤到大脑里奔流翻腾，他强迫自己冷静在纽带里呼唤安纳金，纽带另一端传来一颗光芒耀眼的恒星的画面，一定是安纳金心里所想。飞船和恒星让他产生莫名的熟悉感，他努力地思考回忆，忽然他猛地想起两天前他们聊起的导致泰沃卡大师牺牲的Becta危机和特劳依肯事变，和他曾经在议会档案馆里看到过但不愿透露给贝尔的那些保密资料，那次事件的结局是兰诺夫塔金的飞船控制系统被病毒入侵，他和装满士兵的飞船一起葬身于特劳依肯的恒星，他突然明白过来这两件事的相似性，安纳金所在的那艘飞船正在飞向克里斯托弗西斯的恒星！

真实原因是杜库得知泰纳帕尔和安纳金都将要搭乘奥加纳的飞船所以派文萃丝去修改飞船的导航系统，让它在起飞之后便切断一切外界控制，屏蔽一切进出信号，直接飞向恒星。基地里的人们立刻明白过来这是分裂派所为，他们必须立刻采取措施否则整个飞船上面所有人都将被烧得连灰都不剩。

为了能提供更多的有效逃生空间，欧比旺只带上雷克斯一起驾驶着基地里仅存的一架勉强能飞的运输机全力追赶，终于在环绕高度之外追上了那艘蓝白相间的飞船。运输机艰难地保持着和飞船同样的飞行速度，对接桥从运输船里缓缓伸出然后吸附在飞船侧下方的对接门上。欧比旺跑过剧烈晃动的对接桥，用光剑在紧闭的金属对接门上削开一个小洞，飞船里面的人才明白援兵到了。他们欢呼着打开对接门，十五分钟后所有人员要么进入运输机要么进入运输机的逃生舱，但因为运输机和所有逃生舱都已经严重超载，至少有几个人得留在飞船上。泰纳帕尔说他愿意留下，就当和师父一起火葬了，雷克斯说他也愿意留下履行军人的使命，但是安纳金说他有办法逃生所以让他们全都离开，欧比旺斩钉截铁地说他要和安纳金一起，现在时间不多了而且他是在场军阶最高的人所以泰纳帕尔和雷克斯必须服从命令马上离开。

剩下他们两人之后欧比旺问安纳金真的有办法吗，安纳金的心里一时间生出不悦和喜悦两种情绪，一方面他对欧比旺不信他有能力逃生而感到生气，但更多的是对欧比旺以为他们必死所以决定和他死在一起而感到激动。他没回答欧比旺的问题，只是飞速按动操作台上的按钮同时给R2布置任务，看着专心忙碌的年轻人，欧比旺为他的无私和冷静感到骄傲，觉得即便生命只剩下最后几分钟也非常幸福和圆满了。欧比旺说无论你的驾驶技术再怎么高超也不可能在恒星表面着陆的，安纳金说我没打算驾驶这艘飞船我的计划是炸毁它，说着他拉起欧比旺的手跑向船尾挤进一个狭窄的舱门，然后R2跟着冲进来把舱门和飞船壁焊接在一起，紧接着是一阵剧烈的晃动，飞船从中间炸成两段，船头带着驾驶室继续飞向不能修改的目的地，船尾和中间的碎片被爆炸的能量推开飘进茫茫太空。

欧比旺被安纳金紧紧护在身下，结实的身躯和宽宽的肩膀把他挡得严严实实，让他想起安纳金小的时候他也经常这样抱着他安抚他保护他。他忽然觉得爆炸和剧烈晃动似乎都变得虚无，只有对面的安纳金是真实存在的。晃动停止之后舱内亮起昏暗的应急照明，欧比旺给安纳金一个虚弱的微笑，回应他的是一个明朗的大笑脸，仿佛在说我无所不能无往不利无坚不摧你相信我就对了。安纳金领着R2四处检查了一番然后告诉欧比旺说好消息是这部分船体的内部温度和气压都稳定说明不漏气，坏消息是没有供热系统制氧系统也没有模拟重力场，而且他们脱离了克里斯托弗西斯的引力场也没有飞回去的动力，只能飘着等待救援或者被分裂派带走或者死于低温或窒息。他让R2去外面切除无用的部件，以免影响生命体扫描，希望来找他们的人动作快些，不管是哪边派来的。

欧比旺对他在危急关头的冷静表现非常满意，加上死里逃生的喜悦和压抑了许久的渴望，他的身体先于头脑做出反应飘向安纳金捧起他的脸深深地亲吻起来，安纳金立刻满心欢喜地接受了他，然后变被动为主动伸展手臂揽住他的腰身用手托着他的头延长这个吻，他们已经几十天没机会好好单独相处，两人都觉得自己的每一个细胞都在渴望着对方。安纳金三两下脱掉上半身的衣物，只剩军靴军裤包裹着健美的长腿，然后他重新抱紧欧比旺想要解开他的衣领亲吻他日夜思念的皮肤，欧比旺也想念被他吻遍全身的感觉，但他不想让搜救的人看见他们衣衫不整的样子。安纳金勾起嘴角说保证不让他衣衫不整，说着他放过欧比旺的上衣转而摸向他的腰带，同时一边舔咬他的耳垂一边诉说着对他的渴望。他一只手紧紧搂住欧比旺不让他逃开，另一只手解开他的裤子抚过他的大腿狠狠揉捏着他结实饱满的臀肉。欧比旺的眼睛半睁半闭露出陶醉的表情，嘴唇被吻得泛着水光，脸颊也透出红润的颜色，安纳金知道此时此刻他掩盖在衣服下面的皮肤也一定都是这样漂亮的粉色了。看着欧比旺上半身穿着整整齐齐的军官制服，两片衣襟下摆分开的地方充血的阴茎颤巍巍地挺立而出，修长的大腿赤裸着，长裤被军靴卡住悬在膝盖上，安纳金觉得自己已经硬得快要爆炸，恐怕今后他再也无法不在看见穿军装的欧比旺的时候回想起此时此刻的画面了。

欧比旺感觉到安纳金把自己推向不远处的一个圆形舷窗，他眼前是一颗蓝绿色的行星，富含矿物成分的地表反射着阳光熠熠生辉，他身后是安纳金灵活的手指，带着丰富的唾液在他身体里进进出出。他感觉到身体和精神都同样渴望着安纳金的进入，而安纳金也已经达到忍耐的极限，在进入的一瞬间那份灵魂交融的满足感让他们俩同时忍不住呻吟出声。看着自己坚硬滚烫的阴茎一点点没入欧比旺温暖的肉体，安纳金多日以来的思念和渴望像干燥的草原上被风吹过的火焰一样熊熊燃烧。他双手稳住欧比旺的身躯把他拉向自己，配合挺腰的动作让每一下都缓缓抽出再重重插入，让自己的硬挺反复不断地碾过他体内的敏感带。但他还想继续亲吻他的嘴唇品尝他的味道，于是他一手推动欧比旺的腰，一手拉过他的腿，让他直接旋转成面对面。旋转让欧比旺发出一声高亢的呻吟，安纳金感觉到他全身紧绷把他留在他身体里的部分咬得更紧，让他险些射出来。他打定主意充分享受这次机会，又旋转了十几次之后欧比旺扶着舷窗强行终止了他的游戏，纽带中传来生理上和精神上的双重快感，把他自己的成就感和快感放大无数倍，终于两人同时低吼着达到巅峰。安纳金觉得自己射了好久，一股又一股的精液全都深深射在他所爱的人体内，而欧比旺的则漂浮在空中，他不假思索地动手送到嘴边全部咽了下去。

激情过后心满意足的两个人懒洋洋地整理好衣物而后搂抱着享受这难得的清静，没想到突然有机会安安静静地独处，不用四处奔波执行任务也不用在枪林弹雨里战斗，他们忽然都有些不习惯了。欧比旺想谈谈朗哈金大师的死和安纳金不服从命令不顾全大局的问题但他不舍得破坏这份安宁，安纳金想说说帕尔帕廷力主他和帕德梅结婚的事但他害怕打破这份平静，所以他们俩各自想着要说的话但什么都没有说。

后来他们不知不觉睡着了，在一片漂浮在茫茫宇宙中的飞船残骸里睡了几个月以来最香甜的几个小时。而后他们所在的小舱体被吸入搜救飞船，在重力场的作用下两人重重摔在地面上，结束了短暂的美好时光。前来支援他们的科迪给他们的第一句问候是欢迎重回战场，他们对视一眼然后只能无奈地给彼此一个鼓励的微笑。

地面上等待他们的是分裂派的大规模机器人军队。发现运输机携带飞船上的人逃离，文萃丝立刻调集兵力试图击落那架运输机，幸好在躲避的过程中泰纳帕尔将运输机的飞行高度降至极低，大部分人在坠机后都只受轻伤，得以逃出。文萃丝和她的机器人军队转而拦在坠机点与共和国的基地之间围点打援，基地里仍有战斗力的克隆兵数量有限无法提供有效的援助，被困住的奥德朗士兵本来就没有多少武器弹药根本无法穿过封锁线，泰纳帕尔认为在敌我实力差距如此悬殊的情况下唯有偷袭敌方指挥官这一条路可走。他在原力中感知到文萃丝的位置，然后他冒险穿过分裂派的封锁找到了她，但可惜他在之前的大规模作战中多处受伤，加上朗哈金大师的死给他的精神带来很大打击，文萃丝的战斗力本就在他之上，又是以逸待劳，胜负毫无悬念。

杀死泰纳帕尔之后文萃丝继续留在原地等她的第二个任务安纳金天行者，她对杀死那些奥德朗人毫无兴趣，她困住他们的目的仅仅是为了吸引安纳金来找她战斗。假设他活着到达克里斯托弗西斯的地面上，那么他一定会想办法营救那些奥德朗人，如果他摔死了，那么她也不介意杀掉所有人然后清点尸体确定天行者在死亡名单上。

本来以安纳金的驾驶技术和科迪带来的增援力量，他们能够穿过文萃丝的拦截飞回基地，但是为了营救地面上的其他人，他们决定先降落在坠机点旁边，然后带上尽量多的幸存者一起回基地。在战斗机的掩护下奥德朗人逃入新的运输机，安纳金和欧比旺负责掩护，在他们完成人员转移准备集体撤离时文萃丝出现在他们眼前。

文萃丝看见讨厌的天行者身边又是讨厌的肯诺比，似乎开战以来就没见他们分开过。她不愿盲目逞能以一敌二，便向杜库汇报战况请示下一步动作，杜库果然如她所料决定亲自前来收拾天行者。他们当然不会乖乖等着杜库来二对二，安纳金挑衅说原来你是个离了师父就不行的胆小鬼，文萃丝横了一眼他和他身边的欧比旺，冷哼一声没回答。欧比旺点亮光剑说看来她今天心情不好，安纳金接话说就没见她心情好过，文萃丝点亮两把红色光剑做出应战的姿势，于是他们在克隆人和机器人的枪林弹雨之中开始光剑对战。

不久之后杜库赶到，见有机会逮捕杜库和文萃丝这两个关键人物重创分裂派早日结束战争，安纳金忍不住急躁起来，不顾和欧比旺的配合只顾快速猛攻，被文萃丝抓住机会挥剑向他面门砍去，欧比旺急忙帮他格挡，同时安纳金也猛地扭头闪身躲避，文萃丝的剑尖贴着他的右眼划过。疼痛让安纳金暴怒，愤怒驱动着他挥舞光剑越战越勇，完全听不到欧比旺让他冷静专注的喊声。察觉到欧比旺的分心，杜库突然催动一道原力闪电将他举起然后重重砸在地面上，纽带里传来欧比旺被电击的痛苦，害怕失去他的恐惧瞬间席卷了安纳金，急躁愤怒和恐惧让他像疯了一样战斗，饶是杜库这样经验丰富老道的西斯尊主也一时间被他不要命的气势和他无意识地调动起来的黑暗原力所压制。与此同时雷克斯也带领一批克隆兵从基地赶到战场，分裂派部队在他和科迪的两面夹击之下节节败退。杜库意识到眼下的当务之急是全身而退，这次仍然无法除掉天行者但他又不甘心，恰巧此时安纳金正向他猛冲过来，他无暇思考仅凭经验挥剑应对结果砍断了安纳金的右手。看着失去右手跪在地上的安纳金，杜库又想杀掉他以除后患，但这时欧比旺从昏迷中醒来把光剑挥舞得如同能量护盾一般死死护住安纳金。他们周围聚集起越来越多的克隆兵，杜库清楚自己的剑法不适合对付来自四面八方的爆能弹，他无心恋战，果断命令文萃丝指挥部队掩护他撤离。

因为光剑切割的肢体断面无法再和原肢接合，所以回到基地之后医疗机器人只能为安纳金做基本包扎，然后他们和贝尔一起火速赶回科洛桑。经过几个小时的手术，安纳金被送回病房休息。他醒来后第一眼看见的就是欧比旺头顶乱糟糟的头发，他的第一个念头是难怪睡得很香很踏实，原来欧比旺一直在旁边陪伴着他。他习惯性地想用手指梳理他的乱发，却发现自己的右手已经被一只崭新冷硬的金属材质机械手所取代。他的心里生出莫名的恐惧，并不是怕机械手不能使用光剑，毕竟机械肢体早已是相对成熟的医疗手段，分裂派的格里弗斯全身都是机械的也一样令人闻风丧胆。他了解相比机械而言欧比旺更喜欢有生命的东西，他怕欧比旺不喜欢他的新右手。

他小心翼翼地尝试用机械手触摸欧比旺的头发，感觉到熟悉的浓密柔软的触感。他的动作弄醒了欧比旺，趁他抬头眨眼的工夫机械手又抚过他的脸颊，是他熟悉的温度和弹性，机械拇指滑过欧比旺的下唇，是他熟悉的细腻柔软。安纳金对自己的新右手逐渐树立起信心，他觉得自己能够很快康复重返战场继续保护他爱的人。

欧比旺揉揉眼睛清醒过来，见安纳金满脸好奇地练习使用机械手，看起来颇为灵活自如的样子，他的担心立刻化为怒气，站起来就要走。安纳金不明白他为什么前一秒还在迷迷糊糊地揉眼睛后一秒就突然板着脸不说话也不看自己猛地站起来转身就走，他就近用机械手抓住欧比旺的衣摆，没控制好力度把他披着的外衣一把扯下，看见他身上胳膊上缠着那么多绷带，安纳金心疼得说不出话来。欧比旺停下转身披好衣服，皱着眉头踌躇了几秒钟，然后忽然掀开安纳金的被子，安纳金才发现自己身上的绷带更多。

安纳金从来没见过如此生气的欧比旺，被他上下打量的目光定在床上不敢动，然后他的脚底板就重重挨了一巴掌，原来欧比旺方才在挑他身上能打的地方。然后欧比旺就一边动手打他的脚底，一边数落他不听话急躁冲动冒险不计后果这次丢一只手下次就把命丢了等等这些。安纳金被打得有些痒，但不敢动也不敢笑，看着欧比旺发怒的样子，他的心里生出一股柔情，硬憋着笑夸张地带着哭腔喊道师父别打了我知道错了我全都改我保证。

等在门外的雷克斯听见里面啪啪啪的肉体间的击打声和安纳金的求饶声，不知应不应该进去劝，科迪拦住他说从没见肯诺比师父这么生气看来这次天行者遇到大麻烦了，我们还是等他消气了再进去。这时帕德梅出现在病房门外，她结束会议之后匆匆赶来，听见里面的打骂声和安纳金中气十足的哭喊声便明白他已经脱离危险，她也就不用急着进去探望。况且她这次的来意是向安纳金求婚，这让她有些羞涩，想要等其他人都离开之后再说。来的路上她的耳边一直回响着帕尔帕廷糅合了乞求意味的劝导，说她是唯一能帮助安纳金让他在战斗中不那么舍生忘死的这世间最美好最值得他珍惜的人，唯有她的爱情能让他在危急关头仍对人生存有留恋，另外也请她谅解一个为共和国奉献了一生的老人想要保护唯一的孩子的私心。这一套说辞让帕德梅觉得自己有能力也有责任帮助安纳金，他的个人魅力让本就对他很有好感的她感觉自己真的爱这个年轻人，即使假设安纳金对她的爱意只是战争压力下的感情寄托，她也愿意以这种方式帮助他。

没过多久帕尔帕廷也来探望安纳金，他以为留出的时间足够这对青年男女商议婚事的，结果发现他们俩居然还没说到正题，他便当着在场所有人的面问安纳金过了这么多天有没有考虑好和帕德梅的婚事。这个消息完全出乎雷克斯和科迪的意料但他们发自内心地为他高兴，脸上露出掩饰不住的笑容，帕德梅也对他微笑，眼睛里满是期待和柔情，加上帕尔帕廷满脸的慈祥喜悦，安纳金竟说不出拒绝的话。帕尔帕廷抓住机会把安纳金和帕德梅的手拉到一起让他们紧紧握住，然后说大家都走吧让年轻的情侣好好单独相处，说着他先带头离开病房，一边走一边让机器人去通知秘书拟好给媒体的新闻稿，希望用这个在战争中开花结果的爱情喜讯给在战争中备受折磨的人们以激励和希望。

接下来的几天安纳金都没能见到欧比旺，他忙着养伤复健和配合裁缝试穿礼服，欧比旺忙着躲避他和所有谈论这场婚礼的人，差不多也就是科洛桑的每个人。虽然早就知道议长的计划，但这一天如此迅速地突然降临还是让他措手不及，他想要理清思绪但脑子里全都是安纳金，他想要责任至上斩断羁绊但他无法祝福那对新人，他不是不理解安纳金在那种情况下的反应但他心里憋屈，他生气自己三十几年的绝地训练仍然做不到放下这份感情，无论是整天的恢复性训练还是彻夜的冥想都只能让他得到片刻的专注和平静，然后便是铺天盖地的想念和放不下。克隆人们不理解他对这桩婚事毫不关心的态度，以为那是绝地的古怪戒律所要求的无喜无悲，帕德梅察觉到他异乎寻常的冷漠觉得哪里不对，但加加说他认识很多不舍得女儿出嫁的父母在女儿婚前都这样，让她不用担心。

随着婚期临近，安纳金对欧比旺也逐渐由愧疚变为不满，他不理解为什么欧比旺甚至都不来责问他，这种听之任之的态度给他一种他愿意为之付出生命的人其实早就盼着能理所当然地和他分手的一天所以一见到机会就迫不及待地消失了的感觉。气愤的安纳金放弃了寻找欧比旺，反而开始认真准备婚礼，这让一直暗中留意他的欧比旺更加痛心。

因为战争期间不宜铺张，这场婚礼相对于新人的家世来说非常简单朴素，但因为到场的嘉宾人数众多而且都非富即贵，即便他们的穿着打扮再低调也难免显得异常隆重盛大。欧比旺的缺席让安纳金的失望达到顶点，他面色凝重地为帕德梅戴上刻有两个家族纹样镶嵌宝石的婚戒然后将属于他的那只放在她的手掌上，帕德梅拿起那枚朴素的金属环看见内侧刻着“原力”(MAY THE FORCE)，她知道这对婚戒都是安纳金亲手制作的，此时此刻她更加强烈直观地感受到里面饱含的深情厚谊。正当她准备将戒指套在安纳金手指上时，礼堂的门忽然被打开，明亮的阳光中央站立着一个挺拔的身影，随后欧比旺的声音从门口传来，说有紧急任务需要安纳金去执行。安纳金感觉自己的心几乎要跳出胸腔，他拿过属于自己的戒指攥在手心里然后附身在帕德梅的额头上留下一个吻便匆匆离去。新娘和在场的宾客一起怀着沉重的心情目送新郎重回战场，媒体把这一幕描绘得荡气回肠感人肺腑，成为战争中的一段佳话。

快步走出礼堂的安纳金一边听雷克斯道歉一边脱下礼服换上军装，雷克斯说他非常不愿在这么重要的日子打扰他但事出紧急，幸好肯诺比师父主动提出愿意帮忙说不管出什么事都由他负责。安纳金扫了一眼默默开车的欧比旺，心中暗笑他那副事不关己云淡风轻的样子一看就是故作镇定，嘴上回答说战局不等人每一分每一秒都可能关系着不知多少人的生死所以你们做得对。听完雷克斯的任务简报他们的飞行车也到达了集合地点，雷克斯跳下车后安纳金刚准备下车就被欧比旺拉住，一个眼神胜过千言万语。安纳金承认自己确实没想到他一向克制感情责任至上的师父居然为了他做出婚礼上抢新郎这种事，他笑着把攥在手心的戒指交给欧比旺示意他给自己戴上，说你把我抢走就得负责到底。欧比旺感觉脸上一阵阵发热，把那个金属圈套在安纳金有血有肉的手指上，然后安纳金又从贴身的衣兜里掏出另外一枚一模一样的金属圈塞给他，不等他有所反应便跳下车加入飞行员的队列。欧比旺看着手心里的戒指感觉眼睛也跟着一阵阵发热，他的这只里面刻着“与你同在”(BE WITH YOU)。 

\-- End of Chapter 9 --

阿索卡热情围观师徒对打事件出自wild space。  
不保证失重play的实际可操作性，请勿模仿。


	10. 10 of 10

\-- Chapter 10 -- 

安纳金觉得整件事解决得非常圆满。虽然他赌气结婚的时候几乎不抱什么希望，但是欧比旺放任私欲战胜理智来抢婚还是足以证明他有多么在乎自己的，这份证明让他心中暗暗高兴；另外他也很高兴让帕德梅的政治前途一片光明，让帕尔帕庭也不必再为这件事操心劳神，可算是为议长分忧解难为共和国效力；而且他认为这件事对他和欧比旺的关系并没有什么本质上的影响，虽然欧比旺不高兴但是他的做法符合欧比旺一直教育他的牺牲奉献的精神，在他心里他们俩是一体的所以这是他们俩共同的牺牲。他们俩是一体这个表达让欧比旺心里热热的，虽然他觉得安纳金这种需要用出格的甚至有些疯狂的行为做证明才相信自己被爱着得不到证明就赌气的心态很幼稚，但是这种坦诚直接的幼稚和爱憎分明容易走极端的性格总能让他哭笑不得又爱又恨，同时也最能激发他的保护欲。他也赞同帕德梅能够长期稳定地留在议会对共和国是件好事，不过他仍然认为安纳金不应该用这种欺瞒的手段，这样造成的问题将会比解决的问题多得多。他们俩都知道是帕尔帕廷全力促成了这桩婚事，安纳金解释为牺牲自己帮助朋友顺便让养父满意，但是他觉得帕德梅这种坚持原则的人不像是会随便向政治联姻妥协的样子。安纳金向他保证她和他只是好友，他所做的都是战争时期的权宜之计，等到战争结束帕尔帕庭退休，他就能够毫无后顾之忧地像他们坦白了。

安纳金反复保证绝对不会做出对不起他的事，欧比旺倒没怎么担心因为他们忙得连和帕德梅通信的机会都不多，安纳金甚至需要他提醒才记得应该定期报平安——况且从军官到士兵所有向外传递的信息都必须经过审查所以如果帕德梅想要得到关于安纳金的最新消息反而是打开Holonet看新闻比较快——他比较担心万一他和安纳金的关系暴露而让帕德梅进入媒体的聚光灯下，影响她在议会的形象和说服力，所以他在外人面前非常小心地和安纳金保持着朋友的状态，安纳金便陷入了必须和朋友装作爱人同时和爱人装作朋友的境地。而且他明显感觉到欧比旺对他的碰触的抗拒，他不理解欧比旺为什么有那么多在他看来多余的道德感，本来他们能做爱的机会就不多，几次软磨硬泡都失败之后他决定一旦有机会和他名义上的妻子见面就一定向她坦白。但是他们的任务一个紧接一个，计划中的休假总是临时改成更多任务，直到战争进入第三个年头安纳金才真的有机会休假回科洛桑，而这还是因为501和212两个军团的克隆人在前线太久必须强制性回卡米诺体检整编，修整完成后他们马上就得去执行新的任务。

因为不久之前发生了一起克隆人袭击绝地的事件，欧比旺奉命去卡米诺协助沙克提大师调查究竟是生产训练的哪个环节出了什么问题，所以他让安纳金自己回科洛桑。安纳金垂头丧气地说反正他们的假期只够在科洛桑停留三天，欧比旺完全可以好好陪他三天再去卡米诺。欧比旺知道假如自己答应一同回科洛桑那么这三天假期一定会在床上度过，所以他回答说你自己闯的祸自己去解决。安纳金委屈地说我害怕帕德梅生气揍我一顿，欧比旺被他夸张的表情逗乐了说你是无畏的英雄所以不怕，安纳金说你还是谈判大师呢我需要你的帮助，欧比旺说我相信你要说服的人比我们的任务都要通情达理得多，说着转身走出升降梯。走出那个相对私密的小空间，他们俩又得恢复普通朋友的样子，安纳金说你就同意吧，欧比旺说不行，安纳金用提列克语说行，欧比旺也用提列克语说不行，安纳金改用罗迪亚语说行，欧比旺就也用罗迪亚语说不行，安纳金又改用博猜语，欧比旺便用博猜语再次拒绝他，一会儿工夫他们俩换了十几种语言，路过的克隆兵对他们投以钦佩的目光，觉得他们抓紧一切零碎的时间练习外星语言真的好敬业。最后安纳金停顿了两秒想还有什么语言是他会而欧比旺不会的，一直跟着他们的R2说哔噗，欧比旺笑着拍拍R2的顶盖用通用语说那也不行，然后闪身进入休息舱把安纳金关在门外。安纳金把头靠在门上沮丧地对R2说谢了伙计，R2说哔哔。这时舱门忽然打开一条缝，欧比旺补充说你不但要解释清楚而且还得得到谅解才行，安纳金给再次关闭的舱门一声挫败的哼唧作为回应。

当天晚上欧比旺刚躺下不久就感觉到安纳金悄悄摸进了他的休息舱，克制了这么久，说不想是假的，想到明天安纳金就会向帕德梅坦白，他觉得也许不必过于严苛，不妨放过安纳金也放过自己。狭小的休息仓漆黑寂静，放大了听觉和触觉，他放任自己热情地回应着安纳金，听到两人的呼吸纠缠交融，听到两颗心脏一起跳动，还听到安纳金在耳边反复说爱他。

这一夜他们几乎没有休息。虽然安纳金还想抱着他睡个安稳无梦的好觉，醒来后再揉一揉他的乱发看他眨着眼睛醒来，但是他知道他不能，他得趁门外没有巡逻的克隆兵的时候悄悄离开。然后欧比旺迷迷糊糊做了个梦，他先是看见安纳金的脸贴在帕德梅隆起的肚子上像是在听里面的动静，梦里的他知道那是他们的孩子，他想问安纳金为什么违背承诺但发不出声音，然后他看见安纳金挥舞光剑杀死了很多人，他追上去发现那些人都是绝地而安纳金的光剑是血红色的，在一片黑白的梦境里那红色显得尤为骇人，他想大喊让他住手但还是发不出声音。这时他猛地醒来，意识到刚才并非现实而是梦境但他仍然觉得压抑和悲痛，他不是擅长预知未来的绝地，他不明白这个梦究竟预示着什么甚至不确定这算不算预知梦。

安纳金出发之前注意到欧比旺的眉头又紧锁着，还以为自己又哪里惹他生气了，欧比旺避重就轻地解释说他梦见帕德梅怀了安纳金的孩子，安纳金很不高兴，觉得欧比旺还是不相信他会信守承诺也不相信他能够解释清楚并得到原谅，气得他什么都没说转身就走。

到达科洛桑之后他先去见了帕尔帕廷，议长大人正在思索如何把那个向绝地开枪的克隆兵处理掉，但是他还是优先处理了安纳金。一番热情洋溢的嘘寒问暖之后帕尔帕廷很贴心地问他为什么心事重重。安纳金不想增加议长的烦恼但忍不住想试探他的态度所以斟酌了一下回答说他在为责任与爱情之间的平衡而烦恼，也许他的婚结得过于草率了。帕尔帕廷的目的原本就是从各种角度折磨他，让他上战场充分体验肉体的疼痛和命悬一线的恐惧，让他怀疑忠诚和牺牲是否值得又能捍卫些什么，最后再让他亲手杀死他的妻子，如果有孩子的话也一并杀死，摧毁他对正义善良爱情那些东西的信仰，所以他当然要劝安纳金既不能放弃责任也不能放弃爱情。

安纳金迟疑地说欧比旺告诉他绝地戒律中有一条要求是不可有羁绊，他担心羁绊影响他的理智干扰他的判断。帕尔帕廷一心促成的就是安纳金对其他人的羁绊，越强烈越好。他意识到这是个诋毁绝地戒律推销西斯哲学的好机会，便让安纳金解释何为羁绊，然后故意很谨慎地说既然那是绝地的戒律那么一定有它的道理吧，虽然是几百上千年前定下的老规矩，而且听起来像是一套消极退让用割舍放弃来换取内心平静的哲学，但也许时至今日仍然适用也说不定，当然其实我个人认为用勇气和热情去捍卫属于你的才是正确的，不过我亲爱的孩子你不用想太多，你不是绝地所以不必遵守绝地的戒律，而且我相信爱是最强大的无法战胜的。见安纳金若有所思地点头，帕尔帕廷便催促他快去找他美丽的妻子，而他还有些重要的事情要处理。

送走安纳金之后帕尔帕廷捡起方才被打断的思路，他不想把这件事交给杜库因为他挑出某个具体的克隆兵来灭口一定会让杜库觉得蹊跷。万一杜库从负责制造生物芯片的卡米诺人那里了解到他精心布置了十余年的杀招，那么只要他是个心智健全的西斯他就一定会利用这个反制他的师父，比如把他提前暴露给共和国，或者收买卡米诺人替换成失效的芯片，或者直接在芯片里改成诛杀议长——他大约感觉得到杜库其实已经知道他的两个身份只不过觉得时机尚未成熟所以还在耐心等待能够将他一击毙命的机会——反正他自己随便想想就有很多种可行性方案。这任务也不能交给文萃丝因为她给他的感觉是难以掌握，她的内心仇恨太多恐惧太少完全遵从她自己的内心，他预感到杜库将会失去对文萃丝的控制，而他则很乐意看见杜库失去他的得力助手不敢反抗所以不得不忍耐着跪在他脚下的样子。纽特刚雷的问题则是恐惧太多，害怕丢掉财富地位和他那条悲催的小命，怕西斯怕绝地怕共和国大军所以谁都能威胁他控制他，如果不是看在贸易联盟的经济实力强大还能牵制杜库的份上他早就像换掉前任总督一样把那个蠢货换掉了。他思来想去倒是可以让格里弗斯去攻击卡米诺，然后借口保护证据把那个克隆兵和了解生物芯片原始设计的那拉赛(Nala Se)运送到科洛桑再除掉，然后对外宣称那个克隆兵被格里弗斯收买了或者洗脑了最后灭口了，反正他一个分裂派的将军不必也不屑于向共和国证明自己清白无辜，即使他自己否认也不会有人相信，如果战斗过程中顺便将那个一直把安纳金往正道上引的肯诺比也一并除掉就更加完美。可惜詹戈费特死了，否则最高效安全的做法是派他混进去灭口，绝对不会被发现。

离开议长办公室之后安纳金在议会大楼里找到帕德梅，所有人都识趣地快速结束工作或者说没有急事改天再来然后窃笑着消失，把她的办公室留给他们俩。他们婚前虽然相处得很愉快但这是第一次作为丈夫和妻子面对面相处，加上安纳金心里有鬼束手束脚，所以气氛一开始有些微妙的尴尬。帕德梅以为他在办公室里拘谨，便收拾好文件提前结束工作带他回她在500共和大楼的住所。她已经为安纳金难得的休假做好准备，朵梅命令3PO留在她的房间里关机充电不要去打扰那对男女享受迟到了一年多的新婚之夜，帮助帕德梅换好衣服之后她也高高兴兴地溜走，所以偌大的公寓里安安静静的似乎只有他们两个人。

晚餐的过程中安纳金逐渐找回相处的节奏，给她讲战场上的经历和他的战友，帕德梅坐在长桌的另一端优雅地用餐，时不时地对他的故事报以惊叹声或是笑声。安纳金一边讲他的故事一边想帕德梅真是太完美了欧比旺说得对他真的不应该对她隐瞒真相，她那么通情达理一定能理解他想要帮她稳固政治地位的心思和让帕尔帕廷满意的心思，如果她知道真相之后很生气打他一顿他也认了，还有就是她家的食物真好吃比前线的压缩饼和蛋白质棒好吃多了，不知道欧比旺在卡米诺吃得怎么样，也许他应该带些他喜欢吃的科洛桑食物去卡米诺。

晚餐过后他们俩站在阳台上眺望科洛桑的夜景，帕德梅站在他身边，柔软的长裙随着夜风飘摆，后背完美的皮肤裸露着在灯光下显得格外光滑。看到这颗星球依然繁荣，想着完美的帕德梅在努力让议会变好，安纳金觉得他在前线吃的苦受的伤流的血似乎都值得了。帕德梅觉得她等得已经足够久，不论安纳金是羞涩还是紧张还是其他什么原因，她都不打算再等下去了。一年前的她对他可以说充满好感但那只是促成这桩婚事的一半原因，帕尔帕廷的恳求是另一半，如今的安纳金经过战场的磨练比一年前少了急躁轻狂多了成熟稳重，加上这一年来在Holonet上关注他的英雄事迹，她意识到自己已经不知从何时开始用一个女人爱一个男人的方式爱安纳金了。

感觉到帕德梅的手臂缠绕上自己的腰，安纳金紧张得绷直了身体，说我有一件重要的事必须告诉你，帕德梅温柔地笑着说我知道你要说什么，安纳金错愕地看着她，帕德梅用手指点着他的嘴唇说我爱你，安纳金吃惊地重复说你爱我？帕德梅看着他的眼睛说是的我真挚地爱着你，然后她主动吻住他。安纳金没想到帕德梅动了真感情，他肚子里准备好的说辞立刻全部作废，脑子里警铃大作甚至忘了推开她。帕德梅感觉得到他的僵硬以为他没有经验所以紧张，她拉着他的手领他走进卧室把他推倒在宽大柔软的床上，然后她跪坐在他身边取下头饰，蓬松浓密的深色长发披散在她小巧的肩膀上。安纳金想要撑起上半身坐直但是被她再次推倒，温柔缠绵的吻也再次落在他的嘴唇上，他一时间不知所措，感觉就像按时到达集结地点却发现没有友军也没有敌人只有他和501的克隆兵而他必须在极短时间内决定前进后退还是驻扎。

帕德梅一边亲吻他一边伸手在他身上抚摸着，他的手臂粗壮坚硬，胸肌结实坚硬，腰腹完全没有一丝赘肉紧绷又坚硬，然后她摸到那个本应坚硬的器官完全是软的，然后她就被安纳金猛地推开，气氛变得非常尴尬。帕德梅很快冷静下来问安纳金这就是你必须告诉我的事？安纳金意识到这虽然不是事实但不失为一条捷径，反正他不在乎别人认为他行不行只要欧比旺知道他很行就行，于是他点头说是的我很抱歉我不应该对你隐瞒我们离婚吧。见帕德梅不说话也不动只是静静地凝视着他的眼睛，安纳金感觉就像躲在战壕里等待敌人的攻击但又不知敌人何时才会发起攻击，那是一种既抗拒又期盼综合了紧张焦虑惊慌和恐惧的度秒如日的折磨。他觉得过了很久帕德梅的脸上忽然露出一种怜悯的苦笑，他听见她说这是我们俩之间的秘密我会保护你我绝不会因为这种事离开你。安纳金连忙说其实我要告诉你的是我爱着其他人我是为了帮你树立政治形象才同意结婚的，帕德梅觉得他在情急瞎编，她的政治形象主要在于她自己而不是安纳金的英雄形象，于是她问他爱着谁，安纳金摇头说他不能说，帕德梅叹气说你不用为了逼我离开你而编造理由，安纳金说我真的是为了帮你免受其他参议员排挤才同意结婚，不信的话你可以去问议长就是他给我的建议。帕德梅仍然觉得安纳金只不过在口不择言地随便找理由，既然他搬出议会和议长那么她就用同样的理由反过来说服他，于是她摇头说如果现在离婚外人一定会猜测他们聚少离多有人出轨，那样不但会损害她的形象也会损害共和国军人的整体形象。

安纳金觉得他不带欧比旺来谈判绝对是大错特错，这时R2忽然跑进来给他们播放了一段通话，蓝色的欧比旺说卡米诺突然遭到分裂派的攻击，很可能是为了破坏证据所以让安纳金去议会大楼接应一小队克隆兵和他们保护的证人。没等安纳金开口说去卡米诺救他，他就像猜到他的心思一样说保护证人要紧所以没有进一步命令不得擅自离开科洛桑，分裂派的目的是破坏证据所以似乎没来得及集结大批兵力和战舰所以他和沙克提大师能够应付。安纳金立刻跳下床带着R2往外走，帕德梅送他到门口叮嘱他注意安全。安纳金一边庆幸能从窘境脱身一边担心欧比旺的安危一边恨自己不但没解决问题得到谅解反而让问题更加难以解释清楚了，都怪欧比旺非得逼他跑来解释求谅解，如今身陷险境又不让他去营救害他担惊受怕，总之都是欧比旺的错。

卡米诺虽有很多克隆兵但并没有足够的战舰和重型武器，飞机也以运输机为主，因为卡米诺的主要功能是生产训练和为休整期的克隆人提供体检治疗激素注射等等。欧比旺到达之后了解到杀死绝地武士提普拉(Tiplar)的编号CT -5385的克隆兵——其他克隆兵称呼他为Tup——正在进行颅内扫描，因为他从未被俘虏过所以被敌人洗脑的可能性几乎为零，但沙克提大师坚持对Tup进行全面细致的检查尤其是脑部。从十二年前就负责设计生产克隆兵的那拉赛十分清楚克隆兵脑内的生物芯片带有一个保密权限极高的命令模块，模块功能异常属于产品质量问题但她不想承担任何责任，所以她说可能Tup脑内的芯片被外界污染了。因为这个，沙克提大师提出让当时在场的所有克隆兵都接受颅内扫描，那拉赛知道一旦让绝地发现每个克隆人脑内都有生物芯片她就得解释芯片的设计和作用，而芯片的原初版本是西弗迪阿斯大师提供而且禁止他们破解的，她不知如何解释也不愿向委托人以外的人解释，哪怕他们都是绝地她也不能破坏合同，所以她不希望绝地发现芯片的事。那拉赛说其他克隆兵没有异常行为所以可以判断他们并未受到污染，只检查Tup一人即可，沙克提大师见她推脱便坚持检测所有克隆兵，僵持了一段时间之后欧比旺建议说这种异常行为危害极大所以理所应当抽测几个其他克隆兵做对照组。这时格里弗斯的舰队对卡米诺发起了攻击，他们没时间继续讨论，沙克提大师命令一个克隆兵小队护送Tup和那拉赛去科洛桑，欧比旺留下协助她指挥防守。

一手策划此事的帕尔帕廷以保护证据为理由让医疗机器人AZ-3在议会大楼继续进行对Tup的扫描检测，Tup的战友小五也一直高度关注此事，他主动加入护送队伍跟到科洛桑然后成为第一个看到检测报告的人。发现Tup脑内的生物芯片的阴影，小五质问AZ-3那是什么，机器人存储的设计图里并没有这个芯片所以它猜测可能是肿瘤。为了保护战友，小五命令它移除Tup颅内的肿瘤。在等待的过程中小五想到用自己做对照，让AZ-3给自己也扫描一下，没想到他颅内同样位置也有一个同样形状大小的阴影。小五意识到这恐怕不是偶发的肿瘤，他想等Tup的手术完成之后让AZ-3也切除自己脑内的东西然后带上Tup一起逃走。

听过那拉赛的汇报之后，帕尔帕廷提出要亲眼看看这个出事的克隆兵亲自听他为自己辩护。Tup还在手术过程中所以小五拿出他们两人的报告对比给议长看，希望证明Tup行为失常杀死绝地是卡米诺人造成的，那拉赛非常气愤伸手去抢他的报告，小五拔出爆能枪想要制止她，帕尔帕廷借机大声呼救，等候在门口的安纳金虽然不清楚究竟发生了什么但是自然优先攻击端着枪的小五，帕尔帕廷假装东躲西藏趁乱用原力控制爆能弹击中那拉赛和躺在手术台上的Tup，连AZ-3都未能幸免，然后他喊安纳金处决小五。安纳金犹豫了一下，但已经有两个人死在小五的枪口之下，所以他便服从命令挥剑杀死了小五。

这件事发生得过于突然结束得过于迅速，其他克隆兵赶到时只看到安纳金搀扶着明显受到惊吓的议长，议长一副惊魂未定的样子说死去的这个克隆兵突然行为失控拔枪射击。那拉赛、Tup和报废了的AZ-3都有多处爆能枪伤，因为有Tup枪杀绝地的先例所以没有任何人产生怀疑。

安纳金护送帕尔帕廷回办公室的路上异常沉默，一方面因为保护证人的任务失败，另一方面显然因为这是他第一次用光剑亲手杀死一个活生生的生命，不是分裂派那些机器人，而是和他并肩战斗了两年多的克隆兵的一员。帕尔帕廷安慰他说方才那个克隆兵可能是分裂派的奸细，毫不留情地杀了两个无辜的人还要杀议长所以你的做法很有必要完全正确没有任何道义上道德上的问题。安纳金低头说如果是欧比旺他会砍断那人的手让他无法继续攻击，而不是当场处决。帕尔帕廷说你不必觉得没给他接受审判的机会，他得上军事法庭，面对这么确凿的证据他一定会被判死刑。安纳金说欧比旺教育我即便如此也应该给他公正的审判，帕尔帕廷说那一套在和平年代还可以但在战争年代就不能拘泥于陈腐的道义，假如他像和平年代那样放任那些参议员整天辩论吵架反复投票，那么共和国的军事实力早就会远远落后于分裂派，而他们也早已输掉这场战争了。安纳金惊讶地抬起头看着他，他挤出一个疲惫的苦笑接着说虽然我的头衔是最高议长但是我每天的工作都是在跟腐朽落后的议会和绝地长老会周旋，让更多议案获得通过更多拨款用于建设军队，为了结束战争，为了更多人的利益，哪怕被攻击为贪恋权力不放手的黑心政客我也在所不惜。

安纳金不假思索地说我相信您，欧比旺经常说我们不能为了简单地结束战争而把整个银河系的未来拱手交给分裂派，不能因为怕死而被奴役着苟且偷生，我们必须战斗而且必须取得最终的胜利。他再次低下头，脑子里想着欧比旺每次说这些话的结论都是为了捍卫自由而死然后融入原力是件值得高兴的事，然后他就会赌气说那都是空话你会因为我死而高兴吗，然后欧比旺就会微笑着说我会高兴因为我会追随着你和你一起融入原力，那样我们就再也不会分离。

帕尔帕廷在心里默默翻了个白眼，安纳金一共说了三句话就三次提起肯诺比，看来必须得尽快除掉这个讨厌的前绝地。他稍加思索便决定如果肯诺比活过这次卡米诺战役那么就把骗贝尔奥加纳去送死的计划略微修改一下，让他们俩一起去蛮荒空间送死。他虽然擅长谋划这种事但做多了也怪累的，但好在胜利近在眼前，成功之后他就可以光明正大地想除掉谁就除掉谁，无需编造任何理由也没人敢发声质疑。

虽然内心对那个靠运气杀掉达斯摩尔的绝地不以为然，但帕尔帕廷清楚安纳金对他师父非常信赖所以他顺着安纳金的心思说你的老师对共和国的忠诚真的很令人感动，只不过待我们获胜之后难道要重新回到两年前那种臃肿僵化腐朽堕落的状态吗，显然你的绝地老师和其他所有绝地一样默守陈规却没有长远的眼光，而你不仅仅是我亲爱的孩子也是我最信任的朋友和最欣赏的年青一代的翘楚。看见安纳金的眼睛亮起来，帕尔帕廷知道瘙到他心中的痒处，便用更加真挚诚恳的语气接着说我非常清楚你的实力和潜力，肯诺比是个优秀的师父但他的格局已经固定，而你还有极其巨大的潜力有待开发，我完完全全信任你所以希望你也完完全全信任我，让我来教导你保证你前途无量，让我们一起在战争的废墟上建立起一个崭新的国家。

静静听完这一套推心置腹的话语，安纳金强烈地感觉到只有帕尔帕廷才真正知道他安纳金天行者的能力究竟有多强，而欧比旺却从未停止教育规劝告诫和压制，虽然在他们的关系转变之后欧比旺也经常听取他的意见，在战场上服从他的命令，但欧比旺从来不曾像帕尔帕廷一样赞美他。他想保护欧比旺想和他共度余生，但同时他觉得他已经学到了欧比旺的全部知识和经验，而帕尔帕廷的知识经验却是一个格局远远高于欧比旺的全新的宝库。这位站在共和国权力顶峰的老人如此慧眼识人，主动提出当他的老师还要和他一起建立崭新的国家，这些话让他激动得忘记提出去卡米诺营救的事，而是更加专心致志地听帕尔帕庭勾画未来新秩序的蓝图。

卡米诺保卫战结束之后欧比旺得到来自绝地长老会的指派让他配合奥加纳亲王执行一次秘密任务，安纳金接下来的任务是留在科洛桑为那拉赛、Tup和小五的死亡经过作证。得知安纳金没能向帕德梅解释清楚取得谅解，欧比旺失望的表情让安纳金暗自生气，而后欧比旺决定独自去执行任务也不告诉他任务内容让他更生气，欧比旺让他控制情绪不要生气使得他气上加气，接下来欧比旺执行任务的过程中连续多日彻底失联则让他气得几乎爆炸。他想要恳求帕尔帕廷用特权强行召唤欧比旺回来，他想跳过军阶跳过绝地直接命令欧比旺回来回到他的保护范围内，他愈发强烈地理解到帕尔帕廷所说的和制度周旋有多累。帕尔帕廷则利用安纳金滞留在科洛桑的这段时间抓住一切机会向他灌输他那套明确高效强而有力的新秩序，仅凭废除奴隶制这一条就牢牢抓住安纳金的心，其他诸如让绝地远离议会专注个人修行、简化议会投票流程、增加参议员人数扩大代表范围这些举措，安纳金虽然不是很明白但他觉得听起来既高效又公正比现有的议会强百倍。唯一让他无法赞同的是帕尔帕廷说欧比旺对安纳金这个人在本质上和绝地戒律要求的一样无爱无感冷血无情。欧比旺多少次冒着生命危险去救他为他改变作战计划他心里最清楚不过，但知道议长是这种态度让安纳金愈发不敢向议长坦白他们俩的事，只能等战争结束再说。帕尔帕廷说了两三次之后见他毫无动摇便不再提起欧比旺，只在心里默默希望这次蛮荒空间的任务能够除掉肯诺比，他才能完全彻底取代他在安纳金心中的位置。

三十几个标准日之后贝尔奥加纳把欧比旺带回科洛桑。科迪深知这条消息能把501和212全体从越来越暴躁易怒的安纳金手里解救出来所以让雷克斯去汇报给他的直属上级军官，雷克斯给了科迪肩膀一拳然后认命地去汇报，所幸安纳金没砸坏任何东西而是立刻扔下手头的工作跑去绝地神庙的停机坪。从贝尔肩膀上接下半昏迷的欧比旺，安纳金将他打横抱起然后恶狠狠地质问贝尔为什么他瘦了那么多，同时安纳金的愤怒让饱受黑暗原力折磨的欧比旺奋力挣扎起来。接到贝尔的消息赶来迎接他们的医者从他怀里抢下欧比旺，安纳金不顾阻拦跟着他们去了治疗室，贝尔则按计划去找尤达大师。

离开绝地神庙之后贝尔回到自己的住处换下破损的服装穿上便服准备去参加帕德梅的私人聚会，他关心的重点是在他称病缺席的这段时间议会如何讨论战后克隆人军队如何融入社会这个议题，他完全可以猜测到议会里的大多数人又要攻击他们这些少数，说战争还没取胜他们就想怎么消化克隆人，其背后目的就是要阻碍拨款拒绝增兵，将好不容易取得的优势白白让给敌人，说他们自私懦弱居心叵测甚至暗示他们通敌卖国等等这些。想到即将见到帕德梅就自然而然地想起她的丈夫天行者，而后他想起天行者接过肯诺比时问的那个奇怪的问题——为什么他会对他师父的体重这么清楚？

在绝地神庙强大的光明面原力里欧比旺很快平静下来。安纳金在他床边守着，回忆起十三年前绝地给予他希望又随即夺去的经历，加上帕尔帕廷这段时间不着痕迹的诋毁和潜移默化的影响，再想到他最爱的人为了绝地的任务舍生忘死被折磨成这幅惨状，安纳金的怒火就又熊熊燃烧起来，欧比旺则立刻开始痛苦挣扎。温杜大师察觉到黑暗原力涌动连忙赶到治疗室，发现原来是年轻的天行者，这让一直以为杜库和文萃丝是那唯一一对西斯师徒的他非常意外，如果天行者是第三个那么说不定还有第四个第五个，听尤达大师的意思议会里还有一个，难道这些诡诈的西斯要推翻贝恩法则吗？

温杜大师说你的师父受到黑暗原力折磨所以你要么控制好你的情绪要么出去，安纳金记起欧比旺曾经告诉他温杜大师是将愤怒转变为力量的高手，他从小就不擅长控制情绪总是需要师父的帮助，这次为了留在欧比旺床边守着，他一点没犹豫就放下骄傲向温杜大师学习如何控制愤怒。温杜大师离开之后他继续反复练习，一旦察觉欧比旺睡得不安稳他就握着欧比旺的手努力向他传递平和温暖的原力，欧比旺便会停止挣扎再次昏睡过去。几天之后欧比旺终于清醒，看见他蓝绿色的眼睛含着笑意看着自己，听见他沙哑的嗓音轻声念着安尼，安纳金的担忧全数变为愤怒，克制着想要抱紧他亲吻他的冲动狠狠地甩开他的手站起身就往外走。欧比旺连忙喊他的名字，声音虚弱带着哭腔，安纳金一阵心疼忘了生气连忙转身回到他床边，见他急得眼泪都流出来了，安纳金重新握住他的手说贾毕姆那次之后你答应我的都不算数了吗？欧比旺眨着湿漉漉的眼睛给他一个微笑说我这不是回来了嘛。

医者完成检查之后不久温杜大师和贝尔奥加纳走进治疗室要和欧比旺单独谈话，安纳金不愿离开欧比旺身边也不愿被排除在谈话之外于是脸上又显出怒色，欧比旺说安纳金可以留下我完全信任他，温杜说虽然奎刚相信他是天选之子但奎刚也可能判断失误，欧比旺坦然地回答说我相信安纳金是因为我了解他这个人与他那些名头无关。贝尔看看他又看看温杜，犹豫了一下说我在试图找出纽特刚雷的黑历史用来分裂贸易联盟，24年前bacta危机时参加特劳依肯谈判的有海盗、绝地和由时任议长瓦洛伦指派的代表共和国的新任贸易联盟总督纽特刚雷，我需要知道当时都发生了些什么。其实他几年前就想通过欧比旺的回忆来证明纽特刚雷谋杀了泰沃卡大师，然后就可以把那个家伙交给绝地来处置让贸易联盟换个总督把这个重要的组织从分裂势力手里抢回来，但可惜当年欧比旺对他戒心很重，他们直到这次兹古拉的任务才建立起信任。

欧比旺用眼神询问温杜，得到许可之后他把那次任务的经过回忆出来。贝尔说他搜集到的情报显示海盗事先得知共和国派遣了军队所以才携带武器去谈判，谈判过程没有诚意最后发生枪战，当时海盗控制着几乎所有bacta资源，枪伤和缺乏bacta药剂导致泰沃卡大师牺牲，所以向海盗泄露共和国派遣军队这件事的人应该为所有后果负责。欧比旺说我曾经在议会档案馆里查到同样的记录但这很蹊跷，海盗提出的谈判条件就是共和国只派绝地不派兵并且谈判地点必须选在一个第三方星球所以共和国不应派遣军队。贝尔思索着说既然你也读过议会的档案记录那么你一定知道是已故的兰诺夫塔金——塔金上将的表亲——奉命带着一飞船的军人去特劳依肯保障这次谈判，海盗恶意入侵飞船的导航系统导致飞船最后飞向恒星全员阵亡，兰诺夫塔金还为此获得了勋章。

安纳金想起克里斯托弗西斯战役期间他差点飞去恒星那次，如果不是欧比旺冒死赶来营救，恐怕他和那些奥德朗士兵和克隆兵全都已经烧得连灰都不剩了。回忆起他们共同出生入死的经历，看着消瘦的欧比旺坐在病床上还被盘问，安纳金愈发觉得帕尔帕廷说得对绝地和政客们都非常冷血不近人情。

欧比旺说我们当时在特劳依肯并没有见到什么军舰也没接到任何通知，如果当时真的有军舰靠近特劳依肯那么海盗当然会认为是共和国派兵去歼灭他们，这样分析下来导致谈判破裂绝地牺牲船毁人亡这一系列后果的是把谈判时间地点告诉兰诺夫塔金的人。贝尔点头说档案里并没有记录究竟是谁派遣他去保障谈判，泄密的人肯定不是海盗自己也不是绝地所以只可能是纽特刚雷，但问题是无法解释纽特刚雷为什么要泄密，塔金家族虽然在伊瑞亚杜和周边的外环星系声名显赫但在瓦洛伦时期一直因为过于好战而被边缘化，当时的兰诺夫塔金并没有足以打动纽特刚雷的金钱或是能威胁到他安全的兵力。安纳金插嘴说可能老塔金用什么把柄威胁纽特刚雷那个胆小的虫子，欧比旺转头问贝尔你方才说他是新任总督那么当年他是如何当上贸易联盟总督的，贝尔沉默了片刻之后看着安纳金说他的前任突发意外死亡而后纽特刚雷在议会的推荐下继任，当时力荐他的参议员恰好就是现任议长帕尔帕廷。

安纳金立刻站起身气愤地说难道你在暗示老塔金用议长帮纽特刚雷谋杀前任取而代之这种事威胁他泄密吗？贝尔冷静地回答说我只想整理出他在分裂派里的仇敌然后分化瓦解他们削弱分裂派的实力，我当然不希望敌人团结而我们不团结。欧比旺连忙握住安纳金的手腕说奥加纳参议员不会相信没有确凿证据的猜测，为了我们的团结你得对今天我们讨论的事保密。安纳金不愿辜负他的信任所以点头同意，但他绝不相信帕尔帕廷曾经做出过以权谋私的事。

几个月之后文萃丝果然如帕尔帕廷所料抛弃杜库脱离分裂派，同时她并没有用她知道的东西找共和国换取特赦或者庇护，而是就这样扔下一场分裂了整个银河系的战争去做她自己的主人去了。杜库最得意的将领瑟伦斯谭在战争的第二年阵亡，而后他陆续失去数员大将这次又失去文萃丝这个得力助手，战场明显陷入被动，格里弗斯不服从他的命令无视大局却以诛杀绝地为乐，贸易联盟商业行会给他的资金支持越来越少，综合起来让他愈发强烈地感觉到西迪厄斯的计划似乎并不是他原本以为的推动分裂派战胜共和国。如今他手里谁也没有而西迪厄斯手里紧紧攥着天行者，他想方设法利用分裂派的情报系统了解到天行者只要有机会回到科洛桑那么大部分时间都在议长左右，他还了解到天行者和他的绝地师父肯诺比虽然仍在一起执行任务但经常爆发争执，有记录显示天行者曾经险些掐死肯诺比而肯诺比也曾经殴打天行者。综合分析情报信息，他认为天行者已经滑向他的新师父这边，西迪厄斯也为他和新徒弟的将来做好了准备，而根据贝恩法则这个将来里面显然没有他杜库的位置。

杜库有过几次机会都没能除掉安纳金，两年多的战争不但没杀死他反而让他更强大更难以除掉了，杜库思前想后不由得又动了假如不能除掉天行者就除掉西迪厄斯也可以的念头，虽然他当即判断那一定行不通。战争进行到现在共和国那些喜欢互相信任的家伙一直也没发现最大的叛徒是谁，看来要杀西迪厄斯只能他亲自动手，但他要如何潜入科洛桑又如何确保自己能取胜？不过这念头实在太有诱惑力他忍不住在脑子里反复琢磨，假如没有西迪厄斯那么他就是最强的西斯尊主，他甚至可以收天行者为徒让他去干脏活杀掉议会和绝地团里不服他杜库的那些人，他就可以重新统一银河共和国让归顺他的绝地和参议员服从他的命令为他服务，他相信西迪厄斯给天行者安排的前程绝不会比这好只会更糟。这个念头在他脑子里反复咀嚼过太多次以至于西迪厄斯突然向他表明身份让他劫持自己的时候他的第一反应是这是陷阱千万不能同意。

帕尔帕廷把他的惊讶理解为杜库老了跟不上他的思路，他耐着性子仔细布置任务的每个步骤，杜库很快控制好情绪认真记住他的要求。帕尔帕庭告诉杜库他的计划是让杜库亲自劫持议长，议长点名要无畏的英雄和他的老搭档来营救，以此机会杀掉共和国这两员大将为分裂派的反攻扫清障碍。他的真实目的是要杀掉肯诺比，虽然他很想带着帕德梅一起被劫持顺便让安纳金误杀她，但是目前他还需要她和奥加纳那伙人充当议会里的反对派，假如她现在被敌人劫持然后死掉那反而会显得她那一伙人是真爱国。他们多次反对扩军和增加军费早已经引起强烈不满，这次他们越是立场坚定地反对议会扩大化就越有利于其他参议员认为应该支持他们所反对的才正确，等到议会扩大化完成之后他们那些反对派的声音就会淹没在一片支持带领人民取得胜利的英明伟大的最高议长阁下的声音里面，然后再让安纳金杀她比较好。根据他的观察这对年轻男女虽然聚少离多但是感情很好，就在不久之前他试探着问帕德梅会不会因为安纳金没时间陪她而不高兴，得到的回答是她坚定地爱着他无论怎样都爱他。所以他计划分几步走，先除掉安纳金的老师再除掉他的娇妻然后再轮到杜库。

杜库的光剑决斗技法确实非常厉害而肯诺比显然是他们四人中战斗力最弱的那个，到时候他引开安纳金让杜库和肯诺比决斗，鉴于安纳金接受了绝地和议会都已经腐朽堕落的思想但是却一直不肯说他的老师父的坏话，他猜测他们的师徒感情还是很深的所以正好再用肯诺比的死狠狠打击安纳金。但杜库内心的意图则是杀掉西迪厄斯或者天行者或者他们两个，然后他就揭穿最高议长的真实身份，利用共和国陷入混乱的时机取得战场的胜利而后再取得最终控制权。

这次行动一开始进行得完全如帕尔帕廷的计划一致，等到安纳金和欧比旺逐渐接近杜库的战舰，他也准备好做出人质的样子，但是却发现杜库给他用的是带有真的手脚锁具的座椅。杜库嘴上说这是为了让效果更真实确保天行者他们一定上当，还给他展示了那些只是普通电磁锁，控制开关就在扶手上，对原力敏感者来说只要有机会拿到光剑那么电磁锁就不足为惧。帕尔帕廷对杜库的信任向来是有条件的，但他一不想把他的不信任表现得太明显二不想中断计划，所以他不着痕迹地快速确认了一下电磁锁的开闭确认没问题之后便很配合地坐好把自己锁住。其实杜库确实在座椅扶手上的电磁锁发生器里藏了可控式原力抑制器，而且把开关故意设在座椅背后用又高又宽的椅背遮挡他的视线，座椅和地面牢牢固定在一起，等到天行者他们找到议长他就打开原力抑制器然后就可以当着西迪厄斯的面杀掉他属意多年的新徒弟然后再杀掉他。自从他意识到自己只需要一点运气就能够像许多成功的前辈西斯一样杀掉师父，他的世界几乎可以说是豁然开朗，此时此刻他甚至有些迫不及待跃跃欲试。帕尔帕廷知道杜库多年以来一直想要除掉安纳金，他甚至一直以看杜库失败为乐，所以没有对在原力里感觉到的微弱的兴奋产生什么怀疑。

当安纳金和欧比旺跑到控制室找到他时他突然感觉到危险，因为要扮演被劫持的议长所以他强忍着没动结果被弹出的原力抑制器牢牢锁住双手手腕，这时他才确定杜库居然真的背叛了他。帕尔帕廷快速整理思路，目前对他最有利的是杜库杀掉肯诺比然后安纳金杀掉杜库，最不利的是杜库活到最后。运气似乎比较偏向于他，二对一的战斗开始没多久安纳金就又急躁起来，欧比旺被杜库用原力操纵的巨型金属块砸倒在地之后安纳金更是像疯了一样对杜库发起猛攻，直到砍断杜库的双手抢走他的红色光剑把他逼得无路可退。帕尔帕廷当然要抓住机会除掉背叛他的杜库，虽然计划被打乱但也只好将计就计。听见议长的命令安纳金有一瞬间的犹豫，杜库显然比克隆兵小五更危险更罪大恶极死不足惜，但是他的手像被原力控制住了一样动弹不得，然后他想起出发之前欧比旺反复告诉他如果有机会控制住杜库那么一定要让他活着因为他的脑子里一定有大量有用的情报。安纳金犹豫的瞬间帕尔帕廷再次催促他赶快动手，杜库意识到运气已经弃他而去了但他不愿就这样带着秘密死掉让西迪厄斯顺心，于是他用只有安纳金能听到的声音说你身后的最高议长大人就是你们一直在寻找的西斯尊主。安纳金立刻瞪圆双眼表示不信，手中的光剑跟着猛地抖了一下。光剑的高温灼烧着杜库的脖子，他明白安纳金一直认为帕尔帕廷是好人杜库是坏人所以当然不会立刻相信他所说的，他接着低声说九年前在纳布我只雇了两个赏金猎人去杀你这个小毛孩子，至于另外那个杀死你母亲的是谁雇佣的，你仔细想想谁最终得到了你。

帕尔帕廷被锁在座椅上不能动，只能远远看见站在控制室另一端的安纳金的后背看不见杜库，失去原力让他的感觉大打折扣听不见杜库说了些什么，他以为安纳金是因为不愿再杀人而犹豫不决但他不能冒险让杜库活下去，所以他再次催促安纳金说我们得赶快离开这里飞船快爆炸了所以必须就地处决杜库伯爵这是命令。安纳金恍然想起欧比旺还在金属块底下压着，他没时间审问杜库也没办法带着昏迷的欧比旺和虚弱的议长的同时再带上个危险的杜库，当然确实也不能放他走，想到这里他决定服从命令杀死杜库然后带上欧比旺和议长一起撤离。帕尔帕廷还想让安纳金把欧比旺留下，安纳金心里很乱但唯有一点无比清晰就是哪怕欧比旺死了也必须带着他的遗体一起走，欧比旺可能已经死了这个念头让他的眼睛变得通红瞳孔里闪出金色，黑暗原力源源不断地盘旋在他周围帮助他抬起压住欧比旺的巨大的金属块，然后他扛起欧比旺捡起他的光剑，接着用光剑切断电磁锁给帕尔帕廷松绑。逃生的路上帕尔帕廷再次提起扔下生死不知的欧比旺，安纳金回他一句他从没扔下我我也绝不会扔下他。他们逃到驾驶舱的时候欧比旺苏醒过来，安纳金觉得黑暗原力和他的怒火忽然一齐消失，只剩下一种奇异的心安和平静，最后安纳金驾驶着剩下的一小截飞船在科洛桑成功迫降。

回到科洛桑之后帕尔帕廷非常生气，那个并没有多强的肯诺比不但活过达斯摩尔的追杀活过两年半战争活过卡米诺之围活过兹古拉神庙，这次居然又活过他最强西斯尊主达斯西迪厄斯亲自布置周密安排专门针对他的行动，原力在上这简直毫无道理。还有杜库的背叛打乱他的计划，杜库死后分裂派很快便会不敌共和国兵败如山倒所以他得抓紧时间完成议会扩大化这件事，到那时格里弗斯和纽特刚雷他们就也没什么用处了，他可以利用帕德梅的勇敢无私想办法让她决定单独去找那些家伙，她想要劝降也好逮捕也罢反正再让安纳金把他们全都杀掉。唯一一件让他略感宽慰的事是他感觉得到安纳金的黑暗面原力变得既强大又可控制，他觉得计划虽然被迫改变但仍然在他掌握之中。

安纳金靠着专注于逃生迫降控制着陆然后专注于送欧比旺去接受治疗才保持了冷静，但是当他没有其他事情可专注的时候他的脑子里不由自主地反复浮现出杜库临死前说的那些。他告诉自己杜库是个西斯尊主他嘴里没有半句真话，他策划多年分裂银河共和国发动战争毁掉数不清的生命和无数人的家园，当他意识到大势已去所以想要在临死前洒下最后的毒药破坏他对他养父的信任，这再合情合理不过。他不信帕尔帕廷曾经勾结纽特刚雷以权谋私，也不信他是欧比旺他们一直寻找的西斯尊主，更不信他曾经雇赏金猎人杀死他妈妈只为把他抢到手，这些一定都是假的。

带着这份笃定他和欧比旺一起重回战场。所有绝地武士和学徒都在外执行任务，每个绝地身边都有成千上万的克隆兵，科洛桑的绝地神庙里只能靠有限几位长老和大师们轮流镇守。几个月之后随着共和国夺回的星系越来越多，绝地和克隆人军队在银河版图内逐渐铺开，共和国胜利在望，帕尔帕廷的计划也走到最后。战场的连续胜利和近在眼前的和平让他的个人声望达到共和国有史以来所有议长的最高值，扩大后的议会精简了辩论投票程序改成简单明了的一次投票少数服从多数，对无限英明的议长大人的提议无不赞同通过效率果然提升很多。

确信议会已经完全在自己的掌控之中那些少数派已经变成极少数派完全不足为惧，帕尔帕廷开始实施计划的最后最关键的几步。确定尤达离开科洛桑去和伍基人一同上战场绝地神庙只剩下温杜和其他三个不足为惧的绝地大师留守，他先利用在军方的影响力让安纳金必须留在科洛桑而欧比旺被指派去独自带领克隆兵执行追击格里弗斯的任务，一是料定他此行凶多吉少二是把他支开无法给安纳金建议。然后他以西迪厄斯的身份把除格里弗斯之外的其他分裂派首脑都聚集到穆斯塔法，许诺保护他们的生命财产安全。之后他假装无意中说漏嘴把情报泄漏给帕德梅，说他很忧心，如果这个消息传到议会那么他们一定会派军队踏平那个星球把所有分裂派首脑都消灭掉，他十分理解大家的恨意但是又觉得不给他们一个公正公开的审判是不对的。帕德梅虽然并不完全信任他但是不得不承认他说的都是事实，另外她希望通过公开审判让将来的人明白这段历史不再犯同样的错误。为了抢在议会派出军队之前把分裂派首脑送到安全的地方控制起来，在没有任何士兵可调动的情况下她决定自己去说服他们转移到其他星球，贝尔提出跟她一起去但是她坚持让他留下以防万一议会出事。

帕德梅出发之后帕尔帕廷找到安纳金，告诉他共和国得到情报说分裂派首脑都聚集在穆斯塔法密谋整合全部力量垂死一搏，但是有理由相信这条消息被议会里的叛徒阅读过，叛徒一定想要通风报信但害怕暴露自己不敢通过HoloNet传递消息，说不定还计划一起逃走所以极有可能亲自去穆斯塔法。为了不惊动敌人和叛徒也不放过他们，他派安纳金立刻动身去把他们全部消灭。

安纳金正在为欧比旺再次服从命令独自一人去执行极其危险的任务而生气，欧比旺坚持去执行任务还劝他别总想控制一切拯救一切那样会把他自己压垮的，但是安纳金坚信自己能够控制一切拯救一切，欧比旺拒绝他就是不信他有那么强大的能力。飞去穆斯塔法的路上他能够从纽带里感觉到欧比旺的平静专注之下压抑着紧张，虽然不知欧比旺身在哪里但他脑子里一直出现他苦战格里弗斯的画面，而他自己却可能正飞向银河的另一边去处理那些分裂派杂碎，这让他心绪不宁怒火翻涌。

与此同时在科洛桑，帕尔帕廷去绝地神庙杀死了留守的四位大师。他的剑法异常快速狠毒完全不给对手留任何活路，只有温杜大师多坚持了一段时间甚至让他光剑脱手，但是最后还是死于原力闪电之下，然后他打开神庙大门让克隆人军队进入处理剩下的学徒和幼徒。

安纳金带着怒气飞到穆斯塔法发现果然纽特刚雷他们全都藏在一处控制塔里吵得不可开交，有些人在喊她说得对我们留在这里就是等死，也有人说西迪厄斯尊主让我们在这里等就一定有他的道理，还有人说自从杜库伯爵死后他就不再给我们提供情报他一定早就已经和共和国勾结了。忽然安纳金听见帕德梅的声音说你们先转移去其他星球躲避危险，用不了多久共和国的军队就会找到这里。这个突如其来的状况让安纳金心脏下沉，他不敢相信帕德梅居然就是那个通风报信的叛徒。这时他忽然感觉到纽带中传来一阵莫名的恐惧，他仿佛看见许多爆能枪从各个角度向欧比旺开火然后他坠入黑暗的深渊，原力中传来他从未感受过的激烈震动，巨大的悲痛充满他的每个细胞，他的身体习惯性地跟从原力的指引服从黑暗面控制开始了屠杀。

帕德梅大喊着让他住手但是被他用原力锁喉到窒息然后摔到墙上昏迷过去，其他人当然都不是他的对手，打也打不过跑也跑不了只有死路一条，最后只剩下帕德梅一个躺在地面上。安纳金握着光剑的手异常稳定，他一步一步走向帕德梅想着究竟是用光剑刺入她的心脏还是拦腰一劈两半。他恨她利用自己在议会站稳脚跟为分裂派传递情报，他明白有多少战役输在情报上有多少人为此失去生命，忽然他感觉到某种诡异的冲动想要让她死得缓慢而痛苦。

帕尔帕廷回到议会宣布绝地已经叛变，幸好他事先预感到绝地进入军队系统的目的绝不单纯所以秘密命令部分克隆人军官早做准备，一旦发现绝地企图利用手中的军事力量攻击共和国就立斩无赦。被临时紧急召唤来参加会议的参议员们先是陷入静默，然后掌声像火星掉进火药桶里一般瞬间由一点爆发为全体鼓掌。帕尔帕廷趁势宣布银河共和国改制为银河帝国，一片更加热烈经久不息的掌声和欢呼代表了投票结果。

安纳金将光剑挂回腰带上，一只手在空中用原力扼住帕德梅的脖子将她提起，黑暗的原力在他们周围翻滚旋转像不透明的黑色帐幕将他们与周围的世界隔开。忽然这片黑暗中闪过一点光亮，安纳金觉得他似乎听见什么声音，他停下手上的动作屏住呼吸专心在原力里寻找，就在他几乎要放弃的时候他听见欧比旺虚弱的声音喊他的名字。他下意识地在原力里回应着但是穿不透他自己的怒火烧出来的浓黑帐幕，他不假思索地用温杜教他的方法强行疏导自己的情绪，终于他又能够在纽带的另一端感觉到欧比旺虽然身负重伤但仍活着。他刚想尝试通过纽带问欧比旺在哪里他要去救他，忽然帕德梅身上的通讯器灯闪烁起来，打开之后是贝尔奥加纳饱含愤慨和忧虑的声音说让帕德梅赶快回科洛桑，先不要管分裂派首脑能不能活着向共和国投降去接受公开审判的事了因为共和国已经不复存在，刚才议会通过了共和国改为帝国议长改为皇帝。

安纳金这才明白帕德梅来穆斯塔法的目的并不是通风报信，而是劝他刚刚杀死的那些人投降接受审判，他的愤怒让他丧失理智险些铸成大祸。他连忙抱起她跑回飞船找出战场急救包给她注射了一剂药物，恢复意识后她不顾喉咙的疼痛问安纳金为什么知道她在穆斯塔法，安纳金据实相告。联系到科洛桑发生的政变，帕德梅很快理清思路意识到她和安纳金都中了帕尔帕廷的圈套，甚至整个议会整个共和国都是。事到如今所有能作证的人都死了，帕德梅努力回忆他们都说了些什么，意识到一个名叫西迪厄斯尊主的人是解开谜题的关键。安纳金不是第一次听到这个名字，欧比旺教过他杜库也告诉过他，他向帕德梅坦白了西迪厄斯尊主正是绝地一直寻找的敌人，如果杜库说的都是真的那么这位黑暗原力使用者就正是帕尔帕庭。

帕德梅摇头说他居然设下陷阱骗你来杀你的妻子他居心何其狠毒，说起这个她忽然想起安纳金还没向她道歉请求原谅也没嘘寒问暖表达爱意什么的，便问他难道不想说些什么吗。安纳金虽然还没想明白但他的感觉告诉他帕尔帕庭选择用帕德梅来设计陷阱恐怕正是因为她是他名义上的妻子，所以欧比旺说得对这种欺瞒的手段造成的问题将会比解决的问题多得多。想到欧比旺现在生死不明他却连去哪救他都不知道，安纳金忍不住流着泪向帕德梅坦白了一切，听完那些前因后果帕德梅气得想打他但看他哭得那么可怜又实在下不去手。

直到现在安纳金也仍然不愿相信帕尔帕廷真的从头到尾都在骗他，他希望一切都有合理的解释而且他绝对不曾雇佣赏金猎人杀害他妈妈，他的最终目的也不是不受限的绝对权力而是什么有利于人民大众的事，有那么一瞬间他甚至觉得虽然帕尔帕廷是西斯但他会用他的权力来实现他的理想社会构想，比如直接宣布取消奴隶制。帕德梅忧心忡忡地告诉安纳金他想得太简单，最坏的情况是整个银河的所有人要么做皇帝的奴隶要么死。

果然事情不仅仅是政变改制和称帝，当他们回到科洛桑就听说绝地叛变被全体歼灭的事，绝地神庙已由军方暂时接管。帕德梅担心科洛桑时局不稳所以乔装改扮偷偷去找贝尔，安纳金这次没有先找帕尔帕廷报到而是先去总指挥部找科迪，他知道212军团参与了这次追击格里弗斯的任务所以找到科迪就能知道欧比旺的下落。科迪承认在格里弗斯死后全体克隆人都接到皇帝的命令向绝地开枪并且执行了命令，安纳金争辩说欧比旺很多年前就已经不做绝地了，科迪说他的名字在绝地名单上他只是执行命令。安纳金拒绝相信欧比旺已经死了，听见这种回答他忍不住把科迪猛地掼到墙上用威胁的语气问欧比旺在哪里，科迪理解他的反应所以没有反抗只是告诉他欧比旺身中数枪跌下悬崖已经确认死亡。安纳金狠狠瞪着科迪但忽然连发怒的力气都消失了，他试着在原力中寻找但纽带的另一端没有任何波动，他的手臂从科迪肩膀滑下整个人几乎站不稳，科迪扶住他递给他一个小晶片说这是肯诺比将军留下的。安纳金知道几乎所有军官和士兵包括克隆人在内都会事先准备好遗言交给战友保管，以便死后能送到至亲好友手里。他接过晶片但实在说不出谢谢这个词事实上他什么都说不出，他意识到那一瞬间他听到的是欧比旺临死前在原力中念他的名字。

事到如今无论再怎么不愿相信他也能够意识到所有事情之间的联系了。帕尔帕廷下命令杀死包括欧比旺在内的所有绝地，在知道帕德梅是他妻子的前提下故意派他去穆斯塔法，假如他杀了她那么他一定会悔恨终生，然后失去欧比旺和帕德梅之后的安纳金当然就像银河帝国一样完完全全属于那个当了皇帝的人。杜库的话又在他耳边响起：你仔细想想谁最终得到了你。

失去欧比旺的悲痛和从都到尾被骗的愤怒驱使着安纳金找到帕尔帕廷，虽然已经是深夜但他仍然在议会办公室里仿佛在等他。见安纳金的神情异常痛苦，帕尔帕廷猜测他的计策成功了但他不想贸然开口所以耐心等待着。站在办公室中央的安纳金一时间不知怎么发问，和帕尔帕廷对视了许久之后他说我全都知道了您有什么解释吗。帕尔帕廷不信安纳金真的全都知道因为他做过的事那是相当多，他在心里飞快地算计估计安纳金指的是陷害帕德梅这一件事，而且他还想留着安纳金做他的徒弟，所以他从办公桌后站起身来说我亲爱的孩子你误会了我，这么多年以来我一直想把最好的都给你，如果你想救活她其实也不是不可能。安纳金吃惊地说那怎么可能连绝地都做不到，帕尔帕廷微笑着说绝地确实做不到但是我知道谁能做到。接下来他给安纳金讲了普雷格斯的故事，然后说安纳金我亲爱的孩子我请求你允许我把这些伟大的知识传授给你。

帕尔帕廷坦白身份的举动证明杜库说的全都是真的。安纳金忽然意识到帕尔帕廷的笑容多么虚伪，他的手立刻伸向光剑但是帕尔帕廷的反应更快攻击更狠辣，几十招下来安纳金逐渐招架不住被打得节节败退。帕尔帕廷还想给安纳金最后一次机会，在他光剑脱手后一边用原力闪电折磨他一边问他愿不愿意做西斯学徒，在极度的痛苦之中安纳金似乎感觉到一种解脱，他好像开始有点明白欧比旺所说的回归原力永不分离。忽然安纳金被重重摔在地上砸到光剑硌得他肋骨生疼，他努力眨眼试图看清发生了什么然后看见一双绿色的脚挡在他和帕尔帕廷之间。尤达大师擎着光剑借检查他是不是还活着的机会在他耳边悄悄说神庙欧比旺在帮助需要，然后转身面对帕尔帕廷，趁他们打斗得不可开交安纳金忍着剧痛爬起来就跑。

等他潜入绝地神庙的时候欧比旺刚把向外发射的信号从全体绝地速回科洛桑改为致命危险立即隐藏，在撤离的路上他被克隆兵发现陷入混战，安纳金到得正是时候。在一片枪林弹雨里他没时间生气质问欧比旺为什么又说话不算数跑去执行任务差点死掉的事，也没机会问他究竟受了什么伤为什么臃肿得像被什么恐怖生物寄生了一样，他下意识地反复默念着感谢原力心里只有惊喜，纽带另一端回应给他的是沉重的悲哀和劫后余生的庆幸。他们且战且退逃出神庙，等在外面的R2见他们跑出来立刻控制着飞行器迎向他们，欧比旺说去外环星系越隐蔽越好他第一个想到的居然是塔图因那个他发誓再也不回去的大沙坑。总之等他们安全进入超空间之后安纳金毫不犹豫地拉过欧比旺狠狠亲上去，欧比旺温柔地回应着他但双手推阻着他不让他抱得太紧。安纳金气闷地放开他，然后他看见欧比旺解开缠绕在身上的布料从怀里掏出一个小小的怪物，让他更加吃惊的是他放下手里的那个之后又掏出另一个同样的小怪物。

这时安纳金才看清那两个小怪物是套着防震呼吸罩的人类婴儿，欧比旺解释说他在一个极其隐蔽的角落里发现这两个小生命，估计是保育员出去战斗之前把他们藏起来的还用催眠术让他们陷入沉睡难以被没有原力的人发现，他不能丢下这两个小幼徒所以决定带上他们一起逃亡。它们手腕上的信息环上有他们出生时的名字，虽然天行者这个姓氏在银河系并不罕见但还是很巧，看样子它们俩是一对孪生的兄妹或者姐弟。安纳金看着欧比旺轻轻地给两个婴儿摘下呼吸罩检查有没有受伤再让他们舒舒服服地睡下，然后终于问出他此时此刻最关心的问题也就是欧比旺是不是打算收这两个小东西为徒。欧比旺看他紧张的样子觉得拼命跑回来找到他的安尼还是很值得的，他回答说他们才这么小就被带回神庙大概是因为双亲都已经离世了，他们都对原力很敏感所以为了他们健康成长当然应该训练他们如何使用原力，至于是否做绝地还等他们长大成人之后自己选择。安纳金憋了一会儿又问那我怎么办，欧比旺拉过他的手说贝尔帮助我们偷渡回科洛桑的时候把帕德梅告诉他的事都告诉了我们，你虽然中了圈套但是及时识破阴谋，你最早认清新皇帝的真实身份是西斯尊主还去和他战斗，你的冷静和勇敢让你通过了最艰难的试炼所以不再是我的学徒了。看见安纳金的眉头皱得更深，欧比旺把他拉进怀里抱着他说但你永远是我爱的人。

\-- End --


	11. Bonuses

\-- Bonus 1 -- 

十几天后他们收到贝尔通过加密频道发来的消息，尤达大师没能战胜西斯皇帝但所幸安全逃离科洛桑，他们还陆续发现了一些幸存绝地，另外参加帕德梅的私人聚会的这些人仍在找机会秘密见面讨论如何组织反抗力量还要建设一个基地。

欧比旺删除了消息和记录，提着工具箱去外面检查蒸汽收集器。安纳金想起他还没有看他留下的遗言，于是忙找来R2让它播放晶片的内容。蓝色的光亮起，欧比旺的脸出现在他眼前。

他先像平时他们独处时那样有些腼腆地微笑了一下，然后用平静的语调说安纳金请把这个转交给我爱的人，你知道我指的是谁。你肯定也知道他们会检查里面有没有军事机密，而且我的时间不多了，所以长话短说。我从没拥有过超出生存所需的物质，但感谢原力我拥有了你，哪怕有一线希望我也定会回来再把你抱在怀里亲吻你……

欧比旺像是被自己说的话吓到，忽然腼腆地笑着低头用双手捂住脸。过了一会儿他抬起头接着说如果我真的无法像我承诺你的那样回来，请务必原谅我。我不能眼睁睁看着自由沦陷，不能做奴隶，也绝不能让我们的后人做奴隶。如果我回归原力，我没有什么可以留给你的财产，但我会永远陪伴你，守护你。最后我把我的光剑留给安纳金，我知道你早就听得不耐烦了但我还要再说一次，那是我的生命。

安纳金快速擦掉眼泪，把晶片收进他藏学徒辫的吊坠里然后重新锁好挂回脖子上，拍一拍让它贴近心脏。

 

\-- Bonus 2 --

“请求着陆，通行证检查，通过，扫描，通过，允许着陆，开启舱门，呲——”

卢克应声张开嘴让勺子飞进去，旁边的莱亚为他的出色表现鼓掌，然后指指自己的嘴说： “Benben，Benben。”

安纳金拿起勺子喂了她一口，莱亚没玩到游戏，有点不开心。

“那个来送假身份证明的人可靠吗？我感觉得到他在靠近，他不会把我们的位置暴露给……”

欧比旺摇摇头，“尤达大师认为他可靠，而且没人知道我们的具体位置，所以来的人肯定是个能凭借原力指引找到我们的绝地。”

安纳金点点头，反正大不了就战斗，他不会让任何人伤到他想保护的人。

卢克咽下了嘴里的食物，用小手拍着安纳金说：“An，An！”

安纳金拿起勺子逗他，“叫师父，Maaa--sss--terr。”

他一直在教两个孩子用“师父”来称呼他，欧比旺觉得他这种奇特的嫉妒心简直幼稚，但很可爱，所以由着他。

卢克盯着勺子，努力说：“Maa-aa-taa。”

莱亚帮他纠正：“Maa-see-too。”

卢克再次努力：“Maa-aa-too。”

两个孩子开始maatoomaatoo的嬉闹起来，安纳金挫败地放过卢克，收拾餐桌，欧比旺偷笑着走去门口等待他们今天的访客。

“费鲁斯？费鲁斯欧林！”

见欧比旺这么快就说出自己的名字，费鲁斯觉得耳朵发烫，一定是太阳晒的。与十年前相比，欧比旺的眼角和眉心多了皱纹，眼神里多了悲伤但依然清澈透亮，显得更加富有成熟的魅力。虽然伪造身份证明时他把他的全息照片翻来覆去看了又看，但活生生的欧比旺还是让他仿佛回到初次相识的十六岁。

进屋之后费鲁斯发现藏在这里的不仅仅有欧比旺和他的徒弟，还有两个小孩。怪不得尤达让他额外伪造两个出生证明。

欧比旺给他端来冷藏的班萨奶，问他希瑞怎样。

“活着。当时我们被敌人团团围住。”

欧比旺苦笑着重复“敌人”这个词，接着问他现在确定幸存的还有谁。

“我知道的有尤达大师，昆兰沃斯，还有一个名叫阿索卡塔诺的学徒。救昆兰的人是文萃丝，想不到吧。”

这时卢克摇摇晃晃跑向欧比旺扶着他的膝盖站稳，喊他：“Banban。”

费鲁斯不确定那是不是“Baba”，他强作镇定地问这是谁，欧比旺把卢克抱起来放在腿上，“一个不那么让我操心的天行者。”

费鲁斯更懵了，他记得天行者是个男的，他带来的两套假身份证明也都写着男性人类，似乎天行者曾经结过婚，但为什么孩子叫欧比旺爸爸？

这时安纳金突然跑过来，莱亚骑在他脖子上笑得很开心。看见他们的客人居然是多年以前那个在欧比旺面前表现得乖巧成熟又沉稳的家伙，安纳金的脸色立刻黑下来。

为了保持冷静，费鲁斯从背包里取出给他们制作的假身份证明。安纳金忍不住挖苦他说：“所以你现在把自己改造成个做假证的了？”

费鲁斯心想这家伙凭什么能跟欧比旺那么好的人一起生活那么多年，居然还有了两个孩子，于是不客气地回他一句“只要能帮助我想帮助的人。”

安纳金知道他现在什么都不能做，只能躲在塔图因等待时机成熟，而费鲁斯至少能为幸存的战友做点有用的事，他确实无话可说。但是困在这里实属不得已，他倒不介意趁这个机会拉伸一下筋骨，和费鲁斯比个高下。

欧比旺刚想转移话题，忽然卢克指着安纳金喊：“An，aha，ahan！” 他也想像莱亚那样玩。

安纳金心情不好，板着脸说：“教你那么多次，叫不对就不给你玩。”

卢克委屈巴巴地瘪着嘴，努力回想那个复杂的发音，终于憋出一声“Ma-a!”

然后费鲁斯就起身告辞了。安纳金得意洋洋地搂着欧比旺的腰，两个孩子坐在他们俩的肩上，四个人一起目送费鲁斯消失在地平线上。

\-- End --


End file.
